Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )
by Titan18
Summary: [Recommended] Xuè Zi Tao—Bocah berwajah polos yang menjadi legenda dalam klannya, bocah yang sejak dulunya ditakuti oleh seluruh Mafia dari seluruh dunia. Memutuskan hubungannya dalam keluarga Xuè, Empat tahun kemudian dunia mengenalnya sebagai Huang Zi Tao—salah satu member EXO boyband terkenal di dalam Hallyu wave. / EXO Fiction - BOYS LOVE - KrisTao and All Official EXO Couple.
1. Chapter 1 - Xuè Zi Tao

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 1**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime - Romance**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**- Don't Like Don't Read -**

* * *

"Hei Tao, kau ingin kemana eoh?" namja manis dengan wajah oriental khas asia tepatnya China menatap sang magnae boyband EXO M yang sedang terburu-buru keluar dari dorm mereka di Korea.

"Bertemu teman" jawab Tao singkat, wajahnya sedikit panik. Untunglah penyamaran dengan syal+kacamata+dan sebuah topi menyamarkan raut wajah itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan Gege yang mendecak kesal karena merasa diabaikan, Tao segera beranjak keluar apartement dorm sebelum ditanya lebih lanjut lagi oleh gegenya yang penuh dengan tingkat keingintahuan tinggi.

_._

_Drrtt ... Drrtt_

From : Brother 2

Aku di sudah di parkiran dorm kalian _Xióngmāo. _Aku tak ingin menunggu lama.

.

_Dammit!_

Ingin sekali Tao menjerit sekencangnya, mengutuk lantai apartemen para Boyband EXO yang cukup tinggi membuatnya harus menunggu lama di dalam lift seperti ini.

'Kau benar-benar membuatku geram _Fùqīn. _Bahkan mengirim Calvin ge untuk terus membujukku eh' batin namja panda itu kesal.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dan mengambil resiko dikenali, Tao bergegas keluar dan menemukan sebuah mobil _Land Rover_ hitam yang terparkir rapi diyakinnya sebagai mobil gegenya. Setelah sekali lagi meyakinkan tak ada orang disekitarnya, Tao cepat memasuki mobil itu dan tak lama mobil hitam itu keluar dari kawasan apartemen mewah secepatnya.

* * *

Luhan baru saja kembali di kamarnya ketika Manager Hyung tiba di dorm mereka,

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun Luhannie?" sapa sang Manager ramah, ditangannya terdapat sarapan pagi untuk anak2 asuhannya itu.

"Ya, kebetulan _Māmā _menelpon menanyakan kabarku pagi ini." jawab Luhan ramah dan membantu Manager membawakan kantung plastik ke meja makan.

Suho yang barusan mandi bergabung bersama di meja makan, Sehun dan Kai yang memang baru bangun langsung menancap ke meja makan secepatnya—kedua maknae itu cukup kelaparan pagi ini.

"Sehunnie dan Kai, kalian bersihkan diri dulu" perintah Suho.

"Shireo Hyung, hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal bukan? Aku lapar." Balas Kai cepat diangguki Sehun tanpa bicara.

Luhan tertawa Kecil dan membangunkan member lainnya, Xiumin Lay dan Chen yang lebih rapi sudah bergabung bersama Suho dan lainnya.

..

Setelah Manager Hyung pulang, Kesebelas namja itu sekarang membaringkan diri mereka di ruang TV dengan masing-masing aktivitas.

"Apa maksudmu kalian berdua dengan mengatakan Tao masih tidur dan tak ingin dibangunkan heh?" tanya Kris untuk Luhan dan suho

Percakapan keduanya menarik perhatian member EXO lainnya.

"Eh pantas saja aku tak melihat panda sedari tadi, memangnya dia kemana? Bukankah tadi Suho Hyung dan Luhan Hyung berkata pada Manager dia masih tidur?" pertanyaan D.O membuat Luhan dan Suho salah tingkah.

"Tadi pagi dia sudah membangunkanku untuk meminta ijin keluar selama satu hari. Tentu saja aku tak mengijinkannya, tapi ughh-_- dia selalu melakukan andalannya _bbuing-bbuing _ untuk membujukku." Sesal Suho

"Kau mengiyakan saja tanpa menanyakan lebih dia kemana eh? Jika management tahu salah satu dari kita berkeliaran tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dahulu maka bahaya." Bantah Kris, wajahnya memandang datar namja tampan yang dijuluki Guardian Angel oleh para penggemar.

Member lain saling berpandangan bingung, mereka akui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Duizhang memang benar. Akan jadi masalah jika fans mereka melihat Tao nanti.

"Sudahlah Kris, Suho juga pasti memikirkan matang keputusannya. Asalkan manager hyung tak mengetahuinya maka kita aman. Tadi pagi aku sempat bertanya pada Panda dan katanya dia ingin bertemu teman. Sepertinya sangat penting dan cukup terburu-buru" bantu Luhan.

"Kau sendiri yang sekamar dengan Tao malah tak tahu dia sudah bangun sedari tadi eoh, kami sampai harus memaksamu agar kau bisa ikut sarapan bersama tadi." Tambah Lay dengan dimple manis di pipinya.

Kris diam, dia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa membantah apapun perkataan salah satu member chinanya itu. Apapun itu.

* * *

_Ughh, _Tao mengeluh sakit.

Seluruh badannya terasa akan patah hari ini, dia mengutuk ke empat orang yang pasti sedang mengamatinya dari balik ruangannya berada.

Sudah lima jam dia terus berkelahi tanpa henti dan juga menembak seluruh bayangan musuh hologram yang terdapat didalam ruang berdimensi tempatnya berada. Yah,gedung-gedung pencakar tinggi yang terlihat luar biasa jika dilihat justru membuat Tao muak. Muak karena itu hanyalah ruang fake hasil kecanggihan teknologi yang Tao tahu, dia tak cukup tertarik untuk mengagumi jika sedikit saja Tao lengah maka peluru akan menembus kulitnya.

'Sial, seluruh tubuhku benar-benar kelelahan. Seharusnya aku makan dulu tadi' ringis Tao.

JLEBB ...

Ruangan dimensi Tao menghilang tiba-tiba, berganti dengan suasana putih kosong tanpa celah sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Tao terduduk dengan peluh yang membasahi kaos hitam dan celana training yang dipakainya.

Plok-Plok, tepukan tangan terdengar dan empat orang namja dengan ketampanan luar biasa membuat Tao berdecih tak suka.

"Kau masih hebat Baby panda" puji Wu Zun—namja tertua diantara mereka.

"Kembalilah bersama Kami panda, _fù qīn_ membutuhkanmu" ucap Calvin, namja yang menjemputnya di dorm tadi.

Tao berdiri kesal, matanya menatap keempat orang itu dengan kilat membunuh yang besar diwajahnya. Wajahnya berubah datar dan berjalan menuju pintu yang sebelumnya digunakan empat orang itu untuk masuk.

Tao sangat mengenal tempat ini, tentu saja dia tak akan tersesat di salah satu bangunan rumah lamanya sendiri.

.

..

.

Tao melangkah santai tak memperdulikan pandangan hormat oleh seluruh anak buah dan pelayan keluarganya berjejer rapi di sampingnya.

Matanya menatap tajam pintu raksasa berwarna putih yang diketahui sebagai ruangan dimana ayahnya berada.

BRAKK!

Tanpa merasa kesakitan Tao menendang pintu besar itu hingga terbuka paksa, kumpulan manusia yang berada didalam ruangan itu tersentak dan menatapnya heran. Para manusia memakai pakaian hitam sudah mengurung Tao dengan senjata api dan pedang samurai ditangan mereka.

"Lepaskan, jangan menyakiti anak bungsuku" perintah seorang namja tua yang masih terlihat gagah dalam balutan pakaian khas dunia mafia.

Barisan itu perlahan mundur, memanfaatkan hal itu Tao memukul salah satu namja yang berada disampingnya dan merebut senjata api dengan jenis QSZ -92 mengarahkannya ke orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya tadi.

Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap.

Empat namja yang baru saja menyusul Tao sudah tiba dan berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tertarik.

Tao tak akan mungkin menembak ayahnya sendiri—mereka yakin itu.

DORR!

Seluruh pasang mata membulat saat peluru yang ditembakan Tao tepat mengenai guci yang berada diatas kursi yang diduduki ayah mereka.

Dalam hatinya Calvin meringis, begitupun ketiga lainnya. Beberapa centi saja jika Tao mau maka peluru itu akan bersarang dikepala ayah mereka—ayah Tao.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih sehebat seperti dulu baby Tao" puji sang ayah tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Berterima kasihlah pada keempat saudaraku yang sudah memberiku pemanasan di ruang latihan sebelumnya" datar—wajah Tao datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tak adal lagi ekspresi malu-malu yang sering ditunjukinya saat bersama member maupun fansnya.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti tujuanku membawamu ke China hari ini baby, kembalilah pada keluarga Xuè"

"Margaku adalah Huang. Sejak 4 tahun lalu namaku telah menghilang dari sejarah keluarga Xuè"

DORR!

Sekali lagi—sekali lagi Tao menembakan peluru ke sebuah lukisan dinding yang berada didekat singgasana sang Ayah duduk.

Seluruh manusia yang berada didalam ruang ruang itu menatap marah ke arah Tao, tentu saja Lukisan yang diagungkan oleh Klan mereka ditembaki oleh seorang remaja yang masih berumur 19 tahun—mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun. Karena Remaja itulah anak kesayangan dari Tuan mereka.

Bocah berwajah polos yang menjadi legenda dalam klan mereka, bocah yang sejak dulunya sudah ditakuti oleh seluruh Mafia dari seluruh dunia. Sang Legenda Cina yang mempunyai kekuatan istimewa dihari kelahirannya.

Bocah sadis, pembunuh berdarah dingin diusianya yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Bocah Jenius yang membuat para Yakuza jepang menunduk dibawah perintahnya saat berusia 7 tahun. Ditakuti sepanjang sejarah.

Xuè Zi Tao—yang kemudian memutuskan hubungannya dalam keluarga Xuè. Dan dunia mengenalnya sebagai Huang Zi Tao—salah satu member EXO boyband terkenal di dalam Hallyuwood.

"Ha...Ha...Ha... baby panda tersayang, kau tahu resiko terbesarmu jika para anak manusia yang mengaku sebagai member dalam boyband bodoh EXO mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Ituah kenapa kau bersedia mengikuti Calvin dan terbang ke China dengan Jet pribadiku."

Tao diam, untuk apa membantah jika hal itu benar.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, katakan apa tujuanmu memanggilku kembali ke Klan. Katakan alasan yang pantas" suaranya yang dalam dan wajah dengan seringai menakutkan bagai iblis itu membuat sang Ayah tersentak.

"Tao, dengarkan _fùqīn. _Dunia hitam sedang bermasalah, banyak kelompok dari berbagai penjuru dunia sedang mencoba menaklukan Klan keluarga kita. _Fùqīn _hanya tak ingin kau lengah dan lupa pada keadaan siapa kau sebenarnya, kau ingat posisimu. Seluruh dunia dan isinya merupakan kepalsuan semata. Kembalillah ke Korea, _fùqīn _akan mengerahkan seluruh anggota klan untuk melindungimu dan seluruh saudaramu di EXO."

"Kami mengawasimu dari jauh, wajahmu aman karena tak diketahui oleh penjahat mafia maupun penjahat kelas dunia lainnya." Tambah Namja tua itu dengan wibawanya.

Tao berjalan menuju Namja itu, wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi menyebabkan beberapa pihak agak hawatir akan tingkah apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi.

Pluk... Tao memeluk sang Ayah erat. Tak ada lagi wajah datar yang terpasang diwajahnya,

"_Xièxiè bàba, wǒ ài ni ..._" ucap tao pelan.

Sang Ayah tersenyum, dia merindukan baby pandanya. Dia tahu bahwa keputusan ini tepat, biarkan sang anak menggapai impiannya sendiri. Sejak awal, dia hanya ingin memperingatkan Tao akan bahaya yang akan terjadi. Dia sangat menyayangi anak kesayangannya ini.

* * *

"Terima kasih Wu Zun gege, Calvin gege, Jiro gege, dan Aaron gege" ucap Tao tulus sembari memeluk keempatnya erat.

Calvin mendengus, sikap Tao berbanding terbalik saat pertama kali tadi.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu ge" sindir Tao, wajahnya kembali datar.

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai adik bodoh dengan seribu wajah sepertimu eoh." Calvin kesal sekali.

Sejak awal mereka tak akan bisa membalas Tao. Walaupun kelimanya merupakan saudara kandung—tapi berbeda untuk Tao. Dialah yang terpilih, sang malaikat maut. Tak ada yang bisa menebak pemikiran remaja dihadapan mereka berempat.

Setelah memberikan lambaian singkat, pintu pesawat pribadi milik keluarganya tertutup. Keempat saudaranya sudah kembali ke China.

"Shit, sudah jam 9 malam. Suho hyung akan membunuhku" maki Tao tak jelas, anak buah keluarganya mempersilahkan Tao masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk mengantarkan tuan mudanya itu pulang ke dorm.

..

* * *

CKLEK..

.

Dengan berjinjit Tao melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Sepatunya dia lepas asal dan ditaruh acak pada rak disampingnya.

DEG—jantung Tao hampir melompat, Kris berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Hehe ... Annyeong Kris ge" sapa Tao ramah. Sudah ketahuan yah mau bagaimana lagi, terpaksa Tao berpura-pura santai daripada disalahkan nanti.

"Dari ... Mana ... ?" kedua suku kata yang ditekankan Kris dalam bahasa korea membuat Tao hampir cekikikan tertawa, terdengar aneh menurutnya xD

Para member lainnya yang tak sengaja melihatnya justru ikut berdiri menatap Tao dan Kris dengan penasaran.

"Annyeong hyungdeul, Kkamjong dan Sehunnie" kata Tao dengan suara yang halus sedikit mengeluarkan aura aegyo berharap tak dimarahi.

Wajah Tao memelas menatap penuh harap ke arah Lay, berharap namja yang sangat disayanginya itu mau menyelamatkan dari tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kalian membuat uri panda takut eh, ayo Tao jangan berdiri kita duduk saja"

Kya... Tao sangat bersyukur pada Lay yang menyeretnya dari hadapan mereka dan menundukannya di sofa. Setidaknya duduk lebih baik daripada berdiri menurutnya.

"Jadi kau darimana saja Tao?" tanya Suho

"Sudah kubilang hyung, bertemu teman kan?"

"Dan pulang sampai malam begini? Handphhonemu tak bisa dihubungi" tambah Kris dengan wajah galak

"Eung ... mianhae, batrei ponselku habis ge. Temanku dari China datang, makanya aku sengaja mengunjunginya. Sudah empat tahun kami tak bertemu" ucap Tao dengan wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa asalkan lain kali pastikan ponselmu selalu aktiv dan memberi kabar ne. Sekarang kembali ke aktifitas kalian masing-masing, atau tidur. Kita akan ke Jepang besok." Ucap sang leader—Suho.

Tao mengangguki cepat, dan menyeret kakinya masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Kris.

Tao baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan piama lucu bermotif hitam putih seperti panda, dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kris yang langsung menuju tempat tidur membaringkan dirinya.

"Gege..? kau marah padaku?" tanya Tao gugup, sedari tadi pandangan Kris kearahnya terus tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau bertemu siapa tadi?"

"Calvin gege" ucap Tao cepat dan ikut membaringkkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Aku mengantuk ge, Jaljayo" tambah Tao dan memeluk boneka panda besarnya.

Ya, Tao sangat capek dengan aktifitas hari ini. semuanya terlalu mendadak, fisik dan batinnya sangat butuh kerja lebih seharian. Dia butuh tidur cukup dan membuat Kris agar tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

**- T B C -**

**Bagaimana Tao menjalani hidupnya setelah ini ?**

**rahasia yang tak akan mungkin dia simpan selamanya dari member EXO lainnya.**

**Titan menunggu Review untuk chapter pertama ini :) jika cukup bagus responsenya akan titan lanjutin Fanfict ini secepatnya.**

**bertambahnya cast di setiap chapter akan terjadi.**

**Gomawo *BBuingBBuing**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dear TaoTao

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 2**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime - Romance**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**.**

**Note : buat yang tanyain **_Fùqīn _**itu siapa? **_Fùqīn _**itu kalo di indonesia panggilan hormatnya untuk Bapak. Saudara-saudara Tao di fict ini emang memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan hormat. Tapi kalo Tao lagi senang dia lebih suka manggil **_bàba _**atau Papa biar terkesan manja gitu *bbuingbbuing**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**- Don't Like Don't Read –**

**.**

**Part sebelumnya : **

"Gege..? kau marah padaku?" tanya Tao gugup, sedari tadi pandangan Kris kearahnya terus tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau bertemu siapa tadi?"

"Calvin gege" ucap Tao cepat dan ikut membaringkkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Aku mengantuk ge, Jaljayo" tambah Tao dan memeluk boneka panda besarnya.

Ya, Tao sangat capek dengan aktifitas hari ini. semuanya terlalu mendadak, fisik dan batinnya sangat butuh kerja lebih seharian. Dia butuh tidur cukup dan membuat Kris agar tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

* * *

**Now :**

.

.

Akita,Japan.

Setelah melakukan sesi jumpa fans di Jepang, agensi SM memberikan libur selama 2 hari penuh pada setiap member EXO. Mereka memutuskan mengunjungi Akita yang terkenal dengan Hot Onsen dan menginap di penginapan yang sudah disediakan.

Tak akan ada para fans yang mengganggu mereka kedua belas, promo masa Mama dan History sudah berakhir.

Penginapan yang disewa untungnya berisi 12 kamar yang memudahkan para member untuk beristirahat di tempat masing-masing.

Tao baru akan keluar kamarnya saat tak sengaja matanya menatap Kris Lay dan Suho yang sedang mengobrol bebas di ruang tengah. Penginapan yang disewa mereka memnag lebih dibilang mirip Rumah.

Tao tersenyum paksa, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kris menyukai Lay dan Lay juga menyukai Kris. Matanya menutup sebentar menahan sakit di hatinya, setelah yakin wajah polos dan murni milik Tao sudah kembali—Tao berjalan menuju ketiganya.

"Hyung, yang lain kemana?" tanya Tao manja sembari memeluk lengan Suho manja

"Baekki Chanyeol Chen dan Baozi pergi ke pemandian pagi ini, sedangkan Hunhan dan Kai-Kyungsoo pergi mengunjungi daerah sekitar." Jawab Suho penuh sayang.

Menggangguki kepalanya imut, Tao menatap Kris-Lay yang duduk berdampingan. Senyum innocent dikembangkannya,

"Kalian berdua terlihat cocok hehehe"

Lay tersenyum malu, Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-panda. Sedangkan Suho? Namja panda—Tao dengan jelas merasakan badan leader mereka tersentak.

'Suho Hyung menyukai Lay. Aku tak mungkin salah' batin Tao.

Tersenyum singkat, Tao berdiri meninggalkan ketiga orang itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Kris

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, tak usah menemaniku" bertepatan dengan ucapannya Tao berjalan cepat, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kris perhatian padanya, hanya sebagai kakak untuknya. Kris menyukai Lay, dan Tao mengetahui hal itu.

_._

_Drrtt ... Drrtt_

From : Brother 3

Aku di Senshu Park, temui aku disana _Xióngmāo._

_._

'Selalu bertingkah semaunya'batin Tao.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 10 menit, Tao tiba di sebuah taman luas. Matanya menatap satu persatu bangku mencari keberadaan Gege tersayangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau sendiri yang menangani pengamananku Jiro gege" ucap Tao menundukan dirinya disebelah namja tampan salah satu dari keempat saudara kandungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu baby, aku meminta _Fùqīn _untuk memimpin penjagaanmu" ucap Jiro sembari memeluk pinggang Tao erat.

Tao tersenyum, sejak dulu diantara seluruh Saudara Kandungnya hanya Jirolah yang selalu membuatnya merasa spesial di tempat terkutuk milik klan Xuè.

"Hm.. aku tau ge."

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh gege kandungnya sendiri, masa lalunya terlalu gelap. Xuè Jiro—kakak laki-laki yang sangat dicintai Tao dulu.

Cinta? Huang Zi Tao atau Xuè Zi Tao mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Itu dulu, sekarang hatinya justru tertambat pada namja tampan yang menjadi salah satu membernya sendiri Kris.

Percintaannya menyedihkan sekali, sejak dulu Tao mengutuk dirinya yang kenapa tak menyukai seorang wanita saja. Kenapa harus seorang laki-laki.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, sejak dulu - sekarang – dan selamanya" ucapan Jiro membuat Tao tersentak.

"Maafkan aku ge" Tao kesal, dia dan jiro tak akan mungkin bisa bersama. Takdir mereka selamanya adalah Kakak-Adik.

Tao menyentuh pelan paras tampan namja itu, mendekatkan wajah keduanya—mengecupnya lembut. Jiro mengerjapkan matanya saat Tao menjauhkan lagi wajah keduanya.

"Kau seperti Uke gege. Sekali-kali berinisiatiflah duluan" ucap Tao dengan Seringai menyebalkan diwajah manisnya.

Jiro terdiam, tangannya membentuk kode khusus. Namja panda tersenyum—Tao tahu maksud kakaknya adalah mengusir beberapa anak buah yang tersebar dan pasti sedang menonton keduanya saat ini.

Tao baru saja akan tertawa jika Jiro tak menariknya tiba-tiba dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

Tao terbuai, ciuman sang Kakak kandungnya sedari dulu menurutnya yang terbaik. Uri panda lupa kalau dia memang hanya pernah berciuman dengan Kakak laki-lakinya itu saja.

Keduanya saling melumat tak mau kalah menciptakan _French Kiss _hingga suara desahan Tao terdengar, tangannya dikalungkan mesra keleher Jiro. Sedangkan Jiro sendiri mulai terbuai ciuman dengan adiknya itu, tangannya menekan lembut leher sang adik—

"T-Tao_"

DEG

Keduanya sontak melepaskan ciuman basah itu, lelehan saliva dan bibir bengkak Tao membuat HunHan couple dan KaiSoo couple tersentak.

Jiro tanpa malu membersihkan mulut Tao dengan jarinya lembut, menatap penuh arti kearah Namja panda yang masih kaget akan kedatangan membernya.

"T-Tao dia _" ucapan Kyungsoo yang gugup menyadarkan namja panda itu.

Tao menatap Jiro, seolah meminta maaf aktifitas keduanya harus dihentikan sekarang. Jiro menggangguk, namja tampan itu mengerti. Sembari mengecup kening Tao lembut—Jiro berdiri dan menjauhkan langkahnya meninggalkan taman.

..

..

* * *

..

Tao dan kedua pasangan tadi memasuki Penginapan dengan diam, Tao menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tao kau menyusul mereka? Ayo kalian berlima kita duduk dulu" ajakan Baekhyun membuat Tao dengan berat hati terpaksa mendudukan dirinya dilantai yang sudah dilapisi Daiza/alas.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Suho heran

Member yang lain menatap keheranan, Sehun dan Kai bersikap santai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga Luhan panik sendiri. Tao terdiam—didalam hatinya sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'C'mon Tao, say something. Bersikaplah santai dengan kebohongan yang sudah sering kau lakukan itu' semangatnya.

"Hei, ayolah. Ada apa dengan kalian?" ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran diwajahnya, berharap suasana kaku ini mencair.

"Itu ... Kami ... Emm Ya kami_" ucapan Luhan yang gugup terpotong

"Mereka berempat mendapatiku sedang berciuman dengan seseorang Hyung" ujar Tao memasang senyum tak bermasalahnya.

"APAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Lay-Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Xiumin heboh. Suho-Kris-dan Chen menatap Tao yang sedang meringis dengan penuh tuntutan.

"Wae? Aku sudah 19 tahun hyungdeul. Tentu saja aku sudah boleh berciuman bukan" ujar Tao ngambek, pandangan seluruh membernya semakin pucat mendengar perkataannya ini.

"Tao ... Kau bagaimana bisa?" ucap Xiumin linglung.

"Kalian berlebihan" Tao segera beranjak dari situ secepatnya dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, merasa resah Tao memutuskan memakaikan headset dan memutar lagu di ipod miliknya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Suho mengarahkan pandangan bertanya pada Kai

"Kalian mendengarnya Hyung, tadi saat melewati taman kami tak sengaja melihat Tao sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja. Karena paksaan Kyungsoo Hyung dan Luhan Hyung kami berencana menyapanya. Siapa sangka justru mereka berdua malah asik berciuman, untung saja taman sangat sepi" ucap Kai santai

"De..dengan siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu Hyung, wajahnya bukan orang jepang atau korea. Bisa jadi China" balas Kai

"Ah sepertinya dia pacarnya Tao mungkin, kalau kalian melihatnya tadi WOW benar-benar luar biasa. _French Kiss_ eh, Awww—Appo Luhannie Hyung" ringis Sehun

Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap magnae itu penuh tatapan tajam.

"Ok ..Ok aku tak akan berbicara lagi. Toh memang betul kan" ucap Sehun cuek

* * *

.

"Mereka sudah memastikan _Master_, Xuè Zi Tao atau Huang Zi Tao adalah namja yang sama. Dialah pewaris asli Klan Xuè yang legendaris" suara yang terdengar lewat Loudspeaker ponsel membuat namja muda pemilik ponsel yang dipanggil tuan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Perhatikan langkah kalian, segera buat penyambutan untuk mereka. Hati-hati dengan orang-orang dari Klan Xuè. Mereka pasti melindunginya" ujarnya dengan suara tenang sembari memutuskan saluran telepon tanpa mendengar jawaban anak buahnya lebih dahulu.

'Terima kehancuranmu Zi Tao, kematianmu sama dengan Kehancuran Klan Xuè' kekeh namja itu senang.

.

* * *

.

Incheon Internatioanal Airport, South Korea.

Blitz ... Blitz ..

Suara jepretan paparazzi meramaikan kumpulan manusia-manusia yang lebih didominankan yeoja itu tampak saling mendorong demi melihat sang Idola mereka secara mendekat.

Berbagai macam Banner bertuliskan mengenai member EXO dimana-mana membuat Tao meringis, tulisan 'KRISTAO' membuatnya tanpa sadar menyeringai sinis. Apa mereka tak sadar eh, kalau setiap moment Kris Tao itu hanya bualan hasil rekayasa manajemen mereka saja.

Bukan berarti mereka REAL seperti yang diharapkan, karena buktinya Kris menyukai seorang Zhang Yi Xing. Lay eomma—panggilan kesayangan Tao untuknya, Lay yang baik hati, penuh kasih sayang, lembut dan perhatian. Bukan seorang Zi Tao yang manja, kekanakan, pemalu, dan menyusahkan.

Miris.

Tao berjalan menyusuri langkah para Hyungdeulnya duluan, tak ingin tertarik atau terdorong akibat kerumunan penggemar yang mengelilingi mereka semua.

Matanya tak sengaja menatap Kris yang berdiri didepannya melindungi posisi Lay dengan merentangkan kedua lengan disampingnya.

"KRIS LAY TAO" teriakan kedua nama member itu membahana

Kris yang terdorng sukses memeluk Lay didepannya, setiap orang mulai merekam kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Untungnya Tao secepat mungkin dengan refleksnya yang bagus menahan keduanya sebelum benar-benar terjatuh.

Kerumunan itu semakin lama semakin terasa sesak menurut Tao, para bodyguard yang berada disampingnya terus membantu mengamankan. Sedikit lagi mereka akan tiba di mobil besar milik manajemen yang sudah standby sedari tadi sebelum—

_Ugh.. Sial..._

Kondisi panas, seluruh member panik begitupun fans. Keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali, Suho segera berlari kearah Tao yang terduduk dengan kondisi darah yang mulai membahasi kaos putih yang dipakainya.

Chanyeol bahkan Chen membantu para bodyguard meredakan kepanikan di bandara internasional itu, Tao meringis—matanya dia layangkan menusuk kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang ditahan oleh petugas keamanan yang justru tersenyum mengerikan kearahnya.

Tao sadar, yeoja itu bukan antifansnya. Sejak awal yeoja itu memang ditargetkan untuk membunuhnya. Dia lengah, kondisi memang tak memungkin untuk seluruh anak buahnya menyebar membantu pewaris klan yang sudah lama mundur itu.

Dengan dibantu Suho dan lainnya Tao berdiri dan secepatnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke Rumah Sakit.

..

Berita menyebar.

'Maknae EXO M—Huang Zi Tao mengalami penusukan di perut akibat ulah tingkah Antifans yang brutal'

Headline news menyebar diseluruh jaringan sosial dan komunikasi di Korea Selatan, China, dan berbagai negara yang mengidolakan Boyband papan atas itu.

* * *

Samsung International Hospital

1315 Room

.

Seluruh member duduk mengelilingi luasnya ruangan kamar VIP yang menjadi ruang rawat Tao, namja panda itu menghela nafas bosan—dia tak apa-apa.

'Demi Tuhan, ini hanya goresan biasa. Bukan luka tusuk yang membuatku mati seketika' ringis batin Tao.

Dia sudah memprotes kepada Manager Hyung juga Suho untuk segera membawanya pulang dan bukan justru menahannya menginap di rumah sakit. Tao benci Rumah sakit.

"Hyung ... Ayolah aku mohon ne" ucap Tao pada Suho yang duduk dibangku kecil tepat disamping ranjangnya.

Luhan dan Xiumin menahan nafas kesal " Jangan membantah Panda" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Sehun dan Kai tertawa menatap wajah Tao yang merajuk, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur sejak beberapa menit lalu di sofa. Mereka cukup capek dengan perjalanan dan kejadian yang menimpa Tao membuat suasana semakin kacau.

Tao mencoba tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan sang leader mencoba menghilangkan kilatan khawatir di mata sang guardian angel.

"Gwenchanayo hyung, gwenchana.." ucap Tao lembut, Suho membalas tatapan Tao dengan tersenyum pahit.

Didalam hatinya Suho atau Kim Joonmyeon terpukul, sang magnae panda mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia cemburu melihat sosok Lay yang menangis akibat kondisi Tao bersandar dengan Kris yang duduk diam disampingnya.

'Aku bukan Hyung yang baik, tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tao justru terpecah karena perasaan pribadi milikku sendiri'

..

..

Dua hari sejak kepulangan Tao dari rumah sakit, semua member EXO yang sudah selesai melakukan promo tour album mereka memang sudah bisa beristirahat tanpa harus terganggu untuk mempersiapkan comeback mereka yang masih lama lagi.

Tao yang sendirian di kamarnya menarik sebuah pistol kecil dari balik lemarinya, teringat bahwa sang Kakak yang pernah dicintainya—Jiro menyerahkan pistol ini untuknya berjaga-jaga.

Tao tahu sang kakak merasa bersalah akibat kelalaian anak buahnya, Tao tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang marah besar disana.

"FN57 heh? Baguslah dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Sebaiknya aku harus mulai berhati-hati sejak sekarang" ucap Tao datar. Tangannya memainkan pistol yang diberikan oleh orang suruhan Jiro saat dia masih menjadi pasien rumah sakit.

Luka kecil seperti itu hanyalah hal biasa yang sering didapatkan Tao dulu—dulu saat dirinya masih disebut bocah.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah kamarnya membuat Tao tersadar dan menyembunyikan pistol tadi ketempat semula,

.

Cklek

"Kau sudah bangun Tao-er?" tanya Kris, namja cina itu menduduki dirinya di ranjang Tao tidur sembari mengelus puncak kepala Tao lembut

"Hm ne Kris ge" ucap Tao singkat.

Sejak kembalinya Tao dari China untuk menemui ayahnya, Tao memang sudah memutuskan menyerah atas rasa dihatinya terhadap Kris. Dia tak akan bertingkah seenaknya dan merebut perhatian Kris lagi.

Toh misalnya didepan Fans mereka hanya butuh melakukan Fan Service biasa, seperti perasaannya pada Jiro dulu. Tao yakin akan menemukan orang lain yang dicintainya, jika bisa namja itu ingin agar hatinya tak bisa lagi merasakan perasaan terkutuk ini.

Perasaan yang akan membawanya ke ajang penghancuran, perasaan yang tak pantas untuk Iblis sepertinya. Perasaan yang membuat Ibunya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Tao... Kau melamun" ucap Kris sedikit khawatir saat mata maknaenya berkaca-kaca

"Apa bekas lukamu masih sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Tao duduk dan memeluk Kris erat, air mata mengalir disela kedua pipinya. Tao rindu ibunya, dia merindukan sosok wajah cantik yang melahirkannya didunia ini.

Walaupun bingung dengan sikap Tao, Kris tetap memeluk namja panda itu. berharap pelukannya memberikan kehangatan untuk maknaenya.

.

CKLEK- Lay yang baru membuka pintu kamar KrisTao mematung,

"Ah .. Maaf ... Aku" ujar Lay tergagap,

Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao cepat hingga Tao akhirnya sadar akan kehadiran Lay dikamar mereka, Kris beranjak menuju pintu dimana Lay berdiri, menepuk pundak namja cantik itu sekilas dan memberikan senyum khas miliknya.

"Maafkan aku ge, aku tadi sangat merindukan sosok _Māmā._" Ujar Tao mencoba menjelaskan.

Lay tersenyum singkat dan bergegas menyusul Kris.

Tao terpaku—pandangan tadi, pandangan yang sering dilayangkan para tetua klannya saat dia masih bocah dulu. Pandangan merendahkan dan mengasihaninya seolah dia hanyalah anak rapuh yang akan pecah jika disentuh.

"Damn it! Zhang Yi Xing" wajah itu kembali—wajah kelam dan menyimpan sejuta kegelapan dibola mata **Xuè Zi Tao.**

**.**

* * *

.

"Sudah kau bereskan hmm?"

"Sudah _Master_. Yeoja itu sudah dibunuh, tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa ini perbuatan kita."

"Hm, klan Xuè tak akan mudah dibodohi. Teruskan ancaman kita pada namja itu, buat mereka kalang kabut sebelum puncaknya nanti." Perintah sang _Master_ membuat seorang namja yang memakai pakaian putih itu bergegas pergi dari ruangan mewah sang _Master._

_._

* * *

.

Tao tersenyum—matanya menatap kerlipan kota Seoul dari jendela Grand Royal Hotel. Tepatnya kamar di lantai 58 yang disewa olehnya sendiri.

Tenang saja, tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa dia menginap di Hotel ini kecuali Xuè Jiro yang menyewa kamar ini atas namanya. Tao bosan di dormnya sendiri dan memutuskan beristirahat dikamar mewah daripada meladeni keributan para membernya.

Sepuntung rokok bertengger manis di bibirnya,

Ting Tong ...

Bel kamar yang berbunyi membuat Tao curiga, kakaknya sedang berada di London untuk beberapa hari. Hanya anak buah biasalah yang mengamatinya dari jauh, jadi tak mungkin ada yang berani mendatangi kamarnya.

Merasa santai, Tao beranjak membuka pintu kamar itu dan hanya menemukan selembar Amplop kosong berwarna hitam tergeletak di lantai.

Buru-buru mengambil amplop itu dan akan menutup pintu sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi gerakannya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tao?" Shim Changmin—Maknae DBSK yang terkenal berdiri didepan kamar yang berhadapan langsungg dengan kamar Tao.

Tak menjadi gugup, Tao bahkan tersenyum manis sembari menyembunyikan amplop tadi dibelakang badannya.

"Ah Changmin hyung, kenapa hyung disini?" Tao membalik pertanyaan namja tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mempersilahkan ku masuk daripada ada salah satu fans yang melihat kita berdua" ajak Changmin yang diangguki oleh Tao spontan.

Tao menutup pintu dan memastikannya terkunci menyusul langkah Changmin yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa besarnya. Matanya membulat saat sadar bahwa puntung rokok miliknya masih menyala,

"Kau seorang perokok? Aku baru tahu" Changmin dengan seringai andalannya menatap maknae china dihadapannya.

Keduanya memang satu manajemen, tapi hanya saling mengetahui saja. Tak pernah banyak berinteraksi dekat seperti ini.

"Rahasiakan itu Hyung" ujar Tao bersikap biasa.

"Oke, kau sendiri disini?"

"Ya, hanya ingin mengistirahatkan pikiran"

Changmin diam dan mengangguki perkataan namja manis itu. sebagai senior dia cukup wajar dengan kondisi Tao sebagai seorang Boyband yang masih dibilang baru walaupun popularitasnya segera menanjak.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau menyewa sebuah kamar dengan ukuran Prsidential suite eh"

"Menyindirkan hyung? Aku bisa dibilang punya banyak uang" jawab Tao dengan senyuman manis—polos hingga membuat Changmin bertepuk tangan didalam hatinya.

'Menarik' batin Changmin

"Hyung, kau akan kemana setelah ini? bukankah DBSK sudah berakhir masa promonya di Jepang?" tanya Tao mengalihkan pemikiran Changmin, sekali tatap saja Tao cukup yakin Changmin adalah seorang jenius yang akan menyadari kejanggalan pada dirinya.

"Aku berencana pulang, tapi Yunho hyung memesan kamar berdua khusus untukku dan dia. Sayang sekali Yunho hyung malah ketiduran karena letih. Aku memutuskan keluar sebentar tapi siapa yang tahu malah bertemu denganmu" jelas Changmin

Tao hanya mengangguki paham—sedikit iri pada Homin Couple yang selalu bersama.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Aku? Hanya tergores biasa saja hyung. Tapi paparazzi malah melebih-lebihkan semuanya" balas Tao dengan wajah Aegyo andalannya

Malam itu keduanya terus mengobrol hingga Changmin terpaksa harus kembali kekamarnya akibat panggilan telepon dari Yunho. Setelah sebelumnya saling bertukar nomor ponsel berharap hubungan mereka akrab layaknya sahabat dibanding Senior-Junior.

Tao berteriak keras, emosi tak tampak di depan wajahnya yang dingin. Kertas yang berada didalam amplop tadi dibakarnya tanpa sisa.

_Dear TaoTao,_

_MATI._

Tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah.

* * *

**ooo TBC ooo**

**Chapter 2 dateng xD**

**Udah aku usahain buat update secepatnya nih loh readers**

**Respon reviewnya pada bagus-bagus semua sih hehehehe**

**Makasih juga buat yg udah ngefav sam ngefoll fanfict gaje buatan titan ini.**

**Terus Review yah... biar aku semangat buat update cepat juga ...**

XiuBy PandaTao : Iya ini bakal official pair, tp ada slightnya dikit-dikit sih xD, pantau terus yah ...

**zakurafrezee** : iya bakal ada romancenya sih -_- tp belom pasti chapter berapa adanya, kan harus ada crimenya juga.

**dia. huang91** : setuju...kalo krisnya selingkuh tinggal ditembak aja DORR! Pai-pai Duizzang #smirkevilTao. Iyaa pantau terus ya, aku bagiin ttiap cast usahain dpet peran mereka masing-masing. Yah mau gmna lagi Lay jadi org ketiga sih :')

**onkey shipper04** : Tadaa ... chap 2 dtg xD

ahmad hilmi : done. Chap 2 dtg.

princess huang : ini updatenya cepet kan :D

**Aulexo** : gomawo udh mereview ... chap-chap selanjutnya bakal aku kasih moment KrisTao kok hehehehehe ... pantau and review terus yaaa yaaa

**Couphie** : sudh titan lanjutin #pasangwajahbodoh xD

**mirarose86** : done :D

**huangxitao7** : udah nih...kilat kan ? tenang aja.. author ga berani main mukul2 ... hahaha

**arvita. kim** : makasih sarannya chingu ... :* terus pantau next chap nya yah...

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : done :D

**Super Maureen** : hehe gomawo ne *wink

Taobabypanda : done :D

Pandachinaexo : hohoho Tao uke perkasa kali yee

**coffe latte** : slm kenal juga chingu. Done :D

**anisa.r. ramadhani 1** : pasang banner KrisTao dimana-mana kkekekeke

hikmatuink : ini ga lama kan ? xD

**missjelek** : done :D

**Aswshn** : gomawo chingu ^^ iya iya ... udah kilat kan nih?


	3. Chapter 3 - Almost!

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 3**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime - Romance**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

..

**Part sebelumnya : **

Tao hanya mengangguki paham—sedikit iri pada Homin Couple yang selalu bersama.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Aku? Hanya tergores biasa saja hyung. Tapi paparazzi malah melebih-lebihkan semuanya" balas Tao dengan wajah Aegyo andalannya

Malam itu keduanya terus mengobrol hingga Changmin terpaksa harus kembali kekamarnya akibat panggilan telepon dari Yunho. Setelah sebelumnya saling bertukar nomor ponsel berharap hubungan mereka akrab layaknya sahabat dibanding Senior-Junior.

Tao berteriak keras, emosi tak tampak di depan wajahnya yang dingin. Kertas yang berada didalam amplop tadi dibakarnya tanpa sisa.

_Dear TaoTao,_

_MATI._

Tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah.

.

* * *

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis tertidur pulas di ranjang yang hanya ditempatinya sendiri, cahaya matahari yang perlahan masuk melewati celah jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai horden sama sekali tak mengganggu kepulasan Tao yang masih setia berada di alam mimpi.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran ponsel yang berada di dekat nakas kecil disamping ranjang tampaknya berhasil mengalahkan sang matahari, buktinya kelopak mata panda Tao perlahan mulai bergerak resah menandakan pemilik ponsel mulai terbangun. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari keberadaan ponsel tanpa harus membuka matanya yang terasa berat,

Klik.

"_Yeoboseyo_" sapa Tao hampir tak ada suara

".."

"_Hmm.. Arraseo Hyung, sampai jumpa_"

Klik.

Tao mematikan sambungan telepon dan membuka matanya perlahan, Tao duduk perlahan dan mulai meregangkan anggota tubuhnya yang kaku.

Jam di dinding kamar dorm sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk mereka yang hanya tidur selama 5 jam, EXO baru selesai melakukan pemotretan di majalah tengah malam dan tiba di dorm pukul 2 pagi.

Diliriknya Kris yang masih tertidur di ranjang onebad miliknya, namja china itu terlihat sangat tampan walau masih tertidur. Menatap wajah itu saja membuat seluruh kantuk Tao hilang seketika, dengan semangat yang membuncah Tao beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih membersihkan diri, Tao sudah keluar dengan pakaian rapi dan mengeringkan rambut basahnya menggunakan hairdrier.

Mungkin karena gerakan namja panda yang cukup ribut membuat namja tampan a.k.a Kris terbangun, pandangannya diarahkan pada Tao yang sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu mereka—History.

"Kau sudah rapi? Bukankah jadwal kita hari ini Siang?"

Tao berbalik kearah Kris yang masih dalam posisi tidur,

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang Ge" jawab Tao dengan senyum lembut, wajahnya memancarkan kebahagian yang terlihat jelas. Hal itu membuat Kris mengernyit bingung,

"Siapa?"

"Senior kita ge, hihihi Changmin Hyung" Tao terkekeh mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat di hotel dan berbagai kekonyolan yang diceritakan Changmin membuatnya tertawa.

Kris bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Tao yang berdiri didepan cermin besar, berdiri membelakangi Tao menghadap cermin dan matanya menatap Tao penuh tuntutan.

"Changmin sunbae? Bukankah kau tidak pernah akrab atau terlihat berbicara dengannya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Wae? Aku sering berkirim pesan dengannya akhir-akhir ini. hari ini Changmin Hyung mengajakku sarapan bersama, katanya dia akan mengajakku kerestoran perancis favoritnya loh ge" jawab Tao dengan ekspresi berbinar, matanya dikejapkan imut.

"Hm.. kenapa kau menjauh dariku Tao? Akhir-akhir ini kau sudah jarang bertingkah manja padaku" Kris memeluk sosok manis itu, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam refleksi cermin.

Huang Zi Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks ke pelukan Kris, matanya terpejam. Senyuman tulus terlukis di wajahnya, tak ingin terbawa suasana—Tao berdehem sebentar.

Tubuhnya berbalik, tanpa membuat pelukan Kris terlepas. Tao menyentuh rambut Kris yang acak-acakkan, sedikit memperbaiki bentuknya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih tampan saat bangun tidur Hyung" goda namja manis itu, 'Kau yang tak lagi memperhatikanku Ge, kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan'nya' hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku disampingmu' batin Tao sedih.

Sedikit berjinjit—

CHU~

Tao mengecup pipi kanan Kris, hal yang sering dilakukannya saat mereka masih Trainee dulu.

"Sana mandi ge, pasti Changmin hyung sudah didekat dorm sekarang" Tao melepaskan paksa pelukan Kris, tanpa memperdulikan namja tampan itu lagi.

Setelah mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, Tao berlalu cepat dari dalam kamar miliknya dan Kris. Kris menatap kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup lagi, sebelah tangannya menyentuh bekas kecupan lembut Tao.

'Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku Tao' batin Kris. Namja itu kemudian mengambil handuk miliknya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak ada lagi niatan untuk melanjutkan tidur.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

Changmin dan Tao tak menghiraukan beberapa fans yang sempat mengenali mereka saat ini, keduanya tetap santai dan asik mengobrol sembari menikmati sarapan ala perancis yang sudah dihidangkan.

Tak lama Tao meminta izin untuk ke toilet sebentar yang langsung diangguki oleh Changmin, namja panda itu berjalan santai memasuki toilet pria yang kosong. Tao berdiri santai disamping pintu masuk, pintu terbuka—seorang namja masuk yang baru masuk terkejut saat Tao tiba-tiba mengunci pergerakan badannya.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Tao mengunci pintu toilet sebelum ada pelanggan lain yang masuk. Matanya menatap tajam sosok itu,

"Sedari tadi mengikutiku heh?"

Bukk. Takk. Krekk..

Beberapa pukulan dilayangkan Tao tepat mengenai aliran darah namja itu dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, bunyi tulang yang berderak menandakan bahwa beberapa tulang tampaknya patah. Tanpa perasaan Tao melepas pegangannya sehingga namja tadi terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan . bahkan namja itu tak bisa mengeluarkan ringisan suaranya sedikit pun.

Tangannya memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya, dengan santai Tao menyeret tubuh tak berdaya itu ke dalam salah satu bilik.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya Tao membuka pintu toilet yang dikuncinya dan berjalan keluar, dua orang pria berkebangsaan China berjalan membungkuk hormat saat melewati Tao dan menuju kedalam Toilet.

**Ooo-ooO**

CKITTTT...

"Baiklah baby panda, kita sudah tiba" ucap Changmin dengan senyumnya.

"Gomawo Hyung, sampaikan salamku untuk Yunho hyung ne" ujar Tao ceria

Tao melepaskan seatbelt yang dikenakannya dan keluar dari BMW M5 milik Changmin. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, Tao memastikan bahwa Changmin sudah pergi cukup jauh. Namja itu bukannya kembali ke dalam dorm mereka, justru melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk kedalam mobil sport Dodge Charger SRT8.

"_Xióngmāo_"

"Hm ... ayo pergi ge"

Mobil itu bergerak menjauh dari kawasan Tao dengan kecepatan tinggi, lebih dari satu jam mobil itu mulai memasuki daerah pinggiran Seoul. Setelah melalui jalan berbatu didalam hutan, mobil itu berhenti sebentar didepan gerbang hitam besar sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan mobil itu kembali melaju memasuki kompleks yang tersembunyi.

Didepan mansion mewah berbaris puluhan namja dan beberapa maid yeoja yang membungkuk hormat kearah dua namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil, Tao berjalan tanpa sedikit pun melirik kearah mereka dan berbeda dengan sang kakak Xuè Jiro dibelakangnya masih membalas singkat penghormatan itu.

Tao berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan tertutup yang terdapat seorang yeoja china berdiri menghadap kaca menampilkan sosok namja terikat dengan kepala ditutupi kain hitam.

"Tuan muda Xuè" tunduk yeoja itu hormat,

"Hm.." Tao hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman ringan, Jiro tersenyum singkat pada yeoja yang memang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil.

"Sesuai perintah anda Tuan, kami tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun." Ucap sang yeoja.

"Good Job, Vic" Victoria tersenyum mendengar Tao menyebut nama kecilnya.

Dengan tegap Tao berjalan mengambil benda yang disodorkan Victoria padanya, matanya menatap datar ke arah ponsel yang dipegang Victoria.

"Mobile Phone Gun—pertama kita melihat pistol ini sama saja dengan handphone pada umumnya, dengan bentuk dan kegunaan yang sama. tapi di dalamnya ada pistol 22-caliber, yang bisa ditembakkan." Jelas Victoria dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Tao menyeringai—namja panda itu mengambil alih ponsel tipis berwarna hitam dari tangan Victoria,

"Dilengkapi sensor khusus yang membuatnya tak akan dapat dideteksi, aman jika melewati pemeriksaan bandara"

"Vic Jiejie- kau yang terbaik" senyum kekanakan menghiasi wajah manis itu.

Tao memasuki satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu dan menemui sang namja yang sedang terikat tak berdaya.

KREKK... dengan paksa Tao menarik kain yang menutupi wajah namja yang menurut pendapat Tao kejelekannya mengalahkan Lee—salah satu tokoh anime Naruto yang pernah ditontonnya bersama Kris saat masih Trainee dulu.

"Oke Lee-ssi, aku tau percuma mengintrogasimu dengan memberikan ancaman yang kurasa membuangkan waktuku. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita uji coba hadiah baru yang diberikan Vic jiejie padaku ne?" pandangan Tao melancarkan aegyo dengan semangat, namja ini semangat sekali dengan benda baru yang didapatinya.

" hahu ah_"

"Kau bicara apa Lee-ssi? Tak bisa berbicara heh? Ah Duìbùqǐ! Aku lupa kau masih tertotok dari tadi ne?"

TAK

"BRENGSEK! Kau tak akan hidup lama Xuè Zi Tao-"

CRASHH~

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao"

CRASHH~

"Kau menyebalkan Lee-ssi. Hanya dua tembakan tanpa suara dan kau mati heh? Menjijikan"

Tao menaruh kembali Mobile Phone Gun yang baru dia gunakan kedalam saku jins yang digunakannya, tangannya membersihkan cipratan darah yang terkena bagian wajahnya. Tangannya menarik sebuah pistol FN57 dari belakang baju yang dipakainya dan menodongkan tepat ke mulut namja yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

DORR!  
'Kau menghancurkan moodku' batin Tao kesal.

Pistol yang sempat dia ambil—curi dari dalam mobil kakaknya tadi Tao lempar didekat tubuh mayat tadi dan keluar ruangan menemui Jiro dan Victoria.

"Aku mau mandi Gege, tubuhku terkena darah. Kurasa pistol yang biasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada MPG—tembakannya teredam." Setelah berucap singkat Tao melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai 2.

Kamar yang memang sedari dulu dipersiapkan hanya untuknya.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

DORM EXO

.

"I'm so Tired" keluh Kai, namja itu lebih mimilih duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet berbulu dan mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal. Partnernya Sehun malah sudah berbaring disamping Kai.

Chen dan Xiumin lebih memilih mandi dulu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua belas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang membahas game yang dimainkan oleh leader mereka Suho.

Hanya Lay, Kris dan Tao yang duduk diam di sofa. Masing-masing member sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Hyung apa benar kita akan berlibur eh? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan jika menggunakan pesawat pribadi?" tanya Kai

Suho mempause game yang dimainkannya, "Begitulah yang dikatakan Manager Hyung, kita diundang secara pribadi oleh anak sang Milayader itu. Oleh karena itu jadwal kita dikosongkan selama satu minggu".

"Ehh—maksud kalian apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Makanya panda, seharusnya kau lebih rajin di dorm daripada sering menghilang saat tak ada schedule" jawab Luhan yang baru tiba bersama Kyungsoo dengan duabelas gelas Cappucino hangat untuk mereka dan meletakannya di meja tengah.

"Ya .. Ya arraseo Luhannie gege" Tao mengalah daripada harus berdebat dengan gege cantiknya.

Tao mengambil ponsel disakunya, ponsel yang dia silent terdapat 1 pesan singkat yang sepertinya sudah dikirim sejak tadi.

.

From : Victoria JieJie

Check gallery :p

.

Merasa penasaran, Tao membuka aplikasi galeri ponsel barunya itu.

"MWOOOOO?"

Kris yang berada disamping Tao merebut ponsel panda itu tanpa permisi, sedangkan Tao masih mengerjapkan matanya Shock.

Ekspresi para member pun tak sama jauh dengan magnae panda, bahkan mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat sehingga Kai yang berada disampingnya tertawa kecil.

"Astaga apa ini?"

Sret... mereka menggeser kursor hape ke kanan lagi.

"Oh my God"

Sret...Sret...Sret...

"T-Tao i-ni ka-u..oww—Appo Luhannie hyung"

"Hentikan mulut tajammu itu Sehun, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu tak pernah beres" balas Luhan pelaku penjeweran telinga sang Evil Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian li—WOW...Tao kau ... astaga? Ya ampun?" Xiumin berdecak kagum melihat foto-foto di ponsel milik Tao.

"Ugh -_- berikan padaku Baozi Hyung..." Tao mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Xiumin.

"Tidak akan-YAK! Kris kenapa kau mengembalikannya eoh" Xiumin tak terima dengan Kris yang merebut ponsel Tao dan memberikannya pada namja manis yang sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Tao akan menangis, jangan keterlaluan padanya" ucap Kris datar. Para member mengeluh, padahal namja tinggi itu yang merebut dari tangan Tao pertama.

Tao menatap Kris senang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Huang Zi Tao memeluk sang gege erat dan mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Xièxiè gēgē, wǒ ài nǐ... kau memang penyelamatku, Huh yang lainnya menyebalkan" ucap Tao spontan sembari mehrong kepada hyungdeulnya dan lari mengamankan diri kedalam kamarnya dan Kris.

Kai dan Sehun menyalahkan Kris, sehingga mereka tak bisa mengirim foto yang berada di ponsel Tao tadi. Member yang lain berpencar, Lay menatap sekilas kearah Kris yang masih berdiri sebelum berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan Suho.

Deg- Deg-

Kris menahan nafasnya saat detak jantungnya bertambah intesitas membuatnya merasakan euforia tersendiri—sentuhan Tao masih membekas di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris masih terpaku hanya menertawakannya sebentar sebelum kembali meladeni Baekhyun yang tak bisa diam sedari tadi.

Sementara Tao yang berada didalam kamar mengutuk Victoria sepuasnya, foto-foto bayinya terlihat oleh member EXO. Tao yang dulu walau terlihat manis, tapi menurutnya justru namja manis itu terlihat seperti bayi panda yang baru lahir. Mata panda dan badannya yang gemuk sungguh membuat Tao berpikir bahwa nenek moyangnya dulu adalah panda, dan bukan Kera/Monyet seperti kata Darwin.

'Tapi kenapa Gege-gegeku tampan-tampan semua' pikir Tao. Huh, namja manis itu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan hanya tampan, malah kelewat jadi manis dan cantik. Uri baby panda eoh~

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

Tao dan kesebelas member EXO lainnya menatap horror kearah seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun yang mengenakan Jas putih mahal Alexander Amosu yang pas diwajah manisnya.

Henry Lau—merupakan anak dari legendaris industri judi, Zhoumi Lau. Sang Ayah sendiri adalah miliarder terkaya urutan pertama dalam daftar miliarder terkaya di Hongkong yang dilansir_ Forbes_ pada tahun ini.

"Hi, i'm Henry Lau. Nice to meet you all" suara kekanakan riang itu menyadarkan mereka semua.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri singkat, Henry memimpin langkah memasuki pesawat pribadinya diikuti seluruh member EXO.

Kris dan Suho berjalan lebih sopan dibandingkan member lainnya yang masih takjub dengan kemewahan kelas atas. Oke EXO walaupun seorang idola selama ini jikapun bepergian ke luar negeri mereka hanya duduk di kelas Bisnis. Bukan kelas eksekutif yang hanya dimiliki para Milyader dan selebritas dunia.

Ini menakjubkan, didalam hatinya Suho dan Kris yang berasal dari keluarga berada pun sangat terkesan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pesawat segera take-off dan menuju tujuan wisata mereka kali ini- Naples, Florida.

Henry mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya tersadar salah satu rombongan itu menatapnya tak suka,

"Ah ne, aku bisa memanggil kalian Hyung saja kan?"

"Eh- kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya sang Leader kaget.

"Tentu saja Suho hyung, aku sangat menyukai EXO kalian saat debut dulu. Makanya aku berusaha keras mempelajari bahasanya dan bisa berhadapan dengan kalian."

"Eh benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias

"Iya, member favoritku no. 1 adalah **Huang** Zi Tao" ucap Henry bangga seraya memakirkan senyum manis kearah namja panda yang namanya disebut.

Yang lain mengangguki saja—ayolah mereka berhadapan langsung dengan anak satu-satunya Milyader terkaya di Hongkong oke. Tentu saja mereka gugup.

Tao mendengus pelas, matanya menatap Henry dengan aura membunuh.

Salah satu pramugari membawakan makanan untuk para member dan Henry, satunya lagi membawa minuman yang tak sengaja tersandung hingga membasahi blazer hitam yang dikenakan Tao.

"Mne ochen' zhal', ya ne sdelal namerenno (Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja.)" ujar pramugari berkebangsaan rusia itu khawatir.

"Nikakikh problem , v sleduyushchiy raz ne byt' ostorozhnym. (tidak masalah, lain kali berhati-hati.)" Tao berucap pelan sembari berdiri melepas blazernya yang basah.

Henry menyeringai senang, para member EXO menatap aneh kearah Tao.

"Wae?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Glupyy ! Vy govorite na russkom yazyke pered nimi. (Bodoh ! kau berbicara rusia di hadapan mereka.)" Henry menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

'Dammit!' rutuk Tao dihatinya.

"Henry apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang yeoja tadi bilang" Tao meringis memasang wajah polosnya dan kembali duduk.

"Lalu apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Kai bingung

"Hehehe aku asal bicara saja.. bahasanya terdengar aneh hehehe"semburat merah tampak di pipi Tao yang malu.

Akhirnya Henry dan member EXO lain justru menertawakan kekonyolan Tao.

..

Perjalanan selama hampir 7 jam itu sungguh melelahkan, walaupun hanya berada diatas pesawat tapi mereka tetap mengalami JetLag -_- hampir semuanya memilih tidur dan beristirahat, masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi sebelum mereka tiba di Florida—negara bagian benua Amerika.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan bocah?"

"Tao gege?" Henry tersentak, Tao baru saja masuk di kabin khusus untuknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Tao—lagi.

"Nothing"

Kursi mewah dihadapan Henry diduduki oleh Tao santai, bocah itupun tak memprotes kelakuan salah satu member EXO yang menjadi favoritenya.

"Hah... Tao ge kau jahat, seharusnya saat ke China kemarin kau mengunjungiku. Jika saja Uncle Xuè tak berbicara dengan bàbà maka aku sama sekali tak tahu mengenai hal itu" mendengar rengekan Henry membuat namja panda itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Mencuri dengar percakapan orang heh?"

"Butler Wang yang memberitahuku—gege tampaknya sangat betah menjadi idola eoh, dikelilingi oleh para penggemar dimana-mana.. aku sampai harus les private selama setahun ini karena kau debut dulu"

Tao mengeluh keras, bocah didepannya ini jelas berbohong. Oh ayolah, bahkan saat umur 7 tahun dan Tao masih 13 tahun Henry yang pertama kali menguasai bahasa negeri ginseng dibanding dia.

"Santailah gege, aku membayar kalian mahal untuk mendapat liburan selama seminggu penuh. Anggap saja kita berdua emm—Reuni. Yah something like that."

"Kau sepupu yang menyebalkan Mochi -_-) "

Henry tertawa berhasil membuat sang idola kesal setengah mati padanya,

"Dengarkan aku Henry, dikelilingi pembunuh lebih baik daripada penggemar. Seorang penggemar bisa saja membunuhmu lebih sadis karena tak rela idola favorit mereka diambil"

"Sungguh—aku tak bercanda. Menjadi mafia lebih baik" tambah Tao lagi dengan ekspresi horror yang berlebihan.

.

* * *

.

Tok..Tok..

Yeoja cantik berambut pirang terbangun saat apartemen kecilnya terus diketuk kasar, walaupun mengumpat yaoja itu tetap berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu. Beberapa suntik bekas dan botol bir bertebaran di apartemennya yang sempit,

Klek-

"Nice to meet you _Jung_ _Soo Yeon_" seorang pria paruh baya berwajah tampan berdiri didepan yeoja yang masih linglung mencoba menggali memorinya.

"Nugu_?" yeoja itu tak sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya lagi, sebuah benda yang disodorkan padanya cukup membuat yeoja bernama lengkap Jung Soo Yeon menyeringai.

"Kill Him"

**Ooo_ooO**

* * *

**.**

**-.T .B.C.-**

**Oke readers? Otte? Apakah chap ini kurang memuaskan?**

**Hehe baby Mochi hadir di chap ini, dia juga bakal jadi salah satu cast pendukung penting nantinya, tetap pantau FF ini dan berikan review yang terbaik xD**

**Untung chap 4 sudah setengah jalan, jika yang menikmati semakin banyak bakal author update secepatnya ... kekkekekeke**

**Btw, moment KrisTao emang belum bisa sebanyak yang bisa titan berikan. Mianhe ne, memang masih butuh wktu lama buat titan menyadarkan naga jelek #KrisMian bahwa Tao berarti baginya.**

**Ugh-_- author juga menyayangi 12 member EXO tapi...tapi.. Author juga berat membuat slight Kris dan Lay...tapi ...yah...mau gimana lagi readers :'( jika sejak awal mereka udah jadian bakal susah buat Tao nantinya #Fheww**

**Chap-chap kedepannya bakal mendebarkan dan semakin berani.**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**OOOO-OOOO**

**.**

Taobabypanda : gomawo :* nih chap 3nya dateng

Asdf135 : hehe .. ttp review ne...

**Riyoung17** : done

**Hlyjs** : sama -_- hehehe chap 3 done.

**Arvita Kim** : yeah chingu...gimana chap ini? berikan reviewmu ne... kehidupan Tao bakal semakin menebarkan lagi di chap mendatang

Daydreamer : gomawo udah menyukai ff gaje buatan titan eoh *wink...tetep pantau ne... bakal author update secepat kilat tiap sepakterjang Tao di cerita ini kkekkekekeke

**Huangxitao7** : yah maklum... Lay kan sukanya ama kris, mungkin lay merasa Tao juga menyukai Kris makanya dia gak suka dan memandang remeh Tao seperti itu #Ehngawur... Tao emang belom sadis-sadisnya chingu... udah 4 tahun loh kagak bergaul dengan dunia hitam kkekeke...

**Raetaoris** : hehe sama author juga menyayangi Lay... tapi untuk crackpair author kagak suka Kray eh# apa ini lama? Hehehe terus pantau dan berikan review... chap 4 sudah dalam tahap pengerjaannya.

Princess huang : #smirkevilTao tenang aja chingu... kkekekeke

**Nasumichan Uharu** : chap 3 done.

Nandamahjatia97 : tetap pantau terus chingu ... kkekekeke

**Chitao** : Hihihi... kita lihat ya chingu .. gomawo reviewnya—author hadiahin Kyuhyun mau? #sparkyuMIANHAE

Hikmatuink : done chap 3 chingu... hehehehe

Wu Zi Rae KTS : makasi loh :* tetep setia review juga ne...ne...ne...wink

**Super Maureen** : author juga sebel sama Kris disini,,, gak nyadar apa kalo dari sononya itu Kris terlahir cuman buat Tao juga #banzai xD

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : tetep pantau chingu xD

Xiuby PandaTao : done chap 3 ;D

**AulChan12 **: makasih juga udah nyemapatin baca FF gaje ini chingu, tetp review ne

**Khasabat04** : aku juga ga tega Tao disakitin huwehhhhhhhh...

Buble : yah... Taonya liar sih xD #mianPanda just kissing loh :p ga bakal aneh-aneh lainnya. Author jamin hahahahaha #gajadijanjiah...

**Couphie** : gomawo chingu :* aku juga setipe ama kamu -_- author aja kadang kaga rela kalo nulis part yang ada moment Kray nya :'( mian Appa Suho menjauhkanmu dari uke masadepanmu...ckckckck

**Xoxo 12521** : done :D

**Coffe latte** : yah sama author juga ga relaa sih ... gpp gpp kuatin hati kita aja ya chingu xD kalo jodoh.. Kris ama Tao tetep bakal bersatu kok. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang... huahhhh

**Tty T.T** : thanks chingu :D aku juga pikirannya sama kayak kamu kkekekkekeke... Krisnya lambet nyadar perasaan Tao ... dia bakal author buat jauh-jauh dari uri baby panda aja deh xD

**Aswshn** : sama chinguuuu...

**Fatimah 2811** : done chingu.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revealed

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 4**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime - Romance**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

..

**Part sebelumnya : **

Tao mengeluh keras, bocah didepannya ini jelas berbohong. Oh ayolah, bahkan saat umur 7 tahun dan Tao masih 13 tahun Henry yang pertama kali menguasai bahasa negeri ginseng dibanding dia.

"Santailah gege, aku membayar kalian mahal untuk mendapat liburan selama seminggu penuh. Anggap saja kita berdua emm—Reuni. Yah something like that."

"Kau sepupu yang menyebalkan Mochi -_-) "

Henry tertawa berhasil membuat sang idola kesal setengah mati padanya,

"Dengarkan aku Henry, dikelilingi pembunuh lebih baik daripada penggemar. Seorang penggemar bisa saja membunuhmu lebih sadis karena tak rela idola favorit mereka diambil"

"Sungguh—aku tak bercanda. Menjadi mafia lebih baik" tambah Tao lagi dengan ekspresi horror yang berlebihan.

.

.

Tok..Tok..

Yeoja cantik berambut pirang terbangun saat apartemen kecilnya terus diketuk kasar, walaupun mengumpat yaoja itu tetap berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu. Beberapa suntik bekas dan botol bir bertebaran di apartemennya yang sempit,

Klek-

"Nice to meet you _Jung_ _Soo Yeon_" seorang pria paruh baya berwajah tampan berdiri didepan yeoja yang masih linglung mencoba menggali memorinya.

"Nugu_?" yeoja itu tak sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya lagi, sebuah benda yang disodorkan padanya cukup membuat yeoja bernama lengkap Jung Soo Yeon menyeringai.

"Kill Him"

**Ooo-ooO**

* * *

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**.**

"Argh...Sehun, berhenti menyiramiku" teriak Kai kesal, dengan kelabakan namja dengan kulit tan eksotis itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sedangkan si pelaku sudah berlari menuju dapur dan bersama para member lainnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai dengan wajah bete keluar kamar justru tertawa,

"Sudah mandi malah tidur lagi, Kai- Kai" decak Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membangunkanku Hyung, anak setan itu benar-benar menyebalkan".

"Sungguh? Bukannya kemarin juga kau yang membangunkanku seperti itu. skor satu sama Kkamjong." Balas Sehun cuek, namja itu sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"HENRY LAU" teriakan membahana itu terdengar diseluruh pelosok ruangan rumah mewah yang ditempati EXO sekarang.

"Upss!" bocah yang disebutkan namanya hanya nyegir tak jelas dan tetap menikmati sarapan di mejanya.

"Huh—Henry apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?" pertanyaan Suho diangguki sebelas member yang duduk makan bersamanya.

"Tidak a-" ucapan itu terhenti saat sosok Tao berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan sebuah tongkat yang entah didapatinya dari mana.

"KAU—sekali lagi aku mendapatimu menaruh foto-foto nista itu di kamarku, Kau Mati." Kata Tao penuh emosi, tongkat panjang itu dia tunjukan tepat ke wajah Henry.

"Hentikan Tao, dia hanya anak kecil yang ingin bermain denganmu" bantah Xiumin, namja yang dijuluki Baozi menjauhkan tongkat panjang Tao.

"Aku benar-benar akan memwushumu bocah" ucap Tao lagi dan berbalik pergi dengan emosi.

"Tao, tidak sarapan dulu?" pertanyaan Kris membuat namja panda itu berbalik, sambil tersenyum manis Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti saja gege, sehabis mandi. Kalian duluan saja" balas Tao, sebelum berbalik Tao melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Henry dan melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jelaskan pada Hyung, foto nista apa yang kau taruh dikamar Tao hari ini?" tanya Suho penuh tuntutan, matanya menatap Henry penuh tuntutan.

"Oke oke, aku hanya menaruh koleksi Fan art tentang KrisTao couple dikamarnya Hyung."jawab bocah mungil itu tanpa beban.

"WHATTTTT ?"

'Shit- telingaku bisa pecah karena gabungan suara mereka' ringis Henry sembari menutup cepat kedua telinganya.

Suho dan lainnya benar-benar mengutuk sifat jahil Henry selama mereka bersama. Sudah 5 hari mereka berlibur disalah satu pulau kecil di Naples- Florida yang diketahui mereka sebagai pulau keluarga Henry, bocah hongkong itu tak pernah sekalipun berhenti menjahili Tao. Apalagi di rumah mewah ini hanya tinggal mereka bertiga belas dan para pelayan yang menempati rumah kecil yang masih satu lingkungan pulau ini.

Poor EXO xD

**Ooo-ooO**

"Kris, ayo" ajak Lay lembut, namja dengan dimple cantik itu berada didepan kamar yang ditempati Kris untuk mengajaknya pergi kepantai bersama. Kris dan Lay berjalan menuju pintu utama saat matanya tak menangkap kehadiran Tao diantara mereka,

"mana Tao?"

"Kau tahu anak itu mandi saja bisa menghabiskan satu jam, lagian dia pasti sarapan dulu. Kata Tao kita bisa kepantai lebih dulu, aku akan menunggunya jadi kalian duluan saja" Suho yang baru tiba menginstrupsi pertanyaan Kris.

"Yasudah tidak masalah Suho Hyung, dipulau ini aku punya dua kapal yacht. Tenang saja dua-duanya punya dua kapten jadi Suho hyung dan Tao gege bisa memakai yacht satunya lagi" jelas Henry.

"Tidak— aku akan menemani Tao dari belakang. Suho kau bersama mereka saja" bantah Kris.

Member yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, toh mereka akan sama-sama mengelilingi pulau-pulau kecil lainnya hari ini.

"Oke deal, ayo pergi hyungdeul" Henry sudah berjalan duluan terpaksa membuat yang lainnya menyusul.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut bersama kalian berdua saja?" tawar Lay pada Kris yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku dan Tao saja. Toh anak panda itu pasti lama sekali nanti"

"Hey Lay, ayo" teriakan Suho membuat Lay terpaksa berlari kecil menyusul leader mereka.

**Ooo-ooO**

Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa EXO saat ini sedang berlibur bersama Henry Lau—anak milyader Hongkong beredar luas, seluruh fans EXOTIC hanya mampu gigit jari cemburu kepada bocah 14 tahun yang sangat beruntung. Tentu saja para penggemar ini tak bisa memprotes apa-apa, bahkan bisa dibilang Henry Lau lah yang mengakomodisasi seluruh perjalanan kali ini, justru Henry mendapat pujian karena menunjukan loyalitas yang besar sebagai seorang fanboy.

Mungkin sekarang para KRISTAO sedang merdeka, tentu saja—dua selca di akun weibo resmi milik Huang Zi Tao menunjukan foto keduanya disebuah yacht dengan pose mesra membuat KrisTao shipper menjerit kegirangan. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau kedua namja itu memiliki shipper terbanyak dibandingkan official pair yang lain, akhir-ahir ini KrisTao shipper resah dengan kedekatan antara Kris dan Lay yang mulai terlihat.

Distatus terbarunya Tao menuliskan bahwa hanya dia dan Kris saja, para member lain bersama anak milyader menaiki yacht yang berbeda.

Pose 1 : Tao menatap kamera sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya sementara Kris memeluknya dari belakang dengan senyum tipis. xD

Pose 2 : Kris memegang kemera ponsel berpose biasa sambil merangkul bahu Tao yang membuat gerakan mencium pipi kiri sang Duizzhang. xD

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Satu minggu kemudian,**

Blitz – Blitz – Blitz

"Oke seperti itu... Hana... Dul... Set"

Blitz

"Kai rangkul Kyungsoo, Luhan menatap kearah Sehun. Oke"

Blitz

"Suho berdiri di antara Lay dan Tao .. Yup" – Blitz "Kris tanganmu rangkulkan kepinggang Tao" –Blitz

Blitz..

"Done. Sekarang istirahat 15 menit" sang fotografer memberi perintah, beberapa staff tampak berlalu lalang.

Member EXO menuju ruang istirahat mereka, kelelahan tampak jelas di wajah seluruh member. Menjadi idola memang tak selalu menyenangkan.

"Ini minumlah, setelah ini kalian akan dipotret bersama model yeoja" Manager EXO datang dengan plastik berisi minuman dingin untuk member asuhannya.

Cklek, pintu terbuka—seorang yeoja cantik berdiri didepannya.

"Ah Jessica-ssi, silahkan masuk"

Mendengar perkataan manager, Jessica—yeoja cantik dengan rambut pirangnya masuk dengan sungkan dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Kenalkan ini partner kalian nanti, Jessica Jung—model baru dari San Fransisco"

"Loh Jung? Bukankah Jung itu marga korea? Wajahnya juga seperti orang korea" tanya Chen.

Jessica tersenyum manis, " Ya, nama koreaku adalah Jung Soo Yeon. Senang bertemu dengan kalian".

.

.

Seorang namja china duduk disofa santai dan tetap menikmati teh Guan Yin, sementara yeoja diseberangnya sibuk menerima telepon.

Plip

"Mereka berhasil memasukkan yeoja itu satu management dengan SM"

"Hm... apa perlu kita beritahu Tao? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya" tambah Victoria lagi, yeoja itu mengambil gelas teh dan meminumnya pelan.

"Biarkan saja, sementara ini kita pantau."

"Hah bilang saja kau ingin aku yang mengurusnya Jiro" kesal yeoja china itu.

Xuè Jiro tersenyum—memiliki tangan kanan merangkap sahabat secerdas Victoria membuatnya lebih santai.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

Suho tahu menjadi Leader secara official 12 member itu beban untuknya juga, harus menjadi penengah dan bertindak hati-hati karena selalu menjadi yang disoroti umum. Menjaga keselamatan para member yang sudah disayanginya bagai saudara kandung, tapi jika kenyataannya seperti ini – sumpah demi apapun dia tak akan sanggup.

"Hyung, aku- jebal hyung. aku benar-benar..."

PLAK...

Tao terhenyak, pipinya memerah sakit... bulir airmata mulai memenuhi mata kelam namja panda yang tertunduk tak menyangka satu-satunya orang yang dia hormati setelah ibunya menamparnya seperti ini.

"Jebal Hyung..." ratap Tao sekali lagi, biarkan saja air matanya mengalir—terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hyung mian.."

SRET...

"'Kau tidak apa-apa Tao?" Victoria memeluk Tao yang tertunduk dihadapan Suho. Namja panda ini tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, yeoja china itu paham akan apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya dan terpaksa menarik nafas kesal-

"Kalian, amankan yeoja itu" perintahnya kepada dua namja yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya, mereka bergerak sesuai yang diperintahkan. Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat sekarat dibawa keluar oleh anak buah klan Xuè.

Sisa mereka bertiga sekarang di toilet yang sepantasnya hanya dimasuki oleh pria, Suho menatap kearah lain—tak ingin melihat wajah namja panda yang terlihat semakin bersalah.

"Suho-ssi_"

"Berhenti memanggilku, aku tak mengenalmu" balas Suho dingin, beberapa menit tak ada percakapan antara keduanya.

"Hyung aku.."—"aku tak ingin berbicara denganmu Huang Zi Tao" potong Suho sengit, tak ada senyum diwajah tampannya.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu yang dibanting sukses membuat Tao terduduk lemah didalam pelukan Victoria yang menatapnya bingung—tak tahu harus memberikan semangat seperti apa pada sahabat adiknya itu,

"Jiejie, Suho Hyung membenciku. Dia melihatku jiejie, dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mahluk paling menjijikan di dunia. Aku takut dia akan menjauhiku , bagaimana kalau member lainnya tahu? Apa mereka akan pergi dariku lagi?"

Tes

Tes

Bulir hangat kembali menuruni kedua sisi pipinya, mata itu merah- kelam- Victoria terdiam dan takut berbicara menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Apa aku jahat? Aku bahkan hanya membela diriku saja Vic jiejie. Bagaimana lagi jika dia melihatku berbuat sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini. aku hanya menuruti pesan Māmā mencari kebahagianku saja, aku tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan hal ini. Sungguh" bela Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Sret...

Dengan kasar Tao berdiri, berjalan kedepan cermin wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya cepat.

"Yeoja itu—Jung Jessica, bunuh dia. Cari tahu siapa yang membayarnya"

Victoria tersenyum tulus- Tao akan baik-baik saja.

..

..

"Suho hyung, kau memanggil Tao hampir 15 menit eoh? Mana panda itu?" berisik Baekhyun bertanya, member lain mengernyit heran menatap Suho yang hanya diam.

"Kami bertengkar, jangan berbicara padaku"

Suho berjalan menuju kursi penumpang depan, manager menghela napas berharap asuhannya itu tak sedang dalam modus bertengkar yang cukup parah.

"Oh c'mon, mereka kenapa? Dan mana Panda jelek-"

"Berhenti mengatakan yang tak sopan mengenaiku Kai. Aku lebih tua sedikit darimu" Tao melenggang santai kedalam van, tak ada perubahan berarti diwajahnya yang biasa. Member yang masih diluar berebut masuk ke van yang lebih hangat daripada menunggu diluar dengan udara dingin.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Kata Suho hyung kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat ini Tao bersama member EXO K bersama dalam satu Van ditambah manager— van lain yang berisi member EXO M lainnya sudah kembali lebih dulu.

Tadi saat selesai Tao pamit ingin ke Toilet, karena terlalu lama akhirnya sebagian member sudah lebih dulu pulang.

"Aku berbuat ulah lagi Kyungsoo hyung" Tao menjawab dalam posisi menutup matanya. Suho ttak berbicara apapun,

"Kalian aneh, padahal saat pemotretan tadi kau masih memanjakannya Suho Hyung"

Senyap—Baekhyun mendelik kesal tak mendapat tanggapan dari keduannya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendapati wajah merengut milik Baekhyun.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Tao tersenyum pahit, "Xuè Zi Tao ... Aku adalah Xuè Zi Tao".

_._

_Flashback_

_Tao baru saja keluar dari dalam bilik toilet saat matanya menangkap bingung seorang yeoja,_

"_Noona? Ini toilet namja" ucap Tao bodoh_

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu berdua tanpa campur tangan yang lain?"_

"_Maksudmu noona?" kerutan kening tampak diwajah polosnya._

_Jessica tertawa merdu, melangkah mendekat ke arah Tao dengan menggoda. Namja panda ini memang termasuk tinggi, Jessica yang menggunakan heels saja masih terlihat pendek dihadapan Tao._

_Sebuah pistol kecil ditodongkan Jessica kearah namja manis itu,_

"_Well, kupikir aku dibayar mahal setimpal untuk membunuhmu dari dekat seperti ini" bunyi ketukan heels terdengar jelas melingkari tubuh Tao._

_Namja itu berdiri dengan ekspresi—Terkejut._

"_Apa istimewanya dari seorang namja idola sepertimu eoh, bahkan wajah polosmu sama sekali terlihat lemah"_

"_Kau ingin membunuhku noona?"_

"_Ah—apakah terlihat seperti itu?, seharusnya kau tahu berapa banyak aku dibayar untuk namja lemah sepertimu?" Jessica tersenyum, posisi mereka berdua sekarang hanya berbeda dua langkah saja._

"_Huh sayang sekali namja tampan sepertimu harus mati"_

"_Maafkan aku Noona"_

_SRET..._

"_AKH"_

_KLEK_

_DEG-_

"_Huang Zi Tao.." panggilan kecil itu berhasil menarik perhatian Tao yang entah bagaimana sudah berbalik merebut senjata di tangan Jessica dan yeoja itu sendiri yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan darah merembes terlihat jelas di dress putih yang dikenakannya._

_Tao mengangkat kepalanya—buruk! Suho berdiri didepan pintu toilet yang tertutup otomatis._

"_Suho Hyung" kepanikan jelas membayang dimata Tao._

"_Akh..."pekikan kesakitan Jessica mampu mengalihkan pandangan dua namja itu._

"_K-au bagai-mana bis—Akh" yeoja itu tak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya, nyeri peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya membuatnya kesulitan bernafas._

_Suho membelalakan wajahnya saat Jessica berbalik, posisi yeoja itu sebelumnya memang membelakangi pintu masuk. Leader EXO tersentak, itu Jung Jessica—yeoja yang baru saja menjalani pemotretan bersama mereka tadi. Yeoja itu berdarah, Suho menatap Shock pistol yang berada di tangan Magnae chinanya._

"_Hyung ..." ucap Tao pelan._

_Kemarahan tampak jelas diwajah leader mereka, Tao tertegun saat Suho mendekatinya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dimata hyungnya._

"_Hyung, aku- jebal hyung. aku benar-benar..."_

_Flashback End_

"Ijinkan aku Hyung, sebulan—setelah itu aku akan meninggalkan EXO"

Suho menatap Tao kaget.

"Kumohon Hyung, sekali ini saja" Suho tanpa sadar mengangguk, mata itu—tidak ingin menerima penolakan.

"Vic, antarkan mereka kembali. Sudah selesai masalah ini, kumohon Suho jaga adikku bersamamu" Suho menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Victoria mempersilahkan Suho keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Tao dan dirinya sendiri. Xuè Jiro menatap mobil yang sudah meninggalkan mansion mewahnya.

'Xuè Zi Tao, kembali' batinnya.

.

Perjalanan selama satu jam itu sama sekali tak dibarengi satu perkataan apapun, baik Suho Tao maupun sang yeoja china—Victoria. Nama yang masih diingat jelas oleh Suho, yeoja ini juga yang menjemputnya di dorm mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sang guardian angel menatap namja yang lebih muda disampingnya,

'Bagaimana mungkin' otaknya hampir pecah, dia selama ini berpikir bahwa dia sudah mengenal seluruh member EXO sejelas mungkin. Walau mereka baru setahun lebih debut, tapi sebelumnya mereka sempat ditrainee bersama di Korea selama setahun. Suho menyangsikan bahwa member EXO yang bersama dari China pun pasti tak mengetahui latar belakang namja panda disampingnya.

Suho benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti, bersikap seperti biasa yang tak mungkin lagi bisa dilakukannya. Memanjakan magnae china kesayangannya itu? Suho tak cukup yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Kita sudah sampai" suara Victoria menyadarkan sang Leader dari khayalannya, Tao bahkan sudah keluar duluan dan meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

* * *

"Jung Soo Yeon tewas di dalam markas klan Xuè.. Hmm"

Drrt...Drrt

.

From : Unknown Number

Berjalan sesuai rencana _Master_.

.

'Sebentar lagi'

* * *

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

**.**

SURAM

Tao memakan sarapannya tenang, walau dirinya merasa dipandangi beberapa pasang mata—Tao tetap fokus pada Nasi Goreng yang dibuuat oleh salah satu Hyungnya Kyungsoo.

BRAKK

"APA?" satu kata dengan tekanan kemarahan itu cukup membuat semua member menatap kearah Tao yang membanting sendok makan.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seolah bertanya, sejak 5 menit yang lalu kalian terus melirik kearahku." Tao berkata kasar, jika bisa mengumpat mungkin sudah dilakukannya.

Tao muak—Sungguh !

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Tao, sudah seminggu ini kau terus bersikap dingin dan cuek. Bahkan didepan kamera pun kau bersikap tak ramah" ucap Kai sinis.

"Kau kesal padaku? Kau kekanakan, aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Suho hyung tapi kau keterlaluan Tao. Mengacuhkan seluruh member bahkan Kris pun kau diami, kau berpikir kami akan merengek padamu dan mencoba menghiburmu. Bocah" ejekan Kai membuat beberapa member pucat—bahkan Suho sampai tersedak makanannya

"Hentikan Kai" perintah Suho

"Tao, lanjutkan makanmu" tambah Xiumin yang tertua.

"Aku_"

"Ck, bahkan dia yang membuat kita pusing masih dimanjakan lagi?" ucapan Tao terpotong sindiran Kai—lagi.

Tao meremas kasar ujung baju yang dipakainya, tubuh namja itu bergetar. Kris berdiri menatap Tao tajam,

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Tao - Kai"

DEG—

Bahkan Kris menatap datar kearahnya, Suho menatap Tao dengan perasaan bersalah. Situasi semakin tidak baik, hari ini mereka harus bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man—CEO SM untuk membahas album baru mereka nanti. Keadaan bisa saja menjadi buruk.

"Berhenti bertengkar, habiskan sarapan kalian. Kita berangkat setelah ini, jangan sampai manager hyung mengetahui masalah ini" perkataan Suho cukup membuat suasana hening beberapa saat.

Tao tersenyum, "Aku selesai Hyungdeul" tanpa berbalik—Tao mengangkat piring miliknya dan membawanya ke dapur kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menunggu yang lainnya disana.

.

**To : Brother 3**

**Gege, aku lelah. **_._

_Sent._

.

'Bertahanlah panda. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja—believe it' Semangat Tao untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Ooo-ooO**

**-.T .B.C.-**

**Chapter 4 done ...**

**Apakah ini termasuk update lama? Rencananya mau titan update semalam -_- malah ketiduran deh ckckck.**

**SIDERS Hushh...Hushh.. sempatkanlah ngereview jerihpayah FF gaje author ini eoh :3**

**Banyak review maka bakal cepat author update Hahahahahaha...**

**Karena malas diedit lagi, jadi mianhae kalo banyak typo bertebaran.**

**Chap-chap kedepannya bakal mendebarkan dan semakin berani. Oleh karena itu tetap pantau kekkekke xD**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Ooo-ooO**

**Aulchan12** : entahlah chingu... hatinya Kris sih, jadi author kaga' bisa nebak xD

bbuingbbuingTao : Hehe gomawo :D

Huang Queen : nih udah chap 4nya. Tetep pantau loh.. bakal lebih seru dan ga ketebak banget, Titan jamin xD

**Raetaoris **: Kkekeke gimana yah -)) Author tetap suka yunjae ff sebagian kok, tapi yah aslinya titan Homin Shipper hhehehehe... Changminnie sekarang kan berdua Yunho oppa doang Hahahaha

**Ravenilu597** : gegenya Tao itu personil Fahreinheit loh...kkekeke para namja tampan berdarah taiwanesse... mereka sama Tao kan sama-sama ngomong mandarin xD. Betewe soal Minho eung...trus Taeminnie gimana? Hahaha juskid.. tetap pantau ne—kedepannya lagi bakal ada bukti jelas tentang siapa yang disukai Kris. Ini mah masih permulaan doang

Daydreamer : annyeong chingu :D gimana ama chap ini? berikan masukanmu eoh. Hehe bakal lebih seru nanti loh, makanya terus pantau ff titan ne *wink

**Arvita kim** : dichap ini mochi emang membuat Tao kesal setengah mati kkekeke, berikan reviewmu untuk chap ini eoh...biar titan semangat buat cepet update

**Nasumichan Uharu** : berikan reviewmu untuk chap ini hehehehe... apakah jelek? Bakal lebih seru nanti kok *wink...

**Chikakyumin** : gomawo udh nyempatin review chingu :D, ttp review terus ne dan pantau ini ff... biar author semangat ngetiknya jadi cepetan update terus.

**Wu Zi Rae KTS** : ne chingu, MPG emang ada kok, sering digunakan ama detektif2 itu loh... tapi kalo lolos enggaknya ama sensor jujur titan kurang Tao. Anggap aja gitu di FF ini hehehehe... berikan reviewmu lagi neee...

Bubble : yap... always tao chingu :') tao sih salah lahirnya hahahaha

**Dia. Huang91** : kkekekeke menurutmu chingu? Sudah terjawabkah siapa itu sooyeon? Tao itu banyak rahasianya.. author aja kadang terkejut setengah mati #ehngawur.. bakal makin seru nanti ... so tetep pantau ne...dan berikan reviewmu selalu :*

Rnf : Appa Suho sdh tahu disini, Aigoo bagaimana ini? untuk sementara chap ini kurang berantem ama adegan ciat ciatnya hahahah... kedepannya lagi mungkkin xD

**Zakurafreeze** : gapapa chingu... selama kamu masih setia RnR author bakal usahain tetep update cepet terus hahahaha.. bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Hikmatuink : chap 4 done... :D

**Hlyjs** : kkkekekeke gapapa deh... jadi penyanyi kan malah bikin dia ketemu Kris xD

Fantao : yup! Pasang banner KRISTAO

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : udah lanjut nih chingu xD tentunya SM donk hhehehe

XiuBy PandaTao : sama-sama chingu... tetap ingatkan author buat update cepet ya... hehehe

**aniaani47** : author juga bakal usahain memberikan peran kris sama uri tao sebanyak mungkin hahahaha... tetap pantau fic ini loh... jgn lupa review *wink

**coffe latte** : hihiihi chp4 up ! berikan reviewmu :D

**peachpetals** : changmin kaga muncul di chap ini... dia lagi tour promote bareng yunho oppa hahaha ngeyel... mochi terlalu imut untuk dibuat jahat sih..author kagak tega beneran... bakal lebih seru nantinya kok... berikan reviewmu nee

**zhe** : ayo kita tonjok duizzhang bersama UPS! xD

**aswshn** : gimana sama chap ini? membosankan kah? Aigoo~ bakal lebih mendebarkan nanti kok xD

**riyoung17** : done :D tetap semangati author buatt cepet update yaaa xD

**huangxitao7** : hehehe... author juga maunya gitu chingu xD ttp pantau neee ... berikan reviewmu lagi eoh

GUEST : siapapun kamu xD gomawo udah sempatin mereview hehehe... bagaimana dengan chap ini?

**TTy T.T **: author juga kagak tau -_- #EH? Hihihi tetp pantau ne.. yang pasti musuh utama tao adalah _MASTER_ entah siapa itu. xD

**Couphie** : gomawo chingu :* berikan reviewmu untuk chap ini eoh xD

* * *

Ps : mian kalo salah penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

-TITAN18-


	5. Chapter 5 - Not My Destiny

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 5**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

..

**Part sebelumnya : **

"Hentikan Kai" perintah Suho

"Tao, lanjutkan makanmu" tambah Xiumin yang tertua.

"Aku_"

"Ck, bahkan dia yang membuat kita pusing masih dimanjakan lagi?" ucapan Tao terpotong sindiran Kai—lagi.

Tao meremas kasar ujung baju yang dipakainya, tubuh namja itu bergetar. Kris berdiri menatap Tao tajam,

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Tao - Kai"

DEG—

Bahkan Kris menatap datar kearahnya, Suho menatap Tao dengan perasaan bersalah. Situasi semakin tidak baik, hari ini mereka harus bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man—CEO SM untuk membahas album baru mereka nanti. Keadaan bisa saja menjadi buruk.

"Berhenti bertengkar, habiskan sarapan kalian. Kita berangkat setelah ini, jangan sampai manager hyung mengetahui masalah ini" perkataan Suho cukup membuat suasana hening beberapa saat.

Tao tersenyum, "Aku selesai Hyungdeul" tanpa berbalik—Tao mengangkat piring miliknya dan membawanya ke dapur kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menunggu yang lainnya disana.

.

**To : Brother 3**

**Gege, aku lelah. **_._

_Sent._

.

'Bertahanlah panda. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja—believe it' Semangat Tao untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**.**

**Titt.. Titt.. Titt.. Titt**

Bunyi Elektrokardiogram atau EKG—alat yang berfungsi merekam aktifitas jantung manusia berbunyi pelan, grafik rekaman terlihat rendah menunjukan manusia yang tergelatak nyaman diatas ranjang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat.

"Fùqīn..." panggilan anak tertuanya tak mampu membuat tuan besar Xuè mengalihkan wajahnya dari sosok wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah dengan banyak alat kedokteran diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Fùqīn, Uncle Lau sudah menunggu" sekali lagi Wu Zun mencoba memanggil ayahnya.

Tuan Xuè bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar mengikuti anak tertuanya, tak ada ekspresi berarti diwajahnya.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

Tao berbaring nyaman dikasurnya, matanya menatap Kris yang sudah lebih dulu menuju alam mimpi.

"Huh..." tarikan nafas pelan terdengar dari Tao, namja manis itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil hoodie dan topi disamping lemari,secara perlahan Tao berjalan pelan keluar kamar—tak ingin membangunkan sosok tampan itu.

Cklek

Kondisi dorm yang sepi menandakan seluruh penghuninya sudah lebih dulu terlelap, Tao baru akan selesai sepatunya saat suara mengintrupsi gerakannya.

"Kau akan kemana Tao?"

Tao berdiri diam, tak berani menatap kearah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Aku tanya Tao, kau akan kemana?" Suho bertanya lagi.

"Mencari udara segar, _Hyung_" Suho tercekat saat panggilan _Hyung_ nyaris diucapkan Tao dengan getaran yang diyakini Suho bahwa maknaenya itu ketakutan dengan dirinya.

"Aku ikut" dua kata itu mampu membuat Tao menahan langkahnya yang akan pergi, setelah beberapa saat Suho kembali dengan sebuah jaket dan topi yang berfungsi sebagai penyamarannya saat ini.

..

..

**Zenvo ST1—**mobil langka asal negeri Denmark itu melaju pelan ditengah suasana kota Seoul yang mulai redup, jam memang menunjukan bahwa saat ini sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam. Suho yang duduk disamping kursi pengemudi menatap kearah Tao yang menjalankan mobilnya santai, sama sekali tak terlihat kecanggungan diwajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya dan menyimpan mobil ini di Basement Apartement kita Tao?" Suho terpaksa bertanya, suasana kaku diantara mereka berdua membuat leader itu merasa tak enak.

"Belum lama ini Hyung, Jiro gege yang memberikannya padaku—gege khawatir saat keadaan mendadak maupun terdesak" jawab Tao pelan.

Mobil berwarna merah itu kini berhenti didekat taman kota, keduanya sama sekali tak berniat keluar dari dalam mobil yang lebih hangat dibandingkan keadaan dingin diluar sana. Salju bertebaran indah saat terkena efek lampu taman yang terang.

"Tao/Hyung"

Tao tersenyum manis dan memberi kode agar Suho saja yang berbicara duluan,

"Kau saja Tao"

"Tidak—Suho hyung saja" kekerasan kepala Tao membuat Suho akhirnya mengendikan bahunya.

"Berhentilah menjaga jarak dengan member lain baby panda, mereka akan semakin salah paham padamu."

"Hmm" hanya gumaman lirih yang terdengar dari namja manis itu, didalam hatinya Tao senang akhirnya leadernya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan baby panda—lagi.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin memberi mereka kesempatan agar terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu Tao" Suho menatap kewajah Tao lurus, ekspresi guardian angel EXO itu sangat lembut. Tao tertawa pelan, Suho yang dikenalnya akan seperti ini selalu, selalu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan khawatir padaku Hyung" hanya itu yang mampu Tao balas.

Suho berbalik menatap kearah pemandangan diluar jendela, pikirannya teringat pertengkaran Tao dan Kai tadi pagi. Bukan hanya Kai yang mulai memprotes tingkah Tao yang seminggu ini menyebalkan, walau tak diberitahupun Suho dapat melihat tatapan tak suka dari Baekhyun Kyungsoo Xiumin Luhan dan Lay.

Semakin lama maka Kris Sehun Chen dan Chanyeol akan berpikir sama seperti yang lainnya. Dia merasa tak pantas sebagai Leader kesebelas kumpulan namja dengan berbagai bakat itu. mereka harus kembali menyiapkan konsep album mereka untuk tiga bulan kedepannya, dance dan nyanyian mereka akan segera mulai dilatih. Suho tak membayangkan jika Tao keluar dan hanya meninggalkan sebelas member saja, apa yang akan dikatakan fans mereka nanti? Tapi disatu sisi mempertahankan Tao maka dia harus mengorbankan member lainnya.

Tao adalah pewaris utama Klan legendaris mafia di Asia, nyawanya saat ini sedang dipertaruhkan. Suho tak sanggup melihat magnaenya itu disakiti lagi, kembali ke klan Xuè adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang terbaik.

Hanya sekali saja Suho menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri Tao yang hampir membunuh seorang yeoja yang ternyata dibayar untuk membunuh namja panda itu sendiri. Demi Tuhan, mereka hanyalah namja biasa yang menjadi idola dan terkenal dikalangan penggemar. Suho bahkan untuk pertama kalinya percaya bahwa legenda keluarga mafia, bisnis dan pekerjaan kotor maupun bersih mereka di Dunia adalah nyata.

Huang Zi Tao—Shy Magnae yang dijuluki para penggemar mereka justru adalah The Reaper dalam klan Xuè dan sejarah dunia Mafia.

.

* * *

.

Kelelahan ? Pasti. Buktinya semua member EXO saat ini berbaring dengan terengah-engah di beberapa tempat. Sudah dua hari ini mereka mulai mempelajari koreografer untuk gerakan lagu mereka nanti, dan sudah dua hari sudah terjadi perang dingin antara Tao vs Kai.

Sebenarnya sih kalau diperhatikan, hanya Kai lah yang sering menyindir dan mengomentari Tao. Namja panda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak meladeni ucapan Kai sama sekali, setiap pandang mata mereka bertemu justru Tao yang melengos duluan. Sikapnya juga sama pada beberapa member, Kris? Astaga Tao bahkan memastikan saat dimana ada Kris maka dia tidak akan berada disitu. Hal ini justru membuat Lay yang menjadi pengikut setia Kris. Tak ada lagi Tao yang bermanja-manja atau saling meledek, bahkan mereka semakin tak berani membully namja manis itu.

Suho dan Tao? Bahkan Suho tak berani memberi respon sama sekali didepan member lainnya, salahkan sikap dingin Tao yang menatapnya tajam saat tak disadari oleh lainnya.

Tao melenggang pergi keluar ruangan, toh mereka sudah selesai latihan. Saat namja manis itu berdiri didepan mesin minuman matanya tak sengaja menatap Changmin dan Yunho yang juga baru tiba di SM Building khusus para artis.

"Changminie Hyung" teriakan Tao berhasil, namja manis dengan tinggi menjulang melihatnya. Changmin terlihat mengobrol sebentar dengan Yunho sebelum akhirnya namja dewasa itu mengangguki kepalanya dan Changmin bergegas menyusul Tao.

"Bagaimana dengan China, Hyung?" Tao bertanya, keduanya saat ini duduk berdua disebuah bangku yang terletak disamping mesin penjual otomatis itu.

"Melelahkan kau tahu, melakukan konser di daratan china yang luas cukup melelahkan. Tak ada waktu luang untuk berkeliling" decak Changmin kesal."Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Biasa hyung, latihan yang melelahkan"

Changmin tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut hitam Tao, "Kami juga konser di Qingdao, bukankah itu kota asalmu baby panda?"

"Ya"

"Aku dan Yunho hyung sempat mengelilingi kota itu bersama staff lain, yang paling mengesankan itu di Majia Hotpot. Surganya seafood huahh... hehe kalau mengingat berapa banyak aku memakan makanan di tempat itu sepertinya Yunho hyung tak akan lagi mau mengajakku" Changmin terus bercerita ceria mengenai beberapa tempat yang dikunjunginya.

Tao hanya mendengar dan beberapa kali tersenyum manis menunjukan bahwa namja itu mendengar apa yang sunbaenya katakan, walau sangat tidak tahu dan baru pernah mendengar tempat yang dikatakan Changmin—buktinya Tao terus berakting seakan-akan dia juga pernah pergi ketempat yang namja itu katakan.

"Changdolla kita harus pergi sekarang" Yunho datang mengintrupsi kedua namja manis itu, Tao tersenyum sopan sedangkan Changmin malah memutar matanya bosan.

"Yasudah, jangan lupa mengirimiku pesan ne Paipai baby panda" ucap Changmin

"Ne, hati-hati Changminie hyung Yunho Hyung"

Setelah keduanya pergi, Tao terduduk lemas. Otaknya mencoba mengingat tempat-tempat yang diceritakan Changmin tadi— Qingdao Mungil, Bukit Ikan Kecil, Taman Lu Xun, Akuarium Qingdao? Oh astaga, Tao bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar nama tempat-tempat itu.

Sejak kecil dia bukanlah anak pada umumnya yang berjalan-jalan ria bersama orang tua ataupun sekedar nongkrong bersama sahabat. Sahabat? Oh demi betapa miripnya Tao dengan seekor panda yang lucu—jika yang kau maksud pistol, pisau, peledak, darah, dan kematian? Itu adalah sahabatnya.

Hanya member EXOlah yang pertama kalinya dia mencoba untuk didekati, bahkan saat awalnya dulu jika tak ada Kris yang mengurusnya mungkin saja Tao sudah menyerah.

.

* * *

**Ooo-ooO**

"Tao-ssi , Tuan sudah menunggu anda" ucap salah satu staff SM.

Tao menaiki lift khusus hingga akhirnya berhenti dilantai 12 lantai khusus CEO SM Entertainment, setelah mengetuk pelan akhirnya Tao memberanikan dirinya masuk.

Lee Soo Man menyuruh Tao duduk disofa hadapannya,

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Tao?" pria paruh baya itu menatap artis asuhannya itu dengan ekspresi tidak yakin.

"Saya yakin Songsaenim"

"Tapi, sejak awal kontrak kalian tak bisa diputuskan begitu saja" Lee Soo Man mencoba membujuk Tao.

"Bukankah dikontrak itu kami bisa memutuskan untuk berhenti asalkan membayar denda yang sudah ditentukan" Tao berucap tenang

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, saat permintaan ini kemarin tiba aku bahkan sudah menyuruh salah satu staffku mencari tahu masalah ini dan dia memberitahukan bahwa ada perpecahan antara kau dan member lainnya. Dengar Tao, umurmu yang masih remaja ini—"

"Jika itu yang Songsaenim maksudkan, tapi aku memutuskan keluar atas keinginanku sendiri. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan para member"

Perubahan wajah Lee Soo Man membuat Tao tersenyum didalam hatinya, namja paruh baya itu tampak sangat panik dengan keputusannya.

"Biaya dendanya—"

"Seperti kataku Songsaenim, berapapun akan kubayar. Berapapun"

Lee Soo Man terkejut, keseriusan diwajah Tao membuyarkan segala macam jenis bujukan yang sudah dipersiapkannya sebelumnya. Kehilangan Tao sama dengan kerugian bagi manajemennya, EXO saat ini sudah di kenal dunia. Bagaimana mungkin jika salah satu membernya keluar, alasan apapun pasti akan menerima bash dari segala pihak.

Selama beberapa detik kedua namja dengan perbedaan usia yang sangat terpaut jauh itu tak berkata apapun, Tao dengan pikirannya dan Lee Soo Man dengan pikirannya.

"Sementara ini aku mohon Songsaenim mulai mengatur jadwalku agar tak terlalu banyak tampil, hanya tersisa 2 minggu lagi sebelum aku yang akan mengeluarkan statement resmiku nanti. Aku harap manager dan member lainnya jangan diberi tahu."

CEO SM itu terdiam, remaja 19 tahun dihadapannya ini bahkan sudah mengatur segalanya tanpa beban. Membujuknya pun percuma, Lee Soo Man tahu hal itu.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, tapi apakah kau tidak berniat melanjutkan pilihan ketempat lain?"

"Tidak songsaenim, setelah keluar aku akan kembali ke China. Dan benar-benar menghilang dari dunia Entertainment untuk selamanya."

"Jika tak keberatan Tao, apa yang membuatmu ingin keluar?"

Tao tersenyum tipis, "**Menjadi idola bukan takdirku**". Lee Soo Man bungkam, bagaimana mungkin bocah dihadapannya bisa berkata segampang itu.

"Waliku akan mengurusnya dengan anda, saya permisi Songsaenim" Tao beranjak dan membungkukan tubuhnya hormat dan keluar tanpa dipersilahkan meninggalkan Lee Soo Man yang merasa bahwa kepalanya akan sakit dengan masalah artis tepatnya calon mantan artisnya untuk waktu mendatang.

.

.

"Berhenti merengek Baozi hyung, kau yang paling tua disini" Kyungsoo menahan napasnya kesal, Xiumin sedari tadi membujuknya hanya demi menemaninya membeli bakpao—astaga.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya hanya berjalan kaki lima menit dari sini... ne ne ne... jeballl... i beg you... please...aku tak sengaja melihat toko itubuka saat pulang tadi"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung membelinya eoh?" protes Kyungsoo

"Manager hyung tak akan mengijinkan" bibir itu terputy imut, Chen yang melihat Xiumin terus merengek akhirnya menepuk pundak namja imut itu.

"Denganku saja, yang lain sudah kecapean" Xiumin berbalik dan memeluk sosok itu senang hingga Kyungsoo yang berdiri disebelah keduanya menampilkan wajah bosan.

"Bilang saja kau ingin Chen Hyung yang mengantarmu"

Skak Mat—xiumin memerah malu, Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Chennie, bukankah mulut pedas Kai sudah berefek buruk untuk uri Kyungsoo" namja yang dijuluki Baozi itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

* * *

.

Seorang wanita jepang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap bosan suasana night club yang selalu sama, beberapa pria jepang berwajah seram dengan badan besar berada di sekitarnya. Wanita itu cantik sangat cantik dan mungil wajahnya terlihat lemah lembut hanya saja Tatto diseluruh tubuhnya menandakan bahwa wanita berusia 28 tahun itu bukan seorang yang sembarangan.

"Yui –sama, sudah saatnya" suara salah satu bodyguard memberi laporan.

Tanpa menjawab wanita itu berjalan memasuki pintu khusus kemudian menghilang diikuti beberapa bodyguardnya.

CKLEK

Yui berjalan mengitari kamar mewah itu dan duduk dihadapan seorang namja yang sedang meresapi wine ditangannya,

"Onee-chan" namja itu meletakan gelasnya.

"Dear, sungguh kehormatan untukku mendapat panggilan spesial seperti ini" Yui tersenyum.

"Onee-chan berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan" namja manis dihadapannya mendengus kesal.

"Well, apa ini termasuk pertemuan pribadi huh? Tao-tao"

Tao berdecak kesal, wanita dihadapannya ini mempermainkannya—selalu begitu.

"Onee –chan kau menyebalkan." Yui tertawa dengan kemenangannya, bocah—hm Yui sudah tak bisa lagi menyebutnya bocah.

"Baiklah my dear Tao, apa kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Nee-chan, aku butuh beberapa akses masuk dalam Yakuza"

Yui tersentak, remaja 19 tahun yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini sedang dalam mode tak bercanda.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan mengabulkan permintaan hmm?"

"Permintaan Xuè Zi Tao adalah kewajiban mutlak Onee-chan"

Tao tersenyum manis, "Bukankah aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu dulu Putri pemimpin Yakuza—Yui Yoshioka" tambahnya.

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu tertawa nyaring, tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Kau mengingatnya? Yakuza jelas berhutang budi pada klan Xuè yang legendaris", Yui menghisap rokok itu dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. "Apakah ayahmu tahu TaoTao?"

"Kau bercanda? Dia sudah pasti tahu nee –chan, selama dia tak menghalangiku maka semuanya aman saja. Aku perlu memastikan sesuatu."

"So, deal. Aku akan mengirimnya untukmu, kulakukan ini karena kau adalah adikku Tao. Menyebalkan sekali menjadi anak tunggal seorang Yakuza" Yu meringis, wanita itu menatap lucu Tao dihadapannya.

"Oh God, ingat umurmu Yui nee –chan. Berhenti melakukan hal imut menjijikan seperti itu"

"Hahaha.. terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku disini Tao. Aku akan kembali ke jepang besok."

Tao menggangguk, Jiro lah yang memberitahunya bahwa Yui sedang berada di Korea Selatan. Oleh karena itu Tao nekat melakukan penyamaran dan memasuki pub kecil dipinggiran Seoul ini, pub kecil yang ternyata adalah pusat transaksi narkokba terbesar di Korea selatan.

**Ooo-ooO**

**Zenvo ST1 **merah milik Tao melaju kencang di tengah jalan yang sepi, sudah tengah malam dan dia harus secepatnya kembali ke Dorm.

DORR! Ckit...

Mobil yang dikendarai Tao sempat oleng, pemiliknya terpaksa menambah laju mobil yang dikemudinya.

"SHIT!" umpatan kecil itu menandakan bahwa shy magnae EXO itu dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Dibelakang mobilnya 3 mobil hitam mengejarnya tepat.

Sambil terus mengumpat Tao memutar stir mobil dan memasuki jalur lain kecil yang tak akan terdapat banyak mobil lainnya. Bahaya jika terdapat warga sipil atau seseorang yang melihat mobilnya diikuti dengan tembakan dari mobil belakangnya.

Mobil itu terpaksa berkelok beberapa kali akibat tembakan yang terus dilakukan terhadapnya, Tao menaiki jalan sempit yang sepertinya menuju bukit. Sayang sekali ini jalan buntu.

Ckitt Bruk...

Tao terpaksa mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

'Sial Jalan buntu'.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Tao keluar dari mobilnya, matanya menatap 3 mobil hitam yang sudah mengurung mobilnya itu. Masing-masing 2 orang keluar dari dalam mobil, tao menghitung jumlah mereka 6 orang saja.

Keenam orang itu masing-masing memegang pistol SIGP250.

Tao menatap tajam keenam pria yang memakai pakaian khas preman biasa, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka merupakan anggota mafia atau kelompok gangster sejenisnya. 'Hanya anak berandalan biasa'.

"Serahkan mobil dan seluruh harta bendamu anak muda" sang pemimpin—namja yang memakai topi putih berbicara.

"Kalian ingin merampokku" tanya Tao Shock—oh astaga demi seluruh penggemar EXO dia sempat mengira kawanan ini berniat membunuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak, kami tak akan segan-segan menembakmu"

Tao berdecih, ini hanya permainan anak-anak menurutnya. Dengan cepat namja panda itu menarik ponsel MPG miliknya dan menembakan peluru 22 kaliber kearah 3 namja terdekatnya

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Ketiga pria itu tewas seketika karena tembakan Tao tepat mengenai jantung mereka, sebelum yang lainnya tersadar Tao sudah merebut pistol milik salah satu kawanan itu dan menembakannya tepat kearah dua orang pria yang sudah dalam mode menembaknya.

DORR!  
DORR!

TRAKK... dengan tenaga penuh Tao memutar tubuhnya cepat dan menendang pria terakhir yang mengenakan topi putih.

DORR!

Berhasil dengan tembakan terakhirnya Tao membunuh pria itu tepat dikepalanya. Dengan santai matanya memungut MPG miliknya yang terjatuh dipinggiran tubuh pria tadi.

"Ughh..." Tao menatap pria yang sudah dikiranya mati tadi, dengan cepat Tao berbalik dan menembakan peluru terakhir yang berada di MPGnya.

Matanya menatap Kaos hitamnya yang tertancap pisau kecil, dengan perlahan Tao berjalan mencapai mobilnya dan memutar mobil kembali menuruni bukit tadi membiarkan seluruh kawanan perampok yang sudah mati.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seceroboh ini Tao astaga" ucap Victoria histeris, walaupun mengomel panjang lebar, yeoja itu tetap membersihkan luka Tao dan memberinya alkohol agar tak infeksi.

"Uh..pelan-pelan Jiejie, aku juga manusia dan tetap merasa sakit oke"

Victoria mendengus dan malah menekan lebih luka Tao hingga namja panda itu menjerit kesakitan.

Sret...

"Sudah ku tutup menggunakan perban" ujar Victoria datar

"Oke xiexie Vic jiejie, maaf mengganggumu tengah malam begini" Tao berucap pelan.

Victoria menatap mata Tao dalam, " kau yakin ini tidak masalah? Tusukan itu mengenai lambungmu Tao, jangan terlalu beraktifitas lebih. Besok kalau Jiro mengetahui kau terluka maka aku akan dibunuhnya sungguh"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja gege, tadi aku hanya lengah. Rahasiakan ini dari Jiro gege, dan suruh orang-orangmu diluar tutup mulut. Katakan itu perintah dariku" ucap Tao sedikit lega, setidaknya Victoria sudah membawakannya baju ganti akibat bajunya yang sudah terkena darah.

"Sekarang keluar dari mobilku" tambah Tao.

Dengan hati-hati Tao keluar dari mobilnya dan disusul Victoria.

"Kembali sekarang jiejie, aku masih sanggup berjalan ke lantai dormku sendiri." Tao berjalan menjauh dengan langkah tegap.

.

Cklek

Dia terlambat 2 jam dari waktu seharusnya dia sudah pulang, Tao meringis sakit saat menunduk melepas sepatunya.

Bohong jika Tao baik-baik saja, tusukan itu cukup dalam dan Tao harus menahannya selama satu jam untuk menunggu kedatangan Victoria. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Sembari menggigit bibir menahan sakit, Tao berjalan tersendat kearah kamarnya.

Tao baru saja akan membuka pintu itu sebelum seorang namja a.k.a Kris lebih dulu membuka pintunya dari dalam.

DEG—

Selalu begini, Tao merasa kerja jantungnya bermasalah. Semakin dia mencoba menghindari naga tampan itu maka semakin cepat detak jantungnya saat melihat wajah itu.

Kris menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau dari mana—" Kris kaget melihat bibir Tao yang berdarah—sepertinya namja panda itu terlalu kencang menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Tao tak memperdulikan Kris dan malah memaksa masuk dan menyentak punda Kris agar namja itu memberinya jalan. Tao duduk di tepi ranjangnya, rasa anyir darah dilidahnya membuat namja itu akhirnya sadar bahwa bibirnya berdarah.

Klek.

Kris menutup lagi pintu kamarnya, tak ada lagi niatan untuk pergi kedapur. Padahal karena kehausan tadi hingga Kris terbangun. Matanya menatap Tao yang mengambil tissue membersihkan darah di bibir plum miliknya.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu ?" namja yang mempunyai urutan ketampanan noor satu dalam EXO menyadarkan tubuhnya didinding.

"Hm, berdarah"

Kris mengernyit, astaga dia juga tahu kalau bibir itu berdarah. Yang ditanyakannya itu alasannya, bahkan Kris merasa aneh sekarang. Dia dan Tao seperti orang asing yang berbagi kamar. Terlalu dingin terlalu tenang terlalu datar. Tak ada lagi suara ceria dan manja milik Tao yang merengek hal-hal tak penting yang membuat Kris terpaksa tersenyum karena tingkah lucu itu.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Teman"

"Sejak kapan kau punya teman yang tinggal di Seoul Tao-er, apakah temanmu selalu berdatangan dari China?"

Tao yang sudah membersihkan darahnya menatap balas Kris, dengan sedikit seringai menyebalkan dibibirnya Tao berucap "Bukan urusanmu Kris Gege". Tao segera berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Meninggalkan Kris yang terperangah dengan ucapan namja manis itu.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Ooo-ooO**

**-.T .B.C.-**

**Chapter 5 done ... ini langsung titan update jadi mian kalo typonya banyak.**

**SIDERS Hushh...Hushh.. sempatkanlah ngereview jerihpayah FF gaje author ini eoh :3**

**Banyak review maka bakal cepat author update Hahahahahaha...Oleh karena itu tetap pantau kekkekke xD**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan Review :**

**Ooo-ooO**

Fantao : nih udah chap 5nya hehehe

Rafk : hihihihihi... kasian appa suho dong :p tetap pantau dan berikan reviewmu di chap ini ne

Xian Ren : chap 5 done chingu

Yaya : chap 5 datang xD

**Dia. Huang91** : kkekeke sama chingu, aku juga melting waktu ngebayangin selca mereka di yacht hehehehe

Nonnapurple : hehehe chingu request Chenmi couple udah tuh, aku udah nyempatin dikit part buat mereka xD

nandamahjatia97 : gapapa chingu xD selama kamu selalu setia nyempatin diri ngebaca ff kacau milik titan hehehe

hikmatuink : ga tau yah... author juga bingung mau keluarin baby tao dari EXO ato kagak #EH?

**Zakurafrezee** : hehe iya chingu, emang aku sengaja lebih cepetin waktunya sih... abisnya kalo dialurin sesuai agak membosankan menurutku

**Elfcassiopeia** : Hahaha... gomawo chngu udah nyempatin ngereview lagi :D gimanaa menurutmu sama chap ini eoh?

Xiuby Panda Tao : hehehe abisnya titan kagak tega bikin kalian penasaran lama-lama hahaha

Zi er : hhihihihihi kalo menurutmu sendiri gmna chingu ? xD gimana ama chap ini

**Nasumichan Uharu** : gomawo chingu ,, nih chap 5 udah dtg.

**Wu Zi Rae KTS** : Arghh... mian chingu masih susah sih buat bikin moment KT nya :'(

**Hlyjs **: pandanya ceroboh sih xD

**Naughty TAO** : hehehehe gimana menurutmu chap ini?

**Versaillesmaiden** : hehe chap 5 done xD

**Chikakyumin** : iya chingu gomawo udah ngereview :* jadinya titan semangat update teruss

**coffe latte** : hihihi sama .. apalagi adegan penamparan itu ... kkekeke xD gimana ama chap ini?

**zhe** : mian author lagi kritis romancepart nya... keadaan ga memungkinkan banget sih... huahhh

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : kekkeke iyaa rencananya sih gitu...menurutmu sendiri apa baiknya Tao keluar atau gak usah ? ahhaha pasti banyak yang kaga tega Tao keluar

**TTy T.T** : chap 5 done, gimana chap kali ini?

**Riyoung17** : hehehe untuk sementara di chap ini hanya Suho dulu.. ga tau yah kalo chap kedepannya kayak gimana #plak

Futari lagi g bisa login : hihihihihihi makasih chingu... gimana ama chap ini?

**Jjongilt97** : gomawo semangatnya, gimana ama chap ini?

**Ezkjpr** : that's right chingu... hihihihi member fahrenheit emg xD

**ravenilu597** : eung...titan juga bingung sih -_- tapi kalo ampe 20 lebih ga kayaknya sih.. yang ada kalian malah bosan hadehhh...

**peachpetals : **author KTS kok -_- so apapun yang terjadi author bakal bikin Kris ama Tao bersatu hahahahahah

**huangxitao7 : **iya entar pasti bakal angstnya ada :') secara Tao tersiksa gitu belom lagi ntar gimana kalau semuanya udah ketahuan... huahh emosional sekali pastinya.

Guest : heheh gomawo

**Aswshn** : gomawo , gimana ama chap ini?

**CY Destiny : **salam kenal. Makasih udah mereview cerita ini.

* * *

Ps : mian kalo salah penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

-TITAN18-


	6. Chapter 6 - 10 years boy

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 6**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**Ooo-ooO**

Tolong dibaca !

Q : Author tiap hari update tiap hari, apa karena ceritanya sudah selesai ?

A : Sebenarnya dan Sejujurnya belum, hanya saja Author sudah seminggu ini tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun selama libur masa kuliah. So yang titan kerjakan hanya didalam kamar dan berkutat dengan laptop. Jadi jangan heran jika setiap hari setelah publish chapter terbaru author bakal langsung mengerjakan untuk chapter berikutnya.

Q : Bakal update setiap hari terus ga?

A : Untuk sekarang author jawab iya, tapi jika akan ada aktivitas tak terduga nanti mungkin akan memakan waktu 2 / 3 hari mungkin bisa lebih.

Q : Kris-Tao momentnya mana ?

A : Uh -_- bisakah pertanyaan ini di SKIP ? Author meminta maaf untuk para readers setia yang merasa author payah dalam scent Romance mereka berdua. Tapi saat ini cerita ini belum bisa dan belum mencapai klimaks yang pas dalam moment percintaan untuk mereka berdua. Author harus menunggu waktu yang pas dan sempurna agar ceritanya lebih menarik dan tidak terkesan terpaksa.

Q : Kenapa author menggunakan LEE SOO MAN Ahjussi sebagai CEO SM padahal beliau sudah re-sign dari jabatannya saat ini.

A : Mengenai kabar itu juga sudah sangat author ketahui, hanya saja author tidak terlalu mengenal pribadi CEO yang sekarang. LSM masih tetap sebagai founder SM, oleh karena itu author hanya mampu berimajinasi dengan tokoh yang sudah author kenal sebelumnya. Jadi bisakah ..hm...kita mengganggap karakter LSM di FF titan ini adalah CEO SM saja ? hehehehe

Q : Action Scentnya mana ?

A : Setiap chapter tak mungkin bakal ada moment ciat-ciat(?)nya terus kan ? hehehe, jadi author harus membuatnya secara perlahan dan masuk akal agar tak terlihat monoton.

Q : Panggilan ke author gimana nih ?

A : Titan adalah 95line xD terserah mau eonni, titan, chingu ataupun Author juga tak masalah. Asalkan jangan oppa eoh -_-

-Sekian dan Terima kasih-

TITAN18

* * *

**Ooo-ooO**

**Back to Story**

**Part sebelumnya : **

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu ?" namja yang mempunyai urutan ketampanan noor satu dalam EXO menyadarkan tubuhnya didinding.

"Hm, berdarah"

Kris mengernyit, astaga dia juga tahu kalau bibir itu berdarah. Yang ditanyakannya itu alasannya, bahkan Kris merasa aneh sekarang. Dia dan Tao seperti orang asing yang berbagi kamar. Terlalu dingin terlalu tenang terlalu datar. Tak ada lagi suara ceria dan manja milik Tao yang merengek hal-hal tak penting yang membuat Kris terpaksa tersenyum karena tingkah lucu itu.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Teman"

"Sejak kapan kau punya teman yang tinggal di Seoul Tao-er, apakah temanmu selalu berdatangan dari China?"

Tao yang sudah membersihkan darahnya menatap balas Kris, dengan sedikit seringai menyebalkan dibibirnya Tao berucap "Bukan urusanmu Kris Gege". Tao segera berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Meninggalkan Kris yang terperangah dengan ucapan namja manis itu.

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**.**

**.**

"Stop Stop Stop... Ada apa denganmu eoh? Kau menghancurkan gerakannya bodoh"

"Kai Hentikan" cegah Kris.

Tao terduduk di lantai dengan terengah, nafasnya tak berakturan. Suho buru-buru mengikuti jejak magnae chinanya duduk dilantai dan memberi minuman pada Tao yang terlihat tidak sehat. Member lainnya hanya berdiri melihat kedua orang itu.

Kai memutar matanya bosan dan berjalan keluar ruangan practice, Kris melirik Kyungsoo memberi kode agar namja itu mengikuti jejak roommatenya di dorm. Kris ikut mendekatkan dirinya dengan Tao,

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Tao menatap para member yang memperhatikannya dengan intens, "Kai benar, aku menghambat kalian semua. Teruskan latihan kalian, aku akan pergi menemuinya" dengan itu Tao memaksa dirinya berdiri dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia tak terlihat hmm –sehat" tanya Baekhyun

"Entahlah" hanya itu jawaban Suho. Member lain mengendikan bahu dan beristirahat, Kai marah—sang main dancer EXO itu akan benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sekitar jika ada yang membuat kesalahan saat berlatih dance.

Kris masih diposisinya duduk saat Lay menepuk bahunya, "Sebaiknya kita juga istirahat seperti yang lain" Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan berdiri. Sejak semalam Kris sudah merasa ada yang tak beres dengan panda kesayangannya.

"Suho, aku ingin berbicara denganmu—hanya berdua" ucap Kris dengan penekanan dua suku kata terakhir saat dilihatnya Lay memberi respon ingin mengikutinya.

Suho mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Kris meninggalkan Lay yang merasa sedih diabaikan. #Lay eomma kepo -_-

..

.

"Kai..."

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pelan disamping namja yang merupakan roommate juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Keduanya saat ini berada di atap gedung SM—tempat kesayangan yang selalu dikunjungi Kai saat berada dalam masalah.

"Hemm.. jadi Kai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, dinginnya udara sama sekali tak membuat kedua namja itu terganggu.

"Aku benci Tao yang seperti ini Hyung, entahlah tapi aku merasa dia semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari kita. Aku tak suka tatapan dinginnya, bahkan saat aku mengejeknya pun dia tak pernah membalas dan memperlakukan kita seperti kita tak pernah berada didekatnya—Arghh... aku jadi bingung sendiri" Kai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo.

"Bukan hanya kau Jonginie—Baekhyun Luhan dan member lainnya pun merasa seperti itu" hibur Kyungsoo, seperti kekasihnya—Kyungsoo juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dimulai dari perang dingin Tao dan Suho setelah itu seperti ini... ada yang terlewatkan menurutnya.

"Kau tak perlu membentaknya seperti tadi.."tambah Kyungsoo

"Aku tak sengaja sungguh, kita kelelahan juga tapi Tao benar-benar tak bisa fokus. Gerakannya salah dan lemah" bantah Kai—namja yang mencintai tarian ini memang sangat anti kesalahan dalam gerakan.

"Aku merasa dia tak sehat tadi"

.

.

Tao bersandar erat di dinding kamar mandi, mencoba berjalan tegak seperti tadi hampir membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Sepertinya lukanya ternyata cukup buruk, walau sudah diobati Victoria percuma jika Tao beraktifitas sekeras tadi.

Tao masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi, dia tak mungkin pergi menemui Kai dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang bisa saja pingsan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin, sepertinya Tao demam. Dengan susah payah Tao mengangkat sebagian bajunya,

"Sial—lukanya terbuka" darah mulai merembes membuat perban putih berubah warna kemerahan, Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding –berharap rasa kesakitannya memudar.

.

.

Kris dan Suho duduk di bangku sepi didekat ruang practice mereka,

"Jadi ceritakan padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu Kris" Suho mengernyit bingung

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kau dan Tao?" Kris melihat dengan jelas, leadernya itu tersentak sesaat. Matanya menatap tajam seluruh gerak gerik Suho.

"Aku dan dia –tidak ada apa-apa, Ya diantara kami berdua tak terdapat masalah apapun"

Kris bukan orang bodoh, pendengarannya dengan jelas merasakan bahwa ucapan namja tampan disampingnya ini tak terdengar yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hanya saja Kris bingung, masalah apa yang terjadi hingga seorang Suho yang terkenal selalu jujur tetap bertahan dibalik topeng malaikatnya tanpa menjelaskan pada member lain mengenai masalahnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" balas Kris dingin.

Suho menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang, diakui bahwa nada suara Kris cukup membuatnya terintimidasi. " Kris, sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Tao"

"Dia tak akan bicara padaku, demi Tuhan Suho –Tao bahkan mengabaikan selama dua minggu ini" jawab Kris kesal.

"Kau kesal?" ejek Suho sinis

"Kau diabaikan dia hanya dua minggu Kris, bagaimana kalau diabaikannya selamanya" tambah guardian angel itu lagi.

"Tao dia_"

Suho tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, tak jauh dari posisi mereka dia melihat seorang namja tampan berjalan angkuh didampingi seorang yeoja cantik disampingnya. Dan Suho sangat mengenal siapa kedua orang itu.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang leadernya—"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Suho mengangguk tanpa sadar, selama beberapa detik dia terdiam sebelum kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kris kaget.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Tao –aku ingin mencarinya" jawab Suho dan segera berlalu mencari maknae chinanya, Kris akhirnya memilih mengikuti tujuan Suho.

..

..

Lee Soo Man tersenyum sopan pada dua orang muda dihadapannya,

"Jadi kalian adalah wali Tao?" ucapnya menilai penampilan berkelas dihadapannya.

"Ya, Tuan Wang adalah sepupu dari Almarhum ibu Tao. Seperti yang anda tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Tao telah meninggal" jawab sang Yeoja, sementara Namja disampingnya tenang.

"Hem, kalau boleh saya tahu anda adalah?"

"Song Qian –pengacara Tuan Wang Jiro" Victoria tersenyum menampilkan kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya.

Mengangguk mengerti, Lee Soo Man menyerahkan dokumen yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak kemarin. Sebuah map hitam diserahkannya pada sang yeoja. Victoria mengambil map itu dan membacanya singkat sebelum menunjukannya pada sahabatnya Jiro.

Lee Soo Man menatap penuh harap, berharap bahwa nominal angka dikertas itu mampu membuat keduanya menyerah untuk menandatanganinya dan membuat Tao tetap berada diperusahaannya.

"Pulpenku" Victoria memberikan sebuah pulpen mahal dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jiro yang dengan tenang menandatangani materai kertas itu.

"Dengan ini Tao resmi keluar dari SM Entertainment terhitung mulai dua minggu kedepan" Victoria berkata tenang—menahan diri untuk tak tertawa melihat wajah pemimpin CEO SM entertainment yang tercengang.

..

.

"Mana Tao?"

"Mana aku tahu hyung" ucap Kai cuek, Kyungsoo dan Kai baru saja masuk ke ruang practice mereka. Suho menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh member.

"Dia belum kembali ke sini Suho" jawab Luhan yang mengerti arti pandangan itu.

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Tao. 'Nomor yang anda hubungi -' Plip, Kris memutuskan panggilan teleponnya, jaringan ponsel Tao sibuk. Entahlah tapi perasaan Kris tak enak sekarang.

Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan dan kemudian berlari keluar dan mencari keberadaan Tao digedung SM, meninggalkan member lain yang kebingungan.

.

* * *

.

Changmin baru saja terbangun saat dering ponsel terus menganggunya,

Plip

"Yeoboseyo baby panda"

"_Hyung kau dimana?"_ Changmin mengernyit saat dirasanya suara diseberangnya bergetar

"Di apartemenku baby, ada apa?"

"_Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu jebal."_

"Kau dimana Tao? Apa terjadi sesuatu" Changmin panik, sirna sudah kantuk yang dirasanya tadi. Namja manis dengan tinggi menjulang itu segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"_Toilet SM. Cepat hyung, jangan beritahu yang lainnya. Jebal"_

Plip

Panggilan terputus membuat Changmin terlonjak, tanpa mencuci muka sama sekali namja itu menarik jaket dan topi miliknya tak lupa ponsel dan kunci mobil kemudian bergegas segera keluar apartemen menuju lokasi gedung SM yang hanya berjarak 10 menit menggunakan mobil.

..

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan beberapa staff Changmin berlari menuju toilet dimana Tao berada, untunglah saat masuk toilet itu sepi.

"Tao kau dimana?" Changmin mencoba berteriak pelan

CKLEK

Salah satu bilik terbuka dengan Tao yang terduduk lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi, hal itu sontak membuat Changmin terperangah sesaat saat matanya melihat kaos Tao yang penuh darah.

"Hyung...bantu aku" ucapan Tao yang tersendat membuat Changmin dengan sigap menopang Tao membuat namja itu berdiri.

"Ugh.." Tao mengernyit menahan sakit. "Jangan bertanya apapun Hyung, berikan jaketmu padaku" Changmin menuruti permintaan Tao, dengan susah payah Changmin melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya karena sebelah tangannya tetap siaga menopang Tao berdiri.

Tao memakai perlahan jaket yang kebetulan sangat pas ditubuhnya dan mengancingnya penuh, "Kita pergi hyung, jika bertemu dengan member atau siapapun itu katakan aku akan menginap ditempatmu hari ini" jelas Tao.

Tao berdiri tegap sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin, keduanya berjalan meninggalkan toilet dalam diam. Tao yang terus menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya dan Changmin yang memproses kerja otaknya tentang kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan berusaha tetap santai saat bertemu staff maupun artis lainnya, Changmin bisa merasakan tubuh Tao yang terasa dingin dan bergetar disampingnya.

"Tao" panggilan Suho membuat keduanya tertahan.

Kris dan Suho segera berlari kearah mereka berdua, "Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim" ucap Suho sopan. Kris menatap kearah tangan Tao yang menggandeng lengan Changmin sinis, bahkan Kris sama sekali tak menyapa sunbaenya itu.

"Tao, kau ingin kemana? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Suho.

"Dia –akan menginap ditempatku hari ini, kalian sudah selesai latihan bukan? Besok aku janji akan membawanya pulang tepat waktu" Changmin berbicara mewakili Tao yang terdiam –sungguh untuk berjalan saja Tao menahan sakit, bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup berbicara sekarang.

Tanpa memperdulikan keduanya, Changmin menuntun langkah menjauhi Suho dan Kris.

Grep—tangan Tao ditarik oleh Kris.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Kris berucap dingin sembari menatap mata Tao yang tak terlihat konsen. Kris sedikit kaget saat disadarinya kulit Tao terlalu dingin, wajah itu juga pucat.

Changmin menatap Kris sinis, dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Tao dari genggaman Kris dan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Sial" ucap Kris pelan, matanya menatap jauh sosok Tao yang tak berespon apapun sejak tadi dengan lekat hingga keduanya masuk kedalam mobil Changmin.

**Ooo-ooO**

**..**

**.**

Changmin duduk dengan tak tenang di sofa panjang sebuah apartemen mewah, matanya menatap dua sosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya yang berada diatas ranjang. Cho Kyuhyun –sahabatnya sedang mengobati luka Huang Zi Tao hoobaenya di dunia Entertainment.

Grepp

Setelah menggantung infus di dindingnya, Kyu melepas masker dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa samping Changmin.

"Kyu" Changmin ingin bertanya tapi Kyuhyun sudah memberi kode agar namja itu dia, namja manis itu sepertinya sedang menahan kesal dan emosi pada sahabatnya yang seorang idola ini.

"Kita keluar" hanya itu dan Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang dibiarkan Tao untuk berbaring. Changmin menyusul langkah Kyuhyun pelan.

.

"Demi Tuhan Minnie, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini? bocah itu adalah salah satu member EXO dan ada apa sebenarnya dengan kondisinya? Luka itu tampak baru –kenapa kau melarangku membawanya ke Rumah sakit. Oh astaga –dimana letak otakmu itu eoh? Apa makanan –"

"Kyu..."

"Shut up Minnie, bagaimana jika ada fans atau penggemar atau antifans atau siapapun itu yang melihat kalian berdua. Oh astaga ya ampun Minnie. –" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan, sedikit menahan nafas akibat terlalu cepat berbicara. Changmin tertunduk diam.

"So?"

"So what? Aku juga bingung Kyu, aku mendapatinya sudah seperti itu. sebelum pingsan di mobil dia menyuruhku agar tak membawanya ke rumah sakit atau apapun itu." ucap Changmin lelah.

"Demi seluruh isi kulkas yang menjadi favoritmu itu Minnie, kau memilih membawanya ke tempatku?" Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendadak. "KAU –oke oke aku tak akan menyalahkanmu lagi" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu Kyu, hanya kau satu-satunya sahabat yang dekat denganku" lirih Changmin.

"Dan aku juga seorang dokter bukan, untung saja hari ini aku tak perlu ke rumah sakit" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Yah cukup lemah, luka itu hanya terbuka saja untungnya dia tak kehilangan banyak darah. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama beristirahat yang cukup. Dia tak akan bisa makan untuk sementara ini karena lambungnya yang berdarah. Positif tubuhnya terkena tusukan Minnie, dan tusukan itu mengenai lambungnya"

Changmin tertohok dengan ucapan sahabatnya Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini? kenapa Tao bisa mempunyai luka seperti itu tanpa memberitahu member lainnya?

"Istirahatlah, kulihat kau kacau sekali siang ini. aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan, otak jeniusnya cukup mengerti bahwa bukan hanya dia yang SHOCK tapi sahabatnya itu juga. Changmin hanya mengangguki dalam diam.

Suho dan Kris keduanya berjalan menuju ruang latihan dalam diam, saat melewati Lift Suho tersentak saat matanya mendapati Jiro dan Victoria yang melenggang melewatinya dengan angkuh dan tanpa menegurnya.

'Sial apa mereka kesini untuk membicarakan masalah Tao?' hanya itu yang dipikirkan Suho. Sedikit menyayangkan tak bisa bertanya pada Tao tadi.

.

"Kalian menemukan Tao?" tanya Luhan saat Suho dan Kris memasuki ruang latihan.

"Kita selesaikan latihan hari ini, lanjutkan besok" hanya itu yang diucapkan Suho, sedangkan Kris menuju pojok ruangan mengambil Hoodie dan topinya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kita tak menunggu Tao?"

Kris berdecih tak suka, Suho diam menatapnya "Tao sedang bersama Changmin Sunbae".

"Eh benarkah? bukankah Changmin sunbae itu hm..yah agak sedikit susah didekati, sejak kapan panda akrab dengannya" oceh Lay

BRAKK!

Kris membanting pintu dengan sekerasnya hingga Lay dan lainnya tersentak kaget. Suho yang mendapat tatapan bertanya hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Dia sepertinya cemburu pada TAO dan Changmin sunbae" ucap Suho santai sembari melirik Lay yang terdiam. Member lain hanya manggut-manggut saja.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

Kelopak mata Tao terbuka perlahan, dikerjapkan perlahan menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan keadaan sekitar. Tidak –tidak silau dan putih, ruangan ini terasa bagai kamar biasa untuk Tao. Matanya menatap infus yang tertancap ditangan kirinya, dia masih merasa lemah dengan tubuhnya. Suasana kamar ini hangat dan tentram.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun ?" suara merdu penuh ketenangan itu menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya, Tao menatap sosok tinggi dan penuh kelembutan di mata namja itu.

"Kyunnie hyung?"

Kyuhyun terperangah, bagaimana mungkin remaja ini mengetahui nama panggilan kecilnya. Menarik bangku kecil dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping sosok Tao yang berbaring, Tao tak pernah melepaskan sedikitpun gerak langkah namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Namamu Tao bukan? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Masih sakit ?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, entah kenapa dia merasa suka dengan tatapan Tao padanya.

Tao hanya mengangguk ringan dan menatap kebelakang Kyuhyun, "Mencari Changmin? Dia ada schedule di Radio sejak sore tadi, setelah pulang dia akan kesini"

"Berapa lama hm..aku tertidur Hyung?" suara Tao terdengar serak

"Cukup lama dongsaeng, terhitung kau tiba disini siang berarti 7 jam. Sekarang jam 9 malam" jelas Kyuhyun. "Kau tadi demam, tapi sekarang sudah baikan" lanjutnya lagi.

Tao tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun "Kita impas Hyung", ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau lupa padaku?" ucap Tao pelan, "Yah semakin lama –aku akan dilupakan yah pasti itu" tambah Tao lagi, matanya menatap bingkai foto besar terutama menatap kearah dua orang paruhbaya yang mengapit sosok kecil yang diyakini Tao adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang foto itu, Kyuhyun adalah namja jenius dengan karunia kapasitas otak yang luar biasa bahkan diumurnya yang masih 20 tahun sudah menjadi seorang dokter bedah handal yang terkenal di Seoul, dan 22 tahun sudah mendapatkan gelar professor muda dibidangnya. Kyuhyun dapat menangkap kesimpulan bahwa Tao mengenal orang tuanya.

"Eomma dan Appa -"

"Tuan Cho menyuruhku untuk mengirimmu kembali ketanah kelahirannya Korea Selatan Hyung, kau mengingat bukan anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang berdiri menatapmu saat kau dipaksa menaiki pesawat milik keluargaku?"

Kyuhyun terperangah, dia tak akan melupakan hal itu seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mandiri sekarang Hyung, senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Huh akhir-akhir ini aku terus terikat dan harus kembali ke masa lalu" ringis Tao mengingat nasibnya.

"Eomma dan Appa sudah tenang sekarang, mereka pasti menempati surga yang indah sekarang. Terima kasih Tao –siapapun kau sebenarnya, terima kasih karenamu aku bisa tetap hidup tenang dan tak berurusan lagi dengan segala jenis kejahatan dunia."

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus saat tubuh Kyuhyun memeluknya penuh sayang.

**.**

**Ting Tong**

Cklek..

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Changmin masuk sebelum ada yang menyadari posisi Changmin yang seorang idola,

"Hah.. bagaimana kondisi Tao?" tanya Changmin lemas, dia tampak kelelahan. Keduanya duduk di sofa besar.

"Dia sadar, tapi satu jam kemudian tidur lagi."

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyunnie? Kau terlihat cemas?" Changmin memperhatikan sahabatnya.

"Kau ingat Minnie saat kita bertemu pertama kali saat usiaku 13 tahun ?"

"Tentu saja Kyunnie, kau kan namja dingin yang selalu menutup diri pada teman—teman dulu eoh. Yah pengecualin untuk diriku sih"

"Aku pernah menceritakan mengenai Eomma dan Appaku yang merupakan professor hebat yang menciptakan senjata Kimia saat di Jepang ?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan sahabatnya ini dan mengetahui masa lalu kelam keluarga Cho ini.

"Saat itu aku bercerita saat aku dipaksa meninggalkan jepang? Tak lama setelah itu beberapa orang berpakaian hitam mengantarkan jasad orang tuaku. Mereka dikabarkan terbunuh. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama orang tuaku bekerja kepada sebuah organisasi gelap hingga membuat mereka selalu diincar juga oleh kelompok lain. Malam sebelum aku dipaksa kembali ke Seoul, Appa mengatakan padaku bahwa kondisinya terancam bahaya. Dan meminta aku tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi dan menjadi sosok yang bisa dibanggakan olehnya suatu saat nanti"

Changmin menatap serius kisah Kyuhyun, " Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu Kyu, dan apa hubungannya kau menceritakan kisah itu lagi padaku"

"Tao –dia ... adalah bocah 10 tahun yang kulihat saat sebelum dipaksa masuk kedalam pesawat. Berdiri tegar disamping Appa dan Eomma yang hanya mampu memberikan senyum semangat"

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyu?"

"Dia yang mengakuinya sendiri Changmin, dialah yang mengabulkan permintaan orangtuaku agar aku selamat. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku Minnie" Kyuhyun tertunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Sementara Changmin terduduk Shock mencerna cerita sang sahabat.

"Dia bukan seorang Idola biasa Minnie. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari publik." Satu kalimat itu membuat Changmin bungkam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

* * *

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

To Be Continued

.

Chapter 6 done. Mianhae kalo ga ada scent romancenya KT ataupun adegan action untuk chap ini.

Tangan titan cukup pegal ngetiknya, so maaf review kalian ga bisa dibalas satu-satu ne. Untuk next chapter titan janji untuk ngebalesnya.

Gimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? sekali lagi mau titan ingatkan~ Good response maka bakal titan cepetkan waktu updatenya. xD

Buat yang nanya nasib jessica di chap sebelumnya bagian _master _sudah menjelaskan bahwa yeoja itu sudah tewas. Dan buat siapa itu fuqin sudah dijelaskan di chapter 2. Untuk yang mengira _master _adalah Yunho adalah salah, yang tertulis dipesan adalah –Unknown Number- nomor yang tak dikenali ~bukan malah U-Knownya TVXQ Aigooo~

**Titan butuh review kalian agar semakin semangat dalam mengetik cerita ini hehehe, bersyukur sekarang titan lagi dalam mood bagus sehingga cerita ini tidak tertunda.**

Buat readers SJ Mansion dan Ren is Mine :'( Mianhae belom bisa titan update untuk sementara.

**Buat SIDERS -_- hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne xD**

.

Big Thanks to :

.

Ochaken - **XiuBy PandaTao** - **Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** - **NaughtyTAO**- nandamahjatia97 - Xian Ren - **zakurafrezee** - **chikakyumin** - **elfcassiopeia** – terjdl – Zi Fan2 - **Nasumichan Uharu** – hikmatuink – yaya - **Kirei Thelittlethieves** - **huangxitao7** -**hlyjs** - **datekazukio** – movyssi - Jamel Cronics - **Riyoung17**- **raetaoris** - Zi-er – NekoMiauwMiauw – Napan - **Wu Zi Rae KTS - ****versaillesmaiden** - **zhe** - **coffe latte** - **futari chan** - **ichigo song** - **hwangpark106** - **CY Destiny** - dew90 – rnf – kawariitao - **Khasabat04** - **ravenilu597** – _Guest_ – fantao – **peachpetals – Ezkjpr - Jjongilt97 - TTy T.T –**Nonnapurple – Rafk - **Dia. Huang91 – Aswshn - Aulchan12 – **bbuingbbuingTao - Huang Queen – Daydreamer - **Arvita kim – **Bubble - **aniaani47 – Couphie - Fatimah 2811 - Xoxo 12521 - Super Maureen – Chitao - **Princess huang- Asdf135 – Taobabypanda - taeng78 - **mirarose86** -

Dan semua readers yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavoritekan FF titan. Jeongmal gomapta :*

.

Ps : silahkan hubungi author melalui Review jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

-TITAN18-


	7. Chapter 7 - Sharpshooter!

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 7**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

**Note** : Cho Kyuhyun dalam FF ini adalah seorang Dokter. Untuk Cast **Super Junior oppadeul** saya sengaja tidak menempatkan mereka dalam sebuah boyband untuk keperluan cerita. Jadi mereka akan memiliki peran masing-masing. Sepertinya halnya Zhoumi yang merupakan Milyader dan Henry sebagai anaknya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Part sebelumnya : **

Changmin menatap serius kisah Kyuhyun, " Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu Kyu, dan apa hubungannya kau menceritakan kisah itu lagi padaku"

"Tao –dia ... adalah bocah 10 tahun yang kulihat saat sebelum dipaksa masuk kedalam pesawat. Berdiri tegar disamping Appa dan Eomma yang hanya mampu memberikan senyum semangat"

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyu?"

"Dia yang mengakuinya sendiri Changmin, dialah yang mengabulkan permintaan orangtuaku agar aku selamat. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku Minnie" Kyuhyun tertunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Sementara Changmin terduduk Shock mencerna cerita sang sahabat.

"Dia bukan seorang Idola biasa Minnie. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari publik." Satu kalimat itu membuat Changmin bungkam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**.**

"Makan dulu Tao, lambungmu masih lemah. Jadi sementara ini hanya bubur yang bisa kau makan ne" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk dimakan Tao yang dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu.

"Maafkan aku hyung, gara-gara aku tidur di ranjangmu—"

"Gwenchanayo Tao, aku masih punya banyak kamar di Apartemen ini"

Sampai makanan itu habispun keduanya hanya berdiam diri tak ada percakapan lagi, Tao menatap Changmin yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuh dimeja rias Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..."

Tao melihat Changmin tersentak sesaat, sepertinya namja itu sedang melamun.

"Terima kasih" Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan, matanya tak ingin menatap namja yang sudah disayanginya bagai adik sendiri. Melihat hal itu Tao terkekeh hingga Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengernyit heran.

"Kau..takut padaku Hyung?"

TCHISS

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terperangah saat Tao mencabut infus ditangannya santai, "Aku sudah baikan" hanya itu yang dikatakannya saja. Tao bangun perlahan dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sedikit melakukan relaksasi badannya yang kaku, Tao mengelap bekas darah akibat tarikan jarum infus yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan pergi Changminie hyung, kurasa ini saatnya aku memberi tahumu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Bukankah Kyuhyunie hyung juga penasaran padaku?" ekspresi Tao mampu membuat keduanya menahan napas bersamaan.

Tao tersenyum pahit, "Xuè Zi Tao ... Aku adalah Xuè Zi Tao. Malaikat maut bagi klan Xuè.".

"Kenapa kau bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari semua orang? Apa member EXO lain tahu? Bagaimana dengan seluruh penggemarmu Tao?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Mereka mengenalku sebagai Huang Zi Tao Hyung—

Aku tidak ingin menjadi spesial, aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa, dengan pemikiran biasa dan mendapat hidup yang juga biasa. Tidak ada monumen yang dibangun untukku atau untuk namaku yang dikemudian hari akan dilupakan. Tapi disatu sisi lain aku telah berhasil menciptakan diriku sebagaimana orang biasa lainnya yang hidup. Aku mencintai yang lain –para member, penggemar dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku, dan bagiku semua itu sudah terasa cukup".

Changmin perlahan mendekat kearah Tao dan memeluk namja itu erat, walaupun bingung Tao tak menyianyiakan hal ini, dia ikut membalas pelukan Hyungnya itu.

"Kau tidak menjauhiku Hyung" tanya Tao linglung

"Aku hanya terkejut baby panda, Tidak masalah seberapa banyak kebohongan yang kau buat, tetapi yang penting adalah bagaimana kamu membuat kebohongan itu menjadi kenyataan. Selamanya bagiku kau adalah Dongsaeng terbaik yang pernah ku miliki."

"Oh C'mon Shim Changmin, kau berkata seperti itu karena kau adalah anak terakhir dalam keluargamu"

CRACK~

Hilanglah sudah suasana harubiru akibat celutukan Kyuhyun yang pedas.

.

.

"Nah Tao, ingat pesan Hyung ne. Jangan bergerak terlalu semangat, aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit. Jika tingkah namja tiang listrik ini memberatkanmu kau tinggal telepon saja. Jaga kesehatanmu" tegur Kyuhyun hingga Changmin merenggut merasa Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan, ketiganya saat ini sudah berada di basement apartement Kyuhun.

Namja dengan ikal cokelatnya itu tampak rapi dengan kemeja dan kacamata khas seorang dokter, berbeda dengan Changmin dan Tao yang mengenakan pakaian agak tertutup agar tak dikenali. Kemudian ketiganya berpisah, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya duluan meninggalkan keduanya.

"So, baby panda? Kita ke dorm atau langsung ke gedung SM sekarang?"

"Dorm hyung, aku tidak akan latihan lagi". BMW M5 milik Changmin mulai beranjak meninggalkan basement.

* * *

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

CKLEK

Apartement atau Dorm EXO ini tampak sepi, Tao melangkah bosan menuju kamarnya. Tak ada niat mengganti bajunya, toh ukuran Kyuhyun tak terlalu beda jauh dengannya.

Matanya menatap bosan saat memeriksa ponsel dan menemukan banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Suho dan Kris, sebuah pesan dari Yui yang membuatnya tertarik membacanya.

From : Yui nee –chan

Paketnya sudah tiba di apartemenmu panda? Berikan balasan saat kau mendapat pesan ini.

Kau tentu tahu digit password yang kugunakan.

.

Tao terkejut, celaka pesan ini dikirimkan kemarin siang. Siapa yang menerima paketnya ? jangan sampai ada salah satu member yang membukanya. Tao buru-buru menelpon Suho.

.

"One..two..break..one...move..oke cukup kita istirahat sekarang" teriak Suho, Leader EXO itu berjalan menuju tasnya saat terdengar dering ponselnya.

_Tao Panda calling.._

Suho memberi kode pada Kai agar namja itu menekan tombol stop pada musik yang diputar.

"_Yeoboseyo hyung_"

"Kau dimana Tao? Changmin sunbae mengatakan pada Manager hyung kau sakit sejak kemarin tapi kami dilarang menjengukmu" ucap Suho, mendengar nama Tao disebutkan beberapa member mendekat termasuk Kris.

"_Ah jeongmal? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Hyung apa kemarin siang ada kiriman paket untukku._"

SRET...

Kris tanpa bersalah mengambil –tepatnya merampas ponsel Suho seenaknya.

"Kau dimana?" suara dingin Kris terdengar.

"_Kris gege...? eh –aku di dorm sekarang" _

"Jangan kemanapun , tunggu aku"

"_Eh...gege tungg_ "_

Plip.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Kris mengembalikan ponsel Suho sembari mengabaikan tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan padanya.

GREPP ... Lay menahan pergelangan Kris saat namja itu berbalik ingin pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganku Yixing, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Tao" ucap Kris memandang datar kearah namja manis itu.

"Manager hyung berpesan agar kita tetap disini sehabis latihan" jawab Lay dengan keras kepala.

"Jangan mengaturku" dengan itu Kris menyentak tangan Lay dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, namja itu segera bergegas keluar dan memasuki Taxi yang kebetulan baru ditumpangi salah satu staff SM yang baru tiba.

..

Sementara di dorm Tao sudah panik sendiri, masalah paket belum terselesaikan dan sekarang sepertinya Kris marah padanya. Mungkin sikapnya saat kemarin membuat namja itu kesal padanya. Merasa percuma, Tao lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya saja dulu.

* * *

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

"Menurut mata-mata kita, Xuè Zi Tao punya dokumennya, termasuk akses data empat tahun lalu. Dia punya semuanya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Apa kau yakin hal itu?"

"Seratus persen _Master_. Entahlah , bagaimanapun jika anak itu menyadarinya dan dokumen itu keluar identitas kita akan ketahuan sebelum membalas dendam"

TRANG

Pecahan vas yang dilempar penuh emosi oleh sang _Master _membuat seluruh anak buahnya terlonjak, termasuk namja yang memberikan laporan tadi.

"Sialan, anak itu selalu pandai dalam melangkah. Menggunakan kekuasan Yakuza untuk menyerang balik. Tetap pantau dan jaga jarak. Teruskankan terror untuknya, kita harus menahan langkah sampai komplotan mafia _Sicillian _bersedia membantu dan jika saat itu tiba maka klan Xuè akan musnah selamanya "

"Jika perlu sakiti orang-orang terdekatnya"

**Ooo-ooO**

* * *

**..**

**.**

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Kenapa gege mengira aku menyembunyikan sesuatu?" balas Tao cuek.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tao? Kenapa kau menjauh? Kau terus membuat kesalahpahaman pada member lain."

Tao mengernyit dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menatap kearah Kris yang berdiri dipintu tanpa ada niat masuk kekamar. Tao berjalan menuju pintu dan menggeser sedikit badan Kris agar bisa keluar, namja manis itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah diikuti Kris.

"So, apa maksud gege?"

"Kau dan Changmin ..kalian?"

"Changmin Sunbae gege... dia seniormu di SM, kau tak bisa memanggil namanya begitu saja"

Kris menarik napas kesal, Tao terlihat terlalu _care_ dengan namja tiang listrik itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa kau mau saja tinggal ditempatnya? Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang melihat kalian?"

"Apa pedulimu? Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini dan mengurusku ge?" ucap Tao dingin, tak suka dengan pemikiran Kris yang seakan menuduhnya mempunyai _something_ dengan namja yang sudah disayangi Tao.

"Kau cemburu padaku Kris gege?" ucapan nada main-main Tao terlihat menyentak kesadaran Kris.

"Tidak" jawaban spontan Kris tanpa sadar menyakiti hati Tao.

Tao tersenyum remeh, matanya menatap Kris tidak suka. "Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan pernah mencintaiku gege".

Kris terpekur degan keterdiamannya, Tao pun sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

"Aku tahu kalian mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Tao belakangan ini. Tapi bisakah kalian bersikap lebih baik padanya?" kata Manager Hyung

Member exo kecuali Kris dan Tao menatap manager mereka bingung, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, keputusan dari CEO bahwa Tao tidak akan mengikuti latihan bersama kita untuk 2 minggu ini juga membuatku sakit kepala."

Suho terdiam, berarti apa yang menjadi ketakutannya benar. Kedua orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Tao kemarin itu sudah mengambil langkah cepat.

"Bagaimana mungkin manager hyung? Jika kami tidak komplit dalam latihan lalu bagaimana dengan formasi gerakannya?" bantah Luhan

"Sekarang ini berlatihlah pada gerakan basic dan khusus performa dancenya saja dulu. Aku meminta penjelasan CEO tapi dia tak ingin diganggu lagi"

Manager hyung meninggalkan para member yang ribut dengan keputusan yang tiba-tiba.

"Suho lakukan sesuatu? Bagaimana mungkin seongsaenim melakukan keputusan seperti ini" ucap Xiumin.

"Bergegaslah kita pulang" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Suho.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

"Kris...Tao? ada apa dengan kalian?" Ucapan Xiumin membuat semua member buru-buru masuk dan menatap dua objek yang dimaksud. Sebenarnya biasa saja, hanya aura tak mengenakan diantara keduanya cukup membuat mereka bergedik ngeri.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Suho mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao. Member lainpun tak ketinggalan berpencar mencari tempat duduk masing-masing. Ada yang bertanya dimana Lay? Namja itu sudah duduk manis disebelah Kris.

"Tao ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisa ikut—"

"Kalian bisa berbicara disini" bantah Kris.

Suho tampak keberakatan dengan perkataan Kris. "Kalian berdua selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami? Jelas-jelas kau yang mulai menjauhinya duluan Suho. Kenapa sekarang kau yang jadi mengikutinya terus?" ucap Luhan.

Tao memperhatikan wajah membernya satu-persatu.

"Bicaralah disini saja hyung"

Suho menarik napas merilekskan pikirannya sendiri, diperhatikan seluruh member saat ini membuatnya cukup gugup.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah mengurus hal menyangkutmu Tao" ucap Suho serius, berharap namja panda ini mengerti dengan siapa yang dimaksud _mereka_ oleh Suho.

"Hm, baguslah"

"Kau yakin ? apakah tidak bisa dibatalkan?"

Tao menatap mata leader exo itu dingin "Kau. berubah. pikiran. Hyung . ?" setiap suku kata yang diucapkan Tao membuat para member bergidik ngeri.

Suho menelan ludah paksa, ini rumit.

Tao tertawa sinis melihat keterdiaman leadernya itu, "Jangan membuang waktu memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Kau tidak perlu cemas Hyung." Ucap Tao final.

Kali ini Tao menatap seluruh member tanpa emosi, "Sesuai prediksiku, kalian sudah mendengar dari Seongsaenim bahwa aku tidak akan mengikuti aktifitas grup selama 2 minggu ne? Jadi jangan bertanya kenapa".

"Kau ... ?" teriak Chanyeol emosi, mana mungkin namja panda itu bersikap seenaknya.

"Aku baru tahu kau seegois ini Tao" ucap Sehun datar.

"Apa kau melaporkan sikap kami yang menjauhimu karena perbuatanmu sendiri eoh? Kau ingin mendapat libur tanpa memikirkan kami?" Kai berucap serius, kemarahan tampak dimatanya.

Merasa tak ingin membuat suasana semakin kecam dan membuatnya kesulitan Tao berdiri mengangkat sebagian kaos Kyuhyun yang dipakainya.

"Aku terluka, kalian lihat ini ? apa kalian menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku? Tidak kan? Jadi berhentilah menuduhkan segala macam hal padaku." Alasan yang bagus, setidaknya hal ini dapat membuat para member berpikir dia butuh istirahat.

"Tao.." pekikan kecil terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Benarkah itu sebuah luka? Apa itu hanya tempelan perban biasa, sejak kapan kau mempunyai luka heh?" suasana tegang, Kai berucap santai menatap Tao seakan-akan dialah pihak yang akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, Kkamjong benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kenapa seluruh manusia yang berada didekatnya ini berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"_Jangan melepas perbannya dulu ne, jika mandipun jangan dilepas. Hyung akan ketempatmu untuk menggantinya" _

Ucapan Kyuhyun terngiang dibenak Tao, tapi secara bersamaan jika dibiarkan maka member lain akan semakin membuatnya terbebani. Dijauhi saja sudah cukup, Tao tak sanggup jika harus dibenci sepenuh hati oleh member yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga.

"Apa kalian tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Tao

"Aku tidak percaya padamu" ucap Kai final.

Tao berlari kearah Kai yang berada didekat jendela secepat mungkin,

TRANGG..

Kai terjatuh dengan posisi tangan berdarah akibat terkena pecahan kaca, matanya membulat saat Tao terduduk menghadapnya.

Kris berlari kearah Tao yang terlihat kepayahan begitupun member lain.

"Jangan mendekati Jendela" ucapan Tao membuat mereka serentak menahan langkah, Tao bangkit perlahan dan mengambil ponselnya cepat.

"Apa ini? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun hyung, ke dormku sekarang. Aku terluka -lagi" hanya itu yang Tao ucapkan dan segera memutuskan line telepon.

Mengabaikan ucapan Tao, Kris bergerak mendekatinya dan menahan tubuh Tao yang hampir terjatuh. Tao melempar ponselnya yang ditangkap sigap oleh Suho.

"Cari kontak Victoria katakan padanya Penembak jitu –Mereka menembak jendela, dia akan segera mengerti maksudmu" Suho dengan cepat mencari kontak nama Victoria dan menghubunginya.

Tao sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan SHOCK para member, dia segera menahan daerah perutnya yang kembali terbuka. Darah yang merembes kembali membuatnya merasa kesakitan, jika saja tak terkena salah satu organ vitalnya mungkin tak akan bermasalah.

Kris membuka kaosnya asal dan menarik tubuh Tao kearahnya, mengangkat sebagian kaos Tao dan melingkarkan bajunya dan mengikatnya keras pada luka Tao.

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang Kai?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang menangis menatap kondisi Tao yang penuh darah, mereka sama sekali tak berani bergerak kearah Tao karena posisinya dan Kris Kai harus melewati jendela dulu. Begitupun Kai namja itu terpekur dengan wajah tak percaya saat melihat Tao yang kepayahan didalam dekapan Kris.

"Gege..." gumam Tao

"Tao..." lucu sekali mereka berdua, seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan ditinggalkan selamanya saja.

.

"Victoria akan segera kesini" mendengar ucapan Suho , Tao sedikit lega. Masalahnya saat ini adalah dia tak bisa banyak bergerak karena luka yang didapati dari kecerobohannya sendiri. "Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kedorm ini, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" ujar Tao berharap para member tak panik dan malah membuat situasi kacau.

"Chen hyung , Kai kalian berdua tarik perlahan tirai dari sisi masing-masing" Kai yang merasa bersalah tentu saja sigap melakukan apa yang diminta Tao, begitupun dengan Chen. Tao memberi kode agar Kris mengangkatnya kesofa saja.

Kris berhati-hati berjalan agar tak terkena pecahan kaca, dan menurunkan Tao perlahan kesofa yang paling panjang.

"Sakit baby?"

Tao ingin sekali berteriak 'TENTU SAJA SAKIT BODOH' pada Kris, pertanyaan kekanakan menurutnya. Alhasil Tao hanya tersenyum paksa sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Bunyi bel membuat suasana kecam, Suho memperhatikan layar monitor dan mengernyit saat tak mengenali sosok yang menjadi tamu mereka.

"_Tao ? ini aku Kyuhyun" _suara yang terdengar di intercom segera membuat Suho menekan tombol buka pintu otomatis agar namja yang namanya tadi disebut oleh maknae chinanya bisa masuk.

Seluruh member diam saat seorang namja yang terlihat manis dengan jas dokter dan sebuah tas masuk buru-buru dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini?" walaupun bertanya, Kyuhyun tetap menjalankan tugasnya mengobati Tao. Dia melepas Kaos yang sudah penuh darah dan melirik kearah namja tampan yang tak memakai baju itu.

"Maafkan aku ge, bajumu..."

"Shut up baby Tao, jangan terlalu banyak berbicara diam saja ne. Aku sedang mengobati lukamu" cegah Kyuhyun. Member lain malah sweatdrop mendengar penuturan dokter muda itu, padahal tadi dia yang mengajak bicara duluan. Kris melirik Kyuhyun sinis.

10 menit kemudian luka Tao sudah bersih dan diganti perban baru, Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa. Matanya menatap seluruh member yang sedari tadi diam, merasa tak enak akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, dokter kesayangan baby panda" ucap Kyuhyun narsis.

"Aku Suho, leader EXO. Dan ini—"

"Tenang saja aku sudah mengenal kalian semua, siapa sih yang tak mengenal EXO" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Sungguh namja ini seenaknya sekali.

.

Member EXO merasa detak jantung mereka meningkat saat Suho membawa masuk seorang yeoja cantik memasuki Dorm mereka diikuti beberapa namja dengan stelan jas hitam-hitam yang terkesan seram dan sangar.

"Tao" Victoria memekik kecil dan berlari kearah sofa dimana tuan mudanya itu berbaring.

"Kau tak apa sayang?" ucap Victoria, yeoja itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan mengecup lembut kening Tao.

"Jangan khawatir Vic jiejie, aku tidak akan mati." Jawaban santai Tao membuat Seluruh manusia diruangan itu sontak terkejut.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu" ketus Kris, namja tampan ini sebal sekali hari ini.

Tao menatap beberapa namja yang berdiri dibelakang Victoria, merasa ditatap tuan muda mereka maka seluruh namja itu segera membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Tuan Muda Xuè"

Semua member sontak molotot tak percaya saat namja-namja itu berlutut dihadapan Tao dan menyebutnya Tuan Muda. Tao menepuk kepalanya saat menyadari tingkah anak buah klannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu tertawa renyah hingga menjadikannya sorotan, "Kau lengah baby Tao. Lebih baik kau beritahu siapa dirimu pada mereka. Kau tak kasihan melihat pandangan bingung membermu ini"

Victoria menatap dokter muda itu, "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi terima kasih telah mengobati luka Tao". Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos, tidak merasa heran jika yeoja china itu mengetahui namanya. Dunia yang digeluti yeoja itu tentu saja membuatnya sadar bahwa percuma bertanya. Mereka pasti memata-matai tuan muda mereka –Tao dan mendapatinya tidur di apartemennya kemarin.

Kris ingat yeoja ini adalah yang dilihat kemarin saat di gedung SM.

"Kau sudah mengenal yeoja ini Suho? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?" gencar Kris.

Drrrtt..Drrrrtt

Ponsel Victoria yang berbunyi menyelamatkan Suho dari tatapan tajam seluruh membernya kini, yeoja ini terlihat mendengar penelponnya serius sebelum mengangguk singkat dan mengatakan mengerti.

Victoria menyimpan ponselnya lagi dan menunduk hormat dihadapan Tao.

"Tuan besar meminta anda kembali ke China sekarang, Tuan Muda Xuè" perkataan sopan dengan sikap profesional Victoria membuat Tao yakin bahwa ini adalah perintah yang tidak membutuhkan penolakannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah"

Victoria lega, sempat berpikir bahwa adik sahabatnya ini akan menolak.

.

"—Tapi aku ingin seluruh memberku ikut, juga Kyuhyun Hyung bersamaku." Lanjut Tao tegas.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

To Be Continued

.

Chapter 7 done. Ini langsung titan Update jadi mianhae kalo banyak typo(s) bertebaran.

Buat yang minta lebih dipanjangin lagi jebal mianhae, author capek loh kalo ngetiknya banyak-banyak seharian fheww# ditambah BAD MOOD luar biasa.

Sementara segini dulu, tangan titan butuh istirahat hahahaha xD jadi belum bisa ngebalas review satu-satu lagi.

**Titan butuh review kalian agar semakin semangat dalam mengetik cerita ini. **Karena ada kegiatan bentar, bisa jadi publish chap kedepannya bakal gak tiap hari lagi. Ini masih kemungkinan loh, agar ga mengecewakan kalian semua kalo pas ngecek titan ternyata ga bisa update tiap hari.

**Buat SIDERS atau SIlent ReaDERS hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne xD **Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update xD kalau author fix liburan keluar kota berarti cerita ini akan hiatus sementara.

.

Big Thanks to :

.

Ochaken - **XiuBy PandaTao** - **Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** - **NaughtyTAO**- nandamahjatia97 - Xian Ren - **zakurafrezee** - **chikakyumin** - **elfcassiopeia** – terjdl – Zi Fan2 - **Nasumichan Uharu** – hikmatuink – yaya - **Kirei Thelittlethieves** - **huangxitao7** -**hlyjs** - **datekazukio** – movyssi - Jamel Cronics - **Riyoung17**- **raetaoris** - Zi-er – NekoMiauwMiauw – Napan - **Wu Zi Rae KTS - versaillesmaiden** - **zhe** - **coffe latte** - **futari chan** - **ichigo song** - **hwangpark106** - **CY Destiny** - dew90 – rnf – kawariitao - **Khasabat04** - **ravenilu597** – _Guest_ – fantao – **peachpetals – Ezkjpr - Jjongilt97 - TTy T.T –**Nonnapurple – Rafk - **Dia. Huang91 – Aswshn - Aulchan12 – **bbuingbbuingTao - Huang Queen – Daydreamer - **Arvita kim – **Bubble - **aniaani47 – Couphie - Fatimah 2811 - Xoxo 12521 - Super Maureen – Chitao - **Princess huang- Asdf135 – Taobabypanda - taeng78 - **mirarose86** - **Ranpenita**

Dan semua readers yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavoritekan FF titan. Jeongmal gomapta :*

.

Ps : silahkan hubungi author melalui Review jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

-TITAN18-


	8. Chapter 8 - Bulletproof

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 8**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**Note : **Banyak yang salah sangka mengira luka Tao kemarin akibat terkena peluru yang menembaki jendela dorm EXO. Sebenarnya yang terluka itu adalah bekas luka tusukan Tao yang terbuka lagi akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya. Tao berhasil mendorong keras Kai hingga keduanya terbebas dari peluru. Chapter ini akan membahas lebih lengkap, so silahkan baca saja ne. xD

**.**

**.**

**Part sebelumnya : **

"Kau sudah mengenal yeoja ini Suho? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?" gencar Kris.

Drrrtt..Drrrrtt

Ponsel Victoria yang berbunyi menyelamatkan Suho dari tatapan tajam seluruh membernya kini, yeoja ini terlihat mendengar penelponnya serius sebelum mengangguk singkat dan mengatakan mengerti.

Victoria menyimpan ponselnya lagi dan menunduk hormat dihadapan Tao.

"Tuan besar meminta anda kembali ke China sekarang, Tuan Muda Xuè" perkataan sopan dengan sikap profesional Victoria membuat Tao yakin bahwa ini adalah perintah yang tidak membutuhkan penolakannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah"

Victoria lega, sempat berpikir bahwa adik sahabatnya ini akan menolak.

.

"—Tapi aku ingin seluruh memberku ikut, juga Kyuhyun Hyung bersamaku." Lanjut Tao tegas.

* * *

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

.

"Tidak mungkin" bantah Victoria

"WAEYO?" kali ini yang berteriak bukan Tao, justru seluruh member yah kecuali Kris dan Suho yang hanya diam. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos melihat aksi protes para idola ini.

Huang Zi Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, kenapa jadi sekarang para membernya yang terlihat bersemangat. Oh astaga~ mereka benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian penembakan-jendela yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak terima penolakan Vic, ini saat-saat penting bersama para memberku" yeoja china itu mengerti maksud tersirat yang dikatakan Tao. Akhirnya yeoja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Masalah dorm ini akan aku urus, sebagian orang kita sudah mengurus masalah penembak jitu sebelumnya. Aku juga yang akan mengurus ijin seluruh member untuk keberangkatan kalian beberapa jam lagi" ucap Victoria disambut pekikan senang yang lain.

"Apa kami bisa pergi?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

Victoria menatap namja itu dengan senyum meremehkan, "Itu masalah yang gampang".

Tao menatap Suho sekarang "Mana paketku Hyung?"

"Oh apa maksudmu paket hitam untukmu Tao? Aku simpan di_, sebentar" Suho berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping TV dan melotot saat kotak paket itu terdapat lingkaran kecil. Dengan setengah hati Suho membawa dan memberikannya pada Tao yang menerima dengan senang hati.

Loading 25 %

.

Loading 50 %

.

Loading 75 %

.

"Hiks... eotteokeh?" namja panda itu menangis saat paket yang dibukanya terdapat sebuah mini tablet yang bisa dikatakan sudah tidak bisa berfungsi akibat layar retak dengan sebuah peluru kecil menancap setengah dalam.

Member yang lain hanya terdiam menatap perubahan suasana hati Tao.

"Vic ..." panggil Tao dingin

Mengerti keinginan namja itu, tangannya memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya sebelum tersenyum lembut kearah tao.

_Kill the Sharpshooter._

_Sent._

"Kau tak berniat memakai bajumu kembali Kris ge?" ucapan Lay membuat namja tampan –Kris melangkah segera menuju kamarnya dan Tao.

Sedikit bantuan Kyuhyun, Tao mendudukan dirinya. Efek luka yang sebelumnya terbuka sudah tak terlalu dipermasalahkan Tao lagi, tadi akibat terlalu cepat berlari dan mendorong tubuh Kai tiba-tiba akhirnya luka namja manis itu terbuka.

"Sebelum kita pergi ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan pada kalian semua" Tao berucap saat Kris sudah kembali berkumpul bersama lainnya.

"Suho hyung sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, namaku yang sebenarnya bukanlah Huang Zi Tao" pengakuan Tao membuat semua terdiam.

"Xuè Zi Tao, Pemimpin Klan Xuè adalah ayah kandungku"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Huang adalah marga ibuku, aku adalah pembunuh –sudah banyak orang yang mati ditanganku."

"Kau bercanda Tao" sanggah Kai

Tao menatap namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya kesal. "Kau tahu apa tentang Klan Xuè Kkamjong ?" namja panda itu tersenyum "percayalah yang kukatakan sekarang, Aku adalah anak dari pemimpin Mafia terbesar di Asia"

Suho menatap seluruh wajah tak percaya membernya, ekspresi yang sama dengan keadaannya saat mengetahui fakta ini.

"Banyak yang menginginkanku MATI" nada yang diucapkan terpaksa itu menyentakan alam sadar para member. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya sama sekali. Kris ? Namja itu berdiri dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Kau menipu kami selama ini?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku" –hanya dua patah kata itu yang mampu Tao ucapkan.

"Kau masih ingin mengajak mereka ke _Rumahmu _Tao?" Kyuhyun menyela, namja yang selalu menyebarkan senyum polosnya ini dapat melihat kesedihan di mata namja yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda ? aku tak akan melewatkan pengalaman pertamaku mengunjungi tempat seseorang yang sudah kuanggap bagian dari keluargaku"

Ucapan tegas Kai mampu membuat Tao menatap namja dengan kulit eksotis itu tak percaya, Kai memberikan senyum penuh kharismanya. "Kau adalah Huang Zi Tao panda, bagi kami EXO dan seluruh penggemar kita" ucapan yang disertai kalimat sok itu membuat Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan ria.

"Well, aku juga penasaran" ucap Chanyeol diangguki partner happy virusnya –Baekhyun.

"Aku menginjak tanah China, setidaknya itu membantuku mengobati rindu tanah kelahiranku sendiri" ucap Luhan.

"Luhannie hyung pergi maka aku juga pergi" ucap Sehun datar.

"Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Suho mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Xiumin cepat.

Suho menatap Tao sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Dua minggu yang lalu".

"Jadi karena itu kau menjauhi Tao, Suho? Astaga dan apa karena hal itu juga kau membuat kami salah paham pada sikapmu panda?" Tanya Xiumin pada Tao. Tak ada jawaban dianggap iya oleh namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Aku ikut, dan Chen sudah pasti ikut denganku bukan?" mendengar ucapan Xiumin sebelah pihak, Chen hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Toh apapun yang diinginkan Xiumin akan Chen –yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kim Jongdae ini lakukan.

"Aku sependapat dengan Jonginie, jadi aku ikut" ucap Kyungsoo lembut, namja manis itu memeluk sosok Kai penuh sayang. Kyungsoo eomma takjub dengan kedewasaan pemikiran Kai appa xD

Tao menatap khawatir pada Kris, begitupun member yang lain. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kris adalah namja pertama yang dekat dengan Tao. Bahkan kedua sosok itu dulunya selalu menempel kemana pun. Mengetahui kenyataan tak mengenakan ini sudah pasti membuat namja itu tak terima.

Jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang MC atau pembawa acara pasti namja manis ini akan menjadi urutan nomor satu, menghadapi situasi yang sedikit tegang dengan gampangnya Kyuhyun tertawa dan membuatnya jadi sorotan –lagi.

"Aku sudah pasti ikut, aku akan mengambil cutiku untuk menjadi dokter pribadi baby Tao. apa kau tak keberatan jika Changminnie ikut baby ?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kecil saat melihat sedikit reaksi dari Kris. Kyuhyun itu jenius, namja itu dengan mudahnya menangkap tanda-tanda ketertarikan Kris pada adik barunya ini.

Tao hanya mengangguk saja.

"Changmin sunbae bahkan sudah tahu siapa kau sebelum kami?" Luhan berkata Shock.

Victoria menatap sekumpulan manusia itu speechless, tak sanggup harus bagaimana merespon. Yang akan mereka datangi bukan kawasan normal, ini adalah markas utama klan Xuè. Apa mereka tak merasa sedikit saja kekhawatiran, untuk ukuran idola para member EXO termasuk luar biasa menurutnya.

"Aku ikut" ucapan datar Kris membuat seluruh member tersenyum lega, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku seperti yang lain" Lay tersenyum, "Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana tanpa persetujuan Leader, keberatan jika aku ikut?" candaan Suho membuat Tao hampir menangis, mereka tak membencinya. Setidaknya walaupun sedikit waktu, dia hanya ingin menghabiskannya bersama para member.

.

**OOO-OOO**

**.**

DORR!

Dengan refleks yang tepat Tao menembak senjata Calvin hingga terjatuh, seluruh wajah member EXO pucat pasi. Calvin terkekeh senang saat Tao menatapnya tajam.

"Refleks yang bagus Xióngmāo"

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan senjata, kau membuat yang lain salah paham" ucap Tao dingin. Sebelas member EXO lainnya terdiam begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Kau bersikap tak sopan pada Gegemu sendiri Xióngmāo" Tao berdecih tak suka pada kakak kedua yang selalu hobi membuatnya kesal.

"Kau, sejak kapan memegang pistol itu Tao?" mendengar pertanyaan gugup Luhan membuat Tao seketika ingat dimana dia berada saat ini, sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh ancaman kearah Calvin –Tao menyisipkan senjata kecil yang diambil dari Victoria saat dipesawat.

"Vic jiejie memberikannya padaku" jawab Tao sembari tersenyum polos.

_'Merampasnya bocah, aku bahkan tak sadar kau mengambil pistol dari dalam tasku'_ ringis yeoja itu saat tak mendapati pistol cadangan yang dia simpan pada tasnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, **Xuè Yi Ru **imnida. Panggil aku Calvin" ujar Calvin sembari melakukan bow, yang lain pun ikut melakukan bow juga.

"Xuè Calvin"

"Selamat datang di kediaman **Xuè" **sambut Calvin ceria, tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam seseorang padanya.

Para member menatap pulau kecil yang menjadi landasan pesawat pribadi yang diakui Tao sebagai milik ayahnya, tak ada yang spesial tentang tempat ini kecuali bentuknya yang kecil bagai lapangan udara biasa.

Calvin yang melihat tatapan bingung itu mengerti dan hanya tersenyum menampakan ketampanan khas keluarga **Xuè.**

Calvin memungut senjatanya ditanah dan mengantonginya lagi, "Masuklah kedalam limousin itu bersama Tao, aku dan Victoria akan menggunakan Mobilku saja" ajak Calvin.

Tao yang berjalan pelan akibat lukanya memasuki sebuah limousine mewah dan besar disusul Kyuhyun dan lainnya, Victoria menatap Calvin tersenyum dan mengikuti jejak lainnya memasuki Lykan Hypersport –mobil mewah putih milik Calvin.

"Adikmu itu membuat kepalaku sakit" celoteh Victoria

"Tapi kau menyayanginya, kita semua menyayanginya" Calvin membuat yeoja itu bungkam.

.

Didalam limousin itu tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, baik Tao maupun Kyuhyun. Beberapa dari mereka tampak antusias saat mobil ini memasuki satu-satunya Gedung besar yang lebih pantas disebut markas karena bentuknya yang seperti bangunan pangkalan tentara.

Gerbang besar terbuka mempersilahkan dua mobil itu masuk dan menutup otomatis, lagi-lagi mereka terkejut saat didalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa namja berstelan hitam lengkap dengan Sniper senapan.

Limousine itu berjalan menurun kebawah, "Ini jalan bawah tanah?" teriak Chanyeol kagum. Mobil itu terus menukik kebawah dikegelapan dan tiba-tiba memasuki jalan lurus dengan penerangan minim.

"Ini tunnel bawah laut, tempat ini rahasia. Sebelum jepang menjajah china, Jerman sudah lebih dulu menjajah Qingdao. Tempat ini ditemukan oleh keluargaku sebelumnya dan mereka yang memperbaikinya selama ini. hanya orang khusus dan terpercaya yang mengetahui tempat ini." penjelasan Tao membuat seluruh manusia itu menatap tak percaya.

"Apa pemerintah China tak mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Tao terkekeh senang, "Pemerintah tak akan mempunyai kuasa untuk menekan keluargaku Hyung, kamilah yang mengendalikan mereka"

Terdengar gila mungkin, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Dunia tak terlihat sempurna seperti kelihatannya, dari seluruh kelompok organisasi kriminal yang dibentuk oleh manusia, kelompok mana yang paling kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan ? jawabannya Pemerintah. Berbagai macam kasus tutup suap dan perang dingin didalam instansi itu sendirilah yang membuat mereka lemah dan tanpa jasa kaum Hitam istilah untuk para Mafia berlomba menjadikan mereka sebagai pion pendukung dibelakang layar sejarah kelam.

Kyuhyun dan lainnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja manis itu.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

Jika sebelumnya para member bersemangat termasuk Kyuhyun maka saat ini mereka menarik kuat kata semangat dan menggantinya dengan ketakutan.

Siapa yang tidak ketakutan dengan hawa mematikan lorong panjang putih yang mereka lewati, setiap 2 langkah berjalan pun terdapat 2 manusia yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan senjata laras panjang berdiri di dua sisi kanan dan kirimu. Tegak dan diam dan akan menunduk hormat saat Tao dan Calvin melewati mereka.

Dua jam menaiki mobil dan baru tujuh menit mereka berjalan rasanya seperti 7 tahun menurut penuturan Baekhyun didalam hatinya, seakan-akan manusia-manusia itu akan dengan sigap menembaknya jika salah langkah.

Walaupun mereka berada ditempat yang disebut rumah oleh Tao, bukankah mafia itu penjahat? Berarti EXO sekarang berada di tempat yang salahkah? Astaga... sungguh Baekhyun ketakutan hanya dengan memikirkannya, namja itu memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya dengan erat.

.

DRRTTT...

Sebuah pintu terbuka otomatis, membuat seluruh kumpulan idola dan seorang dokter muda itu menarik napas lega saat dihadapan mereka sudah terdapat pekarangan luas dengan tanah sebagai pijakannya.

Alam bebas lebih baik daripada ruang tertutup.

"HYUNGDEUL..." Tao menutup telinganya cepat saat lengkingan seorang bocah mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini berteriak dan berlari kearah mereka semua.

"Hehehe neomu – neomu bogoshippoyo" Henry Lau, anak Milyader urutan pertama di Hongkong itu memeluk erat sosok Suho yang masih Shock dan memeluk yang lainnya cepat. Henry sedikit bediri bingung dihadapan Kyuhyun sebelum memeluk sosok itu juga.

"Ku dengar namamu adalah Cho Kyuhyun ? aku Henry Lau. Panggil aku Henry saja ne Hyung" ujar Henry ceria.

"Aw Aw Aw... Tao gege appo~"

"You IDIOT" bentak Tao pada bocah 14 tahun itu.

Tao melepas jeweran telinga Henry terpaksa karena tatapan memelas andalan bocah sok polos itu.

"Nah ayo semuanya naik mobilnya ne, kita kerumah utama sekarang" Calvin terkekeh senang karena Henry berhasil membuat adiknya kesal lagi hari ini.

"Henry Lau adalah sepupuku" Tao berucap saat mendapati ekspresi menuntut dari Hyungdeulnya. Bocah yang menjadi biang kejutan itu malah hanya menyeringai aneh.

"Mianhae aku membohongi kalian dulu, habisnya aku tak ingin dipukul Tao gege kalau memberitahu kalian aku adalah sepupunya" alasan Henry. (baca chapter 3 : Almost!)

Tak ingin membuat sang Ayah menunggu lama, Calvin memberi kode agar semuanya segera memasuki mobil yang sudah menjemput mereka. Kali ini adalah 2 limousin mewah, para member EXO satu mobil sedangkan Kyuhyun Henry dan lainnya di mobil satunya lagi.

.

.

**Seoul –South Korea.**

"Apa maksud anda dengan Libur tuan?" tanya sang manager EXO heran

"Untuk dua minggu kedepan aktifitas EXO untuk latihan ditunda, saat ini mereka akan menuju Pulau pribadi Keluarga Lau di Eropa" ucap Lee Soo Man santai

"Apa tak masalah mereka pergi sendiri? Bukankah liburan yang lalu mereka juga pergi bersama Henry Lau?"

"Ya, dan kali ini tolong jangan sampai terdengar oleh orang lain terutama Fans. Kita dibayar mahal untuk hal ini, jadi gunakan waktumu yang ada untuk menyenangkan dirimu sendiri Manager"

Sang manager hanya mengangguk pasrah, mengutuk bocah penggila EXO sehingga tak mengajaknya yang berfungsi sebagai manager untuk mengikuti artis asuhannya itu. tak apalah untuk saat ini, para penggemar akan berpikir para member itu pasti sedang mempersiapkan konsep untuk comeback mereka nanti.

.

.

Dua limousin mewah itu berhenti didepan sebuah Mansion besar dan mewah dibandingkan beberapa bangunan besar dan kecil dilingkungan ini, setiap bawahan dengan sigap membuka pintu mobil dan membungkuk normal.

"Tuan menunggu anda di ruangannya" seorang pria paruh baya terpelajar membungkuk hormat dihadapn Tao, namja panda itu hanya mengangguki.

"Hyungdeul, Kkamjong dan Sehunnie. Henry akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempatku, aku akan menemui ayahku dulu" selepas itu Tao berjalan cepat tanpa mengindahkan yang lain disusul Calvin dan Victoria dibelakangnya.

.

Berbeda dengan Tao yang berbalik kekiri, jalan yang diambil Henry justru lurus kedalam. Sepanjang koridor terdapat pelayan yang otomatis akan menunduk hormat saat mengenali Henry. Hingga kemudian ujung koridoritu berakhir di sebuah Puri kecil terpisah dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang indah dipekarangannya

CKLEK.

Henry membuka sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan kedua belas manusia itu masuk.

"Ini berbeda, terlalu sederhana" komentar Xiumin melihat walaupun besar dan luas hanya dipenuhi beberapa perabot biasa tanpa ada kesan mewah seperti bangunan utama mansion yang mereka masuki tadi.

Henry tersenyum singkat dan DORR!

"Biasa tapi lebih aman , Hmm what should i say ? Anti peluru"

Kyuhyun tertawa, tentu saja mana mungkin tempat berbahaya seperti ini mempunyai pengamanan yang lemah.

"Astaga bocah, kau juga memegang pistol?" teriak Kyungsoo merasa stress dengan kejutan yang dialaminya dalam kurun waktu belakangan ini. Henry terkekeh kecil sembari menyimpan mini-gunnya di balik jas.

.

.

Kedua manusia yang mempunyai ikatan sebagai ayah dan anak saling memandang dalam jarak dua meter, Tuan Xue bersandar di salah satu sofa ruang kerja mewahnya dan Tao lebih memilih berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya angkuh.

Sejak kepergian Calvin dan Victoria, keduanya sama sekali tak memulai pembicaraan sekalipun.

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan membawa mereka kemari Tao" akhirnya, sang Ayahlah yang mengalah.

Tao diam dan beranjak ikut mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sang Ayah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dia yang akan menjadi dokterku untuk sementara. Member lain, aku_" Tao menarik napas kesal. "Aku bahkan tak tahu tujuan utamaku membawa mereka kesini untuk apa _bàba."_

"Semuanya diluar kendali, mereka menyerang dormku. Aku khawatir mereka akan menyakiti salah satu memberku"

Tuan Xue menatap anak bungsunya itu, Tao tak pernah menghawatirkan hal lain terutama nyawa seseorang sebelumnya. Pria paruh baya itu dapat melihat pancaran kecemasan diwajah anaknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _bàba ?__"_

"Berhenti bersikap pura-pura dihadapanku Xue Zi Tao. Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk mereka?" ucapan sang Ayah membuat seluruh kepolosan Tao sirna sudah.

"Well, Sedikit kejutan" seringain menakutkan muncul bersamaan dengan senyum tanpa dosa miliknya.

.

.

"Kris, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya sang Leader, member lain sudah beristirahat di masing-masing kamar. Sebagai leader sudah tugasnya memperhatikan member lainnya. Walaupun disebut puri kecil oleh Henry, tapi mereka mendapatkan kamar masing-masing.

"Kau masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan ini? awalnya aku juga begitu, semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bisa berada ditempat terlarang ini" ucap Suho.

"Apa alasanmu menyetujui untuk datang ketempat ini Suho?"

"Menjadi pemimpin bukan cuma masalah kemampuan, tapi juga tanggung jawab. Aku bertanggung jawab pada seluruh memberku Kris. Kalian adalah keluargaku"

Kris menganggukan kepala mengerti,

"Dan kau Kris, kupikir kau tidak akan memaafkan baby panda kita?"

"Kenapa kalian sekarang punya kegemaran memanggilnya baby?"

Suho tertawa kecil, "Percaya atau tidak Yi Fan, kau semakin _Out of Character _akhir-akhir ini" sebelum Kris memukulnya, Suho segera berlari keluar menjauhi kamar namja tampan itu.

Kris yang ditinggalkan Suho menatap suasana kamar barunya yang terlihat biasa saja. "Hah.. ketika aku sadar aku bahkan tak tahu alasan apa yang membawaku kemari Joon Myeon –ah. Aku hanya tak ingin berada jauh dari_nya_"

.

.

Seorang yeoja dan namja tampak duduk terpisah dibanding pengunjung lain, keduanya memilih pojok cafe yang mendekati jalan agar tak terdengar pengunjung cafe lainnya.

"Noona, Apa kita juga harus membunuhnya? Berapa banyak yang harus kita bunuh sebelum semua ini berakhir ?"

"Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, maka kembalilah ke san fransisco Key"

"Tapi ini adalah kesalahan Jessica noona, tidak seharusnya dia bertindak ceroboh" bantah Namja dengan rambut pirang itu.

Yeoja di hadapannya hanya mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa sekarang ? hei .. kau ingin bertukar posisi denganku sekarang ?"

"Maafkan aku Krystal noona."

"Dengarkan aku Key, _Sicillian _tak ingin ada kegagalan" Mendengar perkataan Krystal, Key menunduk meremas kaosnya kuat.

.

.

Jung Ki bum a.k.a Key setelah berpisah dengan Krystal –Noona kandungnya, saat ini dia berada di sebuah pemakaman umum masyarakat korea. Namja manis dengan rambut pirangnya berdiri dihadapan makam bertuliskan 'Lee Jin Ki'. Buket bunga yang dibawanya diletakan ke atas makam yang sepi,

"Apa kabar Onew Hyung? Sudah berapa lama aku tak mengunjungimu ? Jika saja Noona tak memaksakanku untuk kembali ke Korea, aku tak akan ada disini"

Tes –

Tes –

Dua titik air mata menuruni pelan kedua sisi pipi namja itu.

"Aku lelah membunuh Hyung, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku dulu. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu, aku akan berhenti dan hidup normal lagi"

Namja manis itu menghapus airmatanya kasar, dan berjalan menjauhi makam tadi.

'Mianhae Krystal Noona' ringis Key di hatinya.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Chapter 8 done. Ini chapter titan panjangin hanya 100words lebih dari kemarin hahahaha xD

No edit so mianhae kalo typo(s) bertebaran.

**Titan butuh review kalian agar semakin semangat dalam mengetik cerita ini. **

**Buat SIDERS atau SIlent ReaDERS hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne. **

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**

* * *

Balasan review :

.

**zakurafrezee** : Panggilan apapun ga masalah kok eonni xD titan juga ga tega dan ga bakal mau bikin SJ oppadeul jadi cast jahat dalam FF ini hehehehe.

**ezkjpr** : hahaha... Hwaiting buat persiapan ujiannya ne, jangan keasikan baca FF loh xD jangan kayak titan yang belakangan ini jadi FF adict. Btw, gimana ama chapter ini ?

**coffe latte** : hehe... chapter 8 done. Otte? Baguskah chap ini? ada tambahan cast juga soalnya untuk keperluan cerita #Authorngeles... xD

Zi-er : gomawo juga chingu kamu selalu setia buat ngereview tiap chap FF titan ini xD

**Nasumichan Uharu** : Chap 8 done :D

**aniaani47** : hihihi kalo chap yang ini gimana?

**hwangpark106** : tenang aja chingu, pasti aku kabarin kok xD

**XiuBy PandaTao** : hahaha ... ne ...ne..ne author lebih suka teh kotak chingu xD

dew90 : Gomawo reviewnya chingu, kasian para penggemar ga bisa ngelihat aktifitas member kesayangan mereka untuk sementara ini.

movyssi : done.

nandamahjatia97 : hohoho... gimanakah chap ini chingu? Gpp telat satu chapter xD kamu selalu setia ngereview sama FF titan terus sih.

**Wu Zi Rae KTS** : xD chapter kedepannya pasti ada jawabannya kok Hahahaha, gomawo ngereview chingu.

**zhe** : kasian Top oppa selalu disangkain penjahat mulu hehehehe , jawabannya masih belom ada sekarang ... hihihihihi

**huangxitao7** : nih udah update loh kkekekeke xD

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** : kkekekeke gimana ama chap ini?

**NaughtyTAO** : Hey hey hey... apa chap ini sudah menghilangkan rasa penasaran chingu? xD sudah ga bingung lagi kan?

**onkey shipper04** : tenang aja, ga rugi deh... SM kaya gitu ... masih ada DBSK sunbaenim yang ngegantiin setor uang buat SM selama EXO ke china hahahaha. Btw, karena penname kamu Onkey jadinya aku masukin Onkey dalam chap ini. hahaha mianhae Onewnya hmmm ...jebal mianhae. xD

**Aswshn** : SUDAH DILANJUTKAN CHINGU HAHAHAHA XD GIMANA AMA CHAP INI ? LEBIH PANJANG 100WORDS DIBANDINGIN KEMARIN LOH xD

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : Gpp chingu, yang sekarangkan kamu udh review hehehe. Sengaja aku copypaste aja dari chap 6 sebelumnya. Jadi yang udah sering mengikuti FF titan dari awal sengaja aku masukin namanya xD

**junghyema** : hehehe... kita 95 line kan? Ga usah manggil eon kok xD

Keyla Lewis : less than 24 hours than before chingu. Not late right? Hahahahaha

Guest : hehehe... kiriman yui hancur -_- jadinya Tao nangis deh.

Jamel Cronics : wuahh jinjayo ? hehe gomapta chingu.. chap ini otte?

Z : udah lanjut loh chingu... gimana...gimanaa ama part ini ?

**futari chan** : sankyu futari nee-chan hehehe

**raetaoris** : hehehehehe ini chap 8 , paket yang ditunggu malah rusak. Poor baby tao

**mirarose86** : udah ditangani sama anak buahnya Tao tuh xD kan si Tao udah nyuruh vic secara tersirat buat bunuh tuh orang. Pasti 100% bakal tewas . hahaha

**Couphie** : kekeke pantesan aku jarang liat namamu di kotak review chingu xD eh jangan 'tit' dong xD Ti aja gpp... kalo Tan itu marga author soalnya.

**dia. huang91** : pantesan nama kamu kaga muncul di review2 kemarin hahahah xD gimana chap ini?

fantao : Fighting ... xD

Ms. kim: tenang...tenang.. author KT shipper kok. xD

Fantao : hehehe iyaa iyaa...

**Jjongilt97** : pantesan nama kamu kaga muncul di kotak repiu kemarin2 hehehe... gimana ama chap ini.

**ichigo song** : hahaha... bisa tentu saja... exo ga bakal ketahuan ama fans karena mereka ga turun di bandara biasa hahaha... jadi aman aman..

**Isnaeni love sungmin** : udah lanjut chinguu... gimana ama chap ini?

Asyilla : hahaha ne ne... ini udah chap 8nya.

**elfcassiopeia** : Haha nado chingu ... xD gimana ama chap ini?

**Riyoung17** : hehe Tao gitu loh...

**ravenilu597** : gwenchanayo kkekekee xD asal kamu tetap setia ngebaca n review udah cukup. Jadinya aku semangat lagi buat lanjutin.

**uwiechan92** : nih udah chap 8nya hehehe

**Ranpenita** : gak lama kan loh ini? gimana pendapatnya ama chap ini?

**chikakyumin** : chapter 8 done.

**PanDragonease26** : hehe ne gomawo reviewnya chingu, author emang harus seimbangin dulu keperluan cerita sama kisah asmaranya mereka dua ... biar lebih real eoh. Ngawurr...xD

**peachpetals** : ga tau yah :p yang penting untuk kedepannya ini mereka bakal bersama dulu eoh... mudah2n KT momentnya banyakkk... xD

**kimberly lavenders** : hehehe gomawo lohh... asal nyempatin review udah ga maslah kok. Gimana chap ini?

**meyy-chaan** : Tao kan beda chingu hahahaha

kawaiitao : udah kilat loh chingu ... xD

.

Dan semua readers yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavoritekan FF titan. Jeongmal gomapta :*

.

Ps : silahkan hubungi author melalui Review jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

-TITAN18-


	9. Chapter 9 - Hacker

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 9  
**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**Part sebelumnya : **

"Maafkan aku Krystal noona."

"Dengarkan aku Key, _Sicillian _tak ingin ada kegagalan" Mendengar perkataan Krystal, Key menunduk meremas kaosnya kuat.

.

.

Jung Ki bum a.k.a Key setelah berpisah dengan Krystal –Noona kandungnya, saat ini dia berada di sebuah pemakaman umum masyarakat korea. Namja manis dengan rambut pirangnya berdiri dihadapan makam bertuliskan 'Lee Jin Ki'. Buket bunga yang dibawanya diletakan ke atas makam yang sepi,

"Apa kabar Onew Hyung? Sudah berapa lama aku tak mengunjungimu ? Jika saja Noona tak memaksakanku untuk kembali ke Korea, aku tak akan ada disini"

Tes –

Tes –

Dua titik air mata menuruni pelan kedua sisi pipi namja itu.

"Aku lelah membunuh Hyung, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku dulu. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu, aku akan berhenti dan hidup normal lagi"

Namja manis itu menghapus airmatanya kasar, dan berjalan menjauhi makam tadi.

'Mianhae Krystal Noona' ringis Key di hatinya.

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

.

"Apa yang membuatku harus percaya padamu"

"Jung Jessica—Yeoja yang hampir membunuh Xuè Zi Tao merupakan mantan komplotan mafia _Sicillian_,dia berhianat pada kelompoknya sendiri dan kembali ke Korea Selatan sejak 3 bulan lalu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Jangan sentuh Krystal –Noonaku"

"Kakakmu Jung Jessica hampir menghilangkan nyawa adikku, kenapa aku harus membebaskan noonamu yang berniat melakukan rencana pembunuhan lagi untuk adikku?"

"Dia dibayar oleh organisasi lain, _Sicillian _sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan rencana pembunuhan yang dilakukan Jessica noona."

"Jung Jessica tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Sicillian ?_ apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kujelaskan, dia berkhianat. Pergi meninggalkan markas dan kembali ke Korea Selatan sendiri, ada yang membayarnya. Mereka hanya menginginkannya membunuh Huang Zi Tao –saat itu dia sama sekali tak tahu siapa identitas sebenarnya namja itu"

"Mengadu domba Mafia _Sicillian _dengan Klan Xue –apa itu maksudmu?"

"Ya, setelah menghilang kabar. Kamii mendengar bahwa Jessica dinyatakan tewas didalam markas Klan Xue. Aku sendiri mendengarnya karena Krsytal noona adalah tangan kanan bos _Sicillian._ Seseorang meminta kerja sama kelompok kami untuk membantu melakukan perlawanan dengan klan kalian." Key menghela napasnya sesaat, "Membunuh adik anda adalah tujuan utama kami, Krystal Noona menerima perintah ini karena dia hanya ingin balas dendam."

"Apa kau ingin berkhianat juga pada kelompokmu Jung Ki Bum?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, sejak kekasihku tewas didalam misi 2 tahun lalu aku sudah memutuskan berhenti. Hanya saja Krystal noona membawa nama Jessica noona dalam masalah ini. aku sudah kehilangan salah satu kakakku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan kakakku untuk kedua kalinya lagi."

Xue Jiro tersenyum remeh pada namja yang bahkan mungkin masih berusia 17 tahun itu,

"Well terima kasih atas info yang kudapatkan darimu. Siapapun itu yang berani merencanakan pembunuhan untuk adikku maka Klan Xue tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya"

Key tertunduk, harapannya meminta agar salah satu keturunan Klan Xue tidak mengambil tindakan sudah pasti percuma. Yah sedikitnya Key lega, anggap saja ini langkah yang impas. Mungkin lebih baik pergi ke luar negeri dimana dia tak akan dapat ditemukan oleh _Mantan_ kelompoknya adalah rencana yang bagus.

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju puri yang sekarang dihuni oleh Membernya, wajah datarnya sama sekali tak memberikan emosi saat setiap pelayan yang dilewatinya menunduk hormat.

Drrt..Drrt

"Gege... kau dimana kenapa tidak bersamaku kembali ke Qingdao?"

"_Hahaha... calm down _Xióngmāo. _Gege sedang mengurus beberapa masalah disini"_

Tao cemberut mendengar penuturan Jiro, "Hah.. kau harus tahu aku bisa Gila disini gege, ditemani duo evil itu membuatku benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka"

"_Calvin dan Henry maksudmu eoh? As always panda, jangan ladeni mereka. Aku akan secepatnya menyusul adik kecilku disana"_

"Hm bye ge.."

Tao mematikan line telepon, membuka pintu puri itu pelan. Ruang tengah yang kosong membuatnya yakin bahwa membernya saat ini sedang berada dikamar masing-masing. Tao berjalan mengitari setiap pelosok puri yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil,

"Berapa lama aku tidak pernah menempati puri ini?" ucapnya sendiri.

Saat berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang memperlihatkan penampakan mansion utama Tao tak sengaja melihat goresan kecil di jendela, 'Henry pasti bermain-main dengan mini gunnya, anak itu ck'. Tao menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang terdapat beberapa kamar lainnya, baru saja Tao akan masuk kedalam kamarnya saat bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka mengagetkannya.

"Tao..." namja panda itu berbalik dan melihat Kris yang ternyata kamarnya tepat berada disampingnya, otaknya sudah memproses bahwa hal ini sudah diatur oleh si setan kecil Henry.

"Gege" Tao memperhatikan namja yang menurut Tao semakin hari semakin tampan, SUNGGUH.

Keduanya saling berdiri diam didepan pintu masing-masing, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasakan Kris menatapnya cukup intens.

"Kau tidak beristirahat ge?"

Tak menjawab, Kris berjalan kearah kamar Tao setelah menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Mengerti gerakan tubuh Kris, Tao segera masuk kedalam kamarnya disusul Kris. Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya, perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Kalian sudah makan malam ?" tanya Tao lagi, sedangkan Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Namja tampan itu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Tao.

"Kenapa kau berbohong ?"

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf"

Kris berdecih, "Apa kau suka hidup seperti ini?".

"Maksud gege? Sebagai Xue Zi Tao atau Huang Zi Tao" tanya Tao terkekeh.

"Xue Zi Tao"

"Aku tidak menjalani hidup karena menyukainya ge" satu kalimat itu membuat Kris membalikan tubuhnya menatap sosok manis yang sering dimanjakannya. Dilihat dari sampingpun Kris bersumpah pancaran polos namja itu tak akan mungkin bisa dipercaya bahwa Tao adalah seorang –yah Mafia atau anak mafia.

Kris tak memperdulikan hal itu, merasa ditatap Tao juga ikut membalikan wajahnya membalas tatapan datar Kris. Namja panda itu tersenyum manis,

"Jangan khawatir gege, aku tidak akan mati."

"Jangan pernah berpikir mati ataupun sekedar membayangkannya." Ucap Kris kesal.

"Keberatan menemaniku tidur malam ini gege?" perkataan Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Kris memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan menarik sosok cantik itu dalam dekapannya, "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah" ujar Kris. Tao hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Kris dan menutup matanya erat, berharap Kris tak mendengar degup jantungnya yang bagaikan lari marathon sekarang ini.

Setelah memastikan Tao tertidur, Kris mengecup pelan puncak kepala panda kesayangan sembari bergumam "Nice dream Tao-er" dan namja itupun ikut terlelap.

.

.

Pagi ini perang dingin antara Kyuhyun dan Kris dimulai,

"Aku ingin mengganti perbannya saja Kris" ucap Kyuhyun sebal, pagi harinya dengan semangat dokter muda itu berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Henry sebagai kamar Tao ternyata didalamnya terdapat dua namja yang tidur dengan kondisi hemm –berpelukan.

"Dia masih tertidur Kyuhyun" dokter muda itu kesal hanya dipanggil nama oleh Kris seperti itu, jika tak mengingat kenyataan bahwa namja dihadapannya ini memang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Dan aku hanya perlu menggantinya tanpa membangunkannya astaga"

"Tidak" ucap Kris final.

"Kau... menyebalkan Tuan Wu"

Mendengar keributan dikamarnya, Tao segera terbangun sembari mengucek matanya menahan kantuk –Tao memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan Kris yang masih memeluknya dalam posisi Tidur.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Tao linglung

"Aku _"

"Kau masih mengantuk Tao?" namja panda itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" ucap Kris penuh sayang dan tentu saja Tao yang masih sangat ingin memasuki dunia mimpi dalam sekejap kembali terlelap saat namja tampan itu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Kris menatap Kyuhyun yang menahan kesal padanya dari depan pintu.

"See ? nanti saja dokter muda. Panda masih ingin tidur." Seru Kris penuh kemenangan, Kyuhyun menyentak kakinya kesal dan menutup pintu kamar Tao pelan. Walaupun kesal –namja itu tak ingin membuat adik barunya terbangun.

Menyeret langkahnya paksa kelantai satu dimana kamarnya berada dan menaruh kembali kotak obat yang dipegangnya, kembali bergabung kedalam ruang makan dimana hanya ada Suho dan Henry. Lainnya masih terlelap –waktu memang baru menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Suho bingung

"Tao masih ingin tidur dan salah satu membermu yang terhormat Tuan Wu Yi Fan dengan sangat tidak elit mengusirku secara halus"

Suho terkejut "Kris dikamar Tao?".

"Ya dan mereka tidur bersama, Cih –dasar anak muda"

Henry terkekeh senang, sebagai seorang Kris Tao Shipper –bocah itu sangat bangga dengan kedekatan keduanya.

"Kau kenapa menyeringai aneh seperti bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun pedas.

"Dan kau kenapa ingin tahu alasannya pucat ?"

"Yak! MWO ? Kau bocah bermulut sadis" teriak Kyuhyun kalap, Suho hanya terdiam tak tahu harus merespon apa.

'Lebih baik tadi aku dikamar saja' sesal sang Guardian angel.

.

.

Victoria menatap sebelas member exo yang sedang duduk dihadapannya saat ini, yeoja cantik itu membagikan ponsel baru untuk kesebelasnya,

"Apa ini Noona?" tanya Suho, namja itu memang memanggil Vic noona karena umur yeoja itu yang lebih tua dibanding mereka semua.

"Selama berada disini, jaringan ponsel lama kalian akan terblokir dan tak bisa digunakan. Itu ponsel khusus, jangan khawatir seluruh daftar nomor para member , Kyuhun dan nomorku sudah terdaftar disitu. Mianhae kalian tidak akan bisa menghubungi sembarangan nomor selain nomor yang berada di phonebook yang tersedia."

Kesebelas idola itu terkejut,

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini sudah merupakan aturan disini" lanjut Victoria sebelum kumpulan anak muda itu memprotes tindakannya.

"Lalu ..lalu apa kami hanya akan terkurung di puri ini?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup, namja itu merasa ketakutan. Tak bisa membayangkan berapa lama dia bisa bertahan hidup terisolasi seperti ini.

Victoria memutar bola matanya bosan 'Oleh karena itu sejak awal aku tak ingin kalian datang disini' ringisnya.

"Lingkungan tempat ini bisa dibilang dijaga ketat dan luas, beberapa wilayah terdapat banyak jebakan. Kami tak ingin kalian dalam bahaya, walau kedatangan kalian sudah diketahui oleh seluruh bawahan Klan Xue. Mencegah lebih baik"

"Dimana Tao dan Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Kyuhyun sedang berada di Mansion utama, tuan besar sedang berbicara dengannya. Sedangkan Tao –dia tak bisa diganggu sekarang"

"Alasannya?" Victoria menatap Kris yang memandangnya tajam, namja inilah satu-satunya yang tak menampakan ekspresi saat mengetahui jati diri Tao sebenarnya.

BRAKK !

Pintu puri terbuka lebar, si bocah nakal Henry yang menjadi pelaku pendobrakan hanya tersenyum senang saat seluruh penghuninya termasuk Victoria terkejut.

"Annyeong.." tanpa mengucapkan maaf Henry ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Victoria, matanya melirik sejumlah ponsel yang berada di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Vic jiejie?" tanya Henry berbasa-basi membuat Victoria menatapnya tak suka.

"Ah ya... bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat Tao gege? Kalian tak bosan sejak tadi pagi terkurung disini bukan?" pertanyaan Henry diangguki senang oleh Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

Henry dengan sukses membuat Victoria mengutuk namanya hari ini.

.

Henry membawa sebelas namja itu berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion lantai satu sayap kanan, mereka memasuki sebuah pintu kecil dan terkejut saat didalam ruangan itu terdapat sosok namja yang mereka kenal sedang terbaring disofa dengan sosok yeoja cantik berada diatasnya,

"Ahh –henry si pengacau kecil. Kau mengganggu aktivitasku bersama Tao" kesal yeoja tadi, dengan santainya dia bangkit dan duduk disofa yang kosong memperhatikan tatapan shock para namja dibelakang Henry.

Tao yang juga terkejut semakin salah tingkah saat pandangan tajam milik Kris menatap intens kewajahnya,

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menggoda Tao gege, Chulie noona" ucap Henry kesal. Dengan mengentakan kakinya, Henry berjalan kearah Tao dan menyadarkan gege kesayangannya itu agar bangun. Tao dengan wajah memerah malu mendudukan dirinya dengan baik.

"Terserahku bocah, Tao itu imut dan manis. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tertarik padaku"

"Tao gege itu UKE ..U..K..E dan selamanya tak akan menjadi SEME untukmu noona" ucapan frontal Henry membuat member EXO terkejut.

"Huh, aku sering melihat kalian di media sosial. Kim Heechul imnida" Heechul berucap genit hingga membuat Henry menampakan ekspresi jijik.

Tao yang tak ingin ini menjadi salah paham segera mengambil alih, "Heechulie Hyung, berhentilah membuat yang lain salah paham". Namja panda itu memberi kode agar seluruh membernya masuk dan menduduki sofa luas diruangan mewah itu.

"Henry sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tak menganggu pekerjaanku, apa kau yang membawa mereka kesini?"

"Melakukan hal seperti tadi kau bilang pekerjaan?" Kris menyela pertanyaan Tao,seakan-akan kehadiran mereka menganggu namja panda itu.

Tao menghela napasnya pelan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris –namja panda itu menatap Heechul yang sudah duduk bosan. "Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ayolah" bujuk Tao.

"Kau menolak berciuman denganku, maka jawabannya TIDAK"

Henry dan seluruh manusia diruangan itu melotot mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Ayolah Hyung, jebal ne..ne..ne.. aku membutuhkanmu" ucap Tao dengan aegyo attack andalannya.

Heechul terlihat sedikit terenyuh sebelum menggeleng kepalanya lagi "No! Just one Kiss baby, and i will give you Anything"

"ANDWE" teriak seluruh member EXO plus Henry, mereka tidak akan rela baby panda memberikan bibirnya untuk disentuh Namja jejadian ini.

"Tunggu, siapa namja jejadian ini dan bantuan apa yang kau inginkan Panda?" tanya Kai penasaran, sedangkan Heechul menatap marah Kai yang sama sekali tak menghormatinya. Henry merasa senang dengan ucapan Kai.

"Kkamjong hormati dia, bagaimanapun dia adalah Hyungnya Henry"

"Aku tak punya adik setan sepertinya" bantah Heechul menunjuk Henry.

"Dan aku juga tak punya Hyung_" ucapan Henry tertahan saat Heechul menatapnya tajam.. "Arra-arra aku tak punya _Noona_ sepertinya"

"Uncle Lau punya dua istri, yang pertama adalah Ibu Heechullie Hyung seorang korea. Sedangkan Ibu Henry yang berasal dari Kanada" jelas Tao tak ingin membernya salah tangkap.

"Lalu bantuan apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Aku butuh akses masuk jaringan industri mata-mata internasional, Heechulie hyung adalah satu-satunya agen Klan Xue yang berhasil disisipkan dalam organisasi illegal itu"

"Dan kau tak ingin membantu sepupu sendiri ?" tanya Suho pada namja yang sedang bercosplay sebagai yeoja itu.

"Hah.. dia menolak permintaanku" balas Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Noona ayolah, bagaimana kalau Uncle Xue tahu dan kau dimarahinya" bujuk Henry

"Tidak akan, dia tak akan berani memarahi kita berdua bocah setan"

Tao menatap mata Heechul tajam, sepertinya namja itu kehilangan kesabarannya dalam membujuk sepupunya sendiri.

"Aku tak akan main-main lagi Heechul , katakan setuju atau aku sendiri yang akan membongkar penyamaranmu dan membuat kau diburu karena dianggap penghianat"

"Hm.." gumaman itu dianggap sebagai jawaban IYA oleh Tao.

.

.

_Pagoeja Junior High School_

_User id : Ose12_

_Kau mengerti maksudku Sehunnie? Masuklah kedalam kamar kosong di sebelah dapur._

Sehun terdiam saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk kedalam ponsel barunya, mengelap keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya. Dengan perlahan maknae EXO itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai satu. Sedikit berdiri lama didepan sebuah pintu sebelum memutuskan untuk memasukinya.

CKLEK..

Sehun menutup kembali pintu dan menatap ruangan kosong tanpa ada satupun furnitur didalamnya.

Drrtt...Drrtt

_Kau lihat tombol merah disebelah kontak lampu? Tekan._

Mendengus tak suka Sehun tetap mencari tombol yang dimaksud dan menekannya, lantai yang berada ditengah ruangan bergetar sebelum akhirnya tergeser dan terbuka. Sehun menatap datar tangga yang menurun kebawah , tak ingin lama –maknae EXO itu segera bergegas menuruni tangga rahasia yang kembali tertutup otomatis. Tanpa perasaan takut Sehun tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong dan memasuki satu-satunya pintu yang berada diujung tangga.

Pintu itu bergeser kesamping saat Sehun melewatinya. Sebuah ruangan bawah tanah lengkap dengan peralatan teknologi seperti beberapa super komputer dan beberapa jenis senjata baik pistol maupun laras panjang jenis snipper.

"Sehunnie..." Tao mengucapkan nama itu lembut, Sehun menatap datar Tao yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu?" ucap Tao lagi.

Sehun menatap panda itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada berbagai macam jenis teknologi terbaru yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"_Ose12_ adalah seorang hacker hebat. Dengan mudah meretas sistem pendidikan Seoul yang terkenal tak dapat ditembus jaringan apapun dan mendapat semua hasil jawaban ujian sekolah tanpa ketahuan apalagi tertangkap." Suara Tao yang terdengar membuat Sehun menatap namja itu lagi.

"Well, kita sama-sama impas Panda hyung" seringai Sehun.

"Bantu aku, aku butuh kau untuk menemukan file dokumen milik Mafia _Sicillian_. Masuk kesistem mereka dan temukan daftar nama yang mendapat perintah pembunuhan Xue Zi Tao."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"

Tao tersenyum menatap Sehun yang dengan semangatnya mulai menjalankan berbagai macam kode bahasa pemograman yang cukup membuat kepala Tao pening .

.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Chapter 9 done. Oke oke setelah ini pasti titan bakal diteror karena part ini lebih pendek dibandingkan kemarin hehehe...mianhae, lagi sibuk hari ini. #Fhew... bahkan rencana untuk update sore tadi terpaksa ditunda.

No edit so mianhae kalo typo(s) bertebaran.

**Titan butuh review kalian agar semakin semangat dalam mengetik cerita ini. **

**Buat SIDERS atau SIlent ReaDERS hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne. **

.~Happy Bhirtday Kyu oppa~.

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**

**.**

* * *

Balasan Review :

**.**

**Aswshn** : Huahh... jebal mianhae...gak sepanjang kemarin...

**XiuBy PandaTao** : hehe Rahasia...

**ezkjpr** : Jung Sister+Key itu bukan musuh utamanya kok xD

**NaughtyTAO** : hehe.. selalu semangat banget tiap baca reviewmu chingu... Nado saranghae xD

**mirarose86** : gomawo ne chingu... :*

**Nurulwahdaniy** : salam kenal juga :* makasih udah ngereview loh.

dew90 : Key ga boleh jahat aigoo...

Zi-er : Key ga bakal tega ngebunuh si barbie Tao kok kkekekkexD

Kawariitao : Kris sok jual mahal. xD

**Riyoung17** : keperluan cerita ... relakann...relakan... xD

Jamel Cronics : Ne... Fighting

**chikakyumin** : chap 9 done :D

**dhiya. yifantao** : bakal author usahain bersatu kok... banzai KT shipper

**futari chan** : chap 9 done nee-chan :D

**onkey shipper04** : well, Jiro lagi ada urusan sama si Key di chap ini. so mungkin chap kedepannya hehehe.

**choi. hyewon. chw** : haha ne ... udah kan...

**EvilFrea **: oke... moment romantisnya si KT masih agak-agak goyah nih.. hahaha belum jadian soalnya xD

**aniaani47** : aduh -_- bingung yang mana chingu ? titan juga ikutan bingung? Apa scentnya Krystal – Key ? atau ?

**coffe latte** : Nado lope you xD , mian si Jiro lagi sama Key. Heechul udah hampir membuat kris jadi garang hahaha xD tenang-tenang Author juga udah kagak sabar ngeliat reaksi Kris sama Kaisoo couple~ Hunhan couple saat Jiro-Tao moment.

**huangxitao7** : hehe ne, ntar yesung ikut casting dulu ne. Kalo lolos bakal author selipin dikit lah #evil laugh.

**Nasumichan Uharu** : No action scent disini -_- nextnextnext chap yah hehehehe

**raetaoris** : huahh..mianhaee :'

**zakurafrezee** : chap 9 done.

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** : Ini lebih pendek lagi -_- Miris.

**TTy T.T** : Tao sayang kok sama membernya jadi ga bakal tegatega amet hahaha

**dia. huang91** : maklum chingu.. cast selingan doang hehehe

**zhe** : hahahaha... rumah Tao nyeremin ..mending ga usah xD

Jung Yeon Jae : gomawo ne chingu... chap 9 otte?

Hikmatuink : pantesan nama kamu kaga muncul dikotak review kemarin xD gpp deh kan udah review juga.. gomawo loh udh setia ama ni FF

Nekomiauwmiauw : kejawab kan ? si Jiro lagi ama Key. Ntar chap depan mungkin dia nyusul hehehe

**hwangpark106** : kkeke mian salah sangka titan xD ... 2min ntar yah say... aku casting dulu, kalo lolos ntar diselipin dikit dibeberapa adegan

**hlyjs **: hehehe... begitulah xD sebagian nuntut updatenya kilat. Manfaatkan waktu yang ada dulu deh.

**kimberly lavenders** : kkekeke Henry gituloh xD

**junghyema** : ya gpp deh, terserah kamunya aja xD eonni juga kagak papaxD

**Wu Zi Rae KTS** : almost 19. Aigoo makin tua author..

Keyla Lewis : kkkeke really? Chap 9 done. Mind to review ? xD

Awlia : kkekeke Kray mah sentilan dikit.. author juga kaga suka yang crack pair inih...huehh... Kris cuman milik si baby panda

**Couphie** : kata Taonya rahasia loh xD

**Cho Sungkyu** : update tiap hari termasuk kilat loh kkkekekxD

**Jjongilt97** : uh mianhae dongsaeng... kali ini eon ngetik chapnya lebih pendek. Coz lagi ada kegiatan diluar -_-

Fantao : ne ne.. udah chap 9 nih xD

Guest : hahaha... poor Tao

**Khasabat04** : tegain member dikit kaga papa ka? Ketawa nista xD

**Ranpenita** : udah terjawabkah pertanyaannya ? xD

**ravenilu597** : eonni belom pastiin ampe berapa chap nih, tapi kalo bakal telat update lebih dari 2 / 3 hari bakal eonni kasih tahu kok... so keep reading untuk sementara ini ne *wink

nandamahjatia97 : Key nepatin janjinya kok.. kan key itu baekk hahaha

**Kirei Thelittlethieves **: hehe gomawo loh nyempatin reviewnya :*

**peachpetals** : author juga kaga tega bikin Key jadi jahat kok hehehe xD

Dan semua readers yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavoritekan FF titan. Jeongmal gomapta :*

.

Ps : silahkan hubungi author melalui Review jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

-TITAN18-


	10. Chapter 10 - Tao Wish

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 10**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**Part sebelumnya**** : **

Drrtt...Drrtt

_Kau lihat tombol merah disebelah kontak lampu? Tekan._

Mendengus tak suka Sehun tetap mencari tombol yang dimaksud dan menekannya, lantai yang berada ditengah ruangan bergetar sebelum akhirnya tergeser dan terbuka. Sehun menatap datar tangga yang menurun kebawah , tak ingin lama –maknae EXO itu segera bergegas menuruni tangga rahasia yang kembali tertutup otomatis. Tanpa perasaan takut Sehun tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong dan memasuki satu-satunya pintu yang berada diujung tangga.

Pintu itu bergeser kesamping saat Sehun melewatinya. Sebuah ruangan bawah tanah lengkap dengan peralatan teknologi seperti beberapa super komputer dan beberapa jenis senjata baik pistol maupun laras panjang jenis snipper.

"Sehunnie..." Tao mengucapkan nama itu lembut, Sehun menatap datar Tao yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu?" ucap Tao lagi.

Sehun menatap panda itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada berbagai macam jenis teknologi terbaru yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"_Ose12_ adalah seorang hacker hebat. Dengan mudah meretas sistem pendidikan Seoul yang terkenal tak dapat ditembus jaringan apapun dan mendapat semua hasil jawaban ujian sekolah tanpa ketahuan apalagi tertangkap." Suara Tao yang terdengar membuat Sehun menatap namja itu lagi.

"Well, kita sama-sama impas Panda hyung" seringai Sehun.

"Bantu aku, aku butuh kau untuk menemukan file dokumen milik Mafia _Sicillian_. Masuk kesistem mereka dan temukan daftar nama yang mendapat perintah pembunuhan Xue Zi Tao."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"

Tao tersenyum menatap Sehun yang dengan semangatnya mulai menjalankan berbagai macam kode bahasa pemograman yang cukup membuat kepala Tao pening .

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

.

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**.**

Oh Sehun tak akan heran jika Tao rekan maknaenya di sub grup EXO M mengetahui masa lalunya, sebenarnya sejak kecil Sehun sudah tertarik pada bidang IT. Siapa sangka belajar secara ototidak disaat umurnya yang baru 6 tahun secara illegal Sehun pernah membajak akun me2day milik sahabatnya dengan alasan sepele, yaitu curiga mereka sering berbicara hal buruk tentangnya.

Kegemaran membajak akun dan menerobos sistem-sistem jaringan keamanan beberapa situs tertentu sudah menjadi hobinya, karena jadwalnya yang padat sebagai Trainee SM saat masa akhir SMP membuat Sehun dengan nekatnya memasuki jaringan Sistem pendidikan dan membajak password kunci jawaban saat Ujian.

Walau sempat _nakal_ dulu Sehun sudah sangat jarang melakukan kegiatan negatif yang bisa disebut _Cracker._ Oleh karena itu dia berhenti dan hanya menjadi seorang hacker biasa dengan code name Ose12 ini tidak merusak atau merugikan pihak yang menjadi _korban_,, malah bisanya Sehun justru memberikan pesan kepada _korban_ bahwa sistemnya memiliki kelemahan.

"Well, kita sama-sama impas Panda hyung" seringai Sehun.

Tao memiliki rahasia, dan dia juga. Menarik~

"Bantu aku, aku butuh kau untuk menemukan file dokumen milik Mafia _Sicillian_. Masuk kesistem mereka dan temukan daftar nama yang mendapat perintah pembunuhan Xue Zi Tao."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menatap Tao yang lebih setahun dari umurnya. Sejak debut Sehun sudah menghentikan kebiasaannya menyentuh komputer atau sejenisnya –kecuali ponsel karena aktifitas yang padat, sedikit mengejar kesenangan yang ditawarkan tak akan mungkin Sehun tolak.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"

.

.

Waktu sudah lama berlalu dan Tao semakin bosan,

"Sehunnie, tak keberatan kau kutinggalkan sendiri disini?"

"Ya"

Namja panda itu meringis sendiri karena merasa diabaikan, Tao kemudian berjalan melewati pintu otomatis dan menaiki tangga kecil hingga sebuah atap tertutup. Tangan Tao menekan sebuah tombol kecil berwarna merah dan akhirnya atap itu terbuka dan Tao dengan santainya berjalan keatas dan lantai kembali tertutup seperti sedia kala.

"Done" seringai cantik terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Panda?" pertanyaan Lay membuat Tao kaget, dia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri lama didepan pintu dekat dapur.

"Lay Gege" Tao tersenyum salah tingkah.

Tao mengekor langkah Lay yang menuju dapur, namja unicorn itu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air. "Ingin minum juga Tao?" yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala imut.

"Gege, apa kau menyukai Kris ge?"

"Uhuk..Uhuk" Lay tersedak minumannya sendiri, Tao dengan sigap memberikan tissue yang berada didalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" wajah Lay memerah, entah karena tersedak tadi atau karena perasaan malu.

"Hanya ingin tahu" Tao tersenyum lembut dan beranjak pergi

"Aku menyukainya. Apa Kau juga menyukai Kris , Tao?"

DEG-

Tao berbalik menatap sang gege, "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya".

Tao berjalan santai meninggalkan Lay sendiri, wajahnya memancarkan senyum yang cantik –sangat cantik.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Aku mencintainya" bisik Tao pelan.

.

.

Tao menyapa sebentar Luhan dan Suho yang sedang terlibat percakapan di ruang utama, dengan cepat Tao menaiki tangga dan masuk dikamarnya.

Namja itu terkejut.

"Gege.. apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Kris yang sedang berbaring diranjang Tao berbalik, "Keberatan jika aku menemanimu tidur malam ini?".

Tao tertawa saat menyadari Kris hanya membalik ucapannya semalam.

"Darimana saja ?"

"Bersama Heechul hyung" ucap Tao –sedikit berbohong.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia Aneh" seru Kris.

"Abaikan saja ge, sifatnya memang seperti itu. Duo bersaudara itu menyebalkan, tapi sejujurnya mereka saling menyayangi. Hanya terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya"

"Mereka bosan baby Tao, member yang lain walau mereka tak memprotes sejujurnya mereka khawatir berada disini."

Tao menuju kamar mandi miliknya sekedar membasuh wajah dan sikat gigi. Tak butuh waktu lama Tao kembali keluar dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kris. "Aku Tahu ge",

"Aku sejujurnya akan segera pergi dari Grup. Salah satu gegeku sudah mengurusnya, secara hukum aku tak terikat lagi dengan SM. Aku akan resmi keluar dua minggu_ ani...tepatnya satu minggu hm –lima hari lagi"

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Kris kesal.

"Aku serius gege"

"Beraktifitas bersama hanya akan membuat kalian ikut menjadi sasaran, nyawaku diincar ge. Banyak percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi padaku" ringis Tao, wajah cantik itu berubah sendu.

"Kau masih bisa tetap menjadi Huang Zi Tao" bantah Kris tak mau kalah.

"Demi Tuhan ge, ini tak segampang yang gege pikirkan"

"Kau akan pergi ? kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti ini?" Kris merasakan degup jantungnya tak normal.

"Biarkan aku tidur sekarang, kita bicarakan ini besok" balas Tao cepat.

Kris hanya terpekur tanpa niatan menatap wajah Tao yang sudah lebih dulu berbalik tak menatapnya, malam ini keduanya tidur saling membelakangi dan tanpa pelukan. Selalu berakhir seperti ini. Tao akan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dan besoknya bertindak seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini Henry hadir lagi dengan menu sarapan ala Perancis yang sudah dibuatkan khusus oleh para Maid.

Pagi ini tampak normal, hanya saja Kyuhyun tak hadir menghiasi keramaian meja makan. Suho, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Chanyeol dan partner setianya Baekhyun sudah tiba dimeja makan sedari tadi.

"Annyeong Hyungdeul" ucap Tao ceria memasuki ruang makan disusul Kris dibelakangnya. Namja tampan itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao. hal itu membuat Lay sudah sengaja memberikan ruang kosong disebelahnya menatap kecewa.

"Hi, seperti biasa anak ini sulit dibangunkan jadi aku harus memaksanya dulu" Kyungsoo datang dengan cengiran diwajahnya, namja mungil itu menyeret langkah Kai yang masih terlihat enggan.

"Lalu dimana Sehunnie? Dia masih tidur?"

Tao tersentak saat nama namja itu disebut, "SEHUNNIE" teriak namja panda itu spontan 'Gawat aku kelelahan semalam dan malah melupakannya'.

.

Tao buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju ruangan kosong tanpa memperdulikan semua member yang mengikutinya walaupun Kai tidak terlihat semangat –namja itu berjalan karena ditarik Kyungsoo. Beberapa member membelalakan matanya saat Lantai didepan mereka terbuka dan menampakan tangga lorong masuk, Tao buru-buru berlari menuruni tangga itu.

CLESHH- pintu otomatis itu terbuka saat Tao masuk.

"Sehunnie, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Tao cemas saat melihat namja yang dimaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya.

Kegaduhan para member membuat Sehun terbangun,

"Taotao ? Hyungdeul?" akhirnya namja itu tersadar dari tidurnya. Luhan menatap khawatir kearahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?".

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat.

Namja itu menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi beberapa nama didalamnya.

_._

_...Krystal Jung_

_...Sulli Choi_

_...Amber_

_...Tiffany Hwang_

_...Nichkhun Horvejkul_

**_...Key Jung__ – _deactivate.**

**.**

Tao tersenyum senang, dengan spontan namja manis itu memeluk Sehun erat. "Gomawo Sehunnie... hehehe saranghae"

Sret!

"Wae?" Tao mengeluh saat dirinya tiba-tiba ditarik –Kris.

"Aku tak mencintaimu" balas Sehun datar, dia malah menarik tangan Luhan dan memegangnya erat.

Tao mengernyit "Oh Ayolah Sehunnie~ aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh, hanya terlalu senang karena kau menemukan apa yang kucari" jawab Tao sungkan saat ditatap Luhan dan well –Kris?

"Ruang apa ini dan kenapa Sehun ada disini?"

Suho memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang bisa dibilang seperti markas kecil, ruang rahasia? Maybe.

Tao tahu Sehun akan malas menjawabnnya, maka namja panda itu mengambil alih.

"As you can see Hyung, mini room untukku. Ini dibuat khusus oleh salah satu Hyungku, dulunya aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai penyimpan koleksi senjata. Peralatan seperti Teknologi informasi yang digemari Sehun sama sekali tak kuminati"

"Lalu apa kertas itu?" Xiumin menunjuk kertas yang berada di tangan Tao.

"Oh ini hanya daftar nama beberapa orang yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhku"ucap Tao ceria, namja ini sangat senang hari ini.

Suho terhenyak, begitupun dengan member lainnya kecuali Sehun yang sudah tahu.

"Dari mana Sehun mendapatkannya?" Kris bertanya datar, matanya menatap tajam Sehun yang sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Menerobos paksa dan mencuri data Mafia Sicillian" jawab Sehun santai.

Sekali lagi mereka dibuat terkejut, terlebih fakta mengenai Sehun yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Sehun dulunya seorang yah Hacker."

"Kau tahu hal itu Luhannie?" tanya Xiumin shock.

Luhan mengangguk tenang,, "Sehunnie tak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" jawabnya tenang.

"Dan percayalah Oh Sehun itu seorang jenius dalam bidang ini" tambah Tao masih dengan semangatnya.

See? Kejutan yang menyenangkan dipagi hari. Henry yang berdiri tak jauh hanya menatap bosan, bocah itu lebih tertarik melihat beberapa koleksi pistol Tao saat sosok Kai mendekatinya.

"Ingin mencobanya?" bisik Henry pelan.

Kai terlihat ragu walau dimatanya tampak sekali berminat.

"Ayolah, ini asli kok" bujuk Henry lagi.

Akhirnya Kai ikut mengambil salah satu pistol dimeja dan melihatnya antusias.

"FN-FNP45** –**senjata hasil join Belgia dan manufaktur US, diproduksi di Columbia" jelas Henry bangga, Kai menatap wajah bocah itu kagum.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, ada tulisannya digambar itu bodoh"Henry menunjuk keterangan gambar yang ditempel pada dinding.

"AWWWW" teriak bocah itu kesakitan saat Kai dengan sukses memukulnya gemas.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

******-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap rintikan hujan yang turun dengan lumayan deras, baru satu hari saja dia berada diruang terpisah dari Tao dan namja manis itu merindukannya.

CKLEK..

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara gentle dan hangat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela.

"Ck, jangan memasuki kamarku tanpa permisi tuan Choi"

"Ayolah Kyu.. kau masih marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang harus diakuinya sangat Tampan itu dengan sebal, "Oh, apa maksudmu tuan Choi?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dan akan keluar kamar sebelum tangan Siwon mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa bersikap seperti anak kecil, lepaskan."

"Aku minta maaf" Siwon sama sekali tak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Choi Siwon akhirnya menuruti permintaan kekasih –_mantan_ kekasih tepatnya. Kyuhyun meregangkan tangannya pelan dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"_Jadilah Dokter Pribadi anakku, sebelumnya dia sama sekali tak ingin dirawat oleh orang lain selain Ibunya yang juga seorang dokter. Tapi sejak kejadian dulu dan dia kembali sekarang, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang dia bawa kesini tanpa alasan." Tuan Xue berkata tenang dan wibawa._

_Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya._

"_Saya bersedia, bukan karena permintaan anda ataupun karena hutang budi saat dia menyelamatkanku dulu. Aku sudah menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi dokter pribadinya"_

_Tuan Xue tersenyum, sosok dihadapannya bukan hanya cerdas tapi tak menjilat seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya._

"_Baiklah kau akan tinggal bersama di rumah khusus milik beberapa dokter pribadi keluargaku. Bangunannya terpisah tak jauh dari Mansion utama, dan Puri milik Tao. Kau akan ditemani dokter pribadiku Choi Siwon."_

Oh God! Choi Siwon yang dimaksud Tuan Xue adalah Choi Siwon sang mantan kekasih yang sudah lebih dulu berprofesi seorang Dokter saat Kyuhyun masih di bangku kuliahnya. 2 tahun lalu tiba-tiba Siwon menyatakan Putus dan menghilang dari Korea, kabar terakhir yang terdengar bahwa namja itu sedang melakukan penelitian di kawasan Asia Tenggara.

Keduanya berpacaran memang belum cukup lama, hanya satu tahun. Apa satu tahun itu cukup lama ? ~Siapa sangka kini keduanya kembali bertemu, Takdir eoh? Congrats Cho Kyuhyun, seperti kata pepatah 'Jodoh tak akan kemana' berhentilah berpura-pura tak mengenal sosok tampan itu.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

******-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Xue"

Jiro menatap Victoria kesal, "Selamat datang sahabat, aku lebih suka mendengar hal itu" dan Victoria sukses tertawa menatap wajah tampan itu.

Keduanya memasuki Limousin mewah yang sudah terparkir di pintu kedatangan Khusus VVIP Bandara, walau menggunakan pesawat milik keluarganya –Xue Jiro lebih senang landing di bandara umum dibandingkan landasan pribadi mereka yang tertutup dan harus memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke Kediaman Xue.

"Apakah Calvin dirumah ?"

"Ya, bersama Tuan besar. Wu Zun gege sedang berada di Wahington DC, sedangkan Aaron berada di Uruguay" jelas Victoria.

"Uruguay ? apa yang dilakukan adikku disana?"

"Aaron mengatakan padaku dia mengunjungi pernikahan sahabatnya. Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin, pasangan Gay sudah diijinkan bebas menikah di negara itu"

"Hm"

Kondisi hening terus terjalin hingga 45 menit kemudian saat Limousin mewah itu memasuki tembok pagar utama kediaman Xue.

.

**Ooo-ooO**

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya Kai"

"Tao kali ini aku setuju denganmu, bocah ini sungguh menyebalkan"

Henry yang tak terima dikatai menyebalkan hanya melengos tak suka, para member hanya menggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Boleh kita sarapan? Aku lapar" cetus Henry. Yang lain hanya menganggukan saja dan berjalan keluar dari dalam _mini room_ –milik Tao.

Tao melirik Kai yang masih memegang sebuah pistol ditangannya, "Ingin berlatih menembak denganku?"

"Kau cukup menyenangkan Panda"

"Kalau begitu taruh senjata itu, apa kau ingin terus membawanya saat makan?" ucap Tao bosan, Kai sama menyebalkannya dengan Henry.

.

Lay menatap makannya tak berselera, pemandangan Kris yang terus duduk disamping Tao –membantu namja itu mengambil beberapa jenis makanan –mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Tao justru membuat Lay merasa semakin jauh.

Entahlah tapi Lay khawatir Tao memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya terhadap Kris. Walaupun Kris sering mengatakan padanya bahwa Tao sudah seperti sosok adiknya sendiri tetap saja namja unicorn itu khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyukai seseorang, menjadi pihak yang kalah sama sekali berada jauh didaftar list hidup seorang Zhang Yi Xing.

Suho mendesah kecewa saat pandangan namja yang disukainya itu menatap kearah namja tampan yang berada disisi Tao.

Selesai makan para member EXO dan Henry meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa ada niat membersihkan sama sekali, bukannya malas hanya saja Henry tak mengijinkannya. Toh akan ada para maid yang akan datang membersihkannya nanti.

Bocah itu lupa kalau pemilik penuh kawasan ini adalah Tao. xD

.

"Ah ne Tao gege..."

"Hm..." gumam Tao

"Aku punya kabar untukmu ? seru Henry senang.

Tao melirik bocah itu sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris yang sedang membaca salah satu buku dari beberapa koleksi yang sering dibawa Suho kemanapun, 'Great day Great Adventure'. Padahal semalam mereka sempat berselisih paham.

"Aku serius loh gege"

"Jangan percaya padanya" timpal Kai cepat.

"Aish,,, Yak Kim Jongin kau..." teriak Henry kesal.

"Kau tiga tahun dibawahku Bocah. Kau benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun" balas Kai juga.

"Hentikan Jonginie" dan Kai pun bungkam hanya karena ucapan lembut Kyungsoo.

"Tao Gege... ini mengenai Jiro gege" oke Henry berhasil, Tao dengan cepat menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa Jiro?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Namja tampan yang sangat-sangat disukai Tao gege hehehe" seru Henry senang.

"Oh C'mon Henry ... ada apa dengan Jiro gege?"

"Dia akan tiba beberapa menit lagi di Mansion"

"JINJA? Huahh... baiklah aku akan ke Mansion utama dulu ne... Bye bye Hyungdeul bye Kkamjong~ Sehunnie" Tao segera berlari membuka pintu dan membantingnya keras.

BRAKK...

Henry mempoutkan bibirnya imut karena tak disebutkan namanya tadi, padahal dia yang memberi kabar.

"Jiro..Dia siapanya Tao?" bocah itu melirik Kris yang bertanya padanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dipegangnya.

Bocah dengan keusilan tingkat tinggi itu mengambil ponsel android miliknya, mencari pose paling tampan sang sepupu dan menunjukannya pada para member.

"Wait~ Sehunnie bukankah dia_" ucapan Luhan tertahan.

"Oh My God! Sungguh benar Namja ini yang berciuman dengan Tao saat kita di Jepang, kau ingat Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya menunjuk heboh sosok itu.

"Ya, namja hebat yang membuat panda kita mendesah" tawa Kai.

"MANA?" dan akhirnya para member itu saling berebut Ponsel sang bocah yang berisi foto seorang Xue Jiro. Henry terkikik senang saat Kris meremas buku yang dipegangnya erat. Dan Suho hanya bisa menatapi kondisi buku baru yang belum sempat dibacanya lecek.

'Hah... Tao gege dan teman-temannya sangat gampang diusili' batin sang bocah.

.

.

Tao berlari cepat, luka lamanya sudah cukup kering karena perawatan intensif Kyuhyun. Namja panda itu terus tersenyum cerah memasuki Mansion dan berlari kedepan sebuah lorong besar menampakan sebuah pintu kaca besar.

"Jiro gege..."

Hup... dan Tao sukses melompat memeluk sosok gegenya hingga jika Jiro tak memeliki refleks bagus mungkin keduanya sudah jatuh.

Xue Jiro tersenyum "Sambutan yang menyenangkan Xióngmāo".

Tao hanya menampilkan senyum cantiknya, dengan cepat namja manis itu menggandeng tangan Jiro dan berjalan cepat , "Vic Jiejie, ayo".

Victoria tersenyum senang saat Tao juga memanggil namanya.

.

Dibalik senyum dan sifat manja Tao padanya, Xue Jiro tahu pasti hal ini tak akan berakhir baik. dan jangan tanyakan lagi Victoria, yeoja itu jelas mengetahui seluk beluk khas seorang Xue Zi Tao.

"Jadi?" Ketiganya berada di dalam Ruang khusus milik Jiro.

Tao memberikan kertas daftar yang disimpan dalam saku jeansnya dan menyerahkannya pada Victoria, yeoja cantik itu melihat beberapa nama sebelum terkejut.

"Ini informasi yang penting. Bagaimana cara kau mengetahuinya?" yeoja cantik itu menagamati Tao.

Jiro melirik kertas itu sebelum mengangguk, " Aku bertemu dengan seorang Jung lainnya, sepertinya kondisinya sudah ketahuan sehingga telah ditulis diactivated. Jung Krystal adalah kakaknya, yeoja itu yang memimpin perencanaan ini, aku akan mengurusnya dan sisanya"

"Tidak" sela Tao.

Firasat Xue Jiro dan Victoria terbukti benar.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, mereka hanya suruhan. Kalian hanya perlu mencari tahu siapa otak dibalik semua ini" Tao berlalu meninggalkan keduannya, sebelum menyentuh pintu namja itu berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Sampai aku membunuh mereka semua."

**.**

**To Be Continued**

******-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**.**

Chapter 10 done. No edit so mianhae kalau typo(s) banyak bertebaran. Chapter ini lebih BANYAK WORDS, mengganti part kemarin yang lebih pendek. hutang author lunas ya. xD

Percaya atau tidak, hampir di beberapa review mempertanyakan hubungan incest Tao-Jiro xD pada minta moment mereka dua agar Kris cemburu.

Cast empat saudara kandung Tao adalah member boyband taiwan –Fahrenheit. Buat yang minta 2min couple mianhae jadi Cameo doang xD

**Titan butuh review kalian agar semakin semangat dalam mengetik cerita ini hehehe, bersyukur sekarang titan lagi dalam mood bagus sehingga cerita ini tidak tertunda.**

**Buat SIDERS atau SIlent ReaDERS hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne.**

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**..**

**.**

Hanya beberapa review yang sempat titan balas karena tangan titan capek sekali sumpah. Chapter depan bakal titan jawab semuanya ya ...

.

**yensianx **& **datekazukio** :

Q : Kris-Tao momentnya mana ?

A : Uh -_- bisakah pertanyaan ini di SKIP ? Author meminta maaf untuk para readers setia yang merasa author payah dalam scent Romance mereka berdua. Tapi saat ini cerita ini belum bisa dan belum mencapai klimaks yang pas dalam moment percintaan untuk mereka berdua. Author harus menunggu waktu yang pas dan sempurna agar ceritanya lebih menarik dan tidak terkesan terpaksa. ( ada pada note chap 8 sebelumnya )

**Wu Zi Rae KTS** :

Q : Gender author ?

A : Saya yeoja -_- _Ti_ itu singkatan dari nama author sedangkan _Tan_ adalah marga author. Author lebih sering dipanggil Titan sama beberapa temen dan sahabat so jadilah pake pen name ini saja xD. Ingin mengenal dekat ? Add Fb author atau Follow twitter saja ne hahaha xD

**raetaoris** & **dhiya. yifantao**:

Q : Gender Heechul dalam FF ini ?

A : Kim Heechul seorang namja, hobinya adalah bercosplay ria bagai yeoja. Dan memaksa Henry saudara tirinya untuk memanggilnya Noona xD. Karena itu Kai mengatainya Namja jadi-jadian.

_Jung Yeon Jae_ : Author spesialin part HunTao pelukan buat kamu :* Hahaha mianhae, udah ada Luhan disisi Thehunah xD

**huangxitao7** : Yesungnya ga bisa hadir di chap ini -_- terlebih harus menjadi sosok Uke. satu atau dua chap kedepannya ya xD

**peachpetals : **Kkkeke bisa saja, author cinta sangat sama itu namja cantik aka Ren xD

.

Big thanks to uri Reviewer chap 9 :

**zakurafrezee - aniaani47 - ezkjpr - XiuBy PandaTao - Khasabat04** - dew90 - Zi-er - **NaughtyTAO - jettaome - hwangpark106 - Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid - chikakyumin - coffe latte - mirarose86 - onkey shipper04 - Ranpenita** – Guest (1) – NekoMiauwMiauw – awlia - Jamel Cronics - **zhe - hlyjs - ichigo song - ravenilu597** – Fantao - **Jjongilt97 - futari chan** - Keyla Lewis – hikmahtuink - **EvilFrea - Nasumichan Uharu **– Guest (2) – fantao - nandamahjatia97 - **junghyema - couphie - Riyoung17 - **sempaxkristao - Xiah Ren

Dan semua readers yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavoritekan FF titan. Jeongmal gomapta :*

.

Ps : silahkan hubungi author melalui Review jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

**-TITAN18-**

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Weakness

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 11**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**Part sebelumnya : **

Dibalik senyum dan sifat manja Tao padanya, Xue Jiro tahu pasti hal ini tak akan berakhir baik. dan jangan tanyakan lagi Victoria, yeoja itu jelas mengetahui seluk beluk khas seorang Xue Zi Tao.

"Jadi?" Ketiganya berada di dalam Ruang khusus milik Jiro.

Tao memberikan kertas daftar yang disimpan dalam saku jeansnya dan menyerahkannya pada Victoria, yeoja cantik itu melihat beberapa nama sebelum terkejut.

"Ini informasi yang penting. Bagaimana cara kau mengetahuinya?" yeoja cantik itu menagamati Tao.

Jiro melirik kertas itu sebelum mengangguk, " Aku bertemu dengan seorang Jung lainnya, sepertinya kondisinya sudah ketahuan sehingga telah ditulis diactivated. Jung Krystal adalah kakaknya, yeoja itu yang memimpin perencanaan ini, aku akan mengurusnya dan sisanya"

"Tidak" sela Tao.

Firasat Xue Jiro dan Victoria terbukti benar.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, mereka hanya suruhan. Kalian hanya perlu mencari tahu siapa otak dibalik semua ini" Tao berlalu meninggalkan keduannya, sebelum menyentuh pintu namja itu berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Sampai aku membunuh mereka semua."

**.**

**Ooo-ooO**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

.

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**.**

"Dua Pilihan, tetap berada didalam Puri ini atau pergi dari sini"

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" sang Leader aka Suho bahkan terkejut dengan keputusan Tao itu.

TREK...

Tao menodongkan pistol tepat kearah wajah sang Leader, hampir seluruh member menahan napas.

"Tak banyak pilihan Hyung, pergi siapkan barang kalian. Henry akan mengantar kalian kembali ke Pulau dan pesawatku akan mengantar kalian sampai ke Seoul dengan selamat"

Kris berjalan kearah Tao dan dengan beraninya namja itu mengambil alih pistol yang dipegang Tao dan melemparnya.

Tao terkekeh menatap wajah pucat Suho dan lainnya, " Just Kidding, bernapaslah normal" ucapnya cuek.

"Meski hanya lelucon dan tidak ada peluru didalamnya...kau tidak boleh menodongkan senjata kewajah rekanmu."

Tao justru bertepuk tangan riang saat Kris berkata ketus padanya, namja itu berjalan memutari tubuh Suho yang masih tegang berdiri dan menempati sofa yang masih kosong. Setiap pasang mata mengawasi gerakannya.

"Kau tahu dari mana pelurunya kosong gege?"

Kris diam, tak ada minat menjawab pertanyaan Baby Pandanya.

"Alasan kenapa kau tak menyukai Hmm...Kim Heechul, karena kau sendiri tak menyangka bukan bahwa namja itu penghianat dalam Organisasimu _Angry Bird_."

_._

_Setelah memastikan Kris tertidur, Tao mengambil ponsel yang masih tersimpan disakunya. Satu message dari Heechul._

_Jaringan utamanya sudah tersambung dengan komputermu, filenya diprotect maka aku juga tidak bisa mengaksesnya._

_Tao hanya tersenyum remeh, memiliki Sehun disampingnya akan memudahkan segalanya._

.

"Ah..ya, makasih Sehunnie atas informasi berharga darimu" ucap Tao mendramatisi suasana tegang yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

_._

_Setelah berhasil mendapatkan daftar nama yang diminta oleh Tao, sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lumayan kaku. Namja itu akan segera menghubungi Tao saat sebuah farewall message yang tak terenditifikasi tiba-tiba muncul di dekstop komputer._

'_EX-SPY TOP AGENT'_

_Sehun menyeringai senang saat berhasil meretas sistem file keamanan organisasi Mata-mata Internasional dunia. Dengan cepat tangannya mengscrool beberapa nama top spy hingga matanya membulat saat sebuah foto wajah seorang namja tampan yang dikenalnya termasuk dalam list itu –Wu Yi Fan._

'_Ini menarik, jangan-jangan hal inilah yang membuat Tao memaksa Heechul mendapatkan akses masuk' pikir Sehun._

"_Huang Zi Tao ataupun Xue Zi Tao, dia lebih berbahaya daripada yang dikira" bisik Sehun pelan._

.

Suho tertawa sumbang, entah apa yang dipikirkan leader EXO itu. dalam satu hari dua rahasia membernya terungkap.

"Aku pikir, aku telah lama bisa memahami kalian. Tapi ternyata...SHIT" Seorang Guardian Angel hanyalah perumpamaan saja, Suho bukan malaikat. Suho adalah Kim Joon Myeon, dan seorang Kim Joon Myeon adalah Manusia. Mengumpat adalah hal wajar yang dilakukan manusia.

Jangan tanyakan yang lain, Speechless.

Kris ? Namja itu hanya berdiri memangku tangan dan menatap datar Tao yang mengungkap identitas dirinya didepan umum.

"Jangan pernah membenci musuhmu, itu akan mempengaruhi penilaianmu _Angry Bird_" Ucap Tao mengingatkan. Keduanya berdiri di sisi kubu yang berbeda.

Kris hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi ucapan Huang Zi Tao, " Baiklah, identitasku sudah ketahuan. Ah Sehunnie, apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

Oh Sehun hanya menatap namja itu sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku membutuhkan kepintaranmu untuk menutup akses atas namaku selamanya. dibandingkan melayani para penguasa yang tamak, dunia kriminal masih bisa disebut bermoral"

Ucapan Kris sukses membuat Tao membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa maksud gege kau akan menghianati organisasimu sendiri?"

"Aku tak berhianat. Sudah lama berhenti, 2007. Bertepatan dengan kepindahanku ke Korea Selatan" jawab Kris santai.

Prok ... Prok ...

"Selamat ...Huang Zi Tao adalah pewaris Klan Xue, Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang _mantan _top secret Agent dan Oh Sehun adalah Best Hacker. Bagaimana jika hal itu diketahui oleh para penggemar EXO?" nada kalimat yang sarkastik itu diucapkan oleh Park Chanyeol.

.

Kedua belas namja itu saling memandang satu sama lain, setelah semuanya terungkap apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul, aku tak bisa menahan kalian disini Hyungdeul, Kkamjong dan Sehunnie" ucap Tao memecah kesunyian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Tao?" Xiumin –namja yang sering digosipkan mirip dengan mantan personil girlband terkenal di Korea akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah resmi keluar dari SM, Intinya aku akan mengklarifikasikan hal ini secara Resmi setelah mengurus beberapa hal nanti."

Pernyataan Tao mengejutkan lainnya kecuali Suho dan Kris.

"Aku tidak bercanda dan Kalian bisa menduga alasan dibaliknya" lanjut Tao cepat.

"Aku tak bisa terus bersembunyi di sini, bersama kalian pun tak akan berhasil. Bantuan Sehun sekarang aku hanya perlu membasmi mereka, tapi bukan mereka musuhku yang sesungguhnya"

"Intinya Kau diincar tapi Kami juga akan terkena imbasnya Huang Zi Tao, apa kau pikir setelah menjauhi kami mereka tak akan mencoba mencelakakan salah satu dari kami agar memancingmu" bantah Kai, namja itu terlihat kesal.

"Aku setuju dengan Kai, aku bukan pengecut yang menghawatirkan diriku sendiri Huang Zi Tao, tapi aku juga memikirkan member lainnya. Mereka dapat mengambil nyawa kita, tapi tidak dengan memecahkan kebersamaan kita. Aw...Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, Baekhyun menatap partnernya tajam.

"Kau... 'Mereka dapat mengambil nyawa kita' .. Yak... Park Chanyeol, kalimatmu indah sekali."

Suho menatap Tao lembut.. namja itu sudah dapat mengontrol perasaannya lagi. "Keluarga bukanlah orang yang berhubungan darah denganmu, tapi siapa yang kau cintai dan yang mencintaimu. Kita sudah seperti keluarga selama ini, menghadapi suka dan duka bersama dimasa-masa berat. Jadi apapun yang terjadi kami akan bersamamu Tao. tetaplah menjadi bagian dari EXO."

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Meskipun mungkin tidak aman, setidaknya kita bisa mati bersama."

"Oh GOD ! Park Chanyeol hentikan kata puitismu itu" ringis Baekhyun kesal.

.

.

"Benarkah ? sudah kuduga dari awal pasti akan seperti ini, syukurlah berjalan lancar" ucap Tao ceria, berbeda dari suasana harubiru sebelumnya. Namja panda itu tersenyum manis sekali, "Tiga hari, hanya itu waktu yang kita punya sebelum memusnahkan mereka".

"Baiklah, mari hidup bersama." Teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

.

.

DRRT...

Pintu besar itu terbuka dari dua sisi, Tao mengajak para member kesalah satu markas besar pelatihan beberapa bawahan Klan Xue.

Victoria sudah berada beberapa jam sebelumnya, berbagai macam jenis kotak hitam berada didepannya.

Tao memberi kode singkat pada yeoja itu,

"Apa kalian pernah menggunakan benda ini?" Victoria membuka salah satu kotak, didalamnya terdapat short gun semi-otomatis jenis beretta 92.

"Tidak"

"Aku pernah" jawaban Chen mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Ayahku adalah tentara, kalian tahu itu." jawabnya cepat, Victoria memberikannya senjata itu.

"I-ini gila..." ucap Xiumin pelan.

Tao tersenyum, well tidak buruk. Dilihat dari cara Chen memegangnya tampaknya namja itu tak akan canggung.

"Kkamjong, bukankah kau tertarik pada ini?" Tao membuka salah satu kotak dan mengeluarkan jenis pistol yang sama. Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk, namja itu cepat mengambil alih senjata dari tangan Tao dan melihatnya secara dekat.

"Apakah..hm ini sama kerjanya seperti di film-film itu?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"See ? Pistol adalah senjata api yang digunakan satu tangan. Ini semi otomatis, yang akan kita gunakan senjata api ringan. Jadi saat mengeluarkan peluru kita tak akan terkena dampak dorongan kebelakang." Victoria menjelaskan.

DORR!

Tao dengan tepat menembak titik tengah bulatan sebuah papan lingkaran besar.

"Cobalah..."

Baekhyun menerima pistol yang disodorkan Victoria padanya, DORR!

"Ini mudah sungguh, hanya perlu meniru sperti James Bond dalam film-film 007" pamer Baekhyun lagi, tidak buruk –namja itu berhasil menembak walau masih diluar lingkaran utama.

"Five Points, not bad" komentar Victoria

Kai yang tak mau kalah juga mencoba.

DORR!

"Huahh..DAEBAK" teriak Kai bangga, sedangkan yang lain malah menatap tak percaya.

"Good, 6 points"

"Ingin mencobanya gege?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang berdiri.

Bukannya mengambil pistol, Victoria justru membuka salah satu kotak dan menyerahkan sebuah Pisau kecil untuknya.

SRETT...

Pisau kecil itu menancap tepat ditengah titik dengan sempurna.

"Apa kau orang yang bisa melakukan apa saja ge?" walau Kris tahu Tao bermaksud mengejeknya secara halus, tak urung Kris merasa bangga dengan pujian(?) itu. para member lain sudah membulatkan matanya takjub.

"Yeah...Yeah...aku tak akan heran" kata Kai malas, memang benar. Seorang _mantan _agent seperti Kris pasti sudah ahli. Mereka hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin namja itu menjadi seorang top agent diusianya yang masih muda.

"Camkan baik-baik , _No place for weakness_" sahut Victoria.

.

Suho membaringkan tubuhnya seperti lainnya, nafas namja itu sedikit terengah-engah.

"Luar biasa sekali kalau kita menyadari bahwa kita masih punya kemampuan untuk memberikan kejutan pada diri kita sendiri"

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang Leader.

"Hah... kita seperti belajar giat penuh dedikasi untuk lulus ujian. Yah... ujian bertarung dan manguasai senjata." Semua tertawa mendengar banyolan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan kesulitan saat _wajib militer _nanti" sahut Xiumin.

Tao dan Luhan menatap Sehun yang fokus dengan beberapa data di depan laptop yang diberikan Victoria khusus,

"Kau menemukan informasi yang sangat penting?"

"Lokasi Target utama kita" jawab Sehun sembari menunjukan sebuah dokumen baru yang berhasil dia unggah.

_Name : Choi Jinri_

_Age : 17 Tahun_

"Ini sungguhan ? yeoja manis ini anggota Mafia? Aku bisa gila." Ringis Luhan tak percaya.

Suho yang bangkit dan mendekati si Panda, "Lebih baik berburu dari pada diburu, kita akan ke Norwegia" putus sang Guardian Angel.

Tao tersenyum singkat.

Yang lain bersorak senang, "Serius, ini lebih mendebarkan dibanding saat kita melakukan _Comeback_ pertama". Sahut Kyungsoo, namja manis itu menghapus jejak keringat didahi Kai dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kau tak takut Baby?" canda Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, memang pada awalnya Namja itu sangat ketakutan.

"Ketakutan adalah motivator yang luar biasa" ucapan bijak itu membuat kedua belas kumpulan namja itu memperhatikan pintu yang terbuka dengan sosok Henry yang berdiri ditemani seorang namja tampan.

"Oh bocah, kupikir kau sudah menghilang. Selama dua hari tak kelihatan?" dengus Kai.

"Haha.. Kau merindukanku Kkamjong?" balas Henry usil, Kai menatap bocah itu kesal.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat sosok tampan itu, selama 3 hari dia sibuk bersama para member hingga tak bertemu sama sekali dengan gegenya.

"Xiongmao"

Jiro berjalan menuju Tao dan memeluk namja itu sejenak,

Chu~

"Kau terlihat lelah?" tanya Jiro setelah melepas kecupan ringannya pada bibir sang adik, Tao hanya menggeleng manis.

Henry meringis melihat adegan yang sering terjadi dulu, Mereka berdua sama sekali tak mengenal tempat.

"Henry, temani Hyungdeul dan lainnya. Aku akan menyusul ke puri ne. Paipai" Tao berlalu sembari menyeret Jiro cepat.

Keduanya menaiki _LaFerrari Maranello_ berwarna kuning milik Jiro dan menuju mansion utama yang membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dari markas latihan yang digunakan member EXO.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Tao tersenyum tipis, "Ya, mereka berbakat ge. Jika bukan member EXO mungkin aku sudah menawari mereka menjadi bagian dalam Klan Xue".

"Konsekuensinya besar xiongmao"

Tao melirik sinis sang kakak, "Kita sudah membahasnya ge".

Jiro diam, adiknya memiliki Mood yang cepat berganti. Dan marah bukan pilihan yang namja tampan itu inginkan.

.

.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry bosan.

Sudah 5 menit sejak Jiro dan Tao pergi, dan tak ada satupun member yang menghilangkan wajah terkejut mereka.

Henry menyeringai dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya dan melemparnya kearah ruang kosong. Kris yang melihatnya sudah lebih dulu beranjak keluar ruangan dengan diam.

DUUAARRRRRR...

"Welcoma to the REAL WORLD" teriak sang bocah Semangat.

Kai bangkit mengejar sang bocah yang sudah berlari keluar "Kubunuh kau HENRY LAU" pekiknya kesal.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terduduk dengan ekspresi speechless atas kekagetan ledakan yang dikepalai Henry.

"A-anak itu dia membawa peledak? Oh Tuhan..." Lay tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Jantungku...Ughh..." ringis Xiumin berlebihan.

.

.

Tuan besar Xue menyebarkan pandangannya pada ketiga anaknya, Xue Calvin – Xue Jiro dan Xue Zi Tao.

"Kami berangkat besok"

Tuang Xue mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, terserah padamu. Dr. Cho akan ikut bersama kalian".

"Aku dan Calvin akan ke Hongkong malam ini, dan Jiro kau bersama Victoria tetap di Qingdao" lanjut sang Ayah.

Tuan Xue dan Calvin beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, pria paruh baya itu melewati Tao dan menepuk punda anak bungsunya pelan.

"Berhati-hatilah" dan Tao memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan khawatir baba, ini hal kecil"

.

"Gege tak ikut makan malam bersama kami?" rengek Tao.

Namja itu menatapnya sebentar, "Aku sibuk Tao, nanti malam kekamarku saja" dan kembali fokus dengan beberapa berkas dimejanya.

BRAKK...

Jiro hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saat adik kesayangannya pergi dengan membanting pintu ruangannya, mau bagaimana lagi berbeda dengan Tao yang tak terbeban –dia dan saudaranya yang lain harus bekerja melayani kerajaan besar Klan Xue.

Ingat bukan ? Mafia bukan hanya sekedar membunuh saja, perdagangan gelap senjata dan manusia, Obat-obatan terlarang, kekacauan politik dan sebagainya adalah hal yang melekat dengan pasti. Klan Xue mengendalikan sejumlah gangster dan mafia diseluruh Asia. Walau tak terlibat langsung, karena sebagai kehormatan Klan mereka sama sekali tak menyentuh hal negatif kecuali membunuh.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**.**

Chapter 11 done. Pendek ? Tangan kiri author cedera ringan hueehh :'( jadinya kagak bisa terlalu banyak digerakan.

No edit so mianhae kalau typo(s) banyak bertebaran.

Note : Karena cedera, chap untuk besok mungkin bisa diupdate diatas jam 9 malam atau lebih. Tapi author jamin tak akan lebih dari 3 hari xD

.

**Buat SIDERS atau SIlent ReaDERS hargai jerih payah author setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian ne.**

.

.

**WuHuang** : Si Tao bukan punya kepribadian ganda, dia cuman moodian aja. ntar ada chapternya kok. Kalo kepribadian ganda mah udah perang pasti xue zi tao sama huang zi tao.

**zakurafrezee** : hehehe...mianhae... capek banget ngetiknya -_-

**raetaoris** : Ne mian, soalnya reviewer yang udah aku jawab lupa aku tulis lagi di bigthanksnya.

Jamel Cronics : yang pasti dibawah 20 chapter heheheh xD daripada kalian pada bosan -_-

RezsaWYF : Kris milik Tao hahhahahaha

**kimberly lavenders** : Gomawo hheheheh xD

**ichigo song** : ituloh si Jessica, di chap sebelumnya kan dia ditembak Tao didalam toilet namja, trus ketahuan si Suho.

**dame dame no ko dame ku chan** : sankyuu ku –chan xD

awlia : Aigo... gwenchana eonnie

**Ranpenita** : si Bocah masih kecil, belom boleh pacaran hahaha xD

**dhiya. yifantao & peachpetals** : Huaah...mian author seorang Wonkyu shipper bukan Kyumin :'( abisnya si Kyu disini imut loh... hehehe kalau Changkyu mah as far as friendship doang

**ravenilu597** : masuk kok say reviewnya hehheeh

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : no problema chingu xD

**mirarose86** – ochaken - dew90 - **Riyoung17** - Zi-er - nandamahjati97 - **dia. huang91 - Aswshn - PanDragonease26 – Couphie** – kawariitao – TM - Keyla Lewis – babyxia - **aniaani47 - coffe latte - datekazukio - zhe - chikakyumin - XiuBy PandaTao - Khasabat04 - Cho Sungkyu - Nasumichan Uharu - junghyema - Jjongilt97 - hlyjs - Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid - huangxitao7** – el - YulietaCindy1 - **Nurulwahdaniy - Jung Yeon Jae – versaillesmaiden - onkey shipper04 - futari chan** – fantao – xian – Eantao.

Big thank_kisseu buat : **NaughtyTAO** yeppeoda xD

Dan semua readers yang sudah memfollow dan mengfavoritekan FF titan. Jeongmal gomapta :*

.

Ps : silahkan hubungi author melalui Review jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan penname ato ada yang lupa disebutin... xD

**-TITAN18-**

**-..GOOD RESPONSE CERITA LANJUT! LOW RESPONSE = LATE UPDATE..-**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Lost Control

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 12**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

.

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"Aku dan Calvin akan ke Hongkong malam ini, dan Jiro kau bersama Victoria tetap di Qingdao" lanjut sang Ayah.

Tuan Xue dan Calvin beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, pria paruh baya itu melewati Tao dan menepuk punda anak bungsunya pelan.

"Berhati-hatilah" dan Tao memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan khawatir baba, ini hal kecil"

.

"Gege tak ikut makan malam bersama kami?" rengek Tao.

Namja itu menatapnya sebentar, "Aku sibuk Tao, nanti malam kekamarku saja" dan kembali fokus dengan beberapa berkas dimejanya.

BRAKK...

Jiro hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saat adik kesayangannya pergi dengan membanting pintu ruangannya, mau bagaimana lagi berbeda dengan Tao yang tak terbeban –dia dan saudaranya yang lain harus bekerja melayani kerajaan besar Klan Xue.

Ingat bukan ? Mafia bukan hanya sekedar membunuh saja, perdagangan gelap senjata dan manusia, Obat-obatan terlarang, kekacauan politik dan sebagainya adalah hal yang melekat dengan pasti. Klan Xue mengendalikan sejumlah gangster dan mafia diseluruh Asia. Walau tak terlibat langsung, karena sebagai kehormatan Klan mereka sama sekali tak menyentuh hal negatif kecuali membunuh.

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

.

Seorang Ex-Agent adalah benar, Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang spy asal kanada yang telah dilatih sejak berusia 10 tahun. Hal itu wajar jika mengingat profesi ibunya yang merupakan salah satu mantan agent dan sekarang kemudian menjadi sebagai pelatih bagi agent-agent baru. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga namja tampan itu berumur 17 tahun, ibunya yang berhenti melatih karena faktor usia membuat Kris juga mengikuti jejaknya. Disela keisengannya, Kris mengikuti sebuah tawaran audisi dan lolos menjadi Pemenang SM Audition dan berangkat ke Korea Selatan.

.

Wu Yi Fan tersenyum simpul saat melihat betapa giat panda kesayangannya melatih para membernya, sejak awal seluruh Member EXO adalah namja yang berbakat. Mereka cepat tanggap dan cerdas, terus berlatih saat menjadi Trainee membuat mereka mempunyai stamina yang cukup bagus.

Kode dari Tao menyuruhnya menghentikan latihan hari terakhir mereka, Kris bahkan tak menyangka dirinya akan kembali memegang senjata-senjata ini lagi. Terlebih mengajari member lainnya.

"Luar biasa sekali kalau kita menyadari bahwa kita masih punya kemampuan untuk memberikan kejutan pada diri kita sendiri" ucapan Suho membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Leader yang terengah-engah.

Kris tahu sang Guardian Angel itu berusaha semaksimal mungkin, yang akan mereka lakukan nanti adalah Membunuh. Jika dulu Kris selalu ditemani seorang rekan yang sudah berpengalaman maka kali ini mereka semua adalah pemula –Kecuali panda Tao kesayangannya.

Banyolan khas Park Chanyeol sama sekali tak membuat Kris tertawa, namja itu sibuk mencuri pandang Tao yang tampak antusias bersama Luhan dan Sehun.

Kris tak membayangkan jika mereka –EXO dan dirinya berpisah dengan Huang Zi Tao. mungkin Kris akan mengambil keputusan nekat untuk tetap bersama panda itu, terus melewati waktu bersama dalam hitungan tahun sudah membuat Kris merasa terikat dengannya.

Terkadang Kris bimbang, sosok Tao adalah satu-satunya yang sudah dia anggap Adik sendiri dibandingkan lainnya. Tapi saat itu,

.

_"Aku sejujurnya akan segera pergi dari Grup. Salah satu gegeku sudah mengurusnya, secara hukum aku tak terikat lagi dengan SM. Aku akan resmi keluar dua minggu_ ani...tepatnya satu minggu hm –lima hari lagi"_

_Pengakuan Tao kali ini lebih sakit daripada kenyataan bahwa namja itu adalah seorang mafia. "Kau bercanda?" hanya kita itu yang terlintas dipikirannya._

..

_"Kau akan pergi ? kau benar-benar bertingkah seperti ini?" Kris merasakan degup jantungnya tak normal._

_"Biarkan aku tidur sekarang, kita bicarakan ini besok" (baca chap 10)_

_Ingin sekali Kris berteriak, __'Aku mengenal diriku dengan baik Huang Zi Tao, tidak mungkin aku bisa berpisah denganmu'__._

_Dan akhirnya yang sanggup namja tampan itu lakukan hanyalah terpekur tanpa niatan menatap wajah Tao yang sudah lebih dulu berbalik tak menatapnya._

.

"Ketakutan adalah motivator yang luar biasa" kalimat yang terdengar bijak itu menyadarkan Wu Yi Fan dari lamunannnya.

Matanya yang menangkap sosok disebelah Henry menjadi tak tenang, tentu saja namja itu adalah _Jiro_ yang dimaksud Henry beberapa hari lalu. Kris masih sangat ingat wajah yang hanya sempat dia lihat melalui ponsel sang bocah.

Tak diperdulikannya Henry dan Kai yang saling mengejek lagi,

"Xiongmao"

Namja itu dengan santainya berjalan dan menunjukan senyumnya kesosok Tao yang juga balas tersenyum padanya.

_Cih, sialan !_

_Jiro_ berjalan kearah Tao dan memeluk tubuh pandanya, CHU~.

Kris meremas tangannya kuat, matanya menatap tajam sosok namja itu. 'SHIT'

"Henry, temani Hyungdeul dan lainnya. Aku akan menyusul ke puri ne. Paipai" Tao berlalu sembari menyeret Jiro cepat." Ucapan Tao membuat Kris menatap kesal sosok namja cantik itu.

Apalagi pandanya justru menarik lengan namja itu.

Seorang Wu Yi Fan berpikir mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya, tidak –Kris tak mau mengakui bahwa dia kesal karena Tao perhatian pada namja itu. hanya saja kenapa _namja sialan _itu justru mengecup bibir panda? dan sang korban bahkan tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya.

Oh ayolah~ Baby panda EXO tak mungkin seperti itu bukan?. Kris yakin yang lainnya –member EXO tak akan mau bibir Panda kesayangan mereka disentuh orang lain.

_DAMN IT! _Ingin sekali Kris mengumpat keras saat memori ucapan Kai teringat di otaknya.

_"Ya, namja hebat yang membuat panda kita mendesah"_

Tidak, Tao adalah sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik. Maka tanggung jawab Kris untuk selalu menjaganya, itu pasti. Dan dia tak akan membiarkan sembarangan orang menyentuh lagi baby pandanya. Yah alasannya yang bagus WU YI FAN ~Munafik, tak bisa menyadari perasaanmu sendiri eoh.

Namja itu memperhatikan para member yang sepertinya masih terkejut, ditatapnya Henry yang menyeringai aneh. Kris sudah hafal kelakuan bocah evil yang selalu seenaknya itu, jadi saat Henry mengambil sesuatu dibalik blazernya –Kris sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengingatkan member lain.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRR

"Welcome to the REAL WORLD"

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

.

Setelah makan malam Suho meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul di ruang utama, Henry sudah pergi ke Hongkong bersama Tuan besar Xue dan Calvin.

Para member menyebar di beberapa tempat.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, selain Baby panda, Kris dan Sehunnie apa ada lagi yang kalian sembunyikan selama ini dari para member?"

"Aku hanya yah –capek karena terus menerus terkejut" lanjut Suho.

Sejujurnya Tao ingin sekali tertawa, tapi dicoba untuk ditahannya. Kris yang duduk disebelahnya dapat merasakan tubuh pandanya bergetar tak mampu menahan senyum.

"Jadi—"

"Aku" Lay mengangkat tangannya, semuanya memperhatikan namja unicorn itu.

Namja asal China itu menarik napasnya pelan dan menatap seluruh member,

"Aku mempunyai penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan, karena hal itulah aku khawatir aku hanya akan menjadi beban kalian saja" ucapnya murung.

Suho menatap namja itu kaget, "Kau bercanda Lay?"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bleed Discorder dan Hemofilia, tanya pada baby panda jika kalian tak percaya"

Tao langsung mengaggukkan kepalanya kuat, si panda memang sudah menyuruh Victoria mencari tahu seluruh latar belakang EXO selengkapnya. Bahkan dia memngetahui hal itu lebih jelas dari para fans, rahasia dan masa lalu member.

Tentu saja pengakuan itu mencengangkan semuanya, "Lay gege pernah koma beberapa hari saat operasi kecil yang dilakukannya saat sebelum menjadi trainee. Dan hal itu karena Hemofilia yang dideritanya." Jelas Tao

"Hiks... kenapa kau menyebunyikannya dari kami? Padahal kau selalu bekerja keras selama ini." ucap Luhan sedih, namja yang selalu diekori Sehun itu memang lebih akrab dengan Lay dibanding lainnya.

Kris menatap sosok itu tajam, padahal dia sering memperhatikan Lay tapi kenapa dia tak menyadarinya. Aigoo Kris~

Suho yang melihat gerak gerik Lay yang merasa tak nyaman mengambil ahli, "Jangan memojokannya, setidaknya dia sudah jujur pada kita. Apa ada dari kalian yang ingin mengatakan rahasia _kecil_ lagi?

Semua member sontak menggelengkan kepalanya, Suho tersenyum setelahnya.

"Bubar dan istirahatkan diri kalian, besok kita akan berangkat menuju Norwegia" ucapnya.

.

SRET...

Lay yang akan masuk kamarnya dilantai dua terkejut saat sepasang tangan menariknya, dengan pasrah Lay membiarkan dirinya ditarik Kris kedalam kamar namja itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku Yixing?" nada suara namja tampan itu terdengar khawatir.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Lay lembut.

"Aku pikir kita sudah saling mempercayai satu sama lain" balas Kris, namja itu menatap Lay kesal.

HUG... Lay memeluk Kris sekilas, " Terima kasih karena menghawatirkanku Kris ge".

CKLEK...

Tao merasa _de javu_, berbeda posisi. Hanya saja Lay tak menangis dan Tao tak perlu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengasihani. ( Chapter 2 : Dear TaoTao )

"Upss...Mianhae, aku menganggu" Tao memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya dan dengan cepat kembali menutup pintu.

Namja manis itu buru-buru berjalan menjauhi kamar Kris dan menuruni tangga.

_"Aku sibuk Tao, nanti malam kekamarku saja"_

Ucapan Jiro teringat dibenaknya, "Baiklah sepertinya malam ini aku tidur bersama Jiro gege saja" bisiknya pelan. Padahal tadi namja manis itu ingin mengunjungi Kris bertanya apakah namja tampan itu akan menemaninya tidur seperti biasa.

.

CKLEK..

"Tidur disini baby?" Tao yang tanpa sopan santun membuka kamar sang kakak asal langsung masuk tanpa memberi salam dan hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tidurlah duluan, setelah mengerjakan ini aku akan menyusulmu" ucap Jiro.

Tao hanya mendengus tanpa berkomentar, moodnya sedang buruk sekarang.

Drrtt...

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kris,

_Dimana baby panda? Kau tak ada dikamarmu dan kamar yang lain_

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, dia pikir Kris tak mencarinya.

_Aku tidur bersama Jiro gege. Bye_

_Sent._

Dengan tak berperasaan Tao membanting ponselnya keras hingga Jiro terkejut.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah" jawab Tao singkat. Namja manis itu bahkan tak menjawab panggilan Kris yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Untung dia mengaktifkan silent mode sehingga Jiro tak akan terganggu.

.

"SHIT" kini Kris mengumpat saat berada dikamarnya sendirian, dia buru-buru mencari Tao setelah Lay pergi malah dia sama sekali tak mendapati panda kesayangannya dimanapun.

Dan satu pesan singkat yang dibalas Tao cukup membuat Kris murka.

Namja tampan itu mencari kontak Tao di Phonebooknya dan menelpon, tapi percuma –Tao sama sekali tak menjawab.

Malam ini Kris yakin dirinya akan bermimpi buruk, dan didalam mimpinya Wu Yi Fan ingin sekali membunuh namja sialan yang bernama Jiro itu.

_Sial._

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

.

"Aku lebih suka berada didalam pesawat dibandingkan melewati tunnel bawah laut tadi" ringis Baekhyun.

Para member EXO sudah tiba beberapa menit lalu di pulau pribadi Tao yang masih berada dalam tetorial wilayah China.

Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya menjajari langkah para member lain yang sudah menaiki pesawat terlebih dahulu.

"Wae?" Tao melirik Kris yang sedari tadi mengekorinya dari mansion hingga sekarang malah memilih duduk disampingnya.

"Baby pan –"

SREET... tanpa mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan namja tampan itu, Tao cepat memakaikan headset ditelinganya. Sepertinya uri Tao masih merasa kesal sejak semalam.

Kris akhirnya hanya bisa diam, dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangannya merebut sebelah tali headset Tao dan ikut mendengar lagu bersama.

.

**Norwegia – North European.**

"Kita landing di salah satu lapangan udara kecil di kota pedalaman – vakker city, jadi jangan khawatir kita akan dikenali. Walaupun begitu tetap jangan lengah ne" tampaknya Suho mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Leader yang baik.

Para member dengan semangatnya berjalan, Kyuhyun yang juga bersama mereka tampak semangat. Walau kota kecil tapi daerah ini terlihat makmur dan indah. Limousin mewah yang memuat ketigabelas namja itu berhenti disebuah rumah besar yang cukup jauh dan tertutup dari pemukiman warga nowegia lainnya.

Pagar besar itu terbuka dan mobil itu kembali memasuki kawasan yang cukup asri, Rumah ini mempunyai 2 lantai. Mungkin hanya sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan puri Tao di Qingdao.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berdarah Eropa itu menyambut ketiga belas sosok itu, "ankomsten av nyhetene du har sendt inn, kan du nyte din ferie ung herre ( kabar kedatangan anda telah disampaikan, selamat menikmati liburan anda Tuan muda )".

"Hm... takk, nå gå bort og ikke kommer før jeg kaller ( Terima kasih, jangan datang sebelum kuhubungi )" sahut Tao

Wanita tua itu segera berlalu bersama dengan limousin yang pergi, untuk kendaraan mereka tak usah khawatir, toh 5 mobil mewah sudah tersedia.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting Hyung, ayo masuk. Oh perjalanan hampir sembilan jam membuatku jetlag yang cukup parah" keluh Tao

.

"Rumah ini hanya punya 7 kamar, tiga di lantai 2 dan empat dilantai satu. Xiumin-Luhan, Lay-Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo-Tao kalian pakai lantai atas. Sisanya dibawah, Kyuhyun akan menempati kamar sendiri, tak masalah bukan?"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti membuat Suho tersenyum puas.

.

Kyuhyun berlari membuka pintu kamarnya saat terdengar suara ketukan,

CKLEK..

"Cepat sekali baby panda" serunya tersenyum. Tao segera berjalan dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur Kyuhyun, namja itu terlihat lelah.

"Katanya kau ingin berbicara denganku Hyung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau mengajak mereka semua bersamamu? Bukankah ini lebih sulit?".

"Tidak semua hyung, apalagi dengan kondisi Lay gege"

Kyuhyun menatap serius, "Jadi rencanamu?"

"Hanya memperbiasakan mereka, setelah ini keadaan bisa saja berubah. Mereka bisa saja berada didalam bahaya, mungkin Kyungsoo atau Baekkie hyung bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian atau apapun yang tak berbahaya. Aku tak akan membahayakan memberku sendiri"

Tao terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, "Hyung, aku tahu baba menyuruhmu menjadikanku prioritas utama. Tapi apapun yang terjadi tetaplah disamping Lay gege, walaupun aku dan dia sama-sama terluka selamatkan dia dulu. Begitupun member lainnya, kuharap kau mengerti Hyung".

"Ya, tidurlah disini kau terlihat sangat lunglai. Aku akan memberi tahu Kyungsoo" Tao hanya mengangguk singkat dan memejamkan matanya.

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

.

.

"Sulli, yeoja ini berada di Penjara lama skummel" sahut Kris saat melihat titik koordinat yang ditunjukan Sehun di laptopnya.

"Apa yang seorang gadis –baiklah mafia lakukan disebuah penjara lama itu?"

"dijadikan Bar khusus, Sulli walaupun umurnya masih 17 tahun, dia adalah seorang Kolektor –Perawan" ucap Sehun.

"Selain sudah lama tak digunakan juga tak ada penghuni satupun disitu, hanya beberapa pria dan wanita bar."

"Itu tempat yang sempurna bagi para _pedagang manusia_."

"dan sempurna untuk penyergapan...Jadi untuk memasuki tempat itu satu-satunya cara adalah harus ada yang rela menjadi tumbal" terang Tao.

Seluruh member menahan napas, Tumbal yang berarti akan menjadi barang lelang? Tidak, seorang gentle seperti Kris Suho Chanyeol Kai dan Sehun tak akan cocok untuk berubah menjadi menjijikan.

"Lay tidak bisa, dia akan berada di garis akhir" perkataan Kris disetujui oleh seluruh member dan Kyuhyun. Namja itu lebih berguna dibelakang.

Tao menghela napasnya... "Aku yang akan melakukannya, tidak mungkin bagi yang lainnya untuk memasuki tempat suram seperti itu".

"Baiklah, Tao yang akan memasuki tempat itu pertama. Aku dan Kris yang akan menjadi pelanggan yang berbeda kubu, Chanyeol bersamaku dan Kai bersama Kris. Sehunnie akan tetap di mobil mengontrol pergerakan kita bersama lainnya. Lay dan Kyuhyun bersiap dimobil lain yang dikendarai Chen. Arraseo ?" tutur Suho.

"ID kalian akan kusiapkan Hyung, yeah..let's Begin"

.

Empat buah mobil berada dalam posisi berbeda dengan jarak tak terlalu jauh,

Mobil 1 : Land Rover hitam yang dikendarai Chen berisi Kyuhyun, Baekhyun dan Lay, dan beberapa jenis obat-obatan mencegah jika terjadinya korban dari salah satu diantara mereka.

Mobil 2 : Gurkha F5, mobil lapis baja ini mampu menahan ledakan karena memiliki dua lapis baja di seluruh lapisan kabin. Xiumin yang mengendarai mobil yang isinya berbagai macam alat teknologi operasional yang dijalankan Sehun dengan dibantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Mobil 3 : Dodge SRT8 berwarna abu-abu, mobil mewah ini digunakan Suho dan Chanyeol. Keduanya sudah memakai pakaian jas mewah yang memikat.

Mobil 4 : Ferrari FXX merah menyala, mobil sporty khas yang mencerminkan kedua sosok kharisma yang mengendarainya Kris dan Kai.

"Tao... kau siap?" suara Sehun terdengar di earphone dan chip yang tersambung pada ketiga belas namja itu.

Sementara Tao yang berada lebih jauh dari posisi keempat mobil itu memutar matanya bosan, "Yeah".

Tao menyalakan mesin Daytona 1969 yang dikendarainya, melaju lambat menuju sebuah bangunan sepi dengan seorang Pria berkebangsaan Eropa berjaga.

Tao mendengus saja saat pria tadi memberi kode agar mobilnya berhenti,

Ckiit...

Namja manis itu keluar mobil dan mendatangi pria itu dengan ekspresi wajah panik,

"Hei bisakah kau memberitahuku arah pulang? Sepertinya aku tesesat" Tao berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang lancar, sementara pria itu kelihatan sekali tak mengerti.

Pria itu memberi kode pada Tao agar pergi tapi sama sekali tak diindahkan.

"Ayolah... Pleasee.. Help me" hanya suku kata itu yang mampu Tao ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris.

Pria itu berbicara melalui talkie walkie ditangannya ... Sret...Sret... "Kom her, det er en vakker mann på villspor. for godt til å passere, kan han lage "Sulli 'lykkelig. (datanglah kemari, ada seorang pria cantik tersesat. terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, dia bisa membuat 'SULLI' senang.)"

Tao menyeringai dibalik wajah memelasnya, tentu saja dia mengerti bahasa itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama seorang wanita tua dengan pakaian yang entah kekurangan bahan atau apa berjalan mendekatinya.

"trekke det og ta det på Sulli ( Tarik dia dan bawa pada Sulli )"

Tao berontak saat tiba-tiba pria tadi menariknya paksa, sedikit melemahkan tubuhnya Tao membiarkan pria itu menariknya.

Matanya menatap setiap jalan dan jalur gedung yang dilaluinya, Tao berharap dia memiliki Syndrom fotografi yang mampu membuatnya merekam segala yang terlintas dipandangannya dalam sekejap.

BUKK..

"Kau Brengsek" maki Tao pelan saat pria tadi mendorongnya keras hingga menimpa lemari, untung saja dia tidak terluka. Jika bukan tuntutan mungkin dalam sekejap Tao akan membunuh namja menyebalkan dengan wajah jelek menurutnya.

"Kau orang Korea ? sepertinya wajahmu lebih oriental chinese" komentar seorang yeoja muda yang dipastikan Tao adalah sosok Sulli.

Tao menatap yeoja itu dengan wajah ketakutan "Si-siapa kau? A-pa mereka juga menculikmu?" tanyanya gagap.

Sulli tersenyum manis hingga eyesmile tercetak jelas diwajahnya, "Jangan takut, mereka orang baik. Siapa namamu?" sahutnya santai.

Sulli menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya yang seorang wanita eropa mendekati Tao, "Tao" ucapnya pendek. Ingin sekali Tao mengejek yeoja cantik yang bahkan segitu gaptekkah hingga tak menyadari sosoknya yang seorang idola terkenal?.

"vi vil auksjonere disse dager, flere og flere homofile entusiaster. og det synes hun er fortsatt jomfru. (kita akan melelangnya hari ini, peminat gay semakin banyak. dan nampaknya dia masih virgin)."

Wanita tadi mengangguk patuh dan kembali menarik Tao yang berontak lagi, "Siapapun kau, tolong aku hiks..." rengek Tao pada Sulli.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

"AKH" Tao memekik saat tubuhnya didorong masuk kedalam ruangan yang berisi banyak yeoja dan beberapa namja manis tipe Uke.

DRRT..CRING

Bunyi pintu yang dikunci membuat Tao mengenyit.

Sebuah sentuhan dipinggangnya hampir membuat Tao terkejut, "Siapa kau?" ketus Tao pada sosok cantik didepannya.

"_Kau baik-baik saja baby panda"_ suara Kris yang terdengar di chip yang ditempelkan Tao pada antingnya lagi-lagi membuat namja manis itu terkejut.

"Ya.. aku sekarang berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan beberapa remaja yang dipastikan akan dijual. Lakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik" balas Tao.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" sosok Cantik itu menatap Tao bingung.

"Hm... bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja Korea terdampar disini?" tanya Tao membelokan percakapan.

"Eh... Aku ? aku diculik satu mm...minggu yang lalu saat sedang bersama pacarku di Los Angeles, aku tak ingat apapun karena mereka selalu membiusku. Bahkan aku tak tahu dimana ini sekarang?" jawabnya imut.

"Ah... kau salah sangka, aku seorang Namja"

Dan Tao sukses benar-benar terkejut saat ini. sosok cantik berambut pirang sebahu dihadapannya ini bahkan terlalu mungil untuk ukuran pria, apalagi hoodie berwarna pink dan jeans selutut yang dipakainya.

Oh astaga~

"Ren , kau bisa memanggilku Ren. aku Rindu Bummie Hiks... tak ada satupun disini yang berbicara korea.. Hiks..bahkan diluar negeripun Bummie yang akan berbicara mewakiliku..Hikss...aku rindu eomma dan appa... eotteokeh..." sosok cantik itu akhirnya menangis dihadapan Tao yang bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

DRRT...CRING

Bunyi pintu yang kembali dibuka sontak membuat seluruh kumpulan remaja itu berdiri Kaku, bahkan Ren sudah bersembunyi dibelakang Tao. Tao ingin sekali menghajar wajah pria-pria yang tersenyum mesum padanya tapi mengingat bahwa saat ini skenario harus dilakukan maka mau tak mau Tao harus bertingkah lemah dan pemalu seperti sosok yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya mungkin.

Tanpa berkata apapun mereka menarik paksa tubuh Tao hingga Ren terjatuh, mereka kemudian membawa Tao pergi kesebuah ruangan yang terdapat seorang namja yang harus diakui Tao –Tampan dan seorang wanita yang menurut Tao seorang –Slut maybe?

Pintu kembali ditutup.

"_Bagaimana keadaan sekarang" _suara pelan Sehun yang terdengar olehnya tak mungkin Tao jawab, toh mereka bisa mendengar percakapannya nanti.

"H-Hey...Wai..wait" Tao bahkan tergagap sekarang, wanita Slut tadi mulai mencopot pakaian yang digunakannya.

"Hey...Hen—tikann" teriak Tao panik –ini sungguhan.

'Celaka' pikirnya, kemeja yang dipakainya terbuka. Menampakan kondisinya yang topless tanpa sadar Tao memeluk tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Suara ribut yang terdengar melalui chip earphone sama sekali tak diindahkannya.

"Jangan malu" perintah sang namja tampan.

"EH—?"

Didalam hatinya Tao meringis, haruskah? Tapi kalau tidak berarti rencananya gagal.

"Whats your name?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"T-Tao"

"Nice name, call me Daniel. Sekarang ikuti aku, dan jangan gugup ok." Ucapan namja tampan itu membingungkannya. Namja itu menyentuh lengan Tao, memberi kode agar namja itu menurunkan lengannya.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu pelajaran singkat, karena Sulli menginginkanmu _siap _tengah malam nanti" ucap namja itu dengan bahasa korea walaupun aksen amerikanya lebih nampak.

Astaga... Tao mengutuk keadaannya sekarang ini.

'C'mon panda... kau bisa'

Ahirnya Tao membiarkan tangan Daniel menarik turun tangannya sendiri, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apalagi wanita slut tadi menatap keduanya dari jarak yang dekat.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mendesah oke, sekeras dan seseksi mungkin"

"A-PA? Tunggu aku bel— Hmmmph..." pembicaraan Tao terbungkap saat bibir seksinya tertutup bibir namja korea-amerika itu.

Tao bodoh sekali, bahkan saat lidah namja itu menorobos belahan bibirnya dan mulai mengeksplor mulutnya yang bisa Tao lakukan hanya diam tanpa membalas.

Namja itu tampak tak puas dan menarik bibirnya menjauh, "Apa kau belum pernah berciuman?"

Mendengar pertanyaan langsung itu membuat Tao memerah, "Tentu saja" jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau gitu balas aku dan mendesahlah, arraseo"

Tao menutup matanya cepat saat wajah itu kembali mendekatinya,

"_Demi Tuhan Tao, apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh. HENTIKAN"_ sayangnya teriakan Kris dan keributan diseberang sana tak bisa Tao dengarkan saat tangan namja yang menciumnya ini mulai bergerilya di tubuhnya.

"Ahhh..." dan Tao sukses mendesah keras saat salah satu bagian sensitive tubuhnya disentuh.

.

.

- **To Be Continued** –

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Hiatus

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

.

Chapter 12 done. No edit so Mianhae jika banyak _typo(s)_.

Ini update lebih cepat seJam dari waktu yang titan tentuin kemarin .

TBCnya malah dipart yang kaga jelas... -_-'' ... Namja tampan itu aktor amerika-korean _Daniel_ Phillip Henney –buat yang nonton X-Man Wolferin , pasti tahu ne *wink... Umurnya ama Tao beda jauh astaga -_- keperluan cerita xD

Oh No..

Ini chap terpanjang dalam sehari yang Titan Publish xD  
Yeay...Banzai...

Note (** Wajib baca ) **:

+Kris saat mengetahui Heechul diorganisasi lamanya memang terkejut, tapi Heechul pun tak mengenal siapa Kris karena sudah dijelaskan dalam berkas yang dikirim Heechul –namja dengan hobi bercosplay itu tak bisa membukanya karena diprotect password.

+ _Angry Bird_ adalah codename untuk Kris, seperti Sehun yang menggunakan user id _Ose12_.

+ Mafia Siccillian terseret perang dengan Klan Xue karena kesalahpahaman tentang kematian Jung Jessica atau Jung Soo Yeon. Dan hal itu terjadi karena jebakan _Master. ( Ada pada chapter 4 : Revealed ) _

+ Ketua Mafia Sicillian bukanlah _Master_ . Sekali lagi, yang mengetuai project pembunuhan Xue Zi Tao atas nama Mafia Sicillian adalah Jung Krystal, karena dia juga merupakan tangan kanan/orang kepercayaan bos. Dia ingin membunuh Tao karena ingin balas dendam.

+ Hahaha... maafkan titan mengecewakan para readers yang menebak semua member punya masa lalu yang hebat, ntar ceritanya malah keliatan kagak real dan terkesan dipaksakan. Author kasihan loh kalo bikin Suho Appa kagetan terus.

+ Choi Jinri a.k.a Sulli adalah target pertama EXO, setelahnya akan menyusul beberapa nama yang sudah ditemukan Sehunnie.

+ Anggap saja dua penyakit Lay itu baru terungkap sekarang ne, Ssstt! Buat penggemar Lay eomma diam-diam aja ne. xD

+ Author juga stress sama sikap Plin Plan Kris -_- so jangan coment author karena membuat si Kris jadi kayak gini. xD

+ Yang mendoakan author sembuh gomawo :* semoga kalian sehat selalu dan bakal setia jadi readers and reviewer FF titan xD

+ Dear **NaughtyTAO** gomawo selalu setia menanyakan dan mengingatkan author untuk updatenya via *** xD jadinya titan semangat selalu.

.

Big thanks kisseu for uri Reviewer chapter 11 :

**NaughtyTAO**** - ****aniaani47**** - ****mirarose86**** - ****Kirei Thelittlethieves**** - ****XiuBy PandaTao**** - ****ezkjpr**** - ****WuHuang**** - ****versaillesmaiden**– ochaken - nandamahjatia97 – RezsaWYF - **Aswshn**** - ****Nasumichan Uharu**** - ****raetaoris**** - ****Khasabat04**** - ****zhe**** - ****Jjongilt97**** - ****sempaxkristao**** - ****jettaome**** - ****sindi. bigbang**** - ****Wu Zi Rae KTS**** - ****datekazukio**** - ****coffe latte**** - ****ichigo song** – TM – xian - dew90 - Jamel Cronics – dee - **zakurafrezee**** - ****Riyoung17**** - ****kimberly lavenders**** - ****hlyjs**** - ****dame dame no ko dame ku chan**** - ****onkey shipper04**** - ****chikakyumin**** - ****Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid**– hikmatuink - Zi-er - YulietaCindy1 – el -**MinhyoPark94**** - ****ravenilu597**** – **Guest(1)** - ****CY Destiny**** - ****AulChan12**** - ****Ranpenita**** - ****peachpetals**** - ****dhiya. yifantao**** - ****dia. huang91** – Guest (2) **- ****aninkyuelf**** - ****junghyema**** - ****devimalik**** - ****chitao**** - ****Couphie**** - ****jnghyeeun**** - ****dewiprmtsri**** - **** .chw**** - ****meyy-chaan**** - ****TTy T.T**– fantao – HyeonBi - **futari chan - Ko Chen Teung**

.

Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta

.

.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	13. Chapter 13 - Barbie

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 13**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"Whats your name?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"T-Tao"

"Nice name, call me Daniel. Sekarang ikuti aku, dan jangan gugup ok." Ucapan namja tampan itu membingungkannya. Namja itu menyentuh lengan Tao, memberi kode agar namja itu menurunkan lengannya.

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu pelajaran singkat, karena Sulli menginginkanmu untuk dijual tengah malam nanti" ucap namja itu dengan bahasa korea walaupun aksen amerikanya lebih nampak.

Astaga... Tao mengutuk keadaannya sekarang ini.

'C'mon panda... kau bisa'

Ahirnya Tao membiarkan tangan Daniel menarik turun tangannya sendiri, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apalagi wanita slut tadi menatap keduanya dari jarak yang dekat.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mendesah oke, sekeras dan seseksi mungkin"

"A-PA? Tunggu aku bel— Hmmmph..." pembicaraan Tao terbungkap saat bibir seksinya tertutup bibir namja korea-amerika itu.

Tao bodoh sekali, bahkan saat lidah namja itu menorobos belahan bibirnya dan mulai mengeksplor mulutnya yang bisa Tao lakukan hanya diam tanpa membalas.

Namja itu tampak tak puas dan menarik bibirnya menjauh, "Apa kau belum pernah berciuman?"

Mendengar pertanyaan langsung itu membuat Tao memerah, "Tentu saja" jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau gitu balas aku dan mendesahlah, arraseo"

Tao menutup matanya cepat saat wajah itu kembali mendekatinya,

"_Demi Tuhan Tao, apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh. HENTIKAN"_ sayangnya teriakan Kris tak bisa Tao dengarkan saat tangan namja yang menciumnya ini meraih nipplenya dan menjepitnya diantara dua jarinya.

"Ahhh..." dan Tao sukses mendesah keras saat salah satu bagian sensitive tubuhnya disentuh.

.

**O o o – o o O**

* * *

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

.

Ada yang penasaran dengan kondisi member EXO lainnya ?

**Mobil 1** :

Kyuhyun memberi petunjuk pada Lay tentang beberapa obat yang dibawanya, sejauh ini yang bisa dia persiapkan hanyalah beberapa alkohol , morfin, plester dan banyak perban. Well –itu yang sangat diperlukan, namja manis itu menunjukan fungsi-fungsi alat seperti penjepit, haemocytometer dan sebagainya hingga membuat Chen menatap kedua namja itu aneh.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun karena merasa terus ditatap

"Aniyo Hyung" senyum Chen.

Chen melirik Earphone punyanya dan memakainya...

"_Apa kau belum pernah berciuman?" _Chen mengernyit risih saat mendengar suara pria dewasa di seberang sana.

"_Tentu saja" _ini suara Tao

"_Kalau gitu balas aku dan mendesahlah, arraseo"_

BLUSH...

Wajah namja yang disukai Kim Minseok itu memerah, tanpa sadar namja tampan itu menjatuhkan air mineral botol ditangannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Chen-chen?" suara Lay membuat Chen tersentak dan buru-buru menonaktivkan earphonenya.

"Ti-tidak... lanjutkan percakapan kalian saja.. aku akan memantau keadaan sampai diberi kode oleh Suho hyung" jawab Chen

'Astaga...apa lagi yang dilakukan maknae panda itu' batin Chen terguncang.

* * *

.

**Mobil 2** :

Berbeda jauh dari mobil 1, di dalam Gurkha F5 justru mereka berempat mendengar jelas percakapan Maknae panda dengan _someone_ diseberang.

"Tutup telingamu Sehunnie" panik Luhan. Namja cantik itu bertindak menutupi telinga Sehun paksa hingga membuat Sehun merasa jengah.

"Aku sudah dewasa" balasnya cuek, padahal ketiga namja manis yang bersamanya itu jelas melihat wajah Sehun yang kontras memerah.

"A-ku ..astaga..." Xiumin yang memiliki umur paling tua dibanding lainnya bahkan merasa jengah sekali.

Mereka tak membayangkan bagaimana posisi maknae panda saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan... pertama aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku, dan sekarang aku mendengarnya dengan sepasang telingaku" keluh Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

**Mobil 3** :

"Hyung ini diluar planning..." seru Chanyeol takut-takut.

Sang leader meremas kaleng minuman kosong ditangannya hingga hampir penyok(?), "Sial...Kris..Tao kalian mendengarku?" teriak Suho

"_Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mendesah oke, sekeras dan seseksi mungkin"_ Suho bersumpah akan menghajar namja brengsek yang berkata tak senonoh ini pada baby panda mereka.

"_A-PA? Tunggu aku bel— Hmmmph..."_ suara Tao panik teredam membuat Chanyeol menatap khawatir Suho.

* * *

.

**Mobil 4** :

"SIAL..BRENGSEK...LEPASKAN AKU KIM JONGIN...AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SETELAH MEMBUNUH PRIA BRENGSEK YANG MENYENTUH TAO"

"_Apa kau belum pernah berciuman?"_

"Ugh...Dammit Wu Yi Fan...AKH...BERHENTI MEMBERONTAK BRENGSEK...Teriakanmu bahkan akan membuat kita ketahuan bodoh" maki Kai tak mau kalah

"_Tentu saja" _suara Tao terdengar membalas

"Suho Hyung...Kesini kumohon... Mana kuat aku menahan namja mantan agent hebat ini" baiklah jika Kai terlihat bodoh dengan tampang kesakitan itu hal wajar, lihat dulu kondisinya yang kepayahan.

"_Kalau gitu balas aku dan mendesahlah, arraseo"_

Kim Jongin terpaksa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menindih Kris didalam mobil, ini ANEH sungguh. Jika Kyungsoo –kekasih Kai yang berada dibawahnya sudah tentu Kai akan kehilangan akal sehat dan malah mengSSTTT! Back to reality Kim Jongin.

"**Demi Tuhan Tao, apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh. HENTIKAN" **Kris berteriak kesal, berharap Tao mendengarnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU KAI"

"Oh right... Aku akan mati sekarang sungguh!" ringis Kai, tubuhnya terus dipaksa dan didorong oleh tubuh tinggi itu.

'Jika aku tak mendapat latihan ekstra saat trainee karena kemampuan menarikku, sudah kupastikan aku akan dengan mudah dilempar olehnya sekarang'

"_Ahhh..."_

Dan desahan erotis Tao yang terdengar jelas oleh kedua namja itu mampu membuat tubuh keduanya seketika kaku.

BRUKKKK...

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kris membanting Kai kesamping jok mobil dan melepas seatbeltnya cepat tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang mengerang kesakitan.

"MATI KAU NAGA BODOH" Teriak Kai keras, Hey...namja itu sangat kesakitan.

.

* * *

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

CKIIT...

Dodge SRT8 Abu-abu yang dikendarai Chayeol berhenti tepat disamping Ferrari FXX merah,

"Kalian terlambat.. Dia sudah pergi hanya membawa senjata dan earphonenya terjatuh di dekat pintu mobil" Kai keluar dari dalam mobil merah itu sembari meringis.

"Jangan tanya ponsel, dia tak membawanya" lanjut kekasih resmi Do Kyungsoo ini.

BUKK...

Suho memukul kap mobil kuat, hingga Chanyeol dan Kai terkaget.

"Sial, Planning B. Sehunnie kau mendengarku? Hubungi Chen dan katakan padanya bersiap didekat Pos jaga mereka sekarang. Aku dan Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan melakukan tugas kami. Kai akan menyusup bersama kami, dan cari Kris secepat kau bisa. Tetap saling mengontak, Sekarang."

"Terus hubungi Tao , Kai. Berikan info mengenai Kris yang menuju kearahnya sekarang"

.

Teriakan Kris membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru menonaktivkan earphonenya sebelum namja didepannya ini menyadari, Tao menahan diri agar tak mendesah _lagi _saat namja didepannya terus menggerayangi tubuh toplessnya.

"Ahh..." Daniel tersenyum saat desahan kembali lolos dari bibir namja manis yang ditaksirnya berusia 18 atau 19 tahun. Sedikit mempermainkan Tao, dengan cepat Daniel tengkuk putih namja itu dan kembali meraup bibir pinkish alaminya.

"Hmpphhh..." Tao bahkan tak mampu berontak saat lidah itu terus melilit kuat lidahnya sendiri, apalagi jari-jari besar milik Daniel yang menarik-mencubit-memelintirkan nipplenya yang mengeras.

"HmmphhLepashhhh.." dengan berat hati Daniel melepaskan FrenchKiss yang dilakukan keduanya, Daniel terkekeh saat melihat Tao yang kesulitan mengambil nafas. Sungguh namja itu terlihat sangat seksi dengan bibir membengkak kemerahan dan mata sayu.

Namja mix blood Amerika-Korean itu menarik Tao dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipotongan leher putihnya dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar.

TAP...

Wanita eropa yang berdiri didekat keduanya segera menarik bahu Daniel yang hampir saja ingin mengecup leher jenjang Tao.

"Stopp, daniel. ikke for å markere det, vil Sulli drepe deg. slutte å spille rundt og ikke ta en sjanse. (Berhenti ,daniel. jangan sampai menandainya, Sulli akan membunuhmu. berhenti bermain-main dan jangan mengambil kesempatan )."

"Damn, hvorfor trenger vi å sende til tenåring. Denne gutten er virkelig fantastisk, hvis ikke solgt i kveld kanskje jeg vil gjøre det selv.( Sial, kenapa kita harus tunduk pada remaja itu. anak ini benar-benar luar biasa, jika tak jual malam ini mungkin aku yang akan memakainya sendiri)."

Jika tatapan Huang Zi Tao bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini Daniel sudah mati sedari tadi.

'F*CK' tentu saja Tao mengerti percakapan dua orang bodoh. Sial, kenapa dia malah terbawa suasana.

"Baiklah..Kau lihat ini Ehmm..Tao?"

Daniel mengangkat sebuah gelas kecil berisi air mineral segelas membuat Tao mengernyit keheranan,

"Minumlah dulu, kau tampak hmm..berantakan" serunya.

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

Kris meloncati dinding penjara yang tampak biasa dan rapuh dengan mudahnya, namja itu segera bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar saat dua orang pria eropa melewati sebuah pintu kecil. Setelah yakin tak ada yang akan melihatnya, Kris segera masuk melalui pintu yang dilewati penjaga tadi.

Kris ingin sekali mengutuk tempat tua ini sehingga tak ada yang namanya lorong atap atau apapun yang lebih memudahkannya menyelinap, berdasarkan intuisinya sendiri Kris mengendap memasuki setiap lorong sepi dan usang itu.

DRRTT...CRINGG..

Bunyi derit pintu dan gembok membuat Kris segera berjalan menuju asal suara tadi tapi dengan hati-hati. Sedikit mengintip pandangan tajamnya dapat melihat dua orang namja yang menarik seorang yeoja asia yang terus menangis karena diseret paksa.

Kris mengambil pistol yang disisipkan dibalik jasnya, tangannya cepat memasang peredam pada mulut pistol. Namja tampan itu berjalan mengendap pelan mendekati mereka dan menembak cepat,

CESHH...

CESHH..

"KYHmmppppp" Kris cepat menarik yeoja tadi dan membekap mulutnya sebelum dia berteriak menggegerkan suasana.

"SSssttt!" Kris memberi kode agar yeoja yang mash mengalirkan airmata dan gemetar ketakutan agar jangan bersuara, dan yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti.

Dengan perlahan Kris melepaskan bekapanannya sendiri, secara cepat dan bertenaga Kris menarik dua sosok yang sudah tewas dengan kepala berdarah dan memasukannya asal kedalam sebuah ruangan kosong terdekat.

Yeoja tadi tetap terdiam walau airmata masih terus menuruni mata indahnya.

"Did You See –"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap yeoja itu cepat.

Kris mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri, yeoja ini seorang Korea. Baguslah.

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan gerbang Penjara Skummel, seorang pria berbangsa eropa mendekati mobil itu dan mengetuk jendela mobil.

Tukk..Tukk..

Chanyeol dengan sigap membuka jendelanya dan menunjukan sebuah ID Card khusus tanpa bicara, pria eropa tadi menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan melihat sosok Suho yang duduk dibelakangnya tanpa berbicara dan hanya mengangguk, dia menekan tombol membuat pintu pagar terbuka dan Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Huftt..." desah Chanyeol lega.

"Aku benar-benar mengagumi kepintaran Oh Sehun hyung, sungguh." Ucap Chanyeol lega, tak menyangka kehebatan Oh Sehun yang memanpulasi keduanya hingga bisa masuk kedalam tempat ini tanpa tertangkap.

Suho sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, saat ini dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tao dan Kris yang sama sekali tak ada kabar.

Mobil itu berhenti disamping beberapa mobil mewah lainnya, tempat ini terlalu kontras menurut Chanyeol sendiri. Gedung penjara kuno dan mobil-mobi mewah. CK!

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan melewati sebuah pintu khusus utama yang dijaga seorang bodyguard berbadan besar.

Sementara Kai yang berada didalam bagasi mobil yang tak terkunci mulai keluar perlahan, posisi mobil melindunginya hingga tak terlihat. Mengambil jalan berputar, Kai terus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Dia tak mau ketahuan dan mati konyol.

.

**O o o – o o O**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

Dengan setengah hati Tao menerima sodoran gelas tadi dan meminumnya pelan, 'Air Biasa' pikirnya.

Karena memang kehausan Tao segera meneguk seluruh air tadi dengan cepat. Daniel dan wanita yang bersamanya itu tersenyum puas.

"Pakai ini"

Tao mengerjap bingung saat disodorkan kemeja putih polos oleh namja dihadapannya, tak ingin membantah Tao mengambilnya dan memakainya cepat.

"Ini kebesaran" protes Tao, tentu saja kemeja ini terlihat besar sekali ditubuhnya.

.

.

"Kau hafal seluk beluk tempat ini emm –?" Tanya Kris pada yeoja tadi.

"Ren"

"Kau tau tempat ini Ren?"

Ren menggeleng dengan imutnya, dan hampir saja membuat Kris mengumpat frustasi. Mencari Tao, dan sekarang bebannya bertambah.

.

.

Tao menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan lemas, pandangannya tiba-tiba terasa tidak fokus. Tubuhnya terasa kepanasan sekarang, merasa tak enak Tao memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"medisin arbeid(obatnya bekerja)" seru sang wanita.

Tao menatap keduanya bingung, dia sama sekali tak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan keduanya.

"Jeg legger så mye (Aku menaruhnya sangat banyak)" ujar Daniel menyeringai senang.

Sekarang Tao bahkan sama sekali tak berdaya dan menangkap apa maksud yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, tubuhnya terasa semakin gerah sekarang.

"Du er en dust, daniel (Kau Brengsek, Daniel)" komentar wanita itu, dia cepat mendekati Tao yang kelihatan kepayahan.

Tao tak bisa protes saat jeans bawahnya dibuka paksa, bahkan dia sedikit merasa lebih bebas sekarang. Sementara Daniel menatap lapar Tao yang tampak menggairahkan sekali.

Wajah sayunya yang memerah, pandangan mata yang tak fokus serta kondisinya yang sangat seksi dan memesona. Lihat saja namja cantik itu, kulit putihnya tereskspos sempurna. Hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang bahkan tembus pandang dengan boxer hitam pendek saja didalamnya. Bahkan keelokan wajahnya sungguh terstruktur sempurna, kontras dengan rambut hitam natural. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan mahluk manis dihadapannya dengan garis sempurna.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Suho mengatup rahang mereka saat tempat yang mereka masuki ini terasa terlalu sensual bagi keduanya. Keduanya menduduki sebuah sofa kosong tanpa menanggapi berbagai macam wanita bar yang memperhatikan keduanya tertarik, jarang sekali melihat pria tampan asia disini.

Suho lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan berwajah datar, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang langsung membuat ekspresi jijik saat wanita-wanita itu menatap kearah mereka dengan genit.

"Hyung, lebih manis Baekki ne?"

Suho menatap Chanyeol aneh, "Lupakan dan fokus".

.

.

"Apa kau melihat seorang namja cantik bermata seperti panda dan mempunyai –"

"Maksudmu Barbie?"

Kris menggeleng, "Bukan, ini seorang namja –namja dengan rambut hitam dan –"

"Barbie, dia Barbie. Dia tinggi dan cantik sekali" sela Ren cepat, matanya berbinar mengingat sosok berkarisma yang ditemuinya saat masih bersama yang lainnya dikamar.

"Barbie, dia cantik dan matanya sangat tajam hehe. Ren suka sekali"

"Bukan Barbie, yang kucari ini seorang namja yang bernama Tao seorang asia juga" ucap Kris berusaha sabar meladeni sosok mungil dihadapannya.

Mereka terpaksa bersembunyi disalah satu ruang kosong sementara ini, "Satu-satunya asia yang berbicara denganku hanya Barbie" desah Ren sedih, merasa tak membantu namja yang sudah menolongnya tadi.

Oh Crap~ Kris rasa dia akan gila sekarang juga.

.

.

"Ah Daniel.. kerja bagus" puji Sulli saat Namja _mixblood_ masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan menggendong bridal style Tao yang terlihat payah, namja manis itu memeluk erat sosok tampan Daniel dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tengkuk namja itu.

Didalam hatinya Daniel mendecih tak suka pada remaja sok mengatur didepannya ini.

Sulli tertawa setan menatap Daniel, "Kau tampak menyukainya? Dasar pedofil"

"Ahh~ manis sekali ucapanmu bocah"

"Hahaha...masih dendam karena aku yang menjadi pimpinanmu eoh" ejek Sulli santai, dia memang lebih hebat daripada Namja itu.

"Hei, Tao. bagaimana perasaanmu eh?"

Tao hanya memandang keduanya tak fokus, tubuhnya bergetar saat rangsangan aneh dalam tubuhnya menginginkannya mendekat terus pada sosok Daniel. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan menginginkan sentuhan namja itu.

"Ah- kuh...Ahpahhh.. yang...kalian...berikanh..padahhkuh.." bahkan berbicara membuat Tao merasa tak nyaman. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Daniel membuatnya merasa melayang. Tanpa memperdulikan keduanya lagi, yang dia inginkan hanyalah meredakan panas ditubuhnya yang semakin membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Hmphh..." baiklah Daniel berusaha menampilkan wajahnya sedatar mungkin saat lidah lembut Tao terasa diperpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

'Sial' jika tak ada Sulli mungkin Daniel sudah lupa diri dan malah merape anak ini sepuasnya.

"Kkkekekeke... Kau berikan berapa banyak obat perangsangnya eoh? Sepertinya namja manis ini semakin tak tahan, dia terlihat seksi dan liar. Orang yang akan membelinya kali ini akan sangat beruntung." Seru Sulli memandang keduanya sinis, sedikit membuat Daniel merasa kesal contohnya.

"Bawa dia ketempat _itu_, sekarang!" perintah Sulli pada kedua pria berwajah eropa yang berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

Kai mengintip satu persatu ruang yang dilewatinya dengan hati-hati, pistol beretta 92 yang sudah dia pasang peredam dipegangnya erat. Sungguh~ Kim Jongin sangat gugup saat ini.

Matanya membulat saat melihat jejak merah yang diyakininya sebagai darah pada tanah didepannya ini, dan hampir saja namja yang mempunyai kehebatan hebat dalam _dance_ itu muntah jika tak segera membekap mulutnya dan berlari keluar dari ruang sempit yang terdapat dua sosok mayat yang terlihat sangat buruk dengan kondisi kepala tertembak.

'Jangan-jangan Kris, aku harus segera mencarinya sekarang' ringis Kai.

.

.

'Ini gawat' batin Tao berteriak keras.

Dia tak tahu dimana ini. Tubuhnya terus ingin disentuh, suhu tubuhnya bisa membuatnya gila sekarang. Dan mana Daniel? Kenapa mereka mengikatnya di ranjang ini. walaupun dalam kondisi nyaris telanjang Tao sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu. namja panda itu terus bergerak resah tak tentu arah.

Apapun yang mereka masukan kedalam minumannya tadi Tao tak perduli, Hiks.. Tao tersiksa seperti ini. ini bahkan menyakitkan daripada luka sebuah tusukan pun. Dia butuh seseorang untuk memuaskannya sekarang.

"Hahh..Jihrohhh gege..." hanya nama namja yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Berharap Xue Jiro dapat menolongnya dari perasaan aneh dan gejolak hasrat tubuhnya saat ini.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang terbuka menunjukan seorang namja setengah asia yang menatap tubuh Tao dengan pandangan hangat walau mesum, setelah mengunci pintunya lagi –Daniel berjalan cepat kearah Tao yang terus menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hahh...Daniel...jehhball...akuhh...panas..." Tao berusaha meningkatkan intensitas pandangannya kearah namja itu.

Daniel tersenyum tulus, sungguh tulus.

Namja tampan itu melepas ikatan kain yang dia buat di tangan dan kaki Tao cepat, sehingga membuat Tao medesah saat sentuhan kulit tangan Daniel terasa dianggota tubuhnya. Sedikit bersmirk evil ria karena mampu membuat namja dengan wajah cantik itu mendesah hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan kecilnya.

Tao menatap namja itu Lapar, kabut nafsu terbayang jelas dimata indahnya.

"Tanggung jawab bocah, kau harus membayar mahal karena membuatku terpaksa menghianati Sulli. Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini dan selamanya" kekeh Daniel senang.

Dia tak tahu hormon apa yang membuatnya segera tergila-gila dengan namja dengan mata panda yang berada dibawah tubuhnya saat ini. terserah dan persetan dengan hal lainnya, namja ini akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi. Daniel Henny untuk pertama kalinya dalam usia 34 tahun jatuh cinta dengan bocah yangg bahkan baru sempat dia temui 30menit lalu. Daniel menjadi Gay dalam hitungan detik saat merasakan bibir plum manis milik Tao.

.

.

"Selamat datang, kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk berada ditempat seperti ini Tuan Kim"

Suho menatap datar seorang yeoja cantik yang bahkan berumur lebih mudah darinya itu, Park Chanyeol berdiri setia disamping kursi yang diduduki Suho. Sulli menatap kedua orang itu dengan senyum penuh makna.

"Aku punya dua namja cantik sesuai dengan kriteria tipemu, aku akan menunjukannya padamu. Dan silahkan kau pilih yau kau suka. Tagihan dibayar dan kau bisa membawa namja itu pulang bersamamu"

Ruang mewah didalam bar itu hanya diisi oleh sulli, Suho – Chanyeol dan seorang pria eropa yang berjaga didepan itu.

Jantung Suho berdetak kencang, berharap bahwa salah satu dari namja itu adalah manknae mereka –Tao. Suho terpaksa menahan dirinya untuk tak segera membunuh yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini sebelum memastikan kondisi Tao yang baik-baik saja.

Sulli menatap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Suho dengan penuh minat, sepertinya yeoja itu menyukainya. Hey! Park Chanyeol itu sempurna, wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh proposianal seorang model. Best faktanya namja itu adalah personil EXO dan Sulli mana tahu hal itu.

Sayang sekali, antara organisasinya dan identitas asli yang menjadi langganan mereka harus sama-sama tidak diberitahu demi keuntungan masing-masing pihak. Sedikit senang karena Tuan Kim Joon Myeon berani membayarnya mahal, siapapun namja dihadapannya ini Sulli yakin dia sangatlah kaya.

.

.

"Berhenti bergerak Kyungsoo-ah"

"Aku khawatir pada mereka Xiumin hyung" rengek Kyungsoo cepat.

Sehun menatap tiga namja itu tenang, "Percayalah, mereka akan baik-baik saja".

.

.

Kris segera menarik Ren bersembunyi saat terdengar langkah sepasang kaki berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini,

Bayangan yang terpantul lewat efek cahaya membuat Kris dapat melihat sosok itu jelas.

"Kai.. kenapa kau disini?" ucapan Kris yang terdengar membuat Kai terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku Naga bodoh"

Kris tak menimpali ucapan Kai padanya, sepertinya namja itu masih kesal karena Kris membantingnya tadi.

Kai menatap sosok mungil yang bersembunyi dibelakang Kris,

"Siapa dia?"

"Ren –yeoja yang menjadi salah satu tawanan disini"

Ren segera menatap Kris sebal, "Kau sama seperti Barbie, mengira aku yeoja. Aku ini Namja"

"EH...?"

Kai bahkan berjengit terkejut dan menatap konsen kearah Ren mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran ucapan itu.

"Dimana Tao? Beritahu aku dimana dia?" Kris terkejut saat Kai berlari kearah Ren dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah namja manis itu.

"Bodoh, dia tak tahu siapa itu Tao"

"Lihat itu Naga bodoh, Gelang tangannya itu milik Tao" balas Kai kesal.

Ren yang ketakutan melepas gelang yang dipakainya, "Ini milik Barbie... dia menjatuhkan gelang ini saat diseret pergi"

.

.

Seorang wanita asia dengan tampang panik berlari kearah ruang Sulli,

BRAKK...

"Apa-apaan kau Jiyeon?" bentak Sulli marah.

"Hah...Hah...anak buah kita ditemukan dua orang tewas...dan bocah bernama Ren tak ditemukan..."

Sulli membulatkan kedua mata beningnya,

"Bagaimana mungkin, cepat cari dia brengsek." Teriak Sulli kalap. Park Jiyeon mengangguk cepat dan berlalu.

Suho dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dan mengangguk, seperti yang diduga mereka yakin hal ini perbuatan Kris.

"Maafkan aku, mereka akan segera cepat mencarinya" ucap Sulli pada keduanya.

CRESHH...

Belum sempat Sulli terkejut, satu-satunya bawahan didalam ruangan ini sudah tewas tertembak Chanyeol. Yeoja itu kini tak bisa bergerak karena Suho juga sudah mengarahkan sebuah Pistol ditangannya.

"Aku tepat sasaran Hyung" bangga Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang, beritahukan aku dimana dongsaengku berada?" ucap Suho dingin, mata itu menatap Sulli tajam. Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan mengunci pintu sebelum ada lagi yang masuk.

Sulli terkekeh, "Siapa adikmu? Dan siapa kalian sebenarnya?".

"_Hyung, aku bertemu Kris hyung sekarang. Kami bersama salah satu tawanan tempat ini, belum menemukan keberadaan Tao. sepertinya chip earphonenya dia matikan"_ suara Kai terdengar ditelinganya Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Maknae kami Huang Zi Tao" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ahh...jadi bocah itu adalah adik kalian? Benarkah? apa kalian mengikutinya dan melihatnya ketempat ini?" suara Sulli terdengar santai –padahal yeoja itu saat ini sedikit panik karena tak menyangka sosok yang dibawa salah satu anak buahnya adalah adik kedua namja itu. apalagi senjatanya masih tersimpan didalam laci.

Suho tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau tahu Klan Xue?".

Sang guardian angel menyeringai saat bahu yeoja itu bergetar saat mendengar nama Klan legendaris Xue.

Tap..

Tap..

Suho berjalan mendekat kearah Sulli sembari tetap menodongkan pistol kearahnya, tangan lainnya yang bebas menyentuh lembut pipi yeoja itu.

"Kau sakit? Kau tampak pucat" tanyanya santai.

Sulli menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kami hanya ingin membunuhmu Sulli-ya, bukankah _Sicillian_ menginginkan kematian pewaris Klan Xue. Dan kau mendapat perintah itu, kau lengah Sulli-ya. Tao yang kau ambil itulah sosok pewaris Xue yang terkenal"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya paksa, dia sendiri tak menyangka sosok leader dihadapannya ini dapat membuat Sulli –yang menurut Oh Sehun mempunyai keterampilan membunuh yang sadis menjadi terintimidasi hanya karena ucapannya.

"Xue Zi Tao is Huang Zi Tao, dan kau membuat kesalahan dengan menyentuh permata EXO"

.

.

Tao hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang terus melandanya sekarang, jari-jari dingin milik Daniel terasa pas ditubuh panasnya. Tao meremas kemeja putih yang kusut denganseluruh kacingnya telah lepas saat Daniel menghisap kuat _nipple_ nya menegang. Seluruh pundak dan leher putihnya kontras dengan warna merah bekas _Kissmark_ yang diciptakan Daniel.

'ANDWEyo... ini salah... aku tak harus seperti ini...Hyungdeulll...Jiro gege...eotteokehhh...' batin Tao berteriak keras.

Ingin menolak tapi Tao yakin namja diatasnya tak akan berubah pikiran, dan sialnya lagi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih... lebih dari ini...

.

.

"Akh..." Sulli menahan sakit dan meremas pundak kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu sekarang Sulli-ya, jadi jangan melawan. Berdiri dan tunjukan dimana maknae kami berada"

Suho dengan santainya menembak pundak Sulli saat yeoja itu berniat bergerak dari hadapannya kali ini. Suho memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk menarik Sulli agar yeoja itu bergerak dan mencari sosok maknae mereka secepatnya.

Perasaan Suho tak enak sekarang.

"Berjalan yang baik Girl, dan jangan berteriak" seru Chanyeol malas, namja itu memakaikan jasnya kepundak Sulli agar lukanya tak terlihat.

Suho membuka pintu dan meyuruh Sulli bergerak dengan Chanyeol yang merangkulnya, ketiganya sama sekali tak merespon saat ditatap oleh beberapa anak buah yang mengernyit bingung saat bos muda mereka yang terkenal judes seakrab itu dengan pelanggan.

Sulli menjadi khawatir dan terus mengumpat saat ini, ini salahnya karena tak melihat foto yang disodorkan rekannya Krystal.

Dan kekhawatiran itu nyata saat ruang yang dibukanya saat ini kosong tanpa ada-ada tanda kehadiran namja manis Xue Zi Tao.

"Dimana adikku, Choi Jinri" Suho menggeram marah sekarang. Mata namja itu berkilat tajam menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Aku..aku tak tahu... seharusnya Daniel dan anak –SHIT! Namja manis itu pasti dibawa Daniel. Sialan dia benar-benar ingin aku membunuhnya" Sulli merasa dia ingin bersembunyi saja sekarang.

"Siapa DANIEL dan dimana dia ?"

"Aku tak tahu dimana dia membawa adik kalian, Daniel sudah menghianatiku. Dia salah satu rekanku, dia yang menguji-"

BUKK...

Suho menyadarkan Chanyeol yang terkejut dan keduanya keluar ruangan itu secepatnya,

"Kai"

"_Bagaimana Hyung?, menurut Ren yang bersama kami sekarang Tao sempat bersamanya sebelum dibawa oleh orang suruhan Sulli"_

"Ini aku Chanyeol, Choi Jinri sudah tewas. Cepat cari Tao sekarang, seorang Pria bernama Daniel membawanya tanpa perintah Sulli."

Chanyeol mensejajari langkah Suho cepat, keduanya mengambil jalan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung, yeoja itu ..."

"Dia sudah tewas jadi biarkan saja dia disitu, kalau beruntung anak buahnya akan menemukannya" balas Suho santai.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa berani bertanya lagi.

.

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

.

Annyeong~ hehe adakah yang menunggu FF ini update. Chap 13 is done. Author lagi liburan di surabaya city, untuk 2/3 hari maybe –so emang telat updatenya. Ga enak juga sih biasanya updatenya tiap hari xD

4ribu words lebih buat chap ini ne^^ 17halaman wow! no edit juga, jadi kemungkinan bakal banyak typo(s) bersebaran.

Sulli udah mati, tapi Uri Baby Tao dimana? jangan sampai ...OhmaG...

Jadi masih minatkah sama FF ini? Jangan lupa review ne, dan berhentilah menjadi seorang **SIDERS**. Ceritanya juga makin kompleks nih, bisa-bisa malah jadi 20chap lebih x_x ! Aigoo~

Mian KT Momentnya ga ada pada chap ini

**Note :**

+ FF KX akan tetap pada posisi rate T. No M, so mianhae. Author tidak berani dan tidak bisa membuat adegan sampai ke NC21 xD jadi merepet dikit saja ne xD maklum keperluan cerita.

+ Bikin chap ini benar-benar nguras otak sumpah, masalahnya agak dikit Vulgar. Aigoo~gak kebayang deh kalo jadi Tao.

+ Sejak awal Pair cast utamanya adalah KrisTao, author juga stress tiap ngetik moment Kray! Makanya pasti pendek and aneh banget jadinya. Tapi selalu semangat bikin adegan aneh-aneh uri baby sama other cast -_- xD

+ Moment other couplenya selalu author selipin di beberapa cerita, gak akan terlalu fokus pada mereka.

+ Tao besar dilingkungan Mafia yang dingin, jadi dia sangat parah dalam urusan percintaan maupun sejenisnya -_- Sadis tapi polos. Ckckck, jadi dia agak bodoh dalam hal NC #Plakkk... Kan selama ini Kiss cuman sama Jiro gege doang kkekkeke xD

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 12 :

**NaughtyTAO**** - ****aniaani47**** - ****mirarose86**** - ****Kirei Thelittlethieves**** - ****XiuBy PandaTao**** - ****WuHuang**** - ****versaillesmaiden**– _ochaken - RezsaWYF_ - **Aswshn**** - ****Nasumichan Uharu**** - ****raetaoris**** - ****Khasabat04**** - ****zhe**** - ****Jjongilt97**** - ****sempaxkristao**** - ****Wu Zi Rae KTS**** - ****datekazukio**** - ****coffe latte**– _TM_ – _xian_ - _dew90_ - **zakurafrezee**** - ****Riyoung17**** - ****kimberly lavenders**** - ****dame dame no ko dame ku chan**** - ****onkey shipper04**** - ****chikakyumin**** - ****Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid**– _hikmatuink_ - _Zi-er_ - _YulietaCindy1_ – _el_ -**MinhyoPark94**** - ****ravenilu597**** – **_Guest__(1)_** - ****AulChan12**** - ****Ranpenita**** - ****peachpetals**** - ****dia. huang91** – _Guest (2)_ **- ****junghyema**** - ****Couphie**** - ****meyy-chaan**** - ****TTy T.T**– _fantao_ – _HyeonBi_ - **juliana. a. jue**** - **_Taoyoungie22 - Yhieza26 - Queennie kim – Fantao_ - **jettaome** – _kristaodaughter_ – _Z - _**yensianx**** - ****CrazyUnni**** - ****larasfadlie**** - ****abcdx**** - ****huangxitao7**** - ****lovara**** - ****Jung Yeon Jae**** - ****EvilFrea** - _ryu21 - _**hwangpark106**** - ****futari chan** – _taozifan_ - **deerodult**** - ****ChaaChulie247**– _kyuminie - naugty taotao_

.

Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta

.

.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	14. Chapter 14 - Touch Me, Gege!

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 14**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"Dimana adikku, Choi Jinri" Suho menggeram marah sekarang. Mata namja itu berkilat tajam menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Aku..aku tak tahu... seharusnya Daniel dan anak –SHIT! Namja manis itu pasti dibawa Daniel. Sialan dia benar-benar ingin aku membunuhnya" Sulli merasa dia ingin bersembunyi saja sekarang.

"Siapa DANIEL dan dimana dia ?"

"Aku tak tahu dimana dia membawa adik kalian, Daniel sudah menghianatiku. Dia salah satu rekanku, dia yang menguji-"

BUKK...

Suho menyadarkan Chanyeol yang terkejut dan keduanya keluar ruangan itu secepatnya,

"Kai"

"_Bagaimana Hyung?, menurut Ren yang bersama kami sekarang Tao sempat bersamanya sebelum dibawa oleh orang suruhan Sulli"_

"Ini aku Chanyeol, Choi Jinri sudah tewas. Cepat cari Tao sekarang, seorang Pria bernama Daniel membawanya tanpa perintah Sulli."

Chanyeol mensejajari langkah Suho cepat, keduanya mengambil jalan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung, yeoja itu ..."

"Dia sudah tewas jadi biarkan saja dia disitu, kalau beruntung anak buahnya akan menemukannya" balas Suho santai.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa berani bertanya lagi.

**O o o – o o O**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-DLDR-**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

.

.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Kris dingin

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Aku tak bohong ini milik Barbie, apa barbieku adalah barbie kalian?"

Kai mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dua orang ini bicarakan.

"Siapa Barbie?"

"Sudah kubilang gelang ini milik Black Barbie, padahal rambutnya hitam tidak sepertiku yang mempunyai rambut pirang. Barbie itu cantik sekali tapi dadanya rata sama sepertiku"

Kris menepuk dahinya kesal, Oh God! Namja ini polos sekali. Demi apapun, dia yakin Barbie yang dimaksud namja ini adalah panda kesayangannya.

"Berikan gelang itu padaku" perintah Kris

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Shirreo, aku tak mau. Ini milik Barbie."

"Tapi itu adalah gelang yang kuberikan khusus untuknya" balas Kris tak mau kalah.

"Oke hentikan, Kris bukankah kau yang menyebabkan kita disini untuk mencari Tao dan kau malah mendebatkan hal aneh tentang gelang dan barbie?" keluh Kai.

Ren menatap Kris sebal, dibalas tatapan tajam Kris padanya.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan Tao?" tanya Kai sekarang

"Barbie ? dia dibawa oleh orang-orang yang sebelumnya telah ditembaki oleh dia" seru Ren sembari menunjuk wajah Kris berani.

"Kemana mereka membawanya?"

"Molla... waeyo?"

Hah... kenapa bocah ini sangat Lemot ya Tuhan. Kris mengutuk kondisinya saat ini.

"_Kai"_

"Bagaimana hyung ?, menurut Ren yang bersama kami sekarang Tao sempat bersamanya sebelum dibawa oleh orang suruhan Sulli"

"_Ini aku Chanyeol, Choi Jinri sudah tewas. Cepat cari Tao sekarang, seorang Pria bernama Daniel membawanya tanpa perintah Sulli"_

"Damn it"

Kris menatap Kai yang frustasi, "Sulli tewas, dan Tao dibawa seorang Pria. Kita harus cepat menemukannya sekarang"

"MENUNDUK" walau bingung dengan teriakan Kris tiba-tiba, Kai tetap melakukan perintah itu.

CRESH..

Seorang pria eropa yang berdiri didepan pintu belakang Kai roboh terkena tembakan Kris.

"Kita pergi dari sini cepat, siapapun yag menghalangi Tembak mereka Kai. Ini bukan lagi misi membunuh Sulli. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Tao maka aku yang akan menghancurkan tempat ini" geram Kris, namja itu segera berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Kai dan Ren yang masih tercengang dengan kecepatan refleks gerakan namja itu.

.

.

"Sehun-ah"

"_Ne, Hyung?"_

"Dapatkah kau melacak GPS ponsel Tao?" tanya Suho, bersama Chanyeol keduanya saat ini berjalan di beberapa lorong kecil dengan tulisan A12 pada dinding bata.

"_Sudah kucoba Hyung, tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali. Padahal signal GPS kalian terbaca."_

Suho mendecih tak suka,

"Baiklah, pantau terus. Dimana posisi Kai sekarang?"

Tiitt...Tiiittt...Tiitt...

"_Tak jauh, utara 3 Km dari posisi Kalian. Tak ada kamera di tempat kalian, aku tak bisa melihat posisi jelas. Tapi aku sudah berhasil mentransfer video di bagian tempat lainnya...Oh God,Hyung gawat, seorang pria menggendong Tao terlihat memasuki sebuah bangunan terpisah dari penjara. Aku tak mendapat gambar lainnya, kamera hanya berada ditempat itu. Cepatlah, Tao terlihat aneh"_ ucapan panik Sehun mampu membuat Suho panik seketika, namja itu berlari menyeret Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Hubungi Kai, Chanyeol" perintah Suho.

"Sehun-ah, apakah jarak kami cukup Jauh?"

"_Lumayan Hyung, Mereka di sayap kiri Penjara. Aku akan memberi petunjuk dari sini, berhati-hatilah."_

.

.

"Akh..." Tao memekik keras.

Tidak, ini bukan karena desahan oleh rangsangan yang diberikan Daniel.

Namja yang sedang menandai tubuhnya itu terkejut saat melihat darah mengalir dari bibir Tao, sontak saja namja yang sudah berusia 34 tahunan itu bangkit dan menarik wajah Tao mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" bentaknya.

Sedangkan Tao yang juga merasakan anyir darah pada bibirnya tak mampu menjawab, dia tak ingin desahan keluar dari bibir plump miliknya dan membuat namja ini kembali ke aktivitas awalnya.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu sendiri eoh, Hmmpp..."

_Hikss...Jiroo gegee..._

Tao ingin menangis sekarang juga, apakah manusia dihadapannya ini sudah gila. Padahal Tao berusaha setengah mati menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan _rangsangan_ yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Justru Daniel kembali memagut bibirnya dan membawanya kembali dalam BloodyKiss yang well –memabukkan.

.

.

"Baiklah" Kai yang mendengar laporan Chanyeol segera mengejar Kris sembari mempertahankan Ren agar namja imut itu tak kehilangan arah dan menjauh dari mereka.

Tap..Tap..

Walau keadaan cukup sepi dan tak terdapat penjagaan ketat –karena sementara ini mereka aman karena belum ketahuan, Kai tak ingin terburu-buru dan malah membuatnya semakin rumit.

Hell No –sejujurnya saja namja itu tak ingin salah satu anggota tubuhnya terluka dan membekas hingga harus ternoda ketampanan wajah yang selalu diagungkannya itu xD

"Kris...Sst...Kris..."

Kris terpaksa menoleh dan menatap Kai kesal,

"Tao dibawa, disebuah bangunan terpisah dari gedung ini. aku tahu tempatnya, aku sempat melewatinya saat masuk kesini" jelas Kai cepat.

Kris mencengkram pistolnya erat, namja itu merasa ketakutan sekarang. Takut sesuatu menimpa pandanya dan dia terlambat. Dia bukan orang bodoh dan naive hingga tak mengerti dunia seperti apa yang dilakukan orang-orang kotor ditempat seperti ini.

Jika sesuatu terjadi dan Tao yang tak bisa dibilang remeh dibandingnya sampai tak berdaya, berarti Maknae panda EXO itu dalam kondisi _emergency._

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Astaga... dimana otakmu sekarang Wu Yi Fan? Bukankah kita sebelumnya melihat denahnya dan kau sendiri yang menerangkan tempat ini pada kami."

Oke Kkamjong sangat kurang ajar saat ini, dan untungnya Kris tak ingin menanggapi.

Keduanya berjalan cepat, keluar dari gedung utama melewati jendela yang dibuka paksa oleh Kris. Ren tampak bodoh saat ini, hanya menerima tubuhnya ditarik kearah mana saja dua orang itu pergi.

"Apa Barbie sangat berarti untuknya?"

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ren, "Lebih penting daripada yang tidak disadarinya sendiri Ren, percayalah padaku hanya Barbie_mu_ lah yang dapat membuat Wu Yi Fan lupa statusnya sebagai Ex-spy top agent didunia"

Ren semakin cemberut, tak mengerti maksud kata 'Ex-spy top agent' yang diucapkan Kai. 'Apa maksudnya adalah Hairspray ? jenis terbaru mungkin?' batin pemuda imut itu.

Padahal perbedaan katanya sangat jelas sekali, kenapa Choi Minki a.k.a Ren bisa selemot ini.

.

.

"Hahh..Hah...Kau..inginhh membhunuhkuhh eoh..." dengus Tao tak suka disela tarikan napasnya, sepertinya stamina dalam berciuman namja ini mampu menyaingi kakaknya sendiri.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh'

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuat Daniel yang menatapnya tertawa pelan.

"Ingin dilanjutkan? Aku tak sabar lagi"

Tao tak punya tenaga untuk bisa mendorong balik tubuh yang kembali menekannya kebawah,

"Eunghh...Jehhball..Ahhh ...Hiks...Andwehhhh..." Akhirnya loloslah airmata murni milik Huang Zi Tao, namja ini tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Daniel menjilat tanpa jijik genangan air mata Tao yang mengalir deras di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Ssstt...tenanglah, kau akan menjadi milikku. Aku mencintaimu Bocah..." Bujuknya, ternyata namja ini masih punya moral juga.

"Hmmpphhh..." Tao tak bisa lagi merengek saat bibirnya kembali dijamah Daniel, entah tangan mana yang digunakan Daniel saat ini. Tao bisa merasakan tangan itu mulai memasuki _boxer_ tipis yang dipakainyaa...

_Hiks..._

Tao merasa dirinya kotor saat pikiran dan perasaan menyuruhnya untuk menolak rangsangan ini tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Seburuk apapun dosa yang dipikulnya selama ini atas nyawa dan darah yang sudah direnggut olehnya Tao tak ingin pengalaman pertamanya berakhir seperti ini.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Bahkan Jiro pun tak pernah menyentuhnya sedalam ini. Kris? Bahkan namja itu terlalu jauh untuknya.

"Ahhhh..." Tao mendesah begitu ciuman basah itu terlepas, tak dipungkirinya bahwa saat ini tubuhnya merasakan pengalaman yang lebih nikmat seumur hidupnya.

"F*ck ... _moree...moree..Dahhnielll..._" desah Tao keras tanpa sadar.

Daniel Henney –namja berdarah Korea Amerika itu tersenyum licik menanggapi permintaan Tao yang polos. Namja ini sukses jatuh dalam genggamannya.

"Apa hmm baby ?"

Wajah Huang Zi Tao memerah,

"_Touch me moree..."_ persetan dengan segalanya, Tao yakin dan menyadari bahwa dia pasti diberi telah diberi perangsang dan hal ini tak akan berhenti hingga dia _puas._

"_Pleaseee..."_

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini, Oke?"

Ren menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, namja imut itu segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan memperhatikan Kris dan Kai berjalan menuju bangunan kecil yang lebih pantas disebut gudang bekas karena lebih redup dibandingkan bangunan lainnya.

Kris memberi kode Kai agar namja itu tak menimbulkan langkah yang dapat membuat penghuni didalamnya curiga, keduanya diliputi keheningan.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Kris, kita lihat dulu kondisi didalamnya. Kau tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Tao dalam—"

"_Ahhhh..."_ Oh Tuhan, bolehkah Kai menulikan telinganya sekarang.

"_F*ck ... moree...moree..Dahhnielll..."_

Celaka –ini jelas sekali suara Tao. Kai melirik Kris dengan gemetaran sekarang, namja ini dapat merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari sosok disampingnya ini. Kai merasakan tubuhnya merinding entah karena suara desahan ataupun keberadaan Kris saat ini.

"_Apa hmm baby ?"_

TEK...

Kai menatap bodoh Kris saat namja itu melepas peredam pada pistolnya sendiri dan tersenyum –well menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"_Touch Me moree..."_

SIAL

"_Please..."_

BRAKKK...

Kai sukses melotot sempurna saat pintu besar dihadapan mereka terlepas dari engselnya dan terjun bebas ke tanah dibawahnya.

Kris sang pelaku pendombrakan melirik sinis pose dua orang didalam ruangan itu sebelum tersenyum remeh,

DORR!

.

DORR!

.

DORR!

.

DORR!

.

DORR!

.

DORR!

.

GREPPPPP...

"Berhenti Kris, namja itu sudah Mati" ini suara Suho.

Kris menyentak keras tangan sang leader yang baru tiba dan melirik sesaat kearah Kai yang membuat pose hampir muntah dan Chanyeol yang tercengang.

"_Gegehh...Help"_

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris berjalan memasuki ruang itu dan menendang tubuh penuh darah Daniel yang jatuh tepat diatas Tao. Dengan cepat namja itu melepas jaket armani mahalnya dan memakaikan pada tubuh Tao yang terbuka, kemejanya bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menutupi _bekas sialan_ di tubuh itu.

Kris menunduk menatap wajah merona panda kesayangan, tangan kirinya mengusap bekas darah milik Daniel yang terkena pipi mulus Tao.

"Jehhball..gegeh...touchh...me..."

Kris mematung.

Namja tampan yang besar di negara kanada itu segera menariknya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style melewati ketiga orang yang masih setia berada di depan pintu.

"Hmm, _dia_ membuat maknae kita seperti ini Suho" ucapan dingin Kris menusuk tepat kearah jantung ketiga orang itu.

Suho tersenyum tipis, namja tampan itu melirik kearah Tao yang memeluk Kris erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kris.

"Bawa dia, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya" ucap sang Guardian Angel.

.

.

Kris mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya saat lidah Tao yang lembut dan kenyal terasa di bagian lehernya yang untungnya tak dapat dilihat oleh Suho Chanyeol dan Kai dari arah lain.

"Hmm, _dia_ membuat maknae kita seperti ini Suho"

Kris berlalu membawa pergi Tao sebelum yang lainnya menyadari,

"Gegeh...akuh...takk..bisahh..menahannya...gehh" bahkan ucapan polos Tao mampu membuat Kris tercengang dan menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Berapa banyak mereka memberi _zat_ itu padamu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut dan menatap Kris lemah, "Mollahyoo ge, inihh panas".

"Kiss me geh,jeball"

Sebelum Kris bertindak, Tao dengan beraninya mengalungkan lengannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir namja tampan itu.

CHU~

Kecupan itu seketika berubah menjadi intense saat Tao menjilat permukaan bibir Kris dan menggigitnya gemas, Tao meremas rambut Kris pelan dan menggerakan badannya saat tubuhnya terasa semakin memanas.

_Ini menakjubkan._

Bibir Kris bagai candu bagi Tao, namja manis itu terus menyesap bibir seksi milik namja itu.

"Apah kau ukeh gegeh? Bhalassh"

Kau membuat kesalahan panda, seorang Wu Yi Fan adalah Kris. Dan namja itu sudah menyandang predikat Male God sejak lama tentunya adalah Ultimate Seme yang tak dapat diragukan lagi, dan kau membuat harga diri sang Duizzhang jatuh dengan ucapanmu.

Dengan cepat Kris melepas sebelah tangannya melepas gendongannya pada tubuh Tao sementara tangannya satu lagi menarik pinggang Tao agar bisa berdiri. untungnya tangan Tao masih setia melingkari leher Kris.

"Ahhh..." Tao mendesah saat Kris tanpa bicara segera menghisap keras potongan lehernya.

"Ge..gehh...Pelann..." bahkan Tao dapat merasakan sakit saat gigi Kris menggigit pundaknya keras, astaga bertambahlah sudah kissmark pada tubuh namja cantik ini.

"Aku seorang Seme Huang Zi Tao, camkan itu" geram Kris.

"Yahh "

Ucapan itu terputus saat Kris menarik tengkuknya dan mencium ganas bibirnya, ini sempurna –Tao merasa dirinya dilanda euforia yang membuatnya ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga.

Lidah Tao bahkan tak mampu membalas lilitan Kris yang terus mengeksplor tiap belahan dalam mulutnya, "Ahhhmmppp" Desahan tertahan Tao membuat Kris semakin liar menjamah mulut pandanya.

Saliva yang menetes disela ciuman itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan keduanya, terbawa suasana Kris malah semakin menarik tubuh panas Tao merapat ketubuhnya sendiri.

Tao merasa sesak, tangannya mendorong tubuh Kris pelan. Namja tampan iitu mengerti dan melepaskan Ciuman panas keduanya, Kris terpesona dengan sosok Tao yang menurutnya sangat cantik saat ini.

"Ma-afkan a-ku Tao, aku—" Kris berucap bingung, sungguh kenapa dia bisa hilang kendali seperti ini. namja ini sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan keduanya salah, dia tak ingin menjadi sosok brengsek seperti _dia_ yang menyebabkan Tao seperti ini.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut, namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan _rasa puas_ yang ingin segera didapatinya.

"Akuuhh yang memaksahmu gegeh..." Tao yang sudah merasa keberadaan pistol disaku jaket Kris yang dipakainya segera menarik diri dari pelukan Kris dan berjalan mundur menahan tubuhnya yang bisa saja oleng.

Namja manis itu menatap raut wajah Kris yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

'Baiklah, satu-satunya cara hanya ini" ringisnya. Tak mungkin dia memaksa Kris untuk ber_MakingLove_ dengannya saat ini juga. Member lain? Kau bercanda~ jawabannya tidak mungkin.

Diusaha terakhirnya, Tao menarik pistol itu cepat dan menembakan peluru kearah tubuhnya sendiri.

DORR!

"TAO/BARBIE"

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Tersenyum lemah, tubuh Tao jatuh tepat bersamaan dengan ledakan keras yang menjadi background indah mimpinya untuk _sementara _ini.

.

.

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

.

UPDATE yihaaa... Chap 14 done.

Ini chap cuman 2ribu words lebih ne, lagi liburann yeaap~ so mianhae. No edit, mianhae kalo typo(s)nya bertebaran.

Chap ini ngegantung? Jiahh...author capek ngetik semalaman huehh :'| padahal udah siapin tenaga buat nyelesein chap ini palingg gak 4rb words lebih kek #Fheww...

Jangan jadi SIDERS loh, beneran.

Kalo ada yang ga suka sama FF ini juga gapapa, jangan malah menjatuhkan cerita author pada kotak review #nangis dipojokan kamar hotel dan dipandang aneh sama sahabat author... Hiks... kan udah author peringatkan DLDR.

Udah ga suka, tiap chapternya malah dikomenterin pedes, membangun gapapa...aku ikhlass say..tapi jangan ampe gitu amet. Ckckck~

Bikin Bad Mood banget.

.

Argghhh next, bener2 ga bisa ngebalas review kalian satu persatu ne.

Chap depan aja oke,,,, yang penting update kan :*

Gomawo readerss ... Saranghae ...

So dear readers tersayang ::peluk:: masih minat? **Banyakin review** hehehehe biar Titan ga keasikan liburan dan malah lupa buat update kkkekeke

Spesial update buat ma' dear **NaughtyTAO**.

.

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 13, Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	15. Chapter 15 - Surgeon 'Cho Kyuhyun'

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 15**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

Lidah Tao bahkan tak mampu membalas lilitan Kris yang terus mengeksplor tiap belahan dalam mulutnya, "Ahhhmmppp" Desahan tertahan Tao membuat Kris semakin liar menjamah mulut pandanya.

Saliva yang menetes disela ciuman itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan keduanya, terbawa suasana Kris malah semakin menarik tubuh panas Tao merapat ketubuhnya sendiri.

Tao merasa sesak, tangannya mendorong tubuh Kris pelan. Namja tampan iitu mengerti dan melepaskan Ciuman panas keduanya, Kris terpesona dengan sosok Tao yang menurutnya sangat cantik saat ini.

"Ma-afkan a-ku Tao, aku—" Kris berucap bingung, sungguh kenapa dia bisa hilang kendali seperti ini. namja ini sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan keduanya salah, dia tak ingin menjadi sosok brengsek seperti _dia_ yang menyebabkan Tao seperti ini.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut, namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan _rasa puas_ yang ingin segera didapatinya.

"Akuuhh yang memaksahmu gegeh..." Tao yang sudah merasa keberadaan pistol disaku jaket Kris yang dipakainya segera menarik diri dari pelukan Kris dan berjalan mundur menahan tubuhnya yang bisa saja oleng.

Namja manis itu menatap raut wajah Kris yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

'Baiklah, satu-satunya cara hanya ini" ringisnya. Tak mungkin dia memaksa Kris untuk ber_MakingLove_ dengannya saat ini juga. Member lain? Kau bercanda~ jawabannya tidak mungkin.

Diusaha terakhirnya, Tao menarik pistol itu cepat dan menembakan peluru kearah tubuhnya sendiri.

DORR!

"TAO/BARBIE"

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Tersenyum lemah, tubuh Tao jatuh tepat bersamaan dengan ledakan keras yang menjadi background indah mimpinya untuk _**sementara **_ini.

**O o o – o o O**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-DLDR-**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

.

"Mereka Gila" komentar Sehun datar.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin memandang tak percaya pada CCTV yang dibajak oleh Sehun menampakan Ketiga namja yang berdiri didepan bangunan kecil yang sudah berubah ledakan.

"Baekhyun akan benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol seperti itu" komentar Kyungsoo.

"Henry benar-benar menakutkan, bocah itu selain mereka berdua apa salah satu dari kalian ada lagi yang dia berikan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak"

"Tidak"

"Hmmm"

"Kau –" Luhan menatap Sehun curiga.

"Astaga, kenapa mereka berlari panik begitu?" Kaget Kyungsoo cemas, tangannya menunjuk kearah layar saat ketiga sosok itu berlari dengan wajah cemas.

"_Hubungi Chen, suruh dia menuju gerbang utama sekarang"_ Kalimat pendek sang Leader mampu membuat keempat orang itu segera tahu ada yang tak beres sekarang.

.

.

Chen yang bosan merasakan getaran Ponsel disakunya,

_Oh Sehun calling_

Namja itu tanpa menjawab segera mengaktivkan earphonenya.

"_Ke Gerbang utama, sekarang. Jangan khawatir kamera pengawas sudah kubajak, lumpuhkan penjaga. Hanya ada dua"_

PLIP

Chen menatap Baekhyun yang sudah siaga sedari tadi disampingnya,

"Ingin menjadi James Bond versi EXO Baekki Hyung?" canda Chen.

Baekhyun menatap serius namja itu dan tersenyum, "Aku sudah berlatih Chen".

Mobil itu berjalan santai menuju jalan umum dan berhenti saat seorang Pria eropa mencegah laju mobil,

Kim Jongdae menurunkan Spion kacanya dan Baekhyun, pria eropa itu menatap Chen aneh. Mungkin namja itu heran saat banyak orang asia yang mengunjungi tempat ini sekarang.

"Siap?"

"Always Chen" tawa Baekhyun.

DORR! / DORR!

"Hahaha...Kalian hebat." Tawa Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, tak menyangka seorang idola mampu menembak dengan ketepatan yang luar biasa.

Hanya Lay yang tersenyum biasa.

.

.

Suho menatap datar tubuh tak bernyawa namja bernama _Daniel_,

"Hah.. Kris sungguh menakutkan" ngeri Kai, keterkejutan masih tampak diwajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

Suho membalik tubuh itu, "Shit, Kris benar-benar memiliki ketepatan menembak yang luar biasa" ucap Chanyeol kagum, sang Leader menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman kecil.

Sret...

Kai memandang horror kearah Suho yang mengeluarkan larutan kental dalam sebuah botol kecil seukuran betadine, "A-apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" tanyanya panik.

Suho hanya tersenyum membuka tutup botol itu dan menyiramnya kearah wajah _Daniel_,

"Daebak, kau dapat dari mana Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol antusias,

"H_ydrargyrum_ atau Air raksa, sebenarnya ini diberikan Henry padaku sebelum dia ke Hongkong. Kurasa ini cukup menyenangkan" jawab Suho santai.

Kim Jongin menatap Shock wajah Tampan yang secara perlahan mengasap dan berubah hangus mengerikan, "Kuganti Hyung, kau lebih mengerikan".

Kai merasa gejolak mual dalam tubuhnya bertambah.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Suho.

"Tunggu..." sela Chanyeol tepat.

Kai menatap was-was kearah Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum kekanakkan, "Apapun yang kau ingin katakan jangan katakan, kita pergi sekarang" larangnya.

"Bolehkah aku..Hmm... –"

"Terserah padamu" timpal Suho.

"Jika hal itu berhubungan dengan mengahancurkan namja yang menyentuh uri Panda maka tak masalah, aku mengijinkanmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeo tersenyum girang, namja itu melirik Jam Cassio miliknya dan mengambil sebotol larutan _nitrogliserin _dari balik jasnya. Tanpa canggung namja itu menyetel beberapa angka pada jamnya dan mulai menghitung sembari menuangkan larutan tersebut pada wajah _Daniel_ yang masih berbekas sisa hangus berasap.

"Ok, go" Namja itu menyusul kedua membernya yang sudah berada diluar duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mempraktekan apa yang Henry ajarkan padaku" jawab Chanyeol santai, namja itu tampak antusias.

Kai berdecih pelan, "Apalagi yang direncanakan _Bocah Evil_ itu".

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, 10 – 9 – 8 – 7

– sebaiknya kita lebih menjauh" ajaknya. " – 3 2 1"

DUARRRRRRRRRRR

Kai terlonjak ditempatnya berdiri, walau efek ledakan itu tak sampai kearah mereka tetap saja bunyi suaranya mampu membuat jantung namja itu bergetar.

"Nice Chanyeol"

"Hehe..Gomawo Hyung..."

"ARGHHH...ANDWEEE" Ketiga sosok itu terkejut saat mendengar lengkingan keras teriakan seseorang.

"Sial, REN. Aku melupakannya, ayo Hyung..."

Tanpa menunggu lama ketiga orang itu berlari menuju lokasi Ren bersembunyi sebelumnya, Suho meneteskan airmatanya saat sang Maknae Panda mereka berada tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Kris.

"Hubungi Chen, suruh dia menuju gerbang utama sekarang"

.

.

Ren menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri, menyaksikan _namja menyebalkan_ yang berciuman panas dengan _barbie_nya membuat wajahnya merona merah.

'Aigoo...Bummie, Mata Ren sudah tidak suci lagi' ringisnya.

Hei walaupun lemot, Kim Kibum –kekasih Ren sangat protektif pada pacar cantiknya ini. hal-hal negative apapun selalu dijauhkan darinya.

Sedikit melirik dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, Ren dapat melihat jelas Tao yang berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Kris.

"Ehhh-?"

DORR!

"BARBIE / TAO" Ren sontak berteriak keras saat dengan kedua matanya menyaksikan bagaimana Kris yang sudah berlari kearah Barbienya,

DUARRRR...

"Baby... Jeballl... Berusahalah tetap fokus Baby... Kau mendengarku"

"Bawa aku pada Kyu Hyung" Tao tersenyum lirih, matanya terasa berat.

"ARGHHH...ANDWEEE" namja cantik itu terduduk seketika menatap Tao yang terbaring lemas dalam pangkuan Kris.

Sialnya lagi –matanya terpejam.

GREP..

"Ayo pergi" Ren segera mencengkram tangan Kai erat, namja itu butuh sandaran.

.

.

BRAKK...

Suho dan Chanyeol mendobrak pintu utama mereka tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai maskernya dan beberapa peralatan dokter segera menggelarnya diatas salah satu sofa.

"Baringkan dia sementara dimeja ini" perintah sang Dokter.

Kris tanpa menunggu lama membaringkan tubuh Tao di atas meja ruang utama yang untunglah pas dengan ukuran tubuh namja itu.

"Nyalakan semua lampu yang ada disini, disini harus terang." Lay dengan sigap melakukan perintah itu.

"Seseorang tolong ambilkan air mendidih, dan bawakan kain sebanyak-banyaknya." Kali ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo lah yang mengerjakannya, mereka tak mampu melihat kondisi sang maknae yang terlihat pucat.

Kris menggeram rendah saat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan jaket dan hanya melepas kemeja pandanya hingga bagian dadanya terlihat jelas, seluruh member dan Ren yang berdiri disekitar ruangan hanya mampu terdiam saat _kissmark_ bertebaran di tubuh polos itu, untung saja _boxer _yang dikenakan Tao tak dilepas.

"Aku harus memotong perutnya, untuk mengeluarkan peluru dan menjahit organ yang rusak." Namja itu menyuntikkan sesuatu pada perut Tao –obat bius.

"Berikan aku antibiotiknya, vancomcyin." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap kesal Kris yang terdiam sembari tetap menatap Tao dalam,

"Kumohon , cepatlah. Percayakan padaku. Aku adalah seorang Dokter Bedah terbaik di Seoul" ucapnya tegas, namja ini tak ingin semakin lama dan kondisi Tao –yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu dalam bahaya.

Suho dengan sigap berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, dan menawarkan bantuan. Namja tampan itu mencari sebuah botol kecil dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lega.

"Aku hanya perlu memotong dari uluhati hingga kebagian pusar saja. Kyungsoo-ah, Karena tidak ada penghisap, kau perlu menahan darahnya dengan kain itu." Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali membawa kain yang entah didapatinya dari mana dengan sigap berdiri diseberang meja.

Ren hampir saja pingsan saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan santainya membelah perut itu hingga darah tercecer dimana-mana, Lay dengan sigap menopangnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung" ucapnya Lemah.

Lay memeluk sosok itu erat, namja unicorn itu juga terpukul melihat kondisi dihadapan mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil penjepit, dan menarik sebuah _peluru_ tajam 9 mm. Namja itu menghapus cepat peluh yang mulai tampak didahinya,

"Sekarang aku akan menjahit livernya yang rusak. Aku bisa menghentikan pendarahan dari pembuluh yang lebih besar dengan mengikatnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah pembuluh yang kecil." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, saat ini mereka berada ditempat seadanya. Dan bukan ruang operasi besar yang telah lengkap seluruh alat kedokterannya.

Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, terlebih dia dapat melihat keraguan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Berikan aku bovie(Peralatan bedah yang membakar kulit)." Tuntuk sang dokter muda.

Kali ini Kris lah yang turun tangan, kesadarannya sebagai seorang mantan top agent kembali seketika. Tentu saja hal-hal seperti ini sudah menjadi masalah biasa untuknya.

"Kris, Pegang erat penjepitnya, aku akan membakar pembuluh yang lebih kecil."

Mereka dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Wu Yi Fan dapat menjadi partner yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memulai menjahit lukanya."

Semuanya bisa tenang saat satu kalimat itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

BRAKK...

"Aku bisa gila Vic"

Victoria menatap sedih sahabatnya Xue Jiro yang terus menghancurkan ruang kerjanya dalam mansion Xue ini.

"Tao akan baik-baik saja, ada Dr. Cho disana. Ingat apa yang dikatakan Tao, dia tak ingin kita ikut campur. Percayalah dia melakukan hal itu karena percaya pada membernya sendiri."

"Ahh.. ngomong-ngomong seluruh keluarga besar _Daniel Henney_ sudah kusingkirkan" lanjut Victoria.

Xue Jiro bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum licik... "Aku harus berterima kasih pada para idola itu sehingga _Namja Sialan_ yang menyakiti Xiangmong_ku_ itu merasakan kematian yang tak disangkanya"

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sulli bisa tewas semudah itu?"

"Maafkan aku Krystal-ssi, menurut Park Jiyeon. Mereka menemukan mayat anak buah kita diruangan Sulli. Setelah itu akhirnya mereka menemukan Sulli yang sudah tewas didalam salah satu kamar penyekapan salah satu tahanan"

Krystal menatap namja itu dingin, "Jadi menurutmu ada yang berniat membunuhnya begitu?"

"Y-ya, kamera CCTV yang dipasang pada beberapa bagian gedung tak bisa diproses. Seluruh rekaman malam itu terhapus, sepertinya ada yang sengaja menghapusnya. Daniel Henney juga tidak dapat ditemukan, sementara ini organ tubuh yang terdapat didalam ledakan bangunan terpisah tidak bisa kita sentuh karena campur tangan polisi"

"Bu-bukan hanya itu saja, seluruh bisnis kita di negara itu telah diketahui pemerintah Norwegia"

Krystal menggenggam ponselnya erat, "Sial, Sulli selalu seenaknya. Ini pasti perbuatan pihak yang membencinya, dia punya banyak musuh."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan anak buah kita yang tertangkap?"

"Bereskan mereka, jangan biarkan hidup dan sampai menyeret kita" perintah yeoja itu santai.

.

.

**Honolulu – Hawaii**

"Jam 12 malam ini, _Tiffany Hwang_ akan pergi ke tempat ini. jangan buat kesalahan, bunuh dia." Suho menunjuk gambar sebuah Bar disalah satu lokasi Night Club yang cukup terkenal.

Chen dan Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, keduanya segera berlalu meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa hologram yang tampak dalam dekstopnya.

_...Krystal Jung – __Last Target_

_...Sulli Choi - __DIED_

_...Amber – __Next Target_

_...Tiffany Hwang – __On Going_

_...Nichkhun Horvejkul – __On Going_

_**...Key Jung – **_**deactivate.**

.

.

**Hat Yai – Thailand**

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wu"

"Me too Mr. _Nichkhun Horvejkul" ucap suara itu datar._

Nichkhun hanya tersenyum sekilas, dia sudah mendengar dari seorang anak buahnya bahwa namja tampan yang selalu mengenakan topi tertutup dan kaca mata ini memang mempunyai pribadi yang dingin.

_._

_._

**Honolulu – Hawaii**

"Hyung..." panggilan Sehun mengalihkan Suho dari beberapa berkas data seorang yeoja tomboy _Amber_.

Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya pada sang Leader,

_From : Kai_

_Naga __ berhasil mengalahkan __Prince Thailand__._

"Good Job, Suruh mereka kembali ke sini. Pesawat sudah menunggu, hati-hati dan jangan sampai tertangkap Fans"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar _lagu wajib_ yang selalu diucapkan sang Leader akhir-akhir ini.

CKLEKK,

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Luhan, tangannya membawa dua gelas Susu panas

Sehun menunjuk laptopnya cuek, sedangkan Suho tak menjawab dan sudah kembali fokus pada lembaran ditangannya.

Luhan hanya mendesah pelan saat merasa diabaikan, sudah dua hari mereka terpencar seperti ini. Kai, Baekhyun dan Kris berada di Thailand, sedangkan sisanya berada disini.

"Apa menurutmu Panda akan baik-baik saja?"

Suho menatap Luhan lembut, "Ya aku yakin dia akan segera sadar".

.

.

Ren duduk diam disisi ranjang Tao, namja panda itu masih tak sadarkan diri dengan jarum infus yang menempel pada pergelangan kirinya. Beberapa peralatan medis lainnya masih tertancap pada beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya.

Namja cantik itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tertidur disalah satu sofa besar disudut ruangan kamar Mewah rumah yang mereka sewa sejak kemarin.

"_Bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini?" Ren menatap polos kearah namja tampan yang berkata lembut padanya saat ini._

"_Aku Suho, panggil aku Hyung. Maafkan kami, saat ini kami belum bisa mengembalikanmu."_

_Ren tersenyum manis, "Gwenchanayo Hyung, aku ingin menemani Barbie. Kalian bukan orang jahat, karena kalian semuanya menyayangi Barbie. Aku juga menyayangi Barbie."_

_Kim Joonmyeon terdiam, sang Leader sudah mendengar cerita Kai mengenai namja cantik yang mempunyai obsesi kecil pada Tao yang dianggapnya Barbie._

"Barbie... bangun, kau tidak bosan tertidur terus?" sedih namja cantik itu.

.

.

Lapangan Udara, **Hat Yai – Thailand.**

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wu, Mr. Kim and Mrs. Park "

Kai mengumpat kecil saat seorang bocah dengan seringaian menyebalkan menyambut dirinya , Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Yakk... Aku bukan Mrs. Park, aku Mr. Byun" ketus Baekhyun

Henry tertawa kecil "Ahh... Chanyeol Hyung pasti patah hati mendengar ucapanmu Baekki Hyung".

Wajah Byun Baekhyun memerah seketika, namja itu tak mampu membalas ucapan Henry dan lebih memilih duduk dikursinya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku rindu pada _Tao Gege_, hanya butuh sedikit bujukan pada Suho Hyung dan aku berhasil meyakinkannya agar menggunakan pesawatku menjemput kalian" jawab henry santai.

Kai terdiam, namja tu dapat melihat pancaran khawatir jelas dimata yang selalu menampilkan keceriaan jenaka.

Kris tak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan menuju kabin yang berbeda, namja tampan itu menggenggam erat SIGP250 –pistol semi otomatis miliknya yang digunakan Tao saat menembak dirinya sendiri.

"_Gegehh...Help" __wajah tersiksa pandanya_

_"Jehhball..gegeh...touchh...me..." _wajah merona pandanya

_"Gegeh...akuh...takk..bisahh..menahannya...gehh"_ bagaimana cara Tao menatapnya intense

_"Kiss me geh,jeball" _mata pandanya yang memancarkan permohonan tak terbantahkan

_"Akuuhh yang memaksahmu gegeh..." _wajah kesakitan Tao wajah yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

DORR!

_SIALLL..._ Seharusnya Kris tak seharusnya lengah dan membiarkan Tao lepas dari pelukannya. Tapi saat itu, dia sadar. Mencium Tao dalam kondisi seperti itu sama saja melakukan kesalahan besar, pandanya dalam pengaruh _zat_ yang membuatnya hilang kendali.

Tak seharusnya Kris terbuai dan mencium sosok Tao yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri, Tao adalah harta penting untuknya. Seharusnya dia juga, Kris tak mampu menghancurkan Tao saat itu juga.

_DAMMIT_... Bahkan untuk melihatnya saja Kris takut saat ini, kehangatan dan keintiman mereka dalam waktu yang hanya sebentar terus melekat didalam benaknya. Bahkan kemarahannya pada sosok _Namja Sialan _yang bernama Daniel itu sudah tak membekas dihatinya.

_"Apah kau ukeh gegeh? Bhalassh"_

_"Ahhh..."_

_"Ge..gehh...Pelann..."_

_"Ahhhmmppp"_

"Oh God" Wu Yi Fan menutup wajahnya frustasi, wajah sayu milik Tao saat mereka melepas ciuman itu terus menghantui pikiran Kris. Bibir plum yang membengkak karena hisapannya, lelehan saliva yang menetas dan pandangan penuh permohonan Tao yang menyiratkan keinginan besar untuk _bercinta_ hampir membuat Kris sekali lagi hilang kendali.

.

.

"BRENGSEK"

"Maafkan aku Krystal-ssi, bukan hanya Nichkhun yang terbunuh misterius. Tiffany juga tertembak satu jam lalu saat menghadiri salah satu pesta sahabatnya di sebuah Night Club di Hawaii"

"Sial, ada apa ini. dalam waktu singkat aku kehilangan tiga rekan terbaikku" ringis sang yeoja.

Para anak buah menatap takut-takut.

"Sial, Sial, Sial. Seharusnya ada Key disini" sesalnya.

Yeoja cantik itu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tuts tombol.

Plip

"Hi, Amber." Sapa Jung Krystal pada line telepon diseberang.

"..."

"Ya.. sepertinya kita harus bertemu"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke Hongkong malam ini"

Plip

.

.

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

.

Chapter 15 done.

Haha... ini aku update cepat kan? Less than 24 Hours rite? xD

Seperti kata author, Good Response Next Chapter okay.

**Makin banyak review jadinya hati author tergerak buat cepetan update hahahaha...**

Mau tanya nih, sebaiknya si Tao bakal berapa lama ga sadarnya? Mau dikasih seminggu ? dua minggu ? atau sebulan? Request terbanyak oke xD

**.**

Balasan Review **( Please di cek ya )** :

**NaughtyTAO** : Itu title chapternya emang aku sengajain gitu grgr mikirin yang ngereview ini loh xD yakin reaksinya bakal ehhheemmm ehheemm...hahahaha ... otte ::KissHug::

**devimalik** : Udah ketebak kan say? Taonya nembak dirinya sendiri, biar bisa bebas efek Zat Perangsangnya. Uri Tao sadis ne ... Ckck

dew90 : Gak untung sekarang kkekekek

**Christal Alice** : Author juga Frustasi T.T

**jettaome** : member EXO pada ga beres semua kkkekekeke

**dia. huang91** : tebakanmu hebat sayangg... kkekekeke xD

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : Author aja ngeri ama kenekatan si Barbie,, kkkekeke dia ga bakal khawatir. Si Kyuhyun pasti nyelamatin dia.

jung yeon jae : Hehehe... ini gak lama updatenya lohh.. jangan panas dingin ne xD

pandabjaklaut : Gomawe ne *wink

**ChaaChulie247** : ketebakkah? Dia nembak perutnya sendiri, malah kena livernya -_- Hati. OHMYGOD.

**onkey shipper04** : Gomawooo yaa xD

**EvilFrea **: Kaga tega juga, tapi keperluan cerita T.T

**deerodult **: cepet nih loh xD

**Ranpenita** : kkkeke maap ya dear, lagi liburan sih. Hehehhe

**jnghyeeun** : kkkeke ga bunuh diri juga kok, kan bakal ada Kyu yang nolongin.

**WuHuang** : terjawabkah ? kkkekeke xD

**aniaani47** : its ok dear ,, xD

**huangxitao7** : gwenchanayo ... semoga berhasil ne TO nya dongsaeng :*

**chikakyumin** : Done xD

**L-Uira** : kkkekeke Tao chap ini belom END, tapi ga kebagian peran aja hehehe.

**coffe latte** : ini cepet loh dear, hehhehehe maklum kemarin author udah capek hhehhehe mending pausenya disitu dulu biar penasaran xD

**Riyoung17** : Yeap, kkkekeke xD

**bubblesehuns** : will see ya dear, maklum ada bbrpa yang masih under 17 pada FF ini T.T

**raetaoris** : Hahaha author udah nyiapin jaket anti pelurunya duluann xD kaga bakal mati kalo ditembak.

**Nasumichan Uharu** : hehhe.. next chap nya otte?

**XiuBy PandaTao** : benerr..benerr.. sebel sama si Kris, ngesiasiain kesempatan.

**Khasabat04** : T.T terjawabkah kondisi Tao sekarang?

Fantao : Nado Hwaiting xD

Exoticpandacafe : kkkekeke gpp xD

Yue : si Jiro chap ini numpang lewat doang

Guest1 : Haha... bener juga ne -_- heboh sudah para HaiLang

Fantao : kkkeke okehhh

Taoyoungie22 : kkkekeke... Gomawo, Xie Xie, Sankyuu xD

Jamel Exotics : sama kaya words kemarin, lebih dikit T.T update beda sehari doang sih

Guest2 : Done xD

RezsaWYF : Done xD

Guest3 : Done xD

TM : Hahaha ne...ne...ne

Ochaken : aku ke Surabaya hhehehehe... iyaa ini kan official pair semua sih.. jadi sementara ini fokusnya belom ke SuLay sih. xD

**RunaPandaKim** : Author juga mikirnya gitu T.T tapi kalo ga gitu Taonya bakal tersiksa, mending dia terluka and bakal ada Kyu yang ngobatin.

**hwangpark106 **: iyaa... abisnya kalo lebih panjang waktunya kemaren-kemaren mepett... liburannn..liburannn... kkkekekekeke

**sindi. bigbang** : gomawo xD

**Couphie** : Nah hayooo maunya ya? xD

**Xyln** : Kris munafikkkk hahahahaha xD

**PanDragonease26** : thanksss... chap 15 done xD

**mirarose86** : Aduhh gomawoo dearr :*

**CrazyUnni **: Huaa... mau gimana keperluan cerita T.T xD

**zakurafrezee** : Chap 15 done dear... hahaha... jadi Tao berat amett...

**zhe** : Ne chinguuuxD

**Wu Zi Rae KTS** : Taonya cinta ama Kris, tapi kan si Jiro itu pernah dicintai juga, malahan yang selalu ada disamping dia sebelm Kris kan Jiro juga. Jiro kakak yang paling deket sama dia.

**AulChan12 **: jiro numpang lewat di chap ini,, belum saatnya... xD member EXO lain masih pengen eksis.

**ravenilu597** : Aduh dear _ravenilu597_bukan kamunya kok sayangg :* aku juga bisa membedakan mana yang membangun mana yang gak kok kkkekeke... bukan kamu kok sayang... makasihh ya dukung author selalu :*

**junghyema** : hahahaha... tersiksa banget uri baby, si Kris sudah nunjukin ogahnya duluan. Taonya jadi minderr...

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid** : Huahh.. teruss ama sapa? Kasihan panda tersiksa gitu sayang... author aja ga bisa nebak apa yang ada diotaknya.

**wu-fantao shipper** : gomawo dear, ya maklum ... sosok Jiro yang selalu ada buat dia. Apalaggi hal menjurus kayak gitu, ga mungkin dia mikir Kris. Kan itu dari awal Taonya udah mau relain si Kris pergi aja... Kiss pun sama si Jiro doang pertamanya xD moment _iya iya_ bareng Kris baru nah chap kemarinn hahahaha

xian : hehe...sudah terjawabkah sayang? Iya emang pendek sihh -_- tapi mau gimana lagi hueehh... kalo nunggu panjang amet ntar kelamaan deh.

Guest4 : ya ya yaa... kita lihatt... bisa jadi juga sih xD

koguo kahi elf : T.T pikiran Tao emang selalu membuat author terkejut sendiri, ekstrim-ekstrim pilihannya. Victoria ama Jiro ampe Babanya pun selalu ngalah sama itu anak xD

Zaireen o zi O : Ini cepat loh xD

Kitt : Author juga kadang ngeri ama hubungan KrisTao... ngambang banget jiaahh

ye0ja : kkkkekeke kalo Tao mati , bisa-bisa si Kris nyusul ikutan mati -_-

**futari chan** : gomawo neechan xD

.

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 14, Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	16. Chapter 16 - Cunning

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 16**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"BRENGSEK"

"Maafkan aku Krystal-ssi, bukan hanya Nichkhun yang terbunuh misterius. Tiffany juga tertembak satu jam lalu saat menghadiri salah satu pesta sahabatnya di sebuah Night Club di Hawaii"

"Sial, ada apa ini. dalam waktu singkat aku kehilangan tiga rekan terbaikku" ringis sang yeoja.

Para anak buah menatap takut-takut.

"Sial, Sial, Sial. Seharusnya ada Key disini" sesalnya.

Yeoja cantik itu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tuts tombol.

Plip

"Hi, Amber." Sapa Jung Krystal pada line telepon diseberang.

"..."

"Ya.. sepertinya kita harus bertemu"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke Hongkong malam ini"

Plip

**O o o – o o O**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-DLDR-**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

.

.

.

"Aku bosan"

Ren tersentak, astaga Barbienya tiba-tiba berbicara dan menatap matanya tepat.

"Ba-barbie?"

"Kau bertanya 'Barbie... bangun, kau tidak bosan tertidur terus?' jawabanku Aku bosan, karena itu aku bangun" sahut Tao santai.

Manik hitam kelamnya memandang ruangan mewah yang hanya terdapat sosok yang dikenal Tao sebagai Ren dan sang dokter pribadinya Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan membangunkan Dr. Cho"

"Jangan, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Ren dengan semangatnya menganggukan kepala, "Ne".

"Ambilkan air dan botol tablet bertuliskan 'aspirin' dari meja itu untukku" Huang Zi Tao menunjuk sebuah meja tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

.

.

**Kelenteng Im Yuan –Hongkong.**

Amber Josephine Liu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas tiang perunggu bangunan luar ditempat itu, matanya memancarkan kekesalan yang sangat kental.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, Macet"

Suara intruspsi seorang yeoja membuat Amber menatapnya sengit.

"Alasan yang bodoh" komentarnya pedas, Krystal hanya tertawa.

Beberapa pengunjung dan pengguna jalan raya menatap mereka aneh karena keduanya berbicara dalam bahasa korea, sekilas tak ada yang mungkin menyangka bahwa keduanya merupakan anggota mafia.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku di tempat ini ?"

Amber tersenyum singkat, menatap Krystal sebentar kemudian menariknya cepat.

"Kita sudah lama tak jalan-jalan bersama, kau jarang mengunjungiku saat di Taiwan. Jadi kita hangout bersama dulu bagaimana?"

Krystal mengendikkan bahunya tanpa berkomentar, setuju saja dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. keduanya memasuki Casino besar yang terkenal di Hongkong.

.

.

Didalam penerbangan pribadi **Gulfstream G650 –pesawat jet pribadi keluarga Xue**, Huang Zi Tao duduk santai menikmati segelas teh _Guan Yin _saat getar ponsel di sampingnya menarik perhatian.

"Shì ma? ( Ya? )"

"_Tuan Muda Xue, Kabar kedatangan anda sudah diberitahukan kepada Mr. Zlo Temno. setibanya di Rusia, anda akan dijemput oleh salah satu bawahan ' Sicillian ' dengan alasan keamanan._"

Suara pria paruh baya terdengar melalui speaker ponselnya yang sengaja Tao nyalakan.

"Hm... baiklah"

Plip

Terdengar nada panggilan sudah diputuskan dari line seberang. Huang Zi Tao melirik kearah tempat duduk tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Choi Minki atau Ren tampak terlelap dengan nyenyak, Tao mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya saat teringat betapa polos namja yang terus memanggilnya _Barbie_ itu.

Diambilnya ponsel tadi dan memencet beberapa tombol,

"_Gege... jangan lupa janjimu"_ Huang Zi Tao buru – buru menjauhkan ponselnya saat pekikan khas sepupunya Henry Lau terdengar jelas.

"Jangan berteriak evil" sahutnya malas.

"_Pulau pribadimu di asia tenggara jadi milikku, deal?"_

"Ya, terserah. Apa Kris gege dan lainnya menyadari perubahan penerbangan kalian?"

"_Tidak, tenang saja. Untung Kris gege sedang terlihat tak bersemangat hingga tak menyadari keanehan ini. hihihihi"_

Tao mengernyit bingung , "Kris ge ? ada apa dengannya? Bukannya katamu dia berhasil membunuh si Prince Thailand itu?"

"_Khawatir eoh?"_

"Shut up evil, teruslah berputar. jarak Thailand – Seoul lebih dekat dibandingkan Honolulu Hawaii. dan jika sudah dihubungi oleh Heechul Hyung –"

"_Tu-tunggu dulu Tao ge, apa yang membawa Suho Hyung dan lainnya Heechul Noona?"_

Huang Zi Tao tertawa kecil saat mendengar nada panik dari bocah diseberang.

"_C'mon gege, kau bercanda?"_

"Tidak,tunggu saja telepon darinya. Dua jam lagi aku tiba di Rusia"

Sedikit jeda membuat Tao tetap sabar menunggu jawaban dari line seberang tanpa berniat memutuskan sambungan.

"_Xue Zi Tao, kau membohongi membermu sendiri. Dasar Licik."_

"Ya Henry, kau benar. Karena itu tetap mainkan peranmu, satu lagi –Kau lebih licik dariku Henry Lau."

"Huh, kau menyebalkan gege"

Plip

Tao memutar matanya bosan saat nada suara datar Henry tadi kembali normal. Berbaring mencari posisi yang cukup mengenakkan dan membuka beberapa file folder galeri ponsel ditangannya.

Beberapa pose lucu Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin –sunbaenya, ponsel yang dipakainya saat ini memang hasil rampasan dokternya sendiri. Ingat ? ponsel Huang Zi Tao tertinggal disaku jeans celananya saat berada di dalam gedung penjara Skummel saat berada di Norwegia.

.

.

Terbangun dan sudah mendapati tubuh kalian berada didalam pesawat bukan hal yang tak mengejutkan untuk member EXO kecuali Kris, Kai dan Baekhyun.

Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun sudah merengsek maju hampir menampar Kim Heechul jika Suho tak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tao itu pasienku, dan aku Dokternya" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Kim Heechul tertawa remeh dan menatap namja bersuari kecoklatan itu datar.

"Lalu?"

"Karena itu tak ada yang boleh membawanya tanpa seijinku. demi Tuhan Kim Heechul-ssi, dia baru saja sadar dari komanya"

Tak ada yang berani membantah perkataan Kyuhyun, sebagai dokter tentu saja perkataannya sangat dipercayai oleh member EXO lain. Mereka bahkan menyaksikan betapa Kyuhyun saat itu berjuang mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh maknae china mereka.

Kim Heechul menghembuskan napasnya kesal,

"Mianhae jika aku mengecewakan kalian, tapi tetaplah sabar dan jangan menyalahkanku disini. Aku hanya menerima tugas yang diberikan Tao untukku"

Suho menatap Namja yang diakui sebagai kakak _tiri_ Henry,

"Lalu dimana Panda kami saat ini?"

"Dia tak memberitahuku, sungguh. Dia hanya menelponku dan menyuruhku menuju ke rumah yang kalian gunakan di Hawaii. Bahkan saat aku sampai aku tidak menemukan Tao, kalian semua dalam kondisi tidak sadar hingga aku terpaksa membawa kalian langsung menuju pesawat"

"Dimana Ren?"

Seakan tersadar Suho menatap semua membernya termasuk Kyuhyun, pertanyaan Kyungsoo benar. Tak ada Ren bersama mereka.

"Shit" Luhan mengumpat kecil sehingga Sehun memandangnya tak percaya ? o_O

"Kalian ingat, minuman yang aku berikan pada Sehun dan kau Suho? Ren yang membantuku membuatnya, entahlah tapi aku curiga padanya"

Suho menganggukan kepalanya setuju, memang memori terakhir yang diingatnya adalah saat bersama Luhan dan Sehun didalam ruangan bersama.

"Tidak mungkin, jika seperti itu maka hanya aku, Luhannie Hyung dan Suho Hyung saja"

Luhan menatap Suho dan Sehun bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, sebelumnya aku pergi ke kamar yang lain dan memberinya kepada member yang lain juga"

Cho Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya kesal, hanya dia memang yang tak meminum susu hangat dari Luhan karena dia saat itu sedang tidur.

Tapi dokter yang sudah berpengalaman itu tahu bahwadia juga diberi obat bius, karena bekas suntikan terlihat jelas pada pergelangan kiri tangannya.

Dan ponsel disakunya juga hilang.

"Ren yang membantu Tao, dan pasti Huang Zi Tao yang menyuruhnya. Walaupun singkat, aku tahu namja manis itu jauh dari type jahat"

Prok...Prok...Prok...

Kim Heechul bertepuk tangan ria mendengar spekulasi Kyuhyun.

"Kalian mungkin terkejut, percayalah sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya _kembali_ ke Mansion Xue. Huang Zi Tao kalian adalah Xue Zi Tao"

Chanyeol menatap namja cantik itu kesal.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya santai, " Beristirahatlah, masih butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di Seoul. Nanti _bocah setan_ yang akan menjelaskannya pada kalian"

Walaupun tetap bingung, tapi mereka mengerti dengan jelas maksud _bocah setan_ yang dikatakan oleh namja yang mempunyai hobby bercosplay bagai yeoja.

"Henry ? apa niatnya menjemput Kris dan lainnya sudah direncanakan sejak awal?" sang Leader bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Molla, tanyakan saja padanya" sahut Kim Heechul enteng dan memasuki kabin lain. Tak ingin satu kabin dengan member EXO dan Dokter Cho muda yang akan membuat kepalanya pening.

..

.

**Rusia**

Kapal pesiar besar bertitlekan _Serena_ tampak berlabuh hanya beberapa kilometer dari jarak pelabuhan terdekat. Kapal pesiar mewah yang merupakan milik Zlo Temno satu-satunya pemilik Distributor Vodka terkaya asal Rusia.

Didalam salah satu lantai dek kapal terdapat ruangan mewah tepatnya _stateroom _yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa pria Rusia berseragam hitam-hitam dan terlihat kontras dengan senjata-senjata AK-47 yang memang dirancang oleh Mikhail Kalashnikov asal Rusia.

"Spokoynoy nochi Mr. Zlo ( Selamat Malam Mr. Zlo )"

Seorang pria berpenampilan mewah diusianya yang sudah menginjak 70 tahunan hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat remaja asia yang berumur jauh dibawahnya menampakan senyum palsu.

"Tidak berniat membalasku Mr. Zlo?"

Yang dimaksud hanya mengangkat cawan wine ditangannya dan memberi kode agar Huang Zi Tao juga mencobanya.

salah satu pelayan yang menuangkan cairan liquid bening kegelasnya.

Tao tampak gaya memegang gelas wine dengan telapak menghadap atas, tangan seperti 'membungkus' bagian bawah wadah gelas. Tangkai gelas dijepit jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. dengan mudah memutar wine dengan bertumpu pada tangkai gelas.

Menyampingkan gelas dan tampak menghirup ruar aroma wine yang menguar dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

Mr. Zlo mempertahankan pandangannya intens saat Tao kembali memandang tepat kematanya, "Shipwrecked heidsieck" ucap Tao pelan.

Sosok tua itu tampak kagum akan pengetahuan _old wine _remaja itu dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kita berdua sama-sama tidak mahir bermain kata-kata. Jadi langsung saja." Ucap Tao yang mulai merasa bosan. Sama sekali tak tampak pandangan untuk menghormati sosok yang lebih tua daripada dia sendiri.

"Hahaha baiklah, silahkan apa yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku?"

Tao memberi kode singkat dan seorang pria asia lainnya memasuki ruangan itu

"Key, senang melihatmu kembali. Berniat untuk kembali ke dalam Sicillian?"

Mr. Zlo bergurau saat melihat _mantan bawahan_nya berdiri tegap disamping Huang Zi Tao.

Key hanya melirik orang tua itu sebentar dan kembali memperhatikan namja yang bahkan seumur dengannya.

"Mr. Zlo, mengenai masalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan Jung Jessica padaku dan juga kematian yeoja itu didalam salah satu markas Xue di Korea Selatan bukan merupakan hal besar bukan?"

Orang tua itu mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan Huang Zi Tao

"Aku juga tahu bahwa sejak keputusan keluarnya Key dari kelompokmu kau memang tak berniat melakukan perlawanan pada Klan milik keluargaku"

Mr. Zlo sekali lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Merupakan kehormatan bagi kami Sicillian saat pewaris utama Xue datang mengunjungi, bahkan kami justru berterima kasih karena kalian membantu menghilangkan beberapa pemimpin anggota tak berguna kelompok kami hingga nama Sicillian tak akan tercoreng oleh beberapa kelompok mafia lainnya"

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum manis sekali lagi

"Terima kasih juga karena berkat anggota tak berguna milikmu, aku mempunyai bahan untuk memberikan sedikit kejutan pada memberku sendiri"

"Walaupun _permainan berbahaya_ yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anak buah _Sulli_ benar-benar diluar perencanaanku Mr. Zlo" tambah Tao sinis.

Mr. Zlo tertawa cerah, " bukankah Jiro sudah menghabiskan seluruh keluarga Daniel Henney? Kau memilih langkah ekstrim Tuan muda Xue, jika salah perhitungan maka kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawamu sendiri. Bukan itu saja, taruhan harga diri Klan Xue beserta kepercayaan member EXO lain menjadi taruhannya"

Tao menampilkan seringai khasnya,

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa yang mencoba mengadu domba klanku dan kelompok Sicillian milikmu?"

Mr. Zlo memberi secarik kertas pada namja manis itu, Key segera menunduk mengambil dan membacakannya untuk Tao.

"Kwon Jiyong ?" tanya Key bingung, hanya nama itu yang tertera.

Huang Zi Tao berdiri tanpa pamit dan bergerak keluar ruangan hingga Mr. Zlo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha memaklumi sifat pewaris utama Klan Legendaris Xue.

'Anak muda' batinnya.

Jung Kibum a.k.a Key tak ingin ditinggal segera bergegas menuju Tao yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya namja itu penasaran

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum sekilas ke arah Key, tak ada raut sombong yang sempat terpatri saat berhadapan dengan Ketua Sicillian tadi.

"Gebrakan Frontal" jawabnya kalem.

Keduanya menuju dek kapal terbuka yang memperlihatkan sebuah helicopter yang memang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya.

"Jangan lupa janjimu Tao" seru Key mengingatkan.

...

...

...

Krystal terkejut, tentu saja hal itu memungkinkan jika yang duduk dihadapanmu ini adalah Tuan Besar Klan legendaris Xue yang mendunia.

Raja dunia hitam seluruh Asia berhadapan dengannya, hal ini membuat jantungnya berpacu.

Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya, matanya melirik penuh tanya kearah sahabatnya kini.

Amber Liu tersenyum singkat,

"Uncle, kau ingin bertemu dengan Krystal bukan. Yeoja inilah yang kau cari" seru Amber penuh hormat.

Tuan Xue tersenyum singkat, Krystal terpaksa memuji sikap dan pembawaan tuan besar dihadapannya ini. tak ada keangkuhan ataupun kekejaman diwajah itu. walaupun harus diakuinya atmosfir begitu terasa dingin menusuk dan terlalu datar hingga membuatnya harus waspada.

Yeoja ini bukan orang bodoh, tentu saja walaupun Sicillian –mafia eropa yang dimasukinya merupakan Penguasa 3 terbesar tetap saja dibandingkan Klan Xue mereka bukan apa-apa.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa mual dan pusing sekarang adalah fakta bahwa Anak termuda tuan besar ini yang akan menjadi target pembunuhannya nanti.

Krystal merasa bodoh dan untungnya dia masih punya sedikit kewarasan untuk menyadari fakta bahwa sahabat baiknya yang _menjebak_nya ditempat ini.

Tuan Besar Xue menatap hangat kearah yeoja itu,

"Baby Taok_u_ menginginkanmu hidup, maka aku membiarkanmu hidup. Sedikit saja kau menyentuh anakku, keluarga besar dan seluruh kehidupan Sicillian akan hancur dalam sekejap"

Singkat padat dan jelas, Tuan besar mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada Sing a Song yang membuat Krystal mengerjapkan matanya ragu. Kalimat yang diucapkan santai itu sarat akan ancaman yang dia yakini bahwa hal itu akan dengan mudah terwujud jika Tuan Besar itu mau. Nafasnya tercekat, dalam sekejap pandangan dingin menusuk itu membuatnya merasa seluruh udara direnggut dari sisinya.

Percaya atau tidak, hawa menusuk dan tiap rentetan kata yang diucapkan membuat getaran di jantung Krystal terasa tak wajar.

Amber memegang tangan Krystal hingga yeoja itu segera kembali tersadar, "Apa-apaan ini Amber?"

Yeoja tomboy ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sejak awal, pembantaian Xue Zi Tao tidak ada Krystal. Kematian kakakmu hanya kesalahan kecil. Dan kematian teman-teman kita yang lain hanya permainan kecil yang sebelumnya sudah diatur oleh Xue Zi Tao untuk membernya."

Krystal menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Ka-kau bagaimana mungkin kau tahu dan? Astaga Amber kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" seru yeoja cantik itu kesal.

Tuan besar Xue tersenyum melihat keakraban dua yeoja dihadapannya dan beranjak pergi diikuti Xue Calvin.

...

..

.

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

Chapter 16 Done.

*Lambai tangan* ada yang menunggu FF ini update kah?

Pendek ? hehe pengen lihat responnya dulu #SmirkEvil

Buat yang sudah memikirkan tentang pertarungan hebat KRYSTAL-AMBER vs EXO mianhae xD author mengecewakan kalian Hahahaha

Sejak awal memang kedua kelompok mafia itu sama sekali tak terdapat konflik, yang merindukan sosok _MASTER_ dia akan segera menampakkan diri di Chapter kedepannya.

Chap ini bikin bingung dan penasaran? Hihihihihi NO COMMENTS okeh...

Semuanya akan segera terungkap...

Bahkan kenapa KEY ada disini? Author juga tidak tahu #Eh?

Buat infonya Tao memang baru sadar dan langsung melakukan penerbangan ke Rusia, dan buktinya kan kemarin Kyu operasi itu eoh?

Ada yang bisa menebak part ini dengan hubungan chap-chap kemarin ? xD

Aigoo...

Author banyak omong, next berikan review jika ingin diupdate kilat okeh...

Hahahahahahahahahaha ...

Seperti kata author, Good Response Next Chapter okay.

**Makin banyak review jadinya hati author tergerak buat cepetan update hahahaha...**

..

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 15, Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	17. Chapter 17 - Lost part

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 17**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya**

"Baby Taok_u_ menginginkanmu hidup, maka aku membiarkanmu hidup. Sedikit saja kau menyentuh anakku, keluarga besar dan seluruh kehidupan Sicillian akan hancur dalam sekejap"

Singkat padat dan jelas, Tuan besar mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada Sing a Song yang membuat Krystal mengerjapkan matanya ragu. Kalimat yang diucapkan santai itu sarat akan ancaman yang dia yakini bahwa hal itu akan dengan mudah terwujud jika Tuan Besar itu mau. Nafasnya tercekat, dalam sekejap pandangan dingin menusuk itu membuatnya merasa seluruh udara direnggut dari sisinya.

Percaya atau tidak, hawa menusuk dan tiap rentetan kata yang diucapkan membuat getaran di jantung Krystal terasa tak wajar.

Amber memegang tangan Krystal hingga yeoja itu segera kembali tersadar, "Apa-apaan ini Amber?"

Yeoja tomboy ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sejak awal, pembantaian Xue Zi Tao tidak ada Krystal. Kematian kakakmu hanya kesalahan kecil. Dan kematian teman-teman kita yang lain hanya permainan kecil yang sebelumnya sudah diatur oleh Xue Zi Tao untuk membernya."

Krystal menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Ka-kau bagaimana mungkin kau tahu dan? Astaga Amber kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" seru yeoja cantik itu kesal.

Tuan besar Xue tersenyum melihat keakraban dua yeoja dihadapannya dan beranjak pergi diikuti Xue Calvin.

**O o o – o o O**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-DLDR-**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

..

.

**Beberapa hari sebelumnya,**

"Fuqin" Xue Jiro menunduk hormat ketika sang ayah memasuki ruangan disusul kakak keduanya Xue Calvin. Victoria song tak berbeda jauh dan ikut menghormati kedudukan tinggi Tuan Besar Xue yang legendaris.

Huang Zi Tao menatap bosan pemandangan didepannya dan hanya duduk santai memangku kaki saat ayahnya mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Baby Tao"

"Ya, Baba"

Jiro tersenyum kecil melihat sang ayah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan sifat kebandelan anak bungsunya sendiri.

"Hei panda, menginginkan ini"

Calvin mengancungkan sebuah hardisk ditangannya, Tao mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap sang Ayah penuh tanya.

"Yui, memberikan ini padanya. Bukannya kau menginginkan data yakuza yang ada padanya, Baba tahu penyerangan di dorm kalian membuat data itu rusak"

"Wah... dari mana Baba tahu ? hebat sekali"

Huang Zi Tao memberikan respon terlalu berlebihan, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang hanya datar.

Jiro menatap kedua pasangan ayah-anak itu dengan heran, berbeda dengan Calvin yang balik bosan.

"Apa itu alasan kau menginginkan info mengenai Yui padaku? Kau menemuinya tanpa memberitahuku Tao? dan Fuqin, kenapa kau sudah mengetahui hal ini dan tidak memberitahukannya padaku juga" protes Namja tampan itu.

Huang Zi Tao tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab dengan santai, "Yang kuinginkan hanya bukti kecil dari beberapa data lama Yakuza ge"

"Baba, kami akan pergi ke Norwegia. Bisa berikan beberapa fasilitas untukku?"

Pertanyaan kuno, semua anggota Klan Xue tahu permintaan Huang Zi Tao adalah hal mutlak yang harus dipatuhi. Dan hal ini karena posisinya sebagai Pewaris Tunggal dan bukan diberikan pada kakak-kakaknya. Dan tentu saja Xue Zi Tao merupakan anak tersayang Tuan Besar Xue.

"Hanya tiga hari Panda, kau yakin para membermu bisa menghadapi Sicillian?" pertanyaan mengejek Calvin membuat Tao kembali tertawa.

"Mr. Zlo menghubungiku ge, asalkan aku membunuh ketiga kepala anggota mafianya yang sering bermasalah maka dia akan memberikan secara percuma nama orang yang menjadi kunci perencaan adu domba dua pihak yang sebenarnya. Dan hali itu berarti aku semakin dekat dengan orang yang menginginkan kemantianku"

"Semua akan mudah jika kau hanya tinggal menyerahkannya pada Klan" bantah namja itu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju, matanya menatap gegenya tajam.

"Mereka... EXO berbakat. Oh Sehun dan Kris ada di pihakku, terlebih Aku mempercayai mereka gege. Sedikit permainan kecil melatih mental tak akan bermasalah untuk kesebelas namja itu. dan satu hal lagi, sejak awal aku sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan EXO"

"Kau licik, lalu untuk apa kau harus menyuruh Jiro dan Vic untuk menemui Bosmu di SM eh?"

"Aku hanya memastikan agar Suho hyung benar-benar berpikir aku akan keluar, namja itu mempunyai kadar Loyalitas besar untuk kami. Percaya padaku, Mengendalikannya sama dengan mengendalikan seluruh member."

"Ah dan juga sedikit mengerjai Lee Soo Man tak akan masalah bagiku. Kau tak tahu ge seberapa menyebalkan pria tua itu saat kami akan debut dulu" tambah Tao disertai ringisan kecil saat mengingat betapa bedanya kehidupannya sebelum menjadi Trainee, berkeringat hanya karena melakukan beberapa teriakan aneh yang mereka sebut Rapp? Oh Astaga~

Jiro yang tak bisa menahan penasarannya akhirnya membuka suara.

"Xue Zi Tao, aku dan Victoria sejak awal merasa curiga saat kau memberikan lembaran itu pada kami. Jung Krsytal dan posisi Jung Kibum gege paham, tapi kenapa harus ada Amber ? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh Mr. Zlo memasukkan nama sepupu sendiri"

Tuan Besar Xue ingin sekali tertawa melihat keakraban didepannya saat ini, kehadiran Xue Zi Tao sadar atau tidak selalu berhasil memecahkan dinding besar antara hubungan darah anggota Klan itu. sedikit merasa sayang karena Wu Zun dan Aaron tak ada~ dan tentu saja kehadiran seseorang lagi yang sangat berarti baginya.

Tao memandang gegenya dengan sabar.

"Vic memberitahuku Jessica itu mantan Sicillian. Dilihat dari keadaannya yeoja yang sudah mati itu dipastikan tidak tahu identitasku sebagai seorang Xue, hal kecil untuk menyadari bahwa dia diperalat. Aku hanya perlu menghubungi Mr. Zlo dan menyusun kronologi kecil bersamanya. Karena yeoja itu Suho hyung mengetahui jati diriku lebih cepat dari hal yang kuperkirakan, sebuah hal yang sempurna saat adik dari Jessica merupakan Sahabat Amber"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa nama yang diminta Mr. Zlo berhasil kalian bunuh?"

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, Henry sudah kupastikan mengatur segalanya agar tetap berjalan rencana dan ketiga orang itu mati tanpa membawa jejak yang membuat nama Sicillian memburuk. Ah ya, tidak boleh ada campur tangan Xue Jiro dan Victoria dalam hal ini" ucap Tao tegas.

Victoria Song meratapi nasibnya saat dua kali disebut tanpa sebutan _jiejie_ oleh adik kesayangannya Tao.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Amber, sementara ini dia akan memastikan Krystal aman. Aku sudah terlanjur menjanjikan kehidupan yeoja itu pada seseorang"

Xue Jiro mengangguk paham, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Kibum yang meminta keselamatan satu-satunya saudara perempuannya yang tersisa. Adiknya ini pasti sudah menghubungi Key juga.

Ya, sepertinya dia tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskan sosok cantik adik yang sampai sekarang memang masih dicintainya.

_Tuan besar Xue menyebarkan pandangannya pada ketiga anaknya, Xue Calvin – Xue Jiro dan Xue Zi Tao._

_"Kami berangkat besok"_

_Tuang Xue mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, terserah padamu. Dr. Cho akan ikut bersama kalian"._

_"Aku dan Calvin akan ke Hongkong malam ini, dan Jiro kau bersama Victoria tetap di Qingdao" lanjut sang Ayah._

_Tuan Xue dan Calvin beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, pria paruh baya itu melewati Tao dan menepuk punda anak bungsunya pelan._

_"Berhati-hatilah" dan Tao memutar bola matanya bosan._

_"Jangan khawatir baba, ini hal kecil"_

_[KX part 11]_

_._

_._

_"Kenapa kau disini?"_

_"Aku rindu pada __Tao Gege__, hanya butuh sedikit bujukan pada Suho Hyung dan aku berhasil meyakinkannya agar menggunakan pesawatku menjemput kalian" jawab henry santai._

_Kai terdiam, namja tu dapat melihat pancaran khawatir jelas dimata yang selalu menampilkan keceriaan jenaka._

Henry melirik sekilas kearah Kris yangg berlalu,

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya bingung.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek tanda tak tahu.

Henry beranjak meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kabin utama tempat awak pilot pesawatnya bertugas,

"Kita ke Hawaii, sekarang" perintahnya diangguki oleh salah satu co-pilot. Bocah kecil itu kembali menuju tempat duduknya yang terpisah dari tiga orang lainnya.

Drrt...Drrt...

Akhirnya seringai kecil itu terpatri saat membaca salah satu nama yang tampak pada layar touchscreen ponselnya,

_Kyuhyun Hyung Calling..._

"Are you Ok?"

"_Kupikir kau tak bisa menebak"_

Henry memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar ucapan innocent yang diucapkan sepupunya Xue Zi Tao.

"Selamat Hidup Kembali, Tao gege. Kau sukses membuatku cemas, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"_Hm..cukup untuk dikatakan Baik, aku buta keadaan sekarang."_

"Hahaha... Kris membunuh si pangeran Thailand dan Suho berhasil menyusun rencana manis untuk Miss. Hwang"

Bocah cilik itu dapat mendengar desahan lega sepupunya.

"_Kau dimana ?"_

" dalam perjalanan menuju tempatmu gege"

"_Sial, Kembali ke Korea, aku akan ke Rusia saat ini"_

"Eh ? kau bercanda ge?"

"Tidak, Bye. Jangan hubungi aku sampai aku kembali menghubungimu"

Plip

Henry menatap tak percaya pada layar ponselnya yang kembali menampakan background fotonya sendiri. Tangannya memencet beberapa tombol mencoba menghubungi sepupunya akan tetapi percuma, nomor Kyuhyun yang dipakainya sibuk.

Namja cantik disana pasti sedang menghubungi orang lain.

'Ck, merepotkan'

Henry memberi kode kepada salah satu pramugari agar mendekat.

"Katakan pada Pilot Batalkan penerbangan ke Hawaii, kita berputar untuk sementara sampai aku memberikan instruksi berikutnya. Pastikan jauh dari pengawasan lalu lintas udara pemerintah negara lain"

Pramugari baru saja akan pergi saat Henry kembali menanggapi, "Jangan sampai ketiga orang tadi sadar".

...

..

.

**Hongkong**

Krystal membeku mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin bosnya tega memberi perintah untuk membunuh rekan-rekannya sendiri.

"Jadi maksudmu Sulli, Tiffany dan Nichkhun dibunuh oleh rekan-rekan Xue Zi Tao? aku bukan orang bodoh Amber. Mereka itu kumpulan para idola, EXO."

Amber tersenyum menanggapi kegelisahan sahabatnya.

"Percaya atau tidak tapi itu kenyataannya, jangan lupa fakta bahwa mereka dilatih klan Xue"

"Ya, dan melatih mereka adalah Xue Zi Tao _Sepupu_mu itu? Bagaimana mungkin sebuah kebetulan seperti ini?" bantah Krystal

CKLEK...

"Noona..."

"KEY?" Krsytal terkejut saat adiknya yang menghilang memasuki ruangan hotel yang Amber dan Krystal tempati sekarang.

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Amber saat tak melihat tanda-tanda sang sepupu.

"Dia segera melakukan penerbangan kembali ke amerika, katanya ingin membawa pulang seorang namja cantik yang bersamanya saat di pesawat tadi"

Amber hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

...

..

.

**Seoul , South Korea.**

Sementara Suho dan member EXO lainnya sudah tiba di Korea Selatan, bedanya mereka mendarat di sebuah lapangan udara kecil dan segera dijemput Limousin mewah dan bersama Kyuhyun dan Heechul segera menuju lokasi dimana Henry dan member EXO tersisa tiba.

"Apa kita masih di Korea?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya

Setelah perjalanan hening selama 2 jam lebih, akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah gerbang besar nan tinggi.

Tentu saja para member akan takjub jika mereka melihat kondisi dibalik pagar besar yang mereka lewati. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, Heechul hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali beralih menatap wajah cantiknya yang terpantul dari cermin ditangannya.

Sedikit melirik Suho yang sejak awal diam, Kyuhyun tahu leader EXO itu dipenuhi rasa penasaran yang meluap. Begitupun dengan member lainnya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan dokter muda itu saat ini adalah bagaimana kondisi Panda kesayangan mereka semua itu. dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, yang pasti adalah kondisi Pandanya sedang tidak sehat, dan setelah mengetahui betapa keras kepala Huang Zi Tao pasti namja cantik itu sekarang memaksakan keadaannya.

"Kau tak turun Dr. Cho?" ucapan Heechul menyadarkan sang dokter muda dan baru menyadari bahwa dia satu-satunya yang masih berada didalam mobil.

Suho memperhatikan raut wajah member yang kagum akan interior depan rumah atau mansion yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini, sebagai member terkaya didalam grupnya –yah itupun kalau menghitung fakta yang hanya diketahui Fans. Karena kebenarannya adalah Huang Zi Tao jauh lebih segalanya darinya.

Mansion ini memang mewah , tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Mansion Xue di Qingdao mungkin lebih kalah jauh. Bedanya tempat ini mempunyai lingkungan luas yang lebih terlihat well –aman.

Dengan langkah pelan mereka berjalan menyusuri ruang utama yang bisa dikatakan mewah dan dipenuhi beberapa penjaga berpakain hitam-hitam. Khas tampang mafia, bedanya hampir seluruh manusia didalam ruang ini adalah kebanyakan Korea.

CKLEK...

"Hyung..." Kai berlari memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru tiba, hingga membuat Suho dengan segera menggeser badannya.

Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho membaringkan badannya di salah satu sofa besar bersebelahan dengan Kris.

"Semua sudah tiba, sekarang Jelaskan padaku Henry"

Suara tegas Kris membuat member lain yang masih berdiri segera mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing. Kim Heechul entah dimana namja yang sedang bercosplay yeoja itu berada.

Henry mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Maksudmu Hyung?"

Suho tersenyum singkat melihat raut wajah polos dihadapannya, sayangnya dia dan Kris bukan orang bodoh untuk mengetahui betapa liciknya bocah itu. dan hal itupun sudah berlaku bagi member lainnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Panda_ku ?_ dan kenapa kau membawa kami ke Seoul."

Tanya Kris sekali lagi, tak memperhatikan betapa member lain mengernyit saat memanggil Tao dengan sebutan Panda_ku _dan bukan Panda _kami._

"Nado molla Hyung" jawab Henry cepat.

GREPP...

Kris yang emosi baru saja akan merengsek maju kehadapan bocah yang berdiri disamping jendela jika Suho tak cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Henry-ah aku sedang dalam mood tidak ingin bercanda, cepat beritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap sang Leader tenang

Henry menghela napasnya kesal, jika bukan karena perjanjian awal Pulau pribadi milik sang sepupu maka Henry tak ingin terlibat jauh dan menjadi santapan para member yang bisa kapan saja membunuhnya jika mereka tahu bahwa mereka telah menjadi pembunuh hanya karena permainan kecil Xue Zi Tao.

Bocah itu beranjak menuju layar TV Plasma dengan merek Samsung berukuran 60 inch, seluruh member memperhatikan langkah sang bocah.

Plip..

Tangannya meraih remote yang berada pada sisi meja dan muncul layar biru polos, setelah menarik sebuah cable penghubung kecil dan menyambungkannya dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Lihat ini saja" ucap Henry pelan

"Annyeong Hyungdeul, Kkamjong dan Sehunnie. Annyeong Kyu hyung, maaf ponselmu kugunakan saat ini" cengiran lebar polos ala Huang Zi Tao memenuhi layar plasma diperhatikan oleh seluruh manusia yang berada diruangan.

"Aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul besok, apa disana sekarang pagi hari ? jadi bersenang-senanglah di Mansion Xue korea. Kalian akan aman selama berada ditempat itu, seluruh tempat mempunyai kamera pengawas dan semua penjaga adalah warga Korea sendiri. So enjoy it oke, ada Henry bersama kalian"

Hampir sebagian member menggelengkan kepala tak percaya saat ini, bagaimana mungkin namja yang mereka khawatirkan justru tampak segitu baik dan sehat sekarang. Dan malah pergi tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali.

Kris dan Suho terlebih yang terus memperhatikan layar itu tanpa memperdulikan kehebohan member lain.

"Suho hyung, mianhae"

Suara ribut kembali mereda saat ucapan Tao terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.

"Aku tahu sedikit jahat membius kalian dan menyuruh Heechul hyung membawa kalian kembali ke Seoul tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali" di sana, Huang Zi Tao tampak bersungguh-sungguh dan mendudukan kepalanya penuh penyesalan.

"Jika ada yang bertanya alasannya kenapa adalah hanya karena aku mendapat panggilan oleh Appa, mianhae jika membuat kalian semua khawatir. Ada pertemuan Klan Xue yang harus kuhadiri, mengenai Ren jangan khawatir, aku akan mengembalikannya ke Amerika. Jadi bersantailah ne"

"Dia gila" komentar Sehun tak percaya, hanya karena alasan sepele dan mereka harus dibius? Astaga, mungkin member lain tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal ini, tapi sebagai member yang pernah dekat well dalam ukuran bekerja sama dengan Huang Zi Tao –Sehun tahu ada hal lain yang disembunyikan panda EXO itu.

Beruntungnya, Oh Sehun terlalu malas untuk membicarakannya. Selama panda EXO itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja maka semuanya beres.

"So... Bye... sampai jumpa besok"

PLIP

Layar kembali ke warna datar biru.

Keributan kembali terjadi, beberapa member yang sempat was-was dengan peringatan Heechul saat dipesawat tadi menjadi lega.

Henry memutar matanya bosan, well menjadi pengasuh EXO sehari lagi eoh? Sedikit mengacungi jempol atas kebohongan alami yang dibuat oleh sang sepupu.

"Puas? Jadi silahkan mengeksplor tempat ini sepuas hati kalian. Tak akan seberbahaya markas EXO di Qingdao, hanya saja beberapa tempat terlarang yang sudah dipenuhi penjaga maka kalian dilarang masuk" jelas Henry tersenyum mengamati antusiasme member EXO.

GREPP...

"Kau akan kemana?" Suho kembali menarik lengan Kris yang akan beranjak. Sang Guardian Angel dapat menangkap jelas raut wajah tak puas dari sosok tampan itu.

"Tao akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau pasti merasa ada yang aneh saat ini. bersantailah sejenak Yi Fan, kita bisa menanyakannya besok pada Tao"

Kris membalas ucapan khawatir sang Leader dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku tahu Joonmyeon-ah"

...

..

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay, Sehun, dan Luhan berkumpul pada bagian belakang mansion, kelima namja idola itu mengurungi sebuah kandang kuda yang terpisah dari bangunan utama.

"Aku ingin menaikinya Chanyeollie..." rengek Baekhyun, sedangkan namja yang dimaksud malah mempertunjukan cengiran innocentnya.

"Ehm...Baekki...aku kurang tahu –"

"Aku juga ingin" kali ini Lay yang memperdengarkan suaranya.

Ketiga orang itu menatap envy pada Luhan yang sedang dibantu Sehun menaiki salah satu kuda jantan berwarna putih.

Lay mengerjapkan matanya bingung, saat salah satu penjaga kuda menarik sebuah Kuda putih besar kearahnya.

"Apa semua kuda setinggi ini?"

Penjaga tadi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, tentu saja kuda peliharaan anggota Xue semuanya tangguh-tangguh dan hal itu berpengaruh pada tampilan kuda yang besar.

Suho yang baru tiba mendekat kearah namja itu.

"Ingin mencoba menaikinya?"

"Kau tahu menunggang kuda Hyung?" pertanyaan Baekhyun diangguki oleh Suho.

Suho tersenyum, "Tentu saja, diakhir pekan bersama Appa aku selalu diajak menunggang kuda"

Chanyeol mengangguk, 'tipikal orang kaya' pikirnya.

Suho mengambil alih tali kuda dan menyeretnya menuju jalur khusus yang sudah disediakan, "Kau harus bisa menunggang kuda ini"

Lay yang memang tertarik kini segera beranjak mengikuti langkah Suho.

"Tangan kirimu pegang ini, dan tangan kananmu pegang ini. letakkan kakimu disini."

Lay dengan senang hati menuruti intrupsi sang leader,

"Huah...kudanya bergerak" komentar namja unicorn itu kaget

"Sekarang naik."

"Hmpp... tidak jadi hyung" ucapnya pelan, sedikit gemetar sebenarnya. Ternyata menaiki kuda tak sekeren yang sering dia lihat pada TV

"Kupegangi kudanya, naiklah.

1

2

3

HUPP...

Tegakkan punggungmu."

"Shirreo."

Suho hampir tertawa melihat Lay yang justru membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kuda putih itu dan memeluk leher kudanya erat

"Duduk, jangan membungkuk ke bawah." Perintah Suho lagi

"Andweyo"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menonton keduanya tertawa.

"Jadi kau akan terus begitu?" ucap Suho sembari tersenyum menampakkan angelic smile miliknya.

Merasa malu, akhirnya secara perlahan Lay menegakkan tubuhnya juga.

"Hey jangan pegang terlalu kencang. Kau harus bebaskan kudanya."

Lay merenggut kesal, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku tidak boleh pegangan apa-apa?"

Sang Leader menghela napas berusaha sabar, padahal disini dia hanya ingin membantu saja. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun sudah bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menonton mereka.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, santai saja."

Namja unicorn itu sudah berusaha santai, tapi kembali menarik tali leher kudanya karena kuda yang kembali bergerak spontan.

"Aku memintamu untuk percaya pada kudanya Lay,kau tidak akan jatuh. Pegang perlahan dan coba membuatnya berjalan oke"

Lay menatap Suho bingung "Aku percaya kudanya, tapi kudanya tidak percaya padaku Hyung"

Oh astaga, bahkan Sehun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai tertawa mendengar ucapan tak disangka itu. Luhan sendiri seperti Suho hanya mampu marapatkan mulut mereka agar tak kelepasan tertawa dan membuat namja unicorn tadi marah.

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku. Jika kau terjatuh, aku akan menangkapmu."

Terdengar sederhana di telinga Lay, tapi ketiga namja yang tertawa tadi segera menghentikan tawa mereka spontan dan menatap tak percaya pada sang Leader.

"Hm... Wae?" tanya Suho pada ketiganya

"Ani" geleng mereka kompak.

Suho kembali memperhatikan Lay dan dengan sabar membantu namja itu menjalankan kudanya.

...

..

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

Chapter 17 Done.

No edit so Mianhae jika Typo(s) banyak bertebaran.

Banyak yang bingung sama chap 16 kemarin kan? Jadi udah ada sedikit kemajuan pemahaman dengan part ini?

KrisTao momentnya belum kelihatan? -_- Author minta maaf, demi tuntutan peran chapter ini belum ada.

Seperti kata author, Good Response Next Chapter okay.

**Makin banyak review jadinya hati author tergerak buat cepetan update hahahaha...**

..

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 16, Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	18. Attention ! Author's NOTE

...

...

..

.

Attention!

...

...

..

.

Annyeong readersku tersayang {}

...

..

.

tiap hari aku baca tiap komentar review kalian lewat hp kok T^T

dengan sangat menyayangkan aku harus memberitahukan pengumuman tentang keterlambatan update FF KX kedepannya ini :')

Titan udah mulai sibuk kuliah juga sama pengurusan sana-sini.

waktu buat dapet FEEL pas buat ngetiknya susah.

sebenarnya bisa aja kalo aku paksain, tapi pasti hasilnya ga bakal sepuas hati.

_aku benar-benar pengen dapat moment yang bagus biar ceritanya makin spesial buat readers sekalian -.-V_

..

.

jadi masih maukah kalian semua menunggu beberapa saat,

Titan ga bisa janji kapan yah, tapi kalau hati Titan tergerak kemungkinan bisa cepat juga sih. AMIN TT^TT

so, keep waiting guys!

.

Jadi ngerasa bersalah sama readers2 setia KX sejak awal :')

aku menyayangi kalian semua.

.

berharap paling cepat dua minggu kedepan MAYBE udah bisa update lagi o.O

...

..

.

ini pertanyaan author terakhir , sama sekali ga ada hubungan sama FF sih -_-"

..

**Bisa di SKIP kok ^^**

**..**

**.**

ada di antara readers KX yang pengen travelan ala backpacker untuk tahun 2015 ?

Status : Pasti Jadi

Titan BUTUH TravelMate yang sehati , yang siap menggembel kkekeke .. siap CAPEK.. Susah Seneng bersama.. DAN GA EGOIS.. perjalananan bakal menyenangkan kalo dapet Partner In Crime satu Soul Hahahaha, sepemikiran dan seperjuangan!

Itinerary nya belom pasti T^T

Oneday Full Fangirling di Gedung SM,JYP,YG,CUBE,etc.

Kona beans Cafe, Han river, KTO dan masih banyak lagi...

.

yang pasti Jeju Island ga bakal masuk List tour yah, hanya seputar Seoul [ kecuali Nami island ].

No BUSAN.

tanggalnya belum ditentukan , kemungkinan Februari saat Winter ituhh...

karena itu ayo kita mulai menabung dari sekarang Kkkkekekekeke...

budgetnya usahakan murah meria intinya kita backpackeran, trip perdana titan ke LN x_x T_T

Ah ya... jika ada yang berminat hubungi titan via email ya : s[titik]elf15 yahoo[titik]com

atau inbox FB : www[titik]facebook[titik]com/thika[titik]tan

via twitter lebih rumit dan gak nyaman sih T^T

PM di akun FFn juga boleh

.

.

**Sekian**

GOMAWO DEARS :* [Bow bareng baby Tao]

Ah iya! unjuk tangan ne yang masih pengen FF ini dilanjutin lagi Hhhehehe xD

..

.

KissHug

**-Titan18-**


	19. Chapter 18 - Come Back

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 18**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"Kalau begitu percayalah padaku. Jika kau terjatuh, aku akan menangkapmu."

Terdengar sederhana di telinga Lay, tapi ketiga namja yang tertawa tadi segera menghentikan tawa mereka spontan dan menatap tak percaya pada sang Leader.

"Hm... Wae?" tanya Suho pada ketiganya

"Ani" geleng mereka kompak.

Suho kembali memperhatikan Lay dan dengan sabar membantu namja itu menjalankan kudanya.

**O o o – o o O**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-DLDR-**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

.

.

.

Didalam pesawat pribadi miliknya, Tao berbaring lemah. Ren menatap _Barbie_nya khawatir. Peluh terus bercucuran hingga membuat Ren terpaksa dan sangat memaksa agar Tao melepaskan blazernya dan hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis.

Suhu AC didalam kabin itupun sengaja dinaikkan agar hangat,

"Barbie, apa kepulanganku ditunda saja. Aku khawatir padamu" wajah cantik khas milik Ren terlihat sedih.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia tak sanggup. Tubuhnya demam. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, untuk menatap fokus kearah Ren saja Tao tak mampu melakukannya.

"Lebih baik aku beritahu pramugari pesawat ini saja?" tawar namja itu lagi.

Huang Zi Tao sama sekali tak bergeming lagi, hal ini membuat Ren menarik napasnya kesal.

_Barbie_nya sungguh keras kepala, didalam hatinya Ren berjanji tak akan lagi bertingkah manja dan memaksakan kehendaknya pada sang kekasih kelak.

Ternyata tak didengar itu menyebalkan.

Akhirnya kedua namja itu hanya berdiam diri, Ren tak tahu apa yang dilakukan _Barbie_nya saat pergi bersama seorang namja berwajah asia yang mengaku bernama Key.

Tapi dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, sejak kembali Tao semakin terlihat tak sehat.

'Maafkan aku Hyungdeul' sesal Choi Minki.

Mungkin saja namja itu menyadari bahwa menjauhkan Tao dari para Hyungdeulnya yang membuat namja ini sakit.

Tao dapat melihat namja cantik yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya sedikit lagi akan menangis.

"Sshh... Kau beristirahatlah Ren. aku tidak apa-apa, akan sembuh secepatnya" ujar Tao nyaris berbisik.

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Ren yang takk ingin membuat Tao benci padanya hanya mengiyakan.

CHU~

Setelah mengecup kening Barbienya pelan, namja cantik itu menuju _seat_nya sendiri dan berbaring sembari sering kali tetap mencuri pandang kearah _barbie_nya yang sudah lebih dulu memejamkan mata.

"Huh, dua Jam lagi" lirih Ren pelan, memperhatikan jam tangannya yang selalu dia pakai saat dia diculik dulu.

Jam tangan bermerek _Cassio_ putih kado ulang tahun orang tuanya.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah Tao beritahukan untuk kekasihnya, tapi Tao hanya berkata bahwa kekasihnya akan menjemput mereka di Los Angeles nanti.

.

.

.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Tiga tembakan virtual yang diitembakkan oleh Kim Jongdae aka Chen membuat Xiumin melonjak-lonjak senang dan bangga.

Memang menurutnya kemampuan menembak diantara mereka kecuali Tao dan Kris, Chen menempati urutan pertama dan disusul sang Leader mereka Suho, Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengannya yang lebih ahli dalam bertarung, bahkan namja berwajah imut ini sejak kecil mempunyai keahlian bermain anggar.

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, grup idola yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya kelak agar Sukses nanti mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang tak mengenakkan dan segalanya berubah menjadi cepat.

Merupakan sebuah kebohongan jika Xiumin mengatakan mereka tak takut, perasaan itu tetap ada.

Tapi yang mereka takutkan saat ini adalah saat dimana mereka akan berpisah.

Sungguh, Kim Minseok sangat menyayangi seluruh anggota EXO.

Well, menjadi idola dan berlatih untuk bertarung dan menembak bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Teringat seketika wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat akhirnya mimpi masa kecilnya agar terlihat sekeren _James Bond 007_ dikabulkan.

Mereka seperti agen hebat yang sedang menyamar saja.

Tanpa sadar, Sang Baozi tertawa hingga membuat Kai dan Chen melepaskan penutup telinga dan memandang namja berpipi chubby itu heran.

"Aku menyayangi Kalian" ujarnya senang, tawa lebar yang membuatnya terlihat imut diusianya yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan lainnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap takjub.

"Kau imut sekali Hyung" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Grep...

Kai memeluk namja bermata bulat itu dipinggangnya dengan gerakan yang terlihat _posessive_,

"Kau juga imut Hyung, sekaligus _menggairahkan terutama diranjang_" ucapan pelan Kai yang lebih mirip bisikan lirih ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat roman wajahnya memerah.

Hal ini sontak membuat ChenMin couple melirik keduanya aneh,

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chen penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Sudahlah, ayo. Aku akan buatkan kalian beberapa gelas latte. Mansion mewah ini tentu dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang memadai" sergah Xiumin dan berjalan meninggalkan game virtual tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin?"

"Benar tuan, sampai saat ini Sicillian tidak melakukan gerakan sama sekali. Kabarnya Krsytal –tangan kanan Mr. Zlo sedang berada di Hongkong. Kami tak bisa mendekati mereka lebih dekat karena adanya beberapa penjaga yang ketat."

"Hm, ini mengherankan. Seharusnya pancingan kematian Jessica membuatnya segera bergerak."

"Sampai saat ini EXO sama sekali tidak nampak dipublik, berdasarkan info SM Entertaiment mereka sedang mempersiapkan comeback"

"Ck, aku tidak peduli hal itu. yasudah, kembali saja kalian, aku yang akan menyampaikannya pada _Master_."

"Ne, Tuan Kwon"

.

* * *

.

.

Ren tak tahu betapa pandai _Barbie_nya, hal apa yang dikatakannya pada sang kekasih Kim Ki Bum. Semua terasa cepat, Saat pesawat mendarat dan dia terbangun dengan sang kekasih tersenyum dan memeluknya hangat.

Tao menatap kedua orang dengan perbedaan lumayan kontras itu dengan senyum dibibir pucatnya.

"Sampai jumpa Ren" hanya tiga kata itu yang mampu Tao ucapkan, Ren bergetar menahan tangis saat sang kekasih menyeretnya memasuki lambhorgini hitam dan meninggalkan Tao yang menatap keduanya tanpa turun dari pintu pesawat.

"Hiks.. Bummie, ren sangat sayang Barbie" ucap namja cantik itu dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

.

Huang Zi Tao kembali terlelap dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Korea, berdoalah agar kondisinya nanti cukup fit untuk tidak membuat membernya khawatir. Membayangkan wajah sang dokter muda Cho Kyuhyun saja tak sanggup dia lakukan. Namja manis itu pasti akan sangat kesal atas dirinya.

Membius orang terdekat dan kabur itu bukan tindakan yang patut dicontoh.

...

..

.

Sementara itu, didalam sebuah ruangan luas berwarna putih kontras dipenuhi berbagai macam alat kesehatan. Seorang namja mengenakan jas putih dengan title nama 'Dr. Choi Siwon' berdiri fokus menatap beberapa catatan kesehatan yang disodorkan wanita berwajah jepang Dr. Arisa Yagi.

Keduanya berdiri berdampingan sesekali memperhatikan grafik yang jelas menggambarkan data kesehatan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbaring dengan alat-alat kesahatan menancap ditubuhnya.

CKLEK...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seorang namja tampan memasukinya membuat Siwon dan Arisa bergerak mundur dan menunduk hormat.

Jiro tidak memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kedua dokter itu, dengan tegap namja itu berjalan menuju sosok yang berbaring itu dan mengecup kening wanita paruh bayah itu penuh sayang.

"Selamat Pagi, Mama. Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya pelan.

Siwon hanya menatap kagum namja tampan yang merupakan putra ketiga Klan Xue. Kagum dan bangga akan ketahanan jiwa dan batinnya pada sosok wanita –sosok ibu yang mereka sayangi.

"Bagaimana kondisi Mama hari ini Siwon?" sahut Jiro saat kembali menjauhkan badannya dari tubuh wanita tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan muda Xue. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada perubahan berskala bagus" ujar Siwon lirih. Arisa Yagi, sang dokter wanita mendekati sang tuang muda dan memberikan beberapa berkas kesehatan Nyonya besar Klan Xue.

Jiro mengambilnya dan mengecheck lagi, berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi dan membuat sosok wanita paruh baya itu cepat sadar.

Sebuah harapan yang terus diucapkannya sejak empat tahun lalu.

"Siwon –ah, berikan yang terbaik untuk Mamaku" ucap Jiro datar dalam bahasa Korea.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda Xue"

Merasa sudah cukup puas, Jiro kembali menyerahkan berkas tadi kearah sang dokter wanita dan meninggalkan ruang medis.

Kedua dokter tadi saling berpandangan, berbeda dengan Arisa yang lebih lama melayani Klan Xue. Siwon walaupun baru dua tahun terakhir, namja itu tetap salut akan kesabaran Tuan besar Xue bersama keempat anak lainnya yang berharap agar Sosok Nyonya besar itu akan menampakan kembali kedua iris mata indahnya.

"Nyonya Xue, bangunlah." Harap Siwon.

Sebuah harapan yang namja itu tahu jelas tidak akan terjadi untuk sekarang ini, entah bagaimana kedepannya.

...

..

.

**Seoul – Korea.**

Huang Zi Tao memasuki mansion miliknya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, seketika raut wajah itu berubah saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri tegap dipuncak tannga lantai dua.

"Gege" lirih Tao pelan.

Wu Yi Fan menuruni tangga itu cepat, terlalu cepat hingga Tao hampir tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat sosok itu berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

Grep...

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir Tao –er"

Tao membeku didalam pelukan hangat itu, hanya pikirannya saja atau bukan tapi sosok manis itu dapat merasakan keposessivan Kris yang memeluknya erat.

'Ya Tuhan, aku merindukannya' lirih Tao pelan.

Terlintas memori pendek saat bagaimana keduanya berciuman membuat Tao merasa malu seketika.

"EH -?"

Huang Zi Tao terkejut saat Kris melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba dan mempertemukan dahi keduanya,

"Kau demam sayang?"

Oh Tuhan, sadarkan pendengaran Huang Zi Tao saat ini. apa Kris baru saja memanggilnya sayang?

"Ge-ge, A-aku baik-baik saja" seru Tao sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Sayangnya, Kris lebih cepat dan dengan cepat menarik sosok itu kembali.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Walaupun bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, Tao tetap menunjukan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat yang terletak disebuah guci besar dengan tulisan _Hanja_ Klan Xue didepan pintu itu.

Suasana memang masih sangat sepi, baru pukul lima pagi. Apa Kris menunggunya?

Brak...

Pintu kamar yang dibanting membuat lamunan Tao terhenti, sosok cantik itu mengernyit saat Kris melepaskan mantel bulunya.

"Buka cepat, dan berbaringlah di ranjang"

"Hah?" raut wajah yang bingung tadi tergantikan dengan raut wajah tak percaya, astaga ada apa dengan gegenya kali ini?

Sayangnya Kris tak memperdulikannya, namja tampan itu mengambil sebuah remote yang tersedia disamping nakas kecil dan mengatur suhu penghangat ruangan.

Kris berbalik dan menatap Tao yang masih berdiri linglung,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam Tao –er." Ucap Kris salah tingkah saat menyadari tubuh kaku itu.

Tao tersadar cepat, tak ingin _memori sensitive_ saat di Norwegia dulu terulang.

Blazer itu dilepaskannya,begitupun dengan syal tebal yang dipakainya. Suasana Seoul memang cukup dingin, mengingat saat ini adalah musim dingin.

Dengan perlahan, Tao membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kris membungkukan tubuhnya dan menarik kaos Tao keatas, sepertinya Huang Zi Tao akhirnya paham apa yang namja tampan itu maksudkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau beraktifitas sekeras ini jika kau baru saja sadar Panda?" ujar Kris kesal, namja itu mengelus jahitan yang melintang di permukaan perut mulus Tao.

"_Eungh~_" seketika Tao mendekap mulutnya saat tersadar bahwa dia mendesah hanya karena sentuhan singkat Kris.

Wu Yi Fan mengutuk kebodohannya dan kembali menarik tangannya menjauh. Kedua orang itu saling menatap canggung.

"Apa kau demam karena ini? Demi Tuhan panda, kau baru saja sadar dan beraktivitas berat, apa kau sama sekali tak menghargai tubuhmu? Ck, sehabis ini Kyuhyun akan memarahimu" sahut Kris mencoba memecahkan keterdiaman keduanya.

"N-ne gege" sahut Tao lirih.

Kris tersenyum saja, namja itu kembali meletakkan tangan kirinya di permukaan perut Tao. tanpa elusan tentu saja.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" tanyanya lagi khawatir.

Tanpa sadar, Huang Zi Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

CHU~

Tao membelalakan matanya saat Kris menunduk dan mencium bekas jahitan itu.

"Tao –er, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Pertanyaan Kris kali ini membuat Tao kembali menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau, kenapa saat itu kau lebih memilih menembak dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kris sembari menatap Tao dalam.

Namja cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, "Gege, maafkan aku. Saat itu aku hanya terpengaruh dengan _nafsu_ dan hal itu karena Daniel –"

"Aku tidak membahas mengenai itu panda, dan jangan sebut Nama namja sialan itu" sela Kris ketus.

Huang Zi Tao mengendikkan bahunya cuek,

"Aku tidak tahu Gege, hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehku. Saat itu aku terus merasa terbakar, dan mana mungkin aku memaksa seseorang untuk _menyentuhku_ gege"

Kris menatap Tao dalam, kejujuran itu terpancar jelas dari bolamata dengan lingkaran khas yang sangat disukai Kris.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku panda"

"Apa itu gege?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada disisiku, agar Aku dapat melindungimu"

Tao tersenyum manis, entahlah tapi mendengar ucapan Kris –Tao dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak sehat. Sebuah euforia kebahagian dapat dirasakannya, "Ne, Kris Gege".

.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga Kris sejak awal, Tao hanya dapat pasrah saat Kyuhyun terus mengomel padanya sejak tadi.

Bahkan sang Leader –Suho hanya dapat memandang meminta maaf pada Tao karena tak dapat menolaknya. Jangan tanyakan Kris, namja itu kali ini setuju dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun bahwa tindakan Tao berbahaya bagi kondisinya.

Setelah satu jam penuh Tao membiarkan telinganya panas dengan sepatah kata Kyuhyun, akhirnya namja manis itu mau juga berhenti mengomel saat dilihatnya para Member EXO termasuk Henry memandangnya aneh.

"Kau akan pulih total kalau sudah kulepas semua jahitanmu setelah beberapa hari" ucap Kyuhyun setelah membersihkan daerah bekas luka Tao.

Matanya melirik sinis kearah Henry, bocah itu memandangnya remeh.

"Wae, aku marah padanya karena itu benar. Tao itu pasienku, jadi sebagai Dokternya aku jelas mempunyai kewenangan lebih dan –"

"Ohhh GOD, Yak... Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kau berhenti ? Kau ini orangnya berisik sekali" balas Henry cepat.

SRET...

Lainnya hanya kembali memandang bosan saat peperangan Cho Kyuhyun versus Henry Lau kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

Kedua belas member EXO ditambah Henry dan Kyuhyun kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah mansion, ada yang ingin diucapkan Tao dan Suho pada mereka.

"Ini sudah hampir dua minggu waktu kita dari permintaan liburan yang diajukan Henry pada SM, kita harus secepatnya kembali pada Publik. Jika tidak hal ini akan membuat EXO dicurigai" sahut Suho membuka percakapan.

Tao yang duduk dengan didampingi Kris menunjukan sebuah Tampilan pada layar Ponsel Android milik Kyuhyun.

"Pembantaian Klan Sicillian dibatalkan, ayah sudah mendapatkan kesepakatan mengenai hal ini dengan pihak dari Sicillian. Hal ini juga yang membuatku menghilang dan menemui ayah"

Henry mengangguk-angguk, alibi yang sempurna menurutnya. Seperti biasa, Sepupunya Xue Zi Tao sangat ahli dibidang ini.

"Jadi, apa kita akan kembali beraktivitas lagi?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja, kalian sudah harus berada di dorm malam ini" sahut Henry menjelaskan.

"Mengenai keamanan kita, kalian jangan khawatir. Klan Xue akan tetap mengawasi, jadi usahakan dimanapun Kita berada, jangan berada terpisah. Aku khawatir akan ada pihak lain yang ingin mencelakakan kalian" ucap Tao panjang lebar.

Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tunggu dulu, lalu bagaimana dengan Tao? Apa kau akan benar-benar keluar ?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Seolah teringat kini Kris juga Suho dan lainnya menatap maknae EXO M itu cemas.

"Apa kalian masih ingin bersamaku dan membahayakan diri kalian sendiri?"

"Kau bercanda Panda? Setelah semua yang terjadi kini? Kau masih ingat ucapanku Tao, kita adalah Keluarga" sela Kai kasar

"Tetaplah bersama EXO" ucap sang Leader dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Hahaha, Hyungdeul Kkamjong dan Sehunnie –kalian lucu Sekali, tentu saja aku akan tetap bersama kalian. Asal kalian bersiap sedia menghadapi semua hal yang tidak terduga nanti" jawab Tao perlahan.

Yah, tentu saja mereka percaya Tao dapat dengan mudah kembali bersama mereka. Tapi yang menjadi hal yang menghawatirkan saat ini adalah kondisi musuh yang tiba-tiba.

Mereka merupakan publik figur yang akan selalu diperhatikan seluruh masyarakat maupun Fans nanti, berharap semoga dengan posisi ini tak akan membuat mereka menjadi sulit.

Mengingat Tao saja dapat menyembunyikan hal ini setelah berapa lama, mereka –member EXO yang lain pasti bisa.

Rahasia sesungguhnya EXO, bukan hanya Tao Kris maupun Sehun –tapi semua member, kedua belas member.

"Musuh kita yang sesungguhnya, mereka lebih licik daripada yang bisa kita kira. Aku yakin Suho hyung dapat merasakannya, kalian tentu ingat model bernama Jessica Jung dan juga Antifans yang mencelakakan diriku. Semuanya merupakan ide mula dari pihak yang sama. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berhati-hati" ucap Tao penuh penekanan.

Kris mengambil alih,

"Mafia Sicillian merupakan kelompok mafia yang berada di tingkat yang setara dengan mafia dunia lainnya, walaupun Klan Xue lebih tinggi. Karena mereka lebih diatas dari posisi Yakuza Jepang dan TRIAD ( Kelompok Mafia daerah China) di China. Jadi musuh mafia Sicillian yang kita hadapi hanyalah jebakan dari musuh yang ingin membunuh Xue Zi Tao begitu maksudmu panda?"

"Ne gege, oleh karena itu Ayah sudah membereskan masalah ketidak pahaman itu." jawab Tao

Suho meremas rambutnya pelan, "Hal ini semakin rumit".

"Jangan khawatir, akan ada Victoria Jiejie dan Jiro gege yang mengawasi kita"

"SIAL" pekikan keras Kris membuatnya ditatap aneh oleh kumpulan namja dan satu-satunya bocah yang sedang bersmirk ria menatap wajah Frustasi Kris.

Henry tahu sejak awal Kris cemburu dengan Kakak kandung Xue Zi Tao.

.

.

.

"Selamat Siang, Nona Song" Lee Soo Man menyambut seorang wanita berwajah asia yang pernah dijumpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sesuai persyaratan kami mengenai pengunduran Huang Zi Tao akan segera dikonfirmkan minggu depan" ucap Victoria

Lee Soo Man dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar, inilah yang ditakutkannya. Pasalnya sampai saat ini dia belum mendapatkan keputusan yang baik mengenai pengganti Tao nanti ataupun akan membiarkan EXO melakukan promosi comeback mereka hanya bersebelas member.

Semuanya terasa rumit

Seandainya saja, Tao mencabut kembali pernyataan itu dan mengambil alih sejumlah check yang diserahkan sebgai bukti ganti rugi –dengan Senang hati Lee Soo Man akan mengembalikannya.

"Kami menarik kembali keputusan itu, Tao akan tetap bergabung dengan boyband EXO" sahut Victoria tenang.

Lee Soo Man menatap wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara Tuan Wang –wali Huang Zi Tao dengan tak percaya.

"Terima kasih, nona Song Qian" ucapnya senang.

Ah, beruntungnya hari ini. Setelah dua minggu memaksakan kepalanya mencari ide untuk menyelamatkan reputasinya di SM dan dunia Entertainment kini semua masalahnya segera terselesaikan dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali menyerahkan sejumlah check yang sudah diberikan Tuan Wang pada pihak SM" ucap Lee Soo Man dengan senyuman.

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Wang tidak tertarik mengenai hal itu. anggap saja itu sumbangannya karena sudah merawat Anggota keluarganya beberapa tahun ini."jawab Victoria.

Dengan cepat Yeoja cantik itu berlalu dan pamit, diikuti seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai bodyguard.

Lee Soo Man hanya mampu menatap tak percaya pintu ruangannya yang sudah kembali tertutup.

Sejak awal bertemu, Lee Soo Man yakin Tuan Wang –Wali Huang Zi Tao bukanlah kalangan biasa, Siapapun dia Lee Soo Man sangat berterima kasih.

Setelah ini Pria paruh bayah itu berjanji akan memperlakukan Huang Zi Tao dengan sebaik mungkin, dana yang disumbangkan Tuan Wang yang berjumlah total 300 juta won itu akan digunakannya untuk membuat album baru EXO nanti semakin luar biasa.

.

.

.

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

**.**

Chapter 18 Done.

Akhirnya titan kembali membawa kelanjutan chapter FF titan yang ini ne *wink.

Sepertinya Chapter KX bakal dapat 20 Chapter lebih T_T

**Makin banyak review jadinya hati author tergerak buat cepetan update hahahaha...**

Terima Kasih kepada para Silent Reader yang menambah Jumlah View FF Titan ^^v

..

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 17, Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


	20. Chapter 19 - Black Hole

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Title : Klan Xuè ( Huang Zi Tao is Xuè Zi Tao )**

**Part 19**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Family - Friendship - Crime – Romance - Angst**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao / Xuè Zi Tao - other EXO Member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE!**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

.

**Part Sebelumnya :**

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali menyerahkan sejumlah check yang sudah diberikan Tuan Wang pada pihak SM" ucap Lee Soo Man dengan senyuman.

Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Wang tidak tertarik mengenai hal itu. anggap saja itu sumbangannya karena sudah merawat Anggota keluarganya beberapa tahun ini."jawab Victoria.

Dengan cepat Yeoja cantik itu berlalu dan pamit, diikuti seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai bodyguard.

Lee Soo Man hanya mampu menatap tak percaya pintu ruangannya yang sudah kembali tertutup.

Sejak awal bertemu, Lee Soo Man yakin Tuan Wang –Wali Huang Zi Tao bukanlah kalangan biasa, Siapapun dia Lee Soo Man sangat berterima kasih.

Setelah ini Pria paruh bayah itu berjanji akan memperlakukan Huang Zi Tao dengan sebaik mungkin, dana yang disumbangkan Tuan Wang yang berjumlah total 300 juta won itu akan digunakannya untuk membuat album baru EXO nanti semakin luar biasa.

**O o o – o o O**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**-DLDR-**

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

-DLDR-

.

.

.

**FBI Cyber Security Division.**

**Washington DC.**

Suasana terang dan beberapa manusia berpakaian jas lengkap baik wanita maupun pria yang memakai _card id_ bertanda khusus tampak konsen pada beberapa layar didepan mereka, sebagian terfokus pada monitor mereka masing.

Sebuah Ikon lambang FBI terhias di beberapa sudut tempat itu.

Kondisi terkendali hingga -

Tep..

Tep..

Tep..

Lampu satu persatu mulai padam, layar desktop menghitam dan tidak aktif.

Untuk pertama kalinya, data akses utama menuju ruang kunci database dunia dan Negara adidaya tersebut hilang.

JLEB….

Seorang namja khas asia, seorang berdarah Korea dengan name tag Kim Yesung menatap datar saat layar kembali menyala dan kembali normal.

Raut wajahnya tak terbaca saat layar dengan background hitam itu dihiasi huruf 'X' besar.

Sama sekali tak merasa panic dan terkejut seperti kebanyakan staff lainnya, tak peduli dengan keadaan namja itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat saat seorang pria berkebangsaan America Mr. John Depp –memasuki ruangan mereka dengan emosi disusul seorang staff wanita Miss. Jennifer Sen.

BRAK…

"Aku tidak ingin alasan apapun, cari tahu masalahnya sekarang" serunya.

Pria itu tampak panic dan memijit keningnya kesal, selama masa jabatannya di tahun terakhir ini, untuk pertama kali system keamaan mereka dapat dibobol.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Yesung tampak menekan beberapa tombol pada keybord komputernya saat background tampilan mereka kembali dengan layar umum FBI.

"_Done Sir_, tak ada laporan satupun mengenai data akses utama ataupun materi Tentang Terorisme yang hilang. Hanya saja, tiga data Negara asia seperti Jepang China dan Korea Selatan dilaporkan terunggah ke sebuah system _blackhole_ beberapa menit setelah system komputerisasi data kita berhasil dipulihkan" ucapnya tenang.

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab, namja bermarga Kim itu justru membalikkan layar monitornya.

_'FILE DELETED'_

Percuma, seluruh jejak berhasil dihapuskan. Jennifer hanya mendesah berat saat seniornya itu kembali mengumpat mengenai keterlambatan dan kemungkinan dugaan teratas atas tindakan adanya aktifitas teroris baru.

.

.

.

.

Saat yang sama** –Korea Selatan.**

Sepuluh –tidak tepatnya hanya sembilan namja yang tampak tertawa pelan di ruang TV Dorm saat ini, beberapa bungkus camilan dan botol bekas bertebaran pada meja dan lantai.

Di dalam sebuah kamar, kamar bertitlekan _Taoris_ milik sang Dduizhang dan Maknae EXO M.

Seorang namja tampan tampak mengutak-atik sebuah program sulit dengan sebuah id _Blackhole_,

.

_**Remote Connection :**_

_ACCESS GRANTED_

_**File Upload :**_

_Algorithm …._

_._

Disebelahnya, Wu Yi Fan menampakkan wajah yang juga serius,

.

_**GOVERNMENT :**_

_South Korean…..XXXXXX_

_Republic of China….XXXXXX_

_Japan …..XXXXXX_

_._

KLIK

"We're ready?" suara lembut mengalun ditengah keheningan.

Namja cantik –Huang Zi Tao membuat Kris beralih sebentar dari monitornya dan mengulaskan senyum tampannya.

_Loading_….

10%...28%...56%...87%...98%...100%

X

_Deactivated_

_**Delivered**__…. Deactivated_

_Deactivated_

'_FBI is UNDERCONNECT'_

_..._

"Kalian berdua hebat" puji Tao tulus pada Kris dan Sehun.

Wu Yi Fan tidak terlalu memusingkan pujian namja manis itu dan hanya meregangkan bahunya, membuat Tao terkikik kecil dan memberikan Kopi ala kadar yang dibuatnya untuk kedua rekan membernya ini.

Oh Sehun –namja yang memang merupakan hacker dunia maya ini tampak semangat. Sama sekali tak terbayang ketakutan apapun diwajah yang biasannya datar dan tak bersemangat.

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pengendalian sistem terpusat dan serba terkomputerisasi rentan terjadinya kebobolan"

"Kau melakukan hal kriminalitas Sehunnie, kau membuktikan celah dan kelemahan jaringan database terkuat Dunia"

Kris mendengus, "Ya, dan kuakui kau cukup pintar untuk menghapus riwayat hidupku pada Aliansi Agent Mata-Mata Dunia"

Oh Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, 'Jangan Remehkan Oh Sehun'.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka membuat ketiganya sedikit terkejut, _hanya sedikit_.

"Bagaimana Dongsaengku tersayang? Ada perkembangan baru?"

Sehun dengan semangatnya melempar tabletnya asal dan membuat Tao berdecak tak suka jika terlambat menangkap benda itu,

"See Hyung? Kita hebat bukan?" Seru Tao bangga dengan binar kebahagiaan yang sangat terpancar, Kris kembali mengulas senyum hangatnya.

Suho yang mengamati deadline berita terbaru mengangguk membenarkan,

"Yang lain ingin sekali kemari tapi tidak kuijinkan, mereka hanya akan mengganggu kosentrasi kalian bertiga" ujar sang Leader tenang.

_Di salah satu Korea News 2 Minutes ago,_

_Tersebar rumor tak sedap mengenai kebobolan data penting mengenai kaitannya tiga Negara penting di Asia, didalamnya termasuk Korea Selatan – China dan Jepang. Hal ini yang membuat pemerintah ketiga Negara tersebut melakukan pertemuan penting dengan Negara penguasa –Amerika Serikat._

_Belum terungkap apakah FBI ataukah CIA yang menjadi bagian tombak keamanan saat ini._

_Kabar yang terdengar ini diungkapkan langsung dari salah satu sumber data dengan id Blackhole – and bla…bla…bla…_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan data itu Tao?"

Huang Zi Tao menunjuk bahu Kris agar gegenya yang terus menempel sejak beberapa jam lalu sekembalinya dari Mansion Xue di Korea saja yang menjawabnya,

"Flashdisk ini, berdasarkan beberapa catatan kejadian yang menurut _pandaku_ berasal dari Yakuza sendiri akan kita cocokkan dengan beberapa daftar teroris dunia dan kegiatan kriminalitas dibalik layar ketiga Negara tersangkut. Terutama mengenai kejadian empat tahun lalu"

Ya, Tao mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan ini satu-satunya akses penting untuk mencari Kebenaran akan Perencanaan pembunuhan yang menimpaku Hyung, dan aku yakin seratus persen hal ini berkaitan dengan kematian Mama" ujar Tao dingin.

Mereka -member EXO mengetahui bahwa Mama Tao yang mempunyai marga Huang adalah satu-satunya sosok yang dikagumi oleh Huang Zi Tao jika tak menhitung kehadiran Tuan Besar Xue.

Tak ada siapapun termasuk Kris, mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kisah Empat Tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana permainan takdir yang sesungguhnya menimpa Maknae Panda EXO M sehingga Xue Zi Tao menjadi bagian dari Boyband EXO ini.

Suho tahu banyak hal yang tak ingin Tao bagi pada mereka, baik itu dirinya sebagai Leader maupun Sehun partner in Crimenya dan sang Dduizhang Kris yang selalu memanjakannya.

Namja dengan senyum angelic ini percaya dengan apa yang selalu ditekankan dalam keluarga besar Kim, 'Segala sesuatu itu mempunyai pola, Bahkan benang kusut sekalipun'.

Kim Joonmyeon – dia dan member lainnya akan membuat benang takdir itu menjadi benang terkuat yang mengikat takdir kedua belas pemiliknya.

Kris –Wu Yi Fan tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pemikiran namja tampan yang seakan berada di dunianya sendiri disaat tertentu, tapi Suho cukup percaya bahwa Kris seperti dirinya. Mengetahui bahwa ada bagian dimana Tao berbohong didalamnya.

Tapi selama semuanya terbaik untuk panda kesayangan EXO itu, akan mereka melakukan.

Huang Zi Tao bukan seorang penghianat. Terima dan camkan itu.

Sayangnya, Tao sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sosok Ibu –Mama yang dikasihinya itu masih Hidup atau setengah mati mungkin? Kenapa Klan Xue menyembunyikannya? Apakah hanya keluarga besarnya saja yang mengetahui hal ini?.

Biarkanlah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang bukti ?" tanya sang leader lagi.

"Beres Hyung, Kim Yesung -dia dipihak kita, Sepertinya yah dipihak sang Dduizzhang. bukankah begitu Kris Hyung?"

Kris memperlihatkan sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya.

**From : Ddangkoma's Dad**

**Semua data terakhir akses kalian sudah kuhapus _Angry Bird_.**

Tao kembali terkekeh, "Angry Bird gege... Hihihihi, sahabatmu itu masih memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Suho tersenyum, memang code name sang Dduizzhang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ddangkoma? apa itu?"

Kris hanya menatap bosan, "Nama kura-kura kesayangannya, code name Kim Yesung -saat kita menjadi partner agent"

"Apa dia -namja itu sungguh membantu kita?" tanya Suho masih tak yakin.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Tenanglah, yang kita lakukan hanya mengcopy paste informasi. secara teori termasuk hal tidak illegal. setidaknya namja itu menyetujuinya, kata Gege dulu dirinya pernah menyelamatkan nyawa namja ini. Yah take and give"

Kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam sang namja cantik yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didalam rangkulannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya melakukan berbagai macam latihan gerakan baik _basic, up step,_ dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan _koreografer_ MV terbaru yang menghabiskan waktu hingga siang ini cukup membuat Huang Zi Tao menarik napasnya pendek-pendek…

Peluh yang membahasi dahinya hanya dibiarkan menetes saja, seraya menatap kesal kearah dimana Kai yang sedang mengomel pada sang Leader dengan membawa namanya dengan selipan kata 'payah' 'menari' dan 'tidak sungguh-sungguh'.

Hello Mr. Jongin Kim, apa kau pikir koreografer yang seharusnya diajarkan sejak beberapa minggu lalu yang hanya dilatih Tao sekali saja, itupun saat sakit kemudian dirinya membolos. Dan lalu identitas Huang Zi Tao yang ketahuan dan dirinya kembali ke China selama dua minggu tanpa sama sekali pikiran untuk mengingat gayanya akan berhasil segera di rekam dalam memori otaknya jika Jongin atau Kai itu hanya melatihnya dua hari.

Camkan. Dua Hari.

Sungguh Tao akan mengutuk kekasih mesum Do Kyungsoo itu, selain dirinya yang masih terus menjaga kondisi setelah kesehatannya yang bermasalah dan untungnya di obati Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi –

BRAK…

"Oh God" keluhnya lagi saat mendapati Kyuhyun Dokter Pribadi resmi miliknya yang entah bagaimana hingga Ayahnya Tuan Xue mampu menyisipkan namja itu menjadi Dokter Pribadi seluruh Member dengan kontrak bersama SM Entertainment.

Kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tao hingga membuat namja itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tak mengindahkan tatapan kasih sayang sang Dduizzhang padanya.

"bagaimana kondisimu kali ini Baby?"

Tao hanya memaksakan senyum, "Baik yah lumayan, Hyung kau itu Dokter EXO sekarang bukan? Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan seenaknya mendatangi gedung tempat kami berlatih"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa senang, karena faktanya dia juga dengan mudahnya pindah kedepan apartement milik Dorm EXO berada.

Semuanya berlalu normal beberapa hari sejak mereka kembali, tak ada rumor apapun yang tak sedap mengenai kehadiran para member EXO selama ini.

Klan Xue itu HEBAT.

Aman dan terkendali, hingga Kyuhyun harus beberapa kali mengejapkan matanya tak percaya saat mengingat bahwa dirinya merupakan bagian dari Klan Xue yang legendaris itu.

Lee Soo Man benar-benar membuktikan janjinya dengan menempatkan grup EXO dengan sebagus mungkin, mereka dapat merasakan perubahan baik jadwal latihan mereka beberapa saat ini semakin terorganisir.

Bahkan diberikan dokter Pribadi khusus untuk kedua belas namja ini, walaupun untuk kasus yang ini manipulasi Klan Xue terlihat sangat jelas.

Mereka tak tahu saja bahwa sumbangan berjumlah total 300 juta wonlah yang memegang kendali penting saat ini.

Dari luar mereka –EXO itu terlihat ceria dan hanya beraktifitas seperti biasa. Itu yang Manager Hyung mereka saksikan saat dengan sengaja mengunjungi anak asuhan managemennya itu.

Tapi jangan salah, terlepas itu maka mereka EXO akan segera beralih ke dalam Apartement luas milik Kyuhyun yang sudah dimodifikasi khusus oleh Victoria.

Peredam suara dan berbagai macam senjata api dan juga berbagai jenis senjata tajam lainnya terkoleksi dengan manis ditiap-tiap ruangan kosong.

Mereka semua, kecuali Suho –Leader dan ketiga Namja utama tak biasa yaitu Kris – Tao – Sehun.

Mereka memiliki tugas khusus untuk menyelidiki mengungkap siapa sebenarnya _Orang itu. _Tidak terburu-buru memanfaatkan waktu, karena mereka masih membutuhkan satu Kunci Utama.

Kwon Jiyong –atau harus mereka sebut_ G-Dragon_!

Salah satu Sunbae mereka di bidang Musik.

Fakta yang membuat kedua belas orang itu hanya mendesah berat, ternyata banyak sekali rahasia didunia ini.

Bintang Top itu ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan dunia hitam, apapun itu.

Huang Zi Tao terkekeh setiap melihat reaksi para membernya, coret Kris didaftar itu. karena sepuluh member lainnya itu benar-benar terkejut luar biasa, tentu saja karena saat ini mereka bukan hanya berasal dari management yang berbeda tapi Pihak yang berbeda.

Mereka berada di jalur yang sama yaitu Musik, dan berada di dunia yang sama yaitu Hitam!

Walaupun Huang Zi Tao masih merasa diatas angin, ungkapan yang tepat karena keluarganya lah yang menguasai Asia.

Tapi semuanya dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu,

"Sekalipun itu ditempatkan di telapak tangan kita, bukan berarti kita dapat menggegamnya" bisiknya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak Oh Sehun mendapatkan gadget dan berbagai macam peralatan elektronik dari Victoria yang disimpan didalam Apartement Kyuhyun kini, hanya Luhan lah satu-satunya sosok yang dapat menegur namja itu jika Sehun lupa waktu dan mengasingkan dirinya sendiri ditempat itu.

Seperti saat ini, Byun Baekhyun merengut saat dirinya baru akan meledak kemarahannya telah mendapati Password akun emailnya lagi-lagi tak bisa digunakan untuk login.

"LUHAN HYUNG... Demi Tuhan,, Aku akan membunuh Oh Sehun jika dia mengubah passwordku untuk ke empat kalinya sejak dua hari ini Hyung"

Namja manis itu memainkan sebuah revolver kecil -asli bertipe FN57ditangannya sembari menyeringai setan.

TAKK!

wajah itu segera melengos tak suka saat menyadari pistol tadi direbut sang namja Unicorn.

"Berhenti memainkan Pistol seenakmu Baekki. gunakan saat di ruang latihan saja" ujar Lay dan beranjak memasuki salah satu ruangan didalam kamar apartement Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... Arra ..Arra .." lanjutnya santai,

Dia baru saja memasuki ruangan salah satu tempat yang lebih disebut studio latihan karena dipenuhi kaca di seluruh ruang ini -kecuali lantai dan atapnya tentu saja.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan saat ini adalah, bagaimana mungkin Klan Xue membuat tempat semenakjubkan dalam waktu singkat dan mendapat persetujuan dari Pemilik Apartement mewah ini.

Huh, lupakan.

Mereka tidak hanya bisa berlatih berkelahi maupun melakukan segala macam keciatan Martial Arts, mereka juga dapat berlatih untuk Perform mereka disini.

Serba guna sekali!

Matanya menangkap bayangan pantulan tubuhnya sendiri di Cermin, "Aish, aku benar-benar kurus dan pendek"

.

.

"Yak Luhannie...Appo" ringis Sehun saat earphonenya ditarik tiba-tiba dan kakinya di tendang oleh sang pelaku Hyung tercinta Xi Luhan.

"Panggil aku Hyung Sehun" cibir Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh dan menarik namja cantik itu tiba-tiba, Luhan tak menolak saat dirinya dipangku oleh Maknae EXO itu.

"Apa ini sakit?" ujar Sehun hati-hati sembari memegang bekas memerah yang membayang di lutut namja manis itu.

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aniyo Sehunnie, Lututku hanya lecet saja, saat tak sengaja terpelesat tadi"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Luhan, namja tampan ini memeluk sosok itu sangat erat.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Xiumin Hyung selalu berlatih Anggar bersama Luhannie, jangan terlalu keras. kau akan menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri" bisik Sehun

Luhan menoleh kepalanya sedikit, sehingga bibir Sehun menempel tepat di pipi ranumnya yang mulai memerah.

"Apa karena ini kau lebih sering bersama dunia mayamu eoh?" jahil Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh sebentar, namja itu mengecup pipi Luhan beberapa kali hinggal sang Hyung semakin tersipu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak suka jika Uke -ku harus berkelahi layaknya Seorang tangguh. ini tidak cocok untukmu sayang, walaupun yah pukulanmu memang menyakitkan Luhannie"

Kini Xi Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala sang Maknae agar kembali bekerja. Mulutnya hampir menyamai sang Kkamjong yang terlalu pedas.

Uke milik Oh Sehun? WTH!

Sehun menampilkan smirk andalannya saat mendapati sosok dipangkuannya ini kembali terlihat rona merah yang menjalar di kedua sisi pipi putih itu.

Luhan membalikkan cepat wajahnya, tak ingin didapati berekspresi memalukan lagi.

"K-kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan Ci-cinta padaku Sehunnie" ujar Luhan gugup

Seringaian itu justru semakin lebar saat Luhan buru-buru memberontak dan pergi dari ruangannya. Oh Sehun jangan ditanya lagi, namja itu dan Xi Luhan jelas saling menyukai bukan? Mereka bagaikan kekasih padahal sama sekali tak pernah diungkapkan kata Cinta antara keduanya, semuanya berjalan tanpa rencana.

Kini Oh Sehun akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyung tercintanya itu, dan akan mempertegas hubungan diantara keduanya.

Sementara Luhan malah mengumpat saat menyadari tujuannya keruangan itu untuk menyuruh namja itu kembali memulihkan password e-mail Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"_Master_, tuan Wu Zun ingin bertemu dengan anda" suara khas yang terdengar melalui telepon yang berada di meja kerja namja paruh baya yang disebut Master.

"Hmm" gumaman rendah yang membayangkan keangkuhan cukup membuat Sekeretarisnya yang menelpon paham bahwa sang _Master_ ingin menerima tamu penting salah satu anggota keluarganya.

Beberapa detik awal ditandai keheningan, beberapa bodyguard yang berjumlah 2 orang berdiri setia disebelah kiri dan kanan dari posisi Master berada kini.

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah kaki yang menggema menandakan bahwa yang menemuinya hanya seorang saja, dan itu pasti pria yang namanya telah disebutkan tadi.

"Uncle Huang, Lama tidak bertemu" seruan keponakannya yang tertua segera membuat sang Master merubah roman wajahnya yang tak suka menjadi biasa –

Datar dan Dingin.

Keponakannya itu tampak menghampiri tanpa rasa canggung, "Tetua klan akan membuat keputusan mengenai pemindahan status Pewaris tahta Xue Zi Tao terhitung tiga bulan dari sekarang".

Wu Zun berucap tanpa emosi yang jelas.

"Aku harap Uncle Huang datang, walaupun Uncle hanyalah keluarga Luar yang tak boleh memasuki ruang lingkup pribadi Xue. Tapi mengingat Uncle adalah keluarga satu-satunya Mama, maka suatu kewajiban agar Uncle ikut menghadiri acara privasi ini"

Wu Zun berdehem sebentar saat menyadari roman wajah pamannya berubah saat mendengar kata -_Keluarga Luar_.

"Seperti pertama kali lahirnya adikku Xue Zi Tao, maka pemindahan kekuasaanpun keluarga Huang diwajibkan untuk menghadiri."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Wu Zun berlalu tak peduli.

Meninggalkan ruang direktur utama Huang Company –jajaran besar perusahaan sukses di Jepang.

Karena pemiliknya Huang Shi Hoo merupakan pria berdarah China yang memiliki status kewarganegaraan Jepang.

Merupakan Adik kandung dari Nyonya Xue.

Paman dari kumpulan namja tampan dan berpengaruh Klan Xue.

Perlahan wajah yang memang sudah bisa dikatakan menua itu mulai menunjukan kemarahan yang terlihat jelas, hanya sedikit gumaman tapi mereka yang lain dapat mendengar jelas.

"Sialan, Xue Zi Tao. Aku akan membunuhmu tepat sebelum Kau menjadi Pemilik sah Klan Xue."

Yah ingatkah kalian dengan maksud tersirat Wu Zun diatas?

Keluarga Huang selain sang Ibunda hanyalah tersisa Paman mereka, dan Huang Shi Hoo hanya bertemu Xue Zi Tao sekali saja. Saat namja manis itu dilahirkan dan dinobatkan menjadi pewaris Xue, menjadi satu-satunya. Tak heran dia terkejut saat mengetahui Huang Zi Tao yang menjadi bagian member kumpulan Idola di Korea Selatan adalah Xue Zi Tao kecil yang sama ingin _Dibunuhnya._

BRAKK…..

Kembali, para bodyguard terpilih itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat menatap salah satu pot bunga kembali menjadi korban pelampiasan keganasan _Master_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

- **To Be Continued** -

Good Response = Next Chapter | Low Response = Late Update

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**

**.**

*sorry typos pd bbrp chap sblumnya udh aku perbaiki ^^

Akhirnya ada waktu buat bisa ngetik part 19 juga, Maklum FF ini lumayan berat T_T

MOMENT KTnya kurang ne^^ Sorry lagi segitu sih pasnya. Ah Waktu sulit banget,, jadi mianhae lagi-lagi ga bisa balas repiuw kalian satu-satu. Ini mungkin udah bakal Tamat maybe, aku ga pengen dibanyak-banyakin. Takutnya kalian malah bosan hadeh-_-

_Mind to Review?_** Terima Kasih kepada para Silent Readers yang menambah Jumlah View FF Titan ^^v**

..

.

.

Big ThanksKisseu buat reviewer chap 18, Buat yang sudah mengfavoritekan & memfollow FF KX Titan18 jeongmal gomapta.

**Good Response = Next Chapter** | **Low Response = Hiatus**

**So SIDERS ... Please tinggalkan jejak kalian, hargai jerih payah Author ne**


End file.
